The Black Leaves
by Master Tyrant 1
Summary: At a young age something gets into Naruto. Something dark. Something evil. Something symbiotic. Rated M for language, violence, gore, adult themes, and possible lemons. Edited by SageUnlimited.
1. Out With the Old

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said. Yes I know the title is speeled wrong. It is meant to be.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with my first story.

* * *

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 1**

A eight-year-old Uzumaki Naruto frowned at the jar sitting on the other side of his kitchen table. The jar was filled with some strange black liquid and Naruto was staring at the jar as if it was some kind of poison. Which, as far as he knew, it was.

Uzumaki Naruto was short for his age, had lightly tanned skin, spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes. On each of his cheekswere three horizontal whisker-like marks. He always liked his marks, he thought that they looked somewhat intimidating and would make any enemy ninja cour in fear if they ever saw them. Basically, Naruto looked like someone that any woman would randomly pick up and squeeze into her breasts in a bone crushing hug because of his cuteness.

Unfortunately most of the adult villagers would not even go near the boy let alone touch him. Instead they would glare, ignore, or verbally assualt little Naruto. On rare occasions, the villagers would gang up and beat the boy until an ANBU would come in and stop the abuse. Sometimes the beatings would be so bad that Naruto would have to be sent to the hospital, luckily he had his own personal doctors and nurses that the Hokage had assigned to take care of Naruto every time he is sent to the hospital.

The cause of the tormentwas the demon sealed inside of him. On the day of Naruto's birth the Kyuubi-no-yoko attacked Konoha and caused many deaths and much destruction. It lasted for several hours until the fourth Hokage sealed the great demon inside Naruto. Over the years the villagers' hatred for the fox was projected onto the boy, who most saw as the demon itself. Only a few people saw Naruto for who he really was and not what was sealed inside him. Because of a law made to 'protect' Naruto, it was illegal for anybody to even hint at what was sealed away without risk of execution. This law was meant to allow Naruto to make at least a few friends with children his own age, and so far it has only caused him pain.

One would think that such torture would break one's spirit and drive them to do terrible things. Not Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto would always appear to be in a good mood, a big smile on his face or a look of absolute determination. His will appeared unwavering. The only time his happy demeanor would falter would be either during a beating or when someone hurt one of his precious people. Though limited in number, the little boy would do anything in his power to protect and make his precious people happy.

**Flashback**

A few hours ago, after he had had his dinner of twelve bowls of ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and was heading home with a full stomach, Naruto was stopped by a figure wearing a tan cloak and an ANBU mask.

"Hello there, Naruto," The figure said in a kind female voice. "I have a gift for you."

Naruto glared at the figure, years of being the 'butt' of many cruel jokes from the villagers has made him wary of any form of 'gift'. "And just who are you, lady?" He said snobbishly.

The woman lightly chuckled. "Who I am is not important," She reached into her cloak and pulled out a large clear glass jar filled with a strange black liquid. "What is important is what is inside this jar."

The women nelt down so that she was face-to-face with the short blond kid, and held the jar between them. "Inside this jar, is something that is _very _special. But before I can give it to you, I have a question. Do you want to become strong, Naruto?"

"More than anything else in the world!" Naruto shouted loudly, while a fire of passion burned behind his eyes. "I'm gonna' train to become the strongest ninja in the whole village and become Hokage!" He pumped a fist in the air at his declaration.

The woman gave another light chuckle and asked with mirth, "And why is that? Why do you want to become Hokage, it is such a big responsibility?"

Naruto's face broke into his famous foxy grin. "I want to be Hokage so that I can protect the people that are important to me and to finally get the respect of the whole village."

"Alright," The lady said as she held out the jar to the child. "Take it."

Not wanting to be too impolite to the nice lady, Naruto took the jar and smiled. "Thanks lady."

The woman stood up, turned around, and began to walk away. She was only able to take a few steps before Naruto called out to her.

"Hey, lady. You never told me exactly what is inside the jar or why you gave it to me."

She mentally shook her head and smiled underneath her mask. Turning to face the boy she said, "I already told you that something _very _special is inside that jar, it will help make you very strong, all you have to do is open it. Not here!" She quickly added as she saw Naruto about to open the jar. "Wait until you get home to open it, then reach in and grab the black stuff inside. To answer why I am giving it to you. It's because your special, nothing else." And with that the lady disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto looked down at the jar in his arms and smiled broadly. _'If this stuff will make me strong than I can become Hokage faster. Maybe the old man would see how strong and awesome I realy am and just hand over the title of Hokage to me. I'll become the youngest Hokage ever!!!'_

And with that final thought, Naruto ran home with the biggest grin he ever had. As he neared his apartment though, his mood and thoughts changed. _'That lady was nice but how do I know what she said is true?' _He held the jar up to eye level so that he could see the black substance. _'She said this stuff would help make me strong. As far as I know she could just have been trying to trick me into taking some kind of poison. This junk doesn't look like like it will help me get strong. But then again, it could be some new kind of super medicine that will make me grow giant muscles and make me strong enough to crush any mountain.' _

Naruto continued to mull over whether the black liquid was as he reached his small apartment, unlocked the door and went inside. He placed the jar on one side of his kitchen table, grabbed the seat directly across from the jar and sat down.

Naruto's apartment was small; with a single bedroom that had a single person bed, a small dresser, a nightstand with an alarm clock, and a small closet. Across from his bedroom was his bathroom which had the bare necessities for said room. His kitchen/dinning room was connected to a small living room by a small hallway. The living roomonly had a small two person couch that looked to be about twenty years old in the center of the room and a small table in one of the corners of the room where he had a small potted fern sitting on top. Naruto's kitchen/dinning room was as small as his bedroom, with a small table that was able to sit two people at either end, a sink, a couple cuburds filled with his favorite food, ramen, and a small refrigerator. Despite the limited space, Naruto was comfortable with his home, he had all he needed. He was never able to understand why people always wanted to have a big house, all it would do is take up space that could be used for something more important, like training to become Hokage. Naruto was glad that the Hokage bought him his apartment after he was kicked out of the orphanage.

**Present Time **

Naruto suddenly stood up and walked over towards the jar and stared hard at it, as if hoping the answer would just appear on the jar itself. _'I don't know what to do!' _He mentally screamed. _'I can either risk getting poisoned if it is dangerous or become incredibly strong if what the lady said is true. But I can also show it to the old man and ask him what it is, but he'll probably say that I shouldn't mess around with stuff if I don't know what it is and then he would take it away and I still would have no idea what the Hell this stuff is!'_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the jar with his right hand. With his other hand he unscrewed the lid of the jar and placed it on the table. He stared down at the black liquid and thought. _'well, I've never heard of a poison that kills people just because they touch it,' _He took a deep breath, _'It's now or never.' _He closed his eyes tightly and reached into the jar.

His hand came into contact with the black liquid and he held it there, just lightly on the surface of the liquid. Naruto kept his hand there for several seconds and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at the hand touching the black junk.

"It's warm." He said to himself surprised. Seeing that nothing had happened when his hand touched the stuff, Naruto pushed his hand past the thin barrier that separated the liquid from the air and felt his whole hand encompassed by warmth. He noticed that the substance felt more like glue than water and it didn't ripple when his hand touched it. Naruto tried to grab the contents of the jar.

Suddenly the black goop began to travel up Naruto's arm. In surprise he yanked his arm out of the jar, causing it to roll off the table to smash on the floor. The black junk was still crawling up his left arm as the empty jar fell. Before the substance could reach his elbow, he grabbed a handful and tried to pull it off. The substance stretched as Naruto pulled at it and it began to crawl up his right arm along with his left. Before long both of Naruto's arms, chest, and upper parts of his legs were covered in the black substance. He tried to call out in vain hope that someone would come, but his voice did not seem to work.

It did not take long for the black substance to travel up his neck and begin covering his head. He suddenly began to feel tired, like as if he had ran twenty laps around Konoha without a break. Then his vision went black as the substance covered his entire body.

**Meanwhile, Inside The Kyuubi's Seal**

The giant fox demon was thrashing around inside his cage. **"Something is trying to get in and gain control, but what?" **

The room of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune was impossibly large, the ceiling could not be seen since it reached beyond the most powerful eyesight into darkness. The whole room was flooded with several inches of water that continuouslydripped from the pipes that came out of the concrete walls. Basically the room looked like a sewer, only cleaner. The bars of the fox's cage were like the bars of a jail cell with a small slip of paper that had the kanji for seal on the center bar. Dispite the lack of any form of light source, everything except for the ceiling and the single massive hallway exit could easily be seen.

The sounds of crashing water and the vibrating floor drew the nine-tail's attention to the only entrance to his chamber. Something big was approaching and judging from the vibrations of the floor, whatever it was, it was as large if not larger than the Kyuubi itself. Before the unknown guest could be seen, the vibrations stopped. The being had stopped just before the light of the room could touch it.

**"Who are you!?" **The demon demanded of the unseen figure, his lips curled back into a vicious snarl.

At first he got no reply. Then suddenly a large black fist flew out of the darkened hallway and smashed several bars of the cage. Kyuubi was so surprised by the action that he failed to notice the countless number of small black tendrils that slithered along the walls and floor towards his cage.

The fist opened up revealing five strong fingers that had dark purple claws in place of nails. Kyuubi snapped out of his shock and noticed that the hand was larger than his head and was attached to a heavily muscled arm.

Kyuubi tried to attack the hand but sudden pain caused him to stop in his advance. He looked down to see millions of small black tendrils wrapping themselves around his legs. He tried to yank his legs free but every little movement caused a massive wave of agony to course through his body.

The giant hand pulled back and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

**"Grah!" **Kyubbi growled as he tried to free himself. **"What the Hell is this?! Who are you and what are you doing to me?!"**

The unseen being remained silent as the tendrils began to travel up the fox's body.

**"Stop this at once! Do you know who I am?!" **The Kyuubi roared as he ignored the pain caused by his thrashing about. **"I am the great Kyuubi-no-yoko and I will devour your soul for attacking me! I am going to rip out your intestines and hang you with them! I am going to skin you alive and use your pelt as a bath mat!"**

Suddenly the great demon lords legs gave out underneath him and he toppled over onto his side. His eyes widened as realization finally struck.

**"Your trying to kill me?!"** He roared in absolute rage. **"You dare to attack and kill the most powerful demon in existence?!"**

The Kyuubi slowly began to chuckle while the tendrils crawled all over his body. His light chuckling soon became full blown insane laughter. **"You can't kill me! Nothing can kill me!" **He continued to laugh and boast while his body was slowly over taken by the tendrils.

In a matter of minutes, the dreaded demon that caused so much havoc and mayhem for countless centuries, was gone. The mighty Kyuubi was dead.

The tendrils slowly began to retreat back into the hallway where they had come from. They left no sign of the giant fox or of their presence. As soon as all of the tendrils were gone, several giant tentacles took their place. The tentacles slowly stretched and spread out until the entire room was black.

The sounds of crashing water and the vibration of the ground slowly retreated from the now empty room.

**The Next Day, Early Morning**

"Uugh," Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up and got into a sitting position. "What the Hell happened last night?" Slowly, the images of what took place the previous night flashed in his mind.

Jerking his left hand into view, he saw no sign of the black liquid that had attacked him last night. Naruto slowly stood up and began to look himself over for any sign of the black stuff.

Just as he was about to take his jacket and shirt off to check the rest of his body, a loud beeping sounded from his bedroom. He quickly dashed to said room and saw to his horror that he was going to be late for academy. All thoughts of last night's events disappeared from his mind as he took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of green boxers, his orange sweatpants, strapped on his waepon holster on his right leg, a skin tight black shirt, and his orange jacket. Naruto quickly jumped into his blue ninja sandals, dashed out his front door, locked it, and bolted towards the academy.

_'Crap, I hope I'm not too late. I really don't want to have to listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture about tardiness, again," _Naruto thought as he took to the rooftops and continued on his way.

**Several Minutes**** Later**

Naruto arrived at the academy and ran to his class. When he arrived, he noticed that almost all of the seats were taken except two.

One of the available seats was next to a loud pink-haired girl in a red combat dress and black bicycle shorts who went by the name Haruno Sakura. The other seat was next to a quiet dark-haired girl who wore a oversized tan jacket and tight black ninja pants. Since he did not fully know the shy girl, besides that her name was Hyuuga Hinata, and not one to pass up the chance to make a new friend, Naruto went over to the girl.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked her. The girl jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice and faced him with bright red blush present on her face.

_'Naruto-kun wants to sit next to me and not next to Sakura?' _Hinata thought to herself. Suddenly Naruto's face fell when she did not give him an answer.

"If you don't want me to sit here, than I'll just sit somewhere else," He made to the other available seat when a small squeak drew his attention back to the Hyuuga. "What was that?"

Hinata silently gulped and gathered up all of her available courage. "Y-you can s-sit he-here, N-N-Naruto-kun." She gave a quiet sigh of relief when his famous foxy grin appeared on his face.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he sat down. Hinata turned red at his thanks and began to fiddle with her fingers.

* * *

To be continued...

Next Time... You'll find out what happens in the next chapter.

R&R

Nuff' said


	2. Hunger

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the second chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Several Weeks Later, Near Naruto's Apartment**

It has been two weeks since Naruto was attacked by the strange black substance. At times he has contemplated going to either Iruka-sensei or old-man Hokage and telling them about it. Yet every time the thought crossed his mind, he would decide against it since he has yet to find any negative side-effects of the strange liquid. But that is not to say that there have been any positive effects either.

Since the day that he decided to sit next to her, Naruto was able to become quick friends with Hyuuga Hinata. Unlike most of the other academy students, Hinata would not laugh or yell at Naruto whenever he made a mistake. Instead she would help him understand and correct any problems that he had. She was patient when he was having serious trouble; she would laugh when he tried to cheer her up; she would comfort him whenever he was sad. Overall, Hinata was trying her hardest to be the best friend to her crush.

Naruto, on the other hand, was beyond the basic concept of happy. He finally had a friend that was in his own age group. Sure, he was friends with Iruka, old-man Hokage, Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame; but none of them were kids and were normally too busy to play with little Naruto. When Hinata became his friend, Naruto was the happiest he had ever been. Ever since that fateful day, the blond and blue-nette would almost always be seen together. Except for tonight.

Naruto was currently strolling home with his stomach full of the heavenly food made by the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He looked up at the clear night sky and gazed at the bright full moon that lit up the inky black sky. As far back as Naruto could remember he had always enjoyed the nights of the full moon. He did not know why he enjoyed such nights, just that whenever he gazed up at the full moon a sense of tranquility would suddenly wash over him. All of his fear, anger, sadness, and anxiety would simply disappear.

**"Feed. Hunger." **A deep demonic voice growled.

Naruto was suddenly at attention. He swiveled his head around to find the source of the voice but could not see anyone. His face instantly changed from calm to serious as he crouched into the taijutsu style he was taught in the academy. He slowly took out a kunai from his weapons pouch and froze.

Naruto remained in that position for a good five minutes before he slowly returned to his relaxed demeanor. Years of being ambushed by the villagers had taught Naruto to never ignore even the slightest hint of danger. He cautiously placed his kunai back into his pouch and continued his stroll to his apartment. After several minutes of uneventful walking, Naruto decided that there was no danger and completely returned to his calm demeanor.

Unfortunately, the calm of the night would not last. Suddenly, Naruto's whole body was wracked with blinding pain. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to bite back a scream of agony as the sudden pain forced him to his knees. Naruto was able to catch himself before he fell face first onto the hard ground. The pain increased with every second that passed as Naruto fought to keep himself conscious. He unclenched his eyes just in time to see the black substance from two weeks ago cover his face. He finally let out a scream for help as he slipped out of consciousness, but the cry was muffled by the black substance as it continued to cover him completely.

**"Hunger. Feed." **The voice from earlier growled.

**Several Hours Later, The Jounin Bar**

The Jounin Bar is exactly what it sounds like; a bar for jounin only. Because of the dangerous and sometimes emotionally draining life style that comes with being a jounin rank ninja; a special bar was built just for said ninja. It was open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and only jounin were allowed in. The bar was like any other found in a ninja village, except that the second floor was made specifically for drunk couples to spend the night in. Normally, The Jounin Bar would be full of tired, emotional, and drunk ninja; but not tonight. Tonight, the only patrons were a couple using one of the many rooms on the second floor and a single jounin who was drinking away his problem with gambling. The bartender had gone into the back room for a quick romp with his wife, leaving the drunk jounin alone at the bar.

He was about to reach for another bottle of sake when a food cart crashed through the entrance to the bar, leaving a large gaping hole.

"What the!" The drunk ninja swerved around as the food cart slid into the counter with a loud slam. He slowly stood on his two wobbly legs and tripped his way over to the large hole. Taking a swig from his sake bottle, the drunk stuck his head outside and squinted his eyes for any sign of who could have done this. In his inebriated state, the ninja failed to notice the towering figure rising behind him. In an instant he found himself half way down the stomach of a horrid creature.

**Meanwhile, Just A Street Away**

"The Hell was that!?" One Inuzuka Tsume shouted. The Inuzuka matriarch had just returned from a solo mission and was currently making her way to the Hokage tower to fill in her report when a loud crash caught her attention. She instantly changed direction and headed for where the sound came from. When Tsume landed on the building directly across from The Jounin Bar, she was met with the sight of the overturned food cart and the large hole in the wall. Nothing else.

Tsume's sense of smell, though, told her otherwise. The entire area smelled strongly of fresh blood and slightly of sex. Her brow furrowed as she scanned the surrounding area. Seeing not a single person, Tsume drew a kunia and lept down to the entrance of the bar. She cautiously made her way into the bar and forced her senses to maximum efficiency. The rubble on the floor would crunch or clatter with every step Tsume made and caused her to move at an even slower pace. She came to a complete stop at the center of the bar and remained completely motionless, except for her eyes which continued to scan the area. She noticed that the doorway that led to the second floor was destroyed, along with the stairway.

RUMBLE!!! CRASH!!!

Tsume just barely got out of the way as a large mass crashed through the celling. She performed a quick roll and jumped into her clan's fighting stance, facing where she was just standing. Her eyes grew as she saw what had nearly crushed her.

It stood at just over six and a half feet and was completely black. It's entire body appeared to be completely composed of pure, bulky, muscle. The thing's strong arms ended with large powerful hands. Each hand had five fingers that had sharp purple claws where the nails should be. A strong pair of legs held the beast off the ground. Tsume noticed that the feet of the creature were not human-like in any form. Each foot had two forward pointing toe-like claws that spread out into a V-like shape, while the third toe, on each foot, was attached to the side, like the thumb of a human hand. Each toe was double-jointed, like a finger and appeared to allow the feet to be used like hands. What caught Inuzuka Tsume's attention the most, though, was the thing's face. The face was somewhat elongated and looked alien. The eyes were pure white, large enough that they almost touched at the end of the creature's snout, and appeared to be torn at the edges. The being's massive jaws were what took up most of the lenght of it's head. The jaws were filled with countless razor sharp fangs that dripped with poison-green saliva. Finally, the monster's tongue was long, sharp, bright red, and twisted every which way as it licked it's massive maw.

"What the Hell are you supposed to be?" Tsume spoke with a disgusted grin. She noticed that it's head, hands, and feet were soaked in blood.

As a response the creature slashed at the Inuzukamatriarch with it's left hand. Tsume lept out of the way and tossed several kunai at the thing's head and neck. It did not make even the smallest effort to dodge the projectiles and charged at Tsume. The kunai stabbed into the creature, but it completely ignored them as it tried to shoulder slam the woman.

Tsume dodged the attack and sent a bone shattering kick to the thing's head. Tsume smirked as the creature staggered back from the kick. It quickly steadied itself and, to Tsume's shock, it showed absolutely no sign that it had ever been hurt. Even the kunai that had hit their target were gone.

The creature glared at the Inuzuka and let loose a loud, inhuman roar as it charged at her again.

"TUNNELING FANG!" Tsume shouted as she lept into the air and turned into a small tornado of claws and launched herself at the monster. The two were about to collide, when suddenly the creature ducked underneath the spinning Tsume, twisted it's body around, and grabbed her leg.

Tsume let out a scream of pain as her leg was crushed by the creatures grip. Next thing she knew, Tsume was being thrown through the wall of the bar and slammed into the building across the street. She tried to get up but the pain forced her down. She quickly looked up at where the creature should have been only to see the new hole in the bar's wall. She slowly crawled to her feet, using the wall to balance on, and searched the surrounding area for any sign of the creature. She could not find it. It had disappeared.

**Next Day, Academy Courtyard, Lunch**

Usumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata were calmly eating their lunches that Hinata's mother had made for them. And that was strange, normally Naruto would be going on about training, ramen, becoming a ninja, ramen, what he thinks the world outside the village is like, or ramen. Today, though, the spiky-haired lad was dead quiet; his face was one of deep thought.

Hinata, being the shy Naru-holic that she is, was very worried about her favorite blond. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but stopped herself incase he was thinking about something very important. So she just sat next to Naruto underneath a large tree and ate in silence.

_'What the Hell happened to me last night ?'_The blond thought. The images of the previous night, before he lost consciousness, played out over and over inside his skull. _'That stuff did something to me,'_ He looked down at his hand as he repeatedly opened and closed it. _'I feel different, yet exactly the same. I had better not tell anybody about this. I don't want the villegers to have another reason to beat me up.'_

Hinata was about to confront her crush, but was luckily interrupted by the bell for lunch to be over and for classes to continue rang. Saving the shy girl from the risk of making Naruto mad. The two quickly finished their lunches and made their way back to Iruka's classroom.

**Meanwhile in Konoha's Hospital**

"...Then it just disappeared." Inuzuka Tsume finished as she rested in the hospital bed. After her short tussle with the unknown creature, Tsume dragged herself to the hospital and was now being treated for her broken leg.

"I see," The Hokage slowly said with a frown. He had received word from one of the doctors at the hospital that Inuzuka Tsume had some very important information that he needed to hear. "Thank you, Tsume-san. I will have an increase of personnel guarding the village and I will have the Konoha police looking out for this 'Back Demon'." The aged ninja said calmly as a rose from his seat next to Tsume's bed. "Now, I want you to stay here to heal until the doctors release you. Then I want you to tell Uchiha Fugaku-san and Itachi-san about last night. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Tsume said as she reluctantly settled into the bed as the Hokage left.

Just as the old man was about to leave the hospital he came to a sudden stop.

"Come out. Now!" He commanded. Suddenly, a woman in a tan cloak and a plain white ANBU mask appeared in front of the Hokage. "Who are you and why are you in MY village?!" He demanded more than asked.

The woman smirked behind her mask. "My my, are we a impatant old man," She giggled softly. "Everything that you _need_ to know about me and my future husband is in a folder that I placed in your office. You don't have to worry about him for now. I temporarily sealed him away. We can't have him destroying his new home, now can we?" She giggled again.

Sarutobi's face hardened. "You know what attacked Tsume-san and killed those people at The Jounin Bar?!" His voice was stern and demanding.

"Yep," The woman said with a happy tone. "I've known him for the past two thousand years. He is more like an animal than anything else. But I still love him." She ended dreamily.

The Hokage gave the woman a questioning look.

"It's all explained in the folder. Well, anyway, I'll be back in a few years and I expect my demands be met when I return," Her voice suddenly became deathly serious. "Or else you and this village will cease to exist. Okay?" She said the last part in a happy tone.

Before the aged ninja could give a reply the woman suddenly vanished. The Hokage's eyes widened in shock. There was no warning of her departure, no smoke, he could not detect even the slightest amount of chakrait required to perform such a technique.

With a deep sigh, Sarutobi pulled out his favorite pipe and lit it as he made his way back to his office. _'Why do I get the feeling that it is going to get a lot more interesting around here...?'_

_TBC_

_NOTE: Check out the challenges on my profile while you're at it. Nuff' said. SU  
_


	3. Kin

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the third chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Three Years Later, Academy, Sparring Ring**

Today was a big day for the ninjas-to-be at Konoha Academy. Every teacher and student of the ninja school had gathered for a school wide sparring tournament. The Academy sparring tournament was held every year and was used as a mid-term for the students. Every teacher had come and was stationed around the ring to evaluate the performance of each student and to give their own grades of the matches. Along with the students, the parents of said students had also come to either cheer for or comfort their child. At least one parent of each student was present.

"First, let me thank all of you parents for coming here today!," The gray haired chunin, Mizuki, yelled from the center of the wooden sparring ring. "As you all know, every student here has been training to graduate and to become full fledged ninja! Today, each student will be giving their all to show their skill and to impress their instructors! Now this is not a pass or fail event, we are only observing their current abilities so that we can set up proper teaching methods for each individual student! The matches for this event will be one-on-one, and each match will be between two random students who will to show us everything they've got!" All of the students cheered at being given the opportunity to impress their parents.

"Now the rules are..." Mizuki continued.

Naruto was standing by himself near the ring as he listened to Mizuki talk. The reason he was alone was because all the parents had demanded their children to not go near the blond boy. Hinata was one of them. Her father had a strong grip on her coat sleeve and would give a hard tug every time she made a move to go near Naruto. She could not understand why all of the adults were so mean to the little boy. Sure, he might have pulled a prank on them once or twice, but that was no reason to force him to be alone. The glares that the adults sent at little Naruto also confused poor Hinata. Every glare that was sent his way was always filled with such intense malice that Hinata was sure that she would burst into tears if anyone even glanced at her with so much hate.

Naruto just ignored the glares.

"Okay," Mizuki finished. "The first two who will fight will be..." He looked down at the clipboard he had in his hands. "Haruno Sakura vs. Inuzuka Kiba!"

A thin girl with long bright pink hair stood up from her seat next to her equally long pink haired mother and made her way to the ring with a large smile on her face. Her red battle dress and black bicycle shorts were her current battle attire. Everyone knew that in a few months she would change into something else then right back. Fashion was her top concern, rivaled only by her desire to be a ninja.

"Good luck, dear." Haruno Kaoru said from her seat next to Uchiha Mikoto. The pink haired mother and the clan matriarch had been the best of friends ever since they were kids, and their respective marriages did nothing to break their bond.

As Sakura was making her way to the ring, so was one Inuzuka Kiba with his little white dog, Akamaru, sticking his small head out from the front of Kiba's hooded jacket. The young Inuzuka had a small smirk on his face as he took his place in the ring, across from Sakura.

"Are the two combatants ready?" Mizuki asked the two children.

Sakura quickly got into the stance of the basic taijutsu that was taught at the ninja academy. Her smile was now gone and in its place was the emotionless face of a true ninja. If one were to look hard enough into the young girls green eyes, they would see a bright fire of determination burning strongly. Sakura was determined not to lose this fight. She would become a great ninja and make both of her parent proud. And beating the Inuzaka before her would make her one step closer to her goal.

Kiba gently pulled Akamaru out of his jacket and placed him on the ground. The little puppy looked up at his master in confusion and gave a short bark. Kiba gave a soft chuckle and knelt down beside his dog and gave a light pat to his head.

"I want you to stay out of this one little buddy," The master said to the dog. "I'm gonna' take care of this on my own."

The sudden fire that blazed behind Kiba's eyes told Akamaru much more. Ever since Kiba's older sister, Inuzuka Hana, was named heir to the Inuzuka clan; Kiba has been trying to surpass her. Before his sister was given the title, Kiba had thought that since he was a boy he would automatically be named heir. He learned the hard way why that was not true. A year ago, Kiba and Hana had a short match in front of the Inuzuka counsel against each other to determine who would be the next head of the Inuzuka clan. Hana beat poor Kiba without so much as earning a scratch from her hot headed little brother.

Ever since his humiliating defeat; Kiba has been training none stop to best his sister. He would normally train with Akamaru, but on the rare occasions that the white dog was not near, he would train by himself. Fighting this match on his own was only one of the many ways that Kiba would try to impress his mother/clan head. He could not afford to fail.

Kiba slowly got into his families famous taijustu stance.

"Alright," Mizuki said as he glanced at both combatants and raised his right hand high above his head.

"Fight!" He shouted as he brought his arm down in a chopping motion.

Instantly, the two students charged at each other. Sakura sent a hard left jab at Kiba's gut with enough force to cause the dog-boy to double over in pain. Kiba gripped onto Sakura's wrist and gave a hard upward pull. The sudden yank caused Sakura to stumble foreword and allowed Kiba to slam her head with his own. He continued to headbutt the poor girl several times until she finally wrenched her arm free.

Sakura stumbled back with her hands holding her now throbbing head. She quickly shook her head to try and rid herself of the pain and failed to notice Kiba's right leg sweeping across the ground.

His leg made contact and swept the pink-ette off her feet and knocking her to the ground. Kiba quickly raised the same leg and slammed it down onto Sakura's stomach. The girl gasped at the sudden pain but was able to roll away before Kiba could do it again. She quickly got back to her feet and glared at her opponent.

Kiba smirked once he saw the determination and rage in Sakura's eyes. Aiming to finish this match once and for all, he reared his right fist back and charged at Sakura. Once he got close, Kiba threw his charged fist out at the beaten pink-ette. However, while he thought he ended the fight then and there, Sakura had instead caught his hand with her left. With no time to react, Kiba could only stare as Sakura drew back her right arm and pounded her fist into his stomach.

Kiba's eyes went wide as a jolt of pain surged through his body from the blow. Seeing as how he was winded from her blow, Sakura stepped closer and followed up by striking the same area with her right knee. Kiba's body couldn't take the stronger jolt of pain from the second blow, and Kiba fell draped over Sakura's knee. As Sakura stood, Kiba fell to the ground unconscious.

Mizuki raised his right arm and pointed it in Sakura's direction. "The winner is... Haruno Sakura."

**Meanwhile**

Shimura Danzo was strolling quietly towards the academy. Behind him were eight of his most loyal and powerful ROOT ninja. Each ROOT ninja had the traditional attire of the average ANBU and were following their leader in complete silence.

Earlier that morning, when Danzo had made a visit to his hidden headquarters, he had selected his best ninja for what he called, 'A _very _important mission.' All that his ninja were told was that they were to capture and kill one Uzumaki Naruto and that he himself was to observe. The ROOT members did not question his orders, or why he needed so many high level ninja just to kill a kid, and agreed to the mission.

_'Hiruzen thought he could hide this...thing...from me. He was gravely mistaken.' _The aged war hawk thought to himself. Two years ago, one of Danzo's spies found an unusual folder hidden inside the Hokage's desk. The information inside of the folder both shocked and intrigued the ROOT leader. Several special pieces of information though, continued to dance about inside his old skull.

With a twisted grin, Danzo reached inside one of the many hidden pockets inside of his robes and pulled out two sheets of paper. On the sheets of paper was all of the information that Danzo thought was important enough to copy from the stolen folder.

The first page read:

_The symbiotes are a race of aliens that arrived on Earth over two thousand years ago. Symbiotes have the unique ability to bond with a host organism an greatly increase the host organism's power._

_The first symbiote was brought to Earth by a human that had found it on a distant planet. The human thought that the symbiote was some kind of costume and tried to wear the symbiote as such. The human was completely unaware that his new 'suit' was in fact a powerful creature. The instant that the human put on the symbiote, it bonded with the human and increased the humans power. The human already had unusual abilities before the bonding. The human host used the symbiote for a short while until he decided to remove it. The symbiote was confused by its host's actions and quickly became resentful towards its host._

_After the symbiote was forcibly removed from its first host it soon bonded with another human. Its new host already had a grudge against its previous host and the symbiote's influence only increased both the human and the symbiote's anger and hatred. Combined with absorbing the abilities of its previous host and enhancing said abilities. The symbiote quickly became much more powerful than its first host. The symbiote hunted down its first host and would engage the human in many fights over the years until its hatred finally calmed down. After a short time the symbiote regressed back to its once kind nature. That is until its second host was killed._

_Over the ages, the symbiote has bonded with countless other hosts. Unfortunately, because of the different natures of each individual host and its rapid switch from host to host. The mind of the symbiote was slowly destroyed. Its mind is now similar to a wild beast, making it twice as deadly and nearly impossible to control._

_The name that the symbiote had taken as its own during its second host was, Venom. For a more detailed explanation of the history of the Venom symbiote please see page 46._

_Symbiotes require a host to bond with for several reasons. _

_The first is obvious, mobility. Without a host, a symbiote is nothing more than a little puddle that can barely move on its own. When bonded, the symbiote automatically has a mode of transportation; the host itself._

_The second reason is, food. The symbiote feeds on the adrenaline created by its host. Symbiotes also feed on a hormone known as phenethylamine, which is found inside the human brain and in chocolate. It has also been recently discovered that symbiotes can also feed on their host's and their victim's chakra. The downside to this is that the host can no longer use their chakra and must depend completely on their symbiote for protection. When bonded with a host, the symbiote is almost always feeding on the hosts adrenaline but it still must feed on others to survive. There are two distinct ways that a symbiote feeds on its victims; the first is like every other organism, it uses its host to eat other living creatures and always goes for the brain before eating anything else. The second method of feeding is considered the 'cleaner' method. The symbiote possesses its host then forces its victim directly into its body; the victim is then drained of all nutrition then expelled from the symbiote as nothing more than a corpse._

_The third and final reason is, defense. On their own, symbiotes are incredibly weak. Almost no effort is needed to destroy a symbiote that is not bonded with a host. When bonded though, they become much more difficult to damage. A fully bonded symbiote can only be truly damaged by either intense heat or high frequency sound waves; anything else will simply irritate the symbiote._

Danzo chuckled darkly as he flipped over to the second page.

_The abilities that the Venom symbiote will give to its new host, Uzumaki Naruto, alone are as followed: Incredible strength, speed, and agility. Enhanced senses. A sixth sense of awareness of his surroundings, nicknamed 'Symbiote Sense'. The ability to extend his limbs to a certain extent, mainly his tongue. The ability to change color to match his surroundings, effectively becoming invincible. A limitless number of symbiote tendrils, tentacles, claws, and blades. The ability to adhere to any surface._

_The abilities that Venom has when possessing Naruto are: Near-impossible strength. His speed and agility are reduced because of his increase in size and muscle mass. Able to see almost completely around him because of his large eyes. Symbiote Sense. He starts to extend his tongue for battle more than his other body parts. The ability to blend in with his surroundings is still available but is not used as much because of his decrease in intelligence. Claws, fangs, tendrils, tentacles, blades, and his absorption ability._

_Unfortunately, with every advantage there is a disadvantage: Venom is weak against extreme heat and high frequency sound waves. Sound waves cause great pain to both the symbiote and its host and causes the symbiote to become unstable and weak enough to be forcefully removed. Heat simply burns the symbiote and its host causing both to, literally, melt into a puddle. As stated before, Venom is not that fast compared to when its host is using the symbiote's power, but his impressive strength makes up for the loss. _

_Because of several events over the years, Venom's mind has become nothing more than that of an animal, except much more deadly. Unlike a normal beast, whose top priority is normally self preservation, Venom now has absolutely no concern for the safety of itself or others. Regardless of what the danger is, Venom will charge in head first and ignore any and almost all damage. Only when its two weaknesses are used does the symbiote earnestly tries to avoid damage. Its main concern is only to kill and feed regardless of who is nearby. The friends and family of its host are in just as much danger as the hosts enemies. _

_Venom does have limited speech. It normally only growls or roars and is limited to only saying a few words at a time. For more information on Venom's abilities, see page 110. For all information pertaining the Venom symbiote, see page 40 to page 200._

_Besides the Venom symbiote, there are several other symbiotes that exist on Earth. Almost all of the other symbiotes on Earth were created from the Venom symbiote and thus share all of its abilities plus their own special or enhanced abilities. All symbiotes can detect one another and their hosts. Listed are all of the known symbiotes, besides the Venom symbiote, that are currently on Earth, along with their current host; if they have one, location; if known; and special traits and abilities that the Venom symbiote does not have._

_**Name: **Anti-Venom  
__**Location:** Unknown  
__**Host:** Unknown_

_The Anti-Venom symbiote is exactly as its name implies. It is the opposite of Venom. It shares all of Venom's abilities but has absolutely no mind of its own; its host has complete control. Anti-Venom is toxic to the original Venom; just touching it causes the Venom symbiote great pain. Just as the Anti-Venom symbiote touching Venom causes Anti-Venom just as much pain. It is best to keep the two symbiotes away from each other as they do not like the company of the other._

_**Name:** Phage  
__**Location: **Iwagakure  
__**Host: **Unknown_

_Phage is unable to create tentacles of any kind. Instead it creates large blades, spikes, and spines from its body that can be launched at opponents at high speeds. Phage is the youngest brother and youngest 'child' of the 'Symbiote Siblings'._

_**Name: **Riot  
__**Location:**Otogakure  
__**Host: **Unknown_

_Riot's blood and saliva are highly acidic and can dissolve even the strongest of alloys. It never creates sharp weapons and instead uses its tentacles to bludgeon and beat its opponents. Riot is the oldest brother and oldest 'child' of the 'Symbiote Siblings'._

_**Name: **Lasher  
__**Location: **Sunagakure  
**Host:** Unknown_

_Lasher is able to create a mucus that is used to trap, crush, or suffocate its opponents. It also only uses its tentacles in a whip-like fashion. Lasher is the middle brother and is the third oldest 'child' of the 'Symbiote Siblings'._

_**Name:** Scream  
**Location:** Unknown  
**Host:** Unknown_

_Scream uses its long hair instead of tentacles to trap or kill its opponents. Somehow Scream is able to withstand the type of sound waves that normally harm symbiotes. Scream is the oldest sister and is the second oldest 'child' of the 'Symbiote Siblings'._

_**Name:** Agony  
**Location:** Unknown  
**Host: **Unknown_

_Agony, like its sister, uses its hair instead of tentacles to trap or kill its opponents. Agony can also absorb dangerous chemicals and weaponry to use against its prey. Agony is the youngest sister and is the third oldest 'child' of the 'Symbiote Siblings'. Agony is also the leader of the 'Symbiote Siblings'._

_**Note:**The 'Symbiote Siblings' are the 'children' of the Venom symbiote. They were forcibly created by a organization that tried to control the symbiotes yet failed. The main goals of the 'Symbiote Siblings' are; to find their father, Venom; help their father to return to his once kind self; to find a wife for their father and subsequently its host; and to live together as one big family._

_**Name: **Toxin  
**Location:** Unknown  
**Host:** Unknown_

_Toxin is the 'grandchild' of the Venom symbiote and the 'child' of the Carnage symbiote. Toxin has the abilities of both of its relatives and sense it is a third generation symbiote, it can withstand the weaknesses of normal symbiotes to a much greater degree than its 'father' or 'grandfather'. It has two different forms; a slim bodied form were speed and quick attacks are used, and a large muscled form were hard hitting attacks are used. Because of its relatively young age, Toxin is quit immature and childlike and requires at least four hours of 'play time' a day. Its first host specified that it can do whatever it pleases during those four hours, but is not allowed to commit any acts of grand theft, arson, rape, or homicide. Toxin pouted and whined for several hours after being told the rules._

_**Name:** Payback  
**Location: **Unknown  
**Host:** Unknown_

_Payback is a unique symbiote. Not much is known about it except that it was not created from the Venom symbiote. It is not known were it originated from. From the limited number of encounters with the symbiote, only limited data was collected. It appears to have the same abilities as Venom but only possesses its host when the host is in a state of pure bliss. One documentation shows that Payback has feelings for Venom and does not hesitate to act upon them. It was shown that Payback nearly rapped the one of the hosts of the Venom symbiote, but failed when it noticed the person documenting the event and fled._

_**Name: **Carnage  
**Location:**250 feet underneath Amegakure  
**Host:** None_

_Every possible precaution has been made to prevent the release of the most dangerous creature in existence, Carnage; the 'son' of Venom. The first host that the Carnage symbiote bonded to was criminally insane and the insanity was amplified by the symbiote; creating a true monster. Carnage is ruthless, merciless, cruel, everything that could be considered insane and it has total control over its host. Carnage kills purely for fun, men, women, and children are its targets. It reasons that 'Humans are just sacks of blood that make more sacks of blood. I want to color the world in every ones beautiful blood.' At every murder that the symbiote commits, it writes on the walls 'Carnage Rulez'. It is completely impossible to tell the difference between Carnage's feeding victims and its normal murder victims. It has the deadly abilities to change its host's appearance to that of any other human and it can see completely around around itself. Carnage is too dangerous to be aloud to be let free and was thus trapped in the most well defended area in existence. If Carnage were to ever get loose and find a host; not even the power of all of the other symbiotes combined could save humanity. No one can control Carnage._

Danzo finished reading the papers with a disgusting smile as the group approached the academy.

* * *

Well there is chapter three for ya'. I am well aware that the information on the symbiotes may or may not be correct. Remember this is a fan fic. Nuff' said.


	4. We are Coming

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the fourth chapter. Things are kinda' gonna' move a little quickly.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations, Sakura on your victory," Mizuki said as the pink haired girl skipped out of the ring with a big smile on her face. The second she was out of the ring, she ran over to her mother and leapt into a bone crushing hug. Kaoru hugged her daughter back and gave words of praise to Sakura.

The two academy nurses came over to the ring and placed the unconscious Kiba on a stretcher and carried him over to the small medical tent that had been set up for such an occasion. Tsume shook her head as her son was carried off.

_'Once again, my son had underestimated his opponent and has paid for it,_' Tsume thought._ 'If he is to ever reach his dream of becoming heir to our clan, then he will have to learn to judge his opponents based on skill and strength. Not judge them based on sex,' _She looked up at the sky with a sad expression, _'Why. Why dear Kami did you give me such a sexist bitch of a son?' _She mentally screamed to the heavens as she began to walk over to the med tent. She would have to scold her thick-headed son later, after he woke up.

"The next match...," Mizuki began, just as the academy nurses left the sparring ring. "Will be between...," He glanced down at his clipboard. "Hyuuga Hinata vs. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Of all the people she had to go against, it just had to be an Uchiha. Hinata really did not like the Uchihas, they were always so mean to Naruto and arrogant to everybody else. The Hyuugas were not much better, but at least they didn't beat up Naruto just for the sake of doing so.

Hinata felt her father let go of her coat sleeve. She looked up at his stoic face and could see the hidden disappointment behind his facial expression. She gulped silently, then turned her head to see Naruto giving her a big thumbs up and a giant foxy grin.

"Give it your all Hinata-chan!" The blond cheered to her. "I know you can beat any Uchiha! You're Hyuuga Hinata, my friend, and future leader of the Hyuugas!"

Hinata's heart swelled as her crush cheered. All feelings of doubt left her as she made her way to the ring. Confidence filled her heart as she entered the ring. Hinata was not going to lose this match. She was going to win and prove herself in front of her father and her object of affection; both would see her true strength.

Hinata straightened her posture and made her way to the sparring ring. The fires of determination burned brightly behind her soft eyes.

Sasuke was grinning like no tomorrow as he ran to the ring. _'Today is the day that I show Father that I am just as good as Itachi,'_ He thought to himself. _'Maybe if...No...When, I win my match, Father will help me with my training.'_ Sasuke's grin only got bigger at the thought of his father training with him and not Itachi.

"Good luck, honey!" Mikoto cheered to her youngest child. She glanced at her husband and frowned when she saw a small scowl on his face. Mikoto loved her family more than anything and enjoyed every minute that they were together. Because of Itachi's ninja rank he would not be home for more than a day or so before he would be called out for another mission. So, Mikoto loved the limited amount of time when her whole family was together.

Despite her joy of having Itachi home, her eldest son would horde all the attention away from Sasuke. Fugaku would focus the whole day to training Itachi, completely ignoring his other son. When Itachi was away, the Uchiha clan head would then focus on thinking of new methods to train Itachi, again ignoring Sasuke.

The only time that Mikoto could, honestly, say that her husband paid any _real _attention to Sasuke, was when her youngest son successfully performed the **Great Fireball Jutsu. **And Fugaku only gave Sasuke a small smile after witnessing the technique.

Mikoto's only wish was that her husband would give both of their children equal attention. She gave a silent, disappointed sigh.

"Are the two combatants ready?" Mizuki asked as Hinata and Sasuke got into place.

The two young ninja-to-be dropped into their respective families fighting stances and traded glances.

"Alright then," Mizuki raised his arm again, just like before the first match. He was about to bring it down to begin the match when he spotted someone, in fact, several people, entering the academy grounds.

Mizuki was quick to notice that the bandaged man leading a small group of ninja wearing ANBU gear and masks.

"D-Danzo-sama!," The white haired chunin stuttered in surprise. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Mizuki's sudden outburst drew everyone's' attention to the new arrival and his entourage. Danzo only smiled and said, "I thought that it would be a great idea if I were to come and see the potential that the future ninja of Konoha have to offer."

He then made his way over to where the Uchiha were gathered and sat down next to the head of said clan while his ROOT ninja spread out and slowly made their way closer to Naruto.

"Yes sir," Mizuki said with a respectful bow to the council member then raised his arm high into the air. "Fight!" He quickly dropped his arm and jumped out of the ring as the two students began their match.

"Urk...!" Naruto slowly looked down to see the blade of a large katana sticking out of his chest, along with a growing red spot. His eyes slowly widened in shock before slowly rolling into the back of his head and closing.

No one saw the ROOT ninja behind the young Uzumaki unsheathe his weapon and thrust it into the boy's back. Nor, did they see the other ROOT ninja do the same to the skull, stomach, and several other parts of the little boy's body.

Danzo had a small grin on his face as he watched Naruto die right in front of the whole body of the ninja academy. His grin got slightly bigger as he noticed not a soul either did not see the act or did not care.

One of his followers looked over in his direction, waiting for a command. Danzo gave an unseen twitch with the middle finger of his right hand and the ROOT ninja and Naruto's corpse suddenly vanished.

* * *

Hinata quickly dodged a barrage of punches and kicks from the young Uchiha and was able to get in several good hits of her own. Her training with Naruto was starting to pay off. Instead of trying to perfect the same fighting style that her family has used for many years. Hinata tried something different, combining the artistic and precise style of the Hyuuga clan with the unpredictable and brash brawling style of her blond-haired love interest. The end result caused Sasuke to have absolutely no idea how to dodge her attacks or how to strike back.

Every time he tried to hit her, Hinata would first twist and turn using the Hyuuga style of taijutsu, then come straight at him with random strikes. Sasuke could barely get a hit on the girl; and the match had been going on for a good fifteen minutes. Both combatants could feel the disappointed glares coming from their respective fathers'.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP.

Both combatants and the spectators stopped whatever they were doing as a sound similar to dropping a boulder from the sky could be heard from a distance away.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUD.

The sound was getting closer and shouting could be heard.

THUD...THUD...THUD.

"Nothing is working on this thing!" A male voice shouted from about two blocks away. "How the Hell are we supposed to kill it!"

**"NNNNRRRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" **An inhuman roar shook the ground and was quickly followed by the sounds of people screaming and shouting.

"Run!" A woman's screaming voice rang out.

"Evacuate to the academy!"

"What is that thing?"

"Help me!"

The screaming got closer and louder.

"What the Hell is going on?" One of the chunin instructors voiced as he made his way over to the entrance to the academy grounds. His eyes grew wide as the entire civilian population of Konoha was running directly towards the academy. "Shit!"

**"GGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

The chunin suddenly sat on the ground hard, his eyes wide with shock. Suddenly the bloody corpse of one of Danzo's ROOT ninja slammed into the ground just a few feet away from the grounded chunin.

"My God!" The chunin whispered as he gazed at the corpse, completely unaware of the approaching danger.

**THUD! **Something heavy landed hard behind the chunin. Before he could even react; something slammed into the side of his head and sent him through the academy's stone gateway and one of the academy's walls. It happened so fast that not even the mob, who could see what had hit the unfortunate ninja, could give any reaction.

As everyone gazed in awe at the large hole in the wall until another loud crash brought everyone's' attention back to the partially destroyed academy gate.

**"NNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCHHH!"** A large, humanoid beast roared as it charged at the ninja families with its mouth wide open and it's long, drool covered tongue trailing behind it. The creature's large eyes locked onto its next target. The young platinum blond, Yamanaka Ino.

Instinctively, all of the experienced shinobi threw whatever weapons that they currently had at the moment, at the monster. Unfortunately the hail of metal did nothing to slow down the quickly approaching creature. All of the weapons that had made contact and had stabbed into it appeared to be pushed out of the body by something underneath its dark skin.

Ino let lose a loud scream as the monstrosity came closer. Its jaws opened wider and it leaned forward a little, just enough to be able to crush the little girl's skull with its powerful maw.

At the last minute, just before the beast could devour the girl, her father, Yamanaka Inoichi, was able to grab her thin arm and yank out of the way.

A loud snap was heard from the strong jaws crunching down, on absolutely nothing. The creature came to a complete stop and turned it's extended face at the blond family; it's slightly parted maw dripped copious amounts of green drool as it eyed its prey with an inhuman amount of hunger.

Suddenly it let loose a loud roar and stumbled forward as a giant shuriken embedded itself into the monster's back. It gave a short hop and turned itself around to face its attacker.

"Hey, freak," Mizuki said, smirking. In his left hand he was twirling another giant shuriken. "Damn, you are one ugly son of a bitch aren't ya'? With those teeth stickin' out of your head and that tongue wavin' around everywhere, what the Hell are you?"

Whether the thing understood him or not, it leaned forward, causing the shuriken to pop out of his spine, and let loose another roar. **"NNNNNNNNRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **It then straightened itself, **"We. Are. Venom!"** The, now recognized as a male, monster bellowed.

_'It appears that two years being sealed inside a young child increased His intelligence. Even by just a little bit. Amazing!" _Danzo thought as Venom charged at Mizuki.

The silver-haired young man threw his weapon at the walking nightmare. With a swipe of one of his arms, Venom sent the spinning weapon veering off course and embedding itself into the academy's front gate.

Before he could prepare another weapon, Mizuki soon found himself in the grip of two massive, clawed hands. One was grabbing him around the chest and was pinning his arms to his sides. The other was gripping him around the waist. It did not take a genius to figure out his future fate.

But before he could proceed to tear Mizuki apart; Venom suddenly found both of his hands and his prey on the ground. He gave an agonized roar as dark purple blood poured out of the stumps that his wrists had now become. He swerved his head at the direction of the attack and snarled.

There, standing between him and the crowd of parents and their ninja-to-be children, were at least two or three dozen elite ANBU and the Hokage himself. His pipe was missing and his face was twisted into an angry scowl.

"Venom!" The aged warrior spoke with a deadly seriousness. "Stand down...NOW!" The command was backed with enough sheer force that everyone - except for the Hokage himself and Venom - were brought down to their knees.

Before Venom could give a reply, he was suddenly tackled by several of the elite ninja. The force of the tackle caught him by surprise but he was able to remain standing. The ninja latched onto Venom's large form and tried to hold on while he began to roar and thrash about. The remaining ANBU each produced several feet of some kind of black chain.

While Venom struggled to force the shinobi off of him, he was unaware of the other ninja quickly surrounding him.

Suddenly the elite that were holding onto the macabre monster, released him and leapt away just as about twenty thick black chains wrapped around his body. The ends of the chains had been staked into the ground with black metal steaks.

Venom's arms were pulled to his sides and his legs were pulled together, causing him to fall forward. He roared, growled, and bellowed as he tried to break free, yet failed to do so.

"Struggle as much as you want," The Hokage spoke as he walked over to his downed foe, "Both, the chains and steaks are made of reinforced steel and virgin maiden hair. There is absolutely no way that you will be able to break your bonds."

This fact did not detour Venom from at least trying. But as he tried to, movement out of the corner of his vision drew away Venom's attention from his bonds. It was Mizuki trying to crawl away. After he had been dropped, Mizuki had just sat there on the spot in complete terror, until now that is.

Venom snapped his head in the direction of the coward, opened his large maw, and shot out his slimy tongue directly at Mizuki. The prehensile appendage stretched reached its target and quickly wrapped itself around the chunin's right leg. Before he could even registered that something was touching him, Mizuki was suddenly yanked towards Venom's gapping jaws.

The next thing he knew was that there was incredible pain coursing through his lower body. He glanced down to see his entire right leg inside Venom's jaws. Mizuki screamed as Venom began to shake his head back and forth, like a dog with a stuffed teddy bear.

"Damn it." An ANBU cursed as blood flew over him and several others. The ANBU member grabbed a kunai and leapt onto Venom's shoulders. After adjusting the knife in hand, the ninja jabbed the weapon directly into Venom's left eye.

There was a loud tearing sound as Venom tossed his head back and opened his mouth to let loose a pained roar. Mizuki went flying into the air but was caught by a fellow chunin before he could hit the ground. His screaming continued though. His whole right leg was gone and was replaced at the hip with a bloody mess of torn bone and flesh.

The ANBU leapt off of Venom while at the same time pulling his weapon out of Venom's skull.

"Take him to my office. Now! And take Mizuki-san to the hospital." The Hokage ordered his followers before he disappeared in a plume of smoke. He was quickly followed by his subordinates.

_'Simply, amazing.'_ Danzo thought to himself as he calmly walked out of the academy grounds.

"Hokage-sama!" A newly arrived chunin shouted as he landed next to his leader. "There's a message for you." He said as he handed over a single sheet of paper.

The old man took the paper and his eyes slowly widened. Written in big black letters was the single sentence.

_WE ARE COMING._

* * *

Sorry 'bout the late update. I got things to do and stuff that I probably shouldn't talk about. Oh well.

Don't forget to R&R.

Also.........

PERVERTS OF THE WORLD UNITE!


	5. Empress

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are owned by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Don't be afraid to send me some ideas/pictures/or what have you of what you think some symbiotes should look like and also what the different forms that Venom shall have should look like. Now onward with chapter five. Again, this one will be moving pretty quickly, sorry. I not so good at write complicated thing...he.

(EDIT: SageUnlimited: Yeah, I'll say. -_-)

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived at his office, the first thing he noticed was an unconscious and naked Naruto lying in the middle of the room. Several black chains hung limply around his young body.

The second thing he noticed was his plush and expensive chair flying through the air, directly at him. Hiruzen ducked just in time before said chair embedded itself into the hallway wall behind him. The second he stood back up, he had to side-step his incoming wooden desk, which was turned to wooden splinters upon impact with the wall and his chair.

When the aged Sarutobi moved back in front of his office doorway; he noticed a third thing standing behind Naruto that subsequently caused a small trickle of blood to leak out of his nose.

Standing before the Hokage was a completely bare female symbiote. She stood at just under seven and a half feet and had silver-blue skin. Her pure silver hair reached the small of her back and appeared to wave without the need of wind or any other outside stimulus. Her eyes were large and white like Venom's, but lacked the tears around the edges and were smooth, unlike Venom's face; which was elongated and more muzzle-like. This symbiote's face was more human like, except for her eyes and the millions of needle-like teeth in her jaws. She had three clawed toes on each of her feet, two faced forward while the third faced back. On each of her fingers, the female symbiote had sharp serrated claws. A thin layer of muscle could be seen underneath her uniquely colored skin showing that she was healthy and thin. The creatures large, naked breasts stood firm and with dark blue nipples. The only hair that the old man could see was the flowing mane on her head.

**"What the Hell have you done?" **The female symbiote screamed. **"Do you have any fucking idea how lucky you and your pitiful village are to be alive right now? You had better be grateful that Venom didn't reach his level two form, or else there wouldn't be a village standing here at all!"**

Hiruzen just stared at her. "Excuse me?" He mumbled slightly, his eyes still transfixed on her slightly jiggling breasts.

She snapped her fingers a few times, **"Our face is up here you old pervert," **When she saw that she had gained his attention she continued. **"We are the symbiote known as Payback, bitch. And you are in a Hell of a load of trouble!"**

The Hokage instantly went from 'old pervert mode' to 'village leader mode' at her words. "What are you talking about?"

**"Let us get you up to speed on your predicament here grandpa,"** Payback snarled. **"While you were sitting in your pretty little office reading your porn, some old man wrapped up like a mummy decided to harm our poor Naruto-kun. If he did not have Venom inside of him he would be dead right now," **She glared at the Hokage as his eyes widened in shock. **"Fortunately, the sudden shock of the attack forced Venom to take over his host and eat the persons responsible for the attack. Then he came to the academy. Around the time of his arrival, someone finally alerted you to what was going on."**

"And then I had everything taken care of-"

**"Wrong!" **Payback yelled. **"You almost made things worse!"**

"How?" The Hokage asked forcibly. He did not like this symbiote. She was acting too much like one the Konoha council members.

Payback gave a heavy sigh, **"Because of Venom's current lack of intelligence and self-control, he could have easily reached his level two form and destroy everyone and everything inside of this village."**

"Well it does not matter now. Naruto has returned to normal and the casualties were kept to a minimum."

**"Our leader is still pissed off."**

"What leader?" Sarutobi asked as he pulled a folder out from within his robes and opened it to a marked page. "You never mentioned any sort of leader or organization in this report!"

Payback chuckled darkly. **"Old fool, no one with even the smallest amount of intelligence would hand over all of their secrets, even to an ally. We only told you what you _needed _to know. Nothing else. There are at least ten thousand symbiotes that live on this little planet."**

"You also mentioned a 'second form' that Venom possesses; that's not in the report either!" The Hokage shouted.

**"As we just said, 'we only told you what you _needed_ to _know._" **Payback countered calmly.

Sarutobi glared at Payback. "Well then, I feel that since _I _am the one who has to give an explanation to this e_ntire_ village on what the Hell is going on; then shouldn't I be given at least some information that could be useful in formulating a good lie?" He asked with as much authority in his voice that he could muster.

Payback sighed and slightly turned her head so that she could see the window better. She then shrugged her shoulders. **"Eh, we've got an hour or so to spare. We guess we can have a friendly conversation with an old fart. It will do you some good to actually know what you're going to have to deal with soon." **Payback then walked over to the unconscious Naruto, picked him up, carried him over to the coach in the room, sat down and placed the little boy's head onto her shapely lap. She then gave the naked boy a loving glance. **"He's so cute." **She whispered to herself as she began to slowly stroke Naruto's hair.

The Hokage just gave an indifferent stare.

Payback stared back. **"What?" **She asked defensively.

The old man simply raised one of his hands up in a 'never mind' like fashion. "Nothing, nothing. Please tell me about your home and leader."

**"Very well." **Payback said, and then cleared her throat. **"First, the home of the symbiotes. There is no real name for our home, but just like yours; it is also a hidden village. Obviously we're not going to tell you were it is. That would ruin the whole point of having a _hidden _village."**

The Hokage gave a small scowl at the information.

**"But we will tell you that it is hidden in a large mountain range. Only those that are allowed to enter our village either have a symbiote or have been given permission from our leader. And that's our entire home that you need to know. As for the leader of the symbiotes; that we can give you more information on."**

Hiruzen's grabbed a chair from within the closet inside his office and sat down.

**"First off, our leader is female and goes by the name Empress. Empress is the most powerful symbiote on this planet; except for our Venaru* and has the power to back up such a claim. She has the power to control almost completely control anything that has even the smallest strand of symbiotic DNA inside of it. That is how she created our village. Empress very rarely has to use her awesome power; we all love and respect her too much to go against her orders, even if it means our deaths."**

Before Payback could continue; Sarutobi pulled out the note he had received earlier. "What about this?"

Payback looked at the piece of paper for a moment then calmly said, **"Oh, that? Empress, her top advisor, her best steed, and myself are coming in about a week. And before you ask; the reason behind the visit is quite simple. Because one of your village citizens is in possession of the most powerful symbiote in existence, Empress feels that she should come here to discuss with you about a possible treaty."**

Payback turned her head to the window and gazed down Yondaime Lane. Yondiame was the main street in Konoha and lead a straight line from the village gate to the Hokage tower. The street was about half a mile on either side. During the Kyuubi's attack on the village; when Gamabunta and the demon fox fought; The Kyuubi used an attack that sent the toad boss straight through the front gate of the village. He skidded across the ground in a straight line, destroying everything between the Kyuubi and the Hokage tower. Before he could demolish the tower itself, Gamabunta came to a sudden halt with the hero on top of his large head. It was at that spot that the Yondaime Hokage was able to seal away the chakra monster, and so thus the stretch of land was left undeveloped and was given its name.

**"You're lucky that this street is so wide." **Payback said.

"And why would that be?" Sarutobi asked with a smug tone.

Payback turned her head back to face the Hokage. The corners of her large, toothy, mouth curled up into a twisted smile. **"Cuz Kraid is pretty big." **She giggled.

Hiruzen simply raised a confused eyebrow at her remark.

**"Well," **Payback said as she gently moved Naruto off of her, stood up and stretched. **"We guess that we'd better go now." **She silently walked over to the window and opened it. **"Oh, before we forget." **She said as she placed a foot on the window sill. She turned her head a tad to look at the Hokage. **"Don't worry about mummy man. After we tell Empress about what he has done. We are sure that she will enjoy giving him a little bit of Payback!" **She leapt from the window sill, laughing with maniacal glee.

Just as her laughter faded away, Kugimiya Madoka, the Hokage's personal secretary, burst through the door. "Hokage-sama!" She said in between gasps. She was not a ninja and appeared to have rushed over to the Hokage's office. "The council is requesting a meeting immediately. All of the council members have already gathered in the meeting hall, they are awaiting your arrival, sir."

Sarutobi looked over to her. Madoka was a young woman of about twenty-five and had the figure to prove it. But her youth was not the main reason that she was hired. Her exceptional ability as a secretary, however, was the reason. She had somehow been blessed by the gods with the amazing ability to complete at least a week's worth of paperwork in a single day. But, alas, most of that paperwork still had to be done by the Hokage himself, so Madoka's awesome power was very rarely used. The other reason that she was hired was her unusual kindness. No one has **ever **seen her get angry at anyone or anything. That includes Naruto. One time Naruto pulled a little prank on Madoka that caused a bucket of ice cold water to fall on top of her; she simply laughed it off and smiled the rest of the day.

"Thank you, Madoka-chan. Could you please do me a favor, and take Naruto-kun home and put him to bed, please?" Sarutobi asked his secretary.

She glanced over at the boy and smiled. "No problem, Hokage-sama. I'll have him at home and in bed before you're out of your meeting."

The Hokage thanked her and left his office. As he made his way to the meeting hall, he tried to think of how he was going to handle the chaos that he knew was going to happen.

* * *

"What the Hell was that thing!" One Yamanaka Inoichi demanded the moment the Hokage stepped through the door. The whole meeting area was abuzz with conversation.

"Please, calm yourself." Hyuuga Hiashi's emotionless voice said.

"Shove it, Hyuuga! Your daughter wasn't almost killed by some freaky demon from Hell!" Inoichi shot back.

"Inoichi!" The Hokage's voice boomed, causing all conversation to come to a halt and the room to go silent.

The Yamanaka clan head glared at the Hokage for a moment then took a deep breath. "I apologize." He said.

"Despite Inoichi-san's temper, Hokage-sama," Utatane Koharu interjected, "We _all_ would like to know what this great black demon is."

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "I do not have any clue as to what that monster was. I _do _know that it has been destroyed by my personal squad of elite ANBU."

"That is all fine and dandy there Hokage-sama, but beyond its destruction did you _learn _anything?" Koharu asked again. The urgency in her voice caused Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow.

"Like I said, no information about the beast could have been obtained. But, I feel that it had some relationship with Orochimaru."

This caused the room to once again be filled with murmurs and whispers. The thought of Orochimaru creating something as fearsome as that monster was enough to cause some of the clan members to think of upping there clan defenses.

"Why do you say that, sir? From what information we have gathered so far, there has been very little activity involving your past students, including both Tsunade and Jiraiya." Fugaku said.

Sarutobi just stared at all of the clan heads and his old team-mates for a moment. "The tongue." He said with a smile. Everyone fell over at his blunt answer and his apparent joy at figuring out a resemblance between the snake master and the black demon.

"Please be serious, Sarutobi." Mitokado Homura chastised his old friend.

Again, Hiruzen cleared his throat. "All joking aside, we have a very important matter to attend to."

Everyone's attention was now back on the Hokage.

"In about a week a very important person shall be arriving into our village. I want everyone here to have all of their closest family members and their strongest clan members to be in front of the Hokage tower by then," He turned to the civilian part of the council. "As for the non-ninja council members, I want you all to gather your families and best wares at the same location. I don't want any foul-ups; this person has enough power to completely destroy this village without as much as a flick of a finger. Be prepared, I don't know the exact time when they will arrive so be at the location in the early morning. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir, Hokage-sama!" Everyone said.

After several more hours of random matters that needed to be addressed; including the ever so popular 'What to do with the demon child', the meeting was finally over. As all of the council members left the room, Sarutobi's eyes fixed themselves on Danzo's limping form. _'Just what are you planning to do to Naruto? What do you know?'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly the head of the Nara clan walked up to the village leader. "Hokage-sama," Shikaku began. "Could you _please _get a table in here? It's so troublesome to just stand in here for sooooo long, I get tired."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

And that is it for chapter five my perverted friends... And before you ask, yes there will be some naughty tidbits here and there...give me a break it's my first fanfic.

(EDIT: SageUnlimited: Yeah, but… geez. -.-)

As stated earlier, don't be afraid to send me ideas, pictures, or whatever for symbiote ideas...They could be for a certain character or an OC... Or not...And don't forget to add the symbiote's name.

And if you have any ideas for how Venom's different level states should be, feel free to say so...If I use anybodies ideas I WILL credit them in future chapters.

Remember to either leave your ideas in the comments or send me an email...no problems.

* Venom + Naruto = Venaru

**Next Chapter: **You'll just have to review to see...hehe.


	6. The Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Before we start I would like to correct a small mistake I made in the last chapter. Payback is just under six and a half feet tall, not seven.

Now on with the six chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

For the next week, the whole of Konoha was abuzz about the news of an important individual arriving to the hidden village. All of the merchants and shop owners cleaned up their places of business until they were spotless, and they set out their best; if not most expensive, wares. The many restaurants within the village were also hard at work; cleaning, prepared exotic dishes, and forcing their staff to work as hard as humanly (or ninja-ly) as possible. Even some of the common civilian villagers were spiffing up their homes to try and impress the coming visitor.

But the people working the most, were the many clans of the village and the academy. The teachers and students were hard at work with their studies and teachings. The teachers tried their hardest to get as much of the rest of the years work done as fast as possible; and the students were studying as hard and fast as possible. They were trying as hard and fast as they possibly could so that they could both, be prepared for the arrival, and to impress their parents as the earliest graduation class the academy has ever had. Though they got a lot of work done, they still had about a month or two of work that still needed to be done.

All of the clans worked in thier respected professions and styles of combat in an attempt to impress the V.I.P. that was to arrive.

The Aburame clan had been both, training the future heir of the clan, Shino, and had been hard at work maintaining their special collection of insects; which was not only the largest collection with over half a billion different species of insect and arachnid, it was also one of the best tourist spots in the entire hidden village. The training that young Shino had to go through mainly consisted of him using his Kikaichu in the many known assassination techniques that the Aburame clan used.

The Akimichi clan had done the same with their future heir, Choji. His training mainly consisted with him eating large amounts of food, then converting the calories gained into a massive amount of chakra, which was then to be used for his families many different body-enlargement jutsu. Choji, did not complain. He was too busy eating. The Akimichi clan also had to prepare the many restaurants that they owned. Since the clan owned most of the restaurants within Konoha; they had every single store fix up the most elaborate and expensive meals possible.

The Hyuga clan had been spending the week training the two young daughters of Hyuga Hiashi. While both were trained by the best in the family; Hinata failed to live up to the expectations her father had for her, while her younger sister, Hinabi, passed all expectations. Since Hinabi was receiving most of the attention, Hinata was given enough time to sneak out of the Hyuga compound and visit and train with Naruto. Her training with the hyperactive host helped a great deal with her unique style of fighting.

The dog using Inuzuka clan was also hard at work with their own family. Tsume and the rest of the clan had been busy training Kiba, Hana, and the clan's many canines. The clan was also very busy in maintaining the Inuzuka Dog Park; another of Konoha's greatest tourist attractions.

For some reason the Nara clan focused more on attending to the family's several herd of deer than on the clan heir's training. Shikamaru did not complain once.

The Sarutobi clan focused more on the maintenance of the village than training. But Konohamaru did not let up once in his many attempts to best his grandfather.

The Uchiha clan worked just as hard as their rival, Hyuga, clan. Almost every available member spent every waking moment with Itachi; training him non-stop in every single ability that every single clan member knew, forbidden or not. Since Itachi was getting all of the attention, that left little Sasuke all alone to train bt himself. Almost. Luckily, his mother was kind enough to to train her youngest child instead of training Itachi. Sasuke would have preferred his father help with his training, but he still felt pleased that at least he was being given a chance to train with somebody; and not train alone like usual.

The Yamanaka clan worked on the many different species of flowers that they had in the family shop. They also worked along side the Inuzuka clan to pretty up the dog park. Ino focused more on the flower shop then on her own training.

Finally, the day arrived. Yondiame Lane was cleared of all merchent stands and people. The buildings and allyways were packed full with people; civilian and ninja alike could not wait for the V.I.P. to arrive.

The Hokage, important clan members and shop owners, and the council members were all gathered in front of Hokage Tower. They had arrived at the location at around eight o'clock in the morning and had been waiting around for about an hour. Most of the well refined clans showed no sign of annoyance, while others appeared much more on edge.

THWUMP!

The muffled sound of something large impacting the ground was heard from far way. Nobody payed any attention to the noise, even after several more where heard.

THWUMP-BUMP! THWUMP-BUMP! THWUMP-BUMP!

Now the sound of something heavy but soft could be heard along with the thumps.

Then it appeared just over the horizon. And it was big!

It was obviously some sort of giant reptile-like creature.

_'That thing's bigger than Gamabunta!' _Sarutobi thought.

It stood on two thick legs that were like tree trunks. Each of its massive legs ended in a large three towed foot that was spread wide to hold the massive weight of the monster. Each toe ended in a solid, thick claw. Behind it was a long thick tail that was dragged on the ground. The most prominent feature of the beast was it's massive gut. It's stomach was so big that it was dragging across the ground. Not even the fattest Akamichi using their **Expansion Jutsu **would come anywhere close to the mass of the creatures girth. On it's stomach were three tight circular groups of spikes going straight down, each group was evenly spaced vertically. The arms of the beast were quit long long and thin compared to the rest of it's actual body size. Each arm ended in two long, skinny, triple-jointed fingers with a large wicked looking, sickle-like claw on each finger. It's neck was very short but thick. The mouth of the creature was long and alligator-like and was filled with razor sharp teeth and had a single, small horn on the snout. Two wing-like shells were on the sides of it's head. A crown of spikes adorned the back of the behemoth's cranium with a long row of spines running from the back of it's head, down it's back, and ending at the tip of it's giant tail. It had three large white eyes that were in the shape of water droplets. The chin, front of the neck and stomach, and the underside of it's tail was covered in smooth tan, leather-like skin. It's arms, legs, back of it's tail and it's back, along with the beast's head were all covered in dark green scales.

The color and shape of his eyes was enough of an indicator to Sarutobi that this thing too was a symbiote.

Sitting ontop of the beings head; directly behind it's eyes, were three large, crate-like objects. The first was more like a golden bed with a golden canopy with dark purple drapes. The second was just a very large wooden crate, about as big as a single story building. The final object was small, white and looked like a medical burn tent.

The beast let loose a mighty roar. Not a sound could be heard from the inhabitants of Konoha as they stared at the monster. The villagers had been told that the V.I.P. would arrive on a large mount; they just never thought that it would be _this _large.

The beast continued to make it's way until it reached the front gate. It glanced down at the obstruction in it's path for a few moments, then continued right through the gate. The structure was reduced to splinters and rubble as the behemoth marched right on through; as if the gate was not even there.

It continued it's way through Yondiame Lane; the people that lined the sides of the street were forced to either get out of the way or be crushed under the monster's massive girth.

The beast finally came to a stop several feet away from the where the Hokage was standing and let loose another ground shaking roar. Suddenly three figures lept out of the golden structure and landed directly in front of the giant lizard. All three figures were wearing different colored robes that had large hoods that blocked any view of their actual bodies.

One wore a silver robe, the other a very dark; almost black, purple. The final figure's robe was a royal purple. The three figures slowly made their way over to the Hokage's group; with the royal purple figure in the lead, and gave a short collective bow.

The others bowed in return and the Hokage stepped foreword.

"As the Sandiame Hokage of Konohagakure, I would like to personally welcome you to the village. I hope that you enjoy your stay here and that you will be able to experience all that my village has to offer." He said with a smile.

The lead figure nodded then turned to the other two; who quickly lept back onto the behemoth's head, right next to the burn tent and the wooden crate. The dark purple robbed figure grabbed the grate while the silver robbed figure grabbed the burn tent and the bed.

The figure dressed in silver lept back to the ground holding the medical tent and the bed. The other person however somehow was able to heft the giant wooden grate onto his/her back then lept down, with an earth shaking impact. The ground cracked underneath the sudden weight.

Then the figure in purple spoke in a slightly distorted female voice, **"Thank you Kraid," **She said to the giant reptile. **"You may now return home. You shall receive your payment after you return."**

Kraid bellowed before he started to back out of Yondiame Lane. He had to walk backwards until he was out of the village, he then turned around and slowly made his way back down the street.

After Kraid was out of sight; the women in royal purple turned her attention back to the old village leader. **"Hokage-sama."** She spoke with authority but kindly. **" May we please use your village's hospital?" **She asked sweetly.** "****We shall also take your advise and browse around your village. Since we will be here for at least a week, we shall discuss the terms of our alliance in four days; agreed?"**

Before Sarutobi could say anything Koharu decided to jump in. "Now wait just a minute," She voiced. "We know that your important and all, but just who do you think you are to demand of our Lord Hokage?"

Homura was just barely quick enough to pull his old team-mate out of the way as a large curved blade slammed itself onto the ground right where she was standing. The blade was jutting out of the left sleeve of the dark purple robbed figure. **"Don't ever demand from _our_ great leader!" **The figure growled in a slightly older female voice. Her action caused nearly every ninja in the area to get prepared for a fight.

Sarutobi quickly gave the signal to stand down. "I apologize for my council's rude behavior," He shot a nasty look at Koharu. "I see no problem with you spending some time relaxing before business. Please enjoy your stay."

**"Thank you Hokage-sama." **Empress replied. **"And with that, we shall take our leave."**

Empress and her entourage walked away and everyone else returned to their normal day routine.

As the three newcomers strolled down one of the village's many market filled streets; the individual leading the small group whispered.

**"We shall observe him tonight for any signs of bonding."**

**"Yes ma'am." **The other two responded.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a small town just outside of Fire Nation...**

Mataka Chizuru was currently washing dishes in her kitchen while her husband, Moyasu, and her two children; her eight year old, Ai; and her three year old, Taiyo, were out at the market. She was just finishing up with the last pan in the sink when she noticed her husband and daughter run across their yard. Chizuru caught sight of something white and about the size of a small child was slung over the shoulder of Moyasu.

Chizuru threw her dish rag into the sink and dashed to her home's front door just as her husband burst through; his face was stricken with panic and fear. He ran over to the living room couch and set the white object down. Then Chizuru got a good look at the object.

As she had noticed before, the object was completly white and about the size of a sixteen year old teenager, and the same shape as her three year old son. The arms of the object were fused to the chest and held together in a fashion like that of a straight jacket and the legs were held together. The thing lacked a face but instead had three small dents in it's head where the eyes and mouth should have been.

"Whats going on? Where is Taiyo?" She asked her husband with barely hiddin panic.

Moyasu gave his wife a grave look before whispering a nightmare-ish response, "This _is _Taiyo."

Chizuru's eyes widened and began to tear up as she watched the figure on the couch suddenly began to violently spazzem for a few seconds before settling down.

"Wh-what happened?" Chizuru asked after the shock of information had finally died down a little.

"I have no clue, dear," Moyasu said. "All I know is that Taiyo was like that after I left the grocers. I had taken Ai in with me while I allowed Taiyo to play outside with some of his friends. After exiting the place, I couldn't find our son and began to look around. Then a friend of his came running over to me and started shouing that something had happened to Taiyo. I followed the kid and found him like this inside an allyway. The kids said that he had gone to find a ball that had been lost when they heard a scream; they ran over and found him."

Chizuru listened to her husband's explination while Taiyo's body started twitching again.

"I have already called the doctor. He should be here in a few minutes." He finished.

Suddenly, the thing that was once their son sat straight up and appeared to be struggling.

"It's like his arms are being held in a straightjacket of his own skin." Moyasu mumbled softly to himself as he watched his son struggle; and fail, to break out of his fleshy bonds.

Ai was quickly swept up into her mother's arms before she could see the thing actually move, and was carried into the other room while Chizuru chanted, "It'll be okay." Over and over again. Her chhanting was more for herself than for her daughter.

The sound of flesh tearing and blood and vomit splattering on her hardwood floor sent Chizuru running back into the living. Her husband was hunched over the splattered bile, holding his gut. Chizuru looked over at her son to see what had caused the sound and Moyasu's reaction.

Taiyo's legs had been pulled away from each other in such a violent manner, that the legs looked bent and the feet faced somewhat inward. Red and purple blood covored the floor and dripped from the slowly healing white flesh.

The second that the white had regrown onto his legs; Taiyo slowly stood up, while still struggling with his flesh. He slowly shambled and struggled over to the open door. He let out a long, drawn out groan. **"Veeeeennnnoooomm." **Then stumbled out the door and slowly made his way into town.

* * *

There ya' go for this chapter.

Okay, for the people who shall be getting thier own symbiote. I have no real clue as to who shall, so just keep sending me ideas, pictures, ect. The more reviews and ideas I get, the better the story shall be.

For the many forms of Venom:

**First Form**- Naruto is possessed by the mighty symbiote.

**Second Form - **You've seen it already.

**Third Form - **I would like to thank Bloxham for the idea.

**Fourth Form - **Sheerryy...Get the reference?

**Fifth Form - **No clue how many forms Venom should have

**Unstable Form - **Thank you Veronica...Get this reference?

Keep sending me ideas and such for different symbiotes and Venom's many forms...If ya' do then I'll give you credit.

Please tell me somebody out there got the reference as to where I got Taiyo's new...suit...from...

Read and review my fellow pervs and unite before the forcess of those against perverts!

Next time: The White Warrior of Justice shall make his appearance.


	7. Enter The White Demon

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Thanks to Bloxham and anime-death-angel for thier symbiote ideas.

Now on with the seven chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! This is soooo boring." A young blond haired, drop-dead gorgeous, woman whined. She was wearing a light blue skin tight, full-body suit that showed off every little detail of her luscious curves, including her massive breasts; she had her long blond hair in a single ponytail. She was currently sitting on the roof of a building across from Naruto's apartment with three other full grown women. The night air was cooling off the heated rooftops, making the stakeout bearable.

One of the women put her binoculars down and glanced at the blond. She had a similar skin tight suit as the blond except her suit was a dark pink in color. Her hair was almost the same shade of pink as her suit and was held in two long pigtails. Her breasts and butt though, where pretty flat and could have been compared to those belonging to a young Haruna. "We thought that you of all people, Samus, would enjoy a few hours of uninterrupted spying on your pedophiliac dream boy." She said.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY!" Samus jumped up and screamed at the pink-ette. Her face was flushed with anger and several blue-silver tentacles were sticking out of her back and waving behind her wildely. "Well at least We're not a flat ironing board, like you, Marta." She pumped out her chest to prove her point.

Marta looked at Samus's breasts then at her own and lightly cupped them. "That was mean." She said with a sniffle. Her sad face quickly turned into one of anger as a large, slightly curved, bone yellow blade replaced her right arm from the elbow down. "Take that back, NOW!" She yelled.

"Lets go, bitch." Samus said as both of her arms turned into blue-silver blades.

**"Payback! Revenge! You two are cousins and should not fight. Settle down, now!" **The Empress demanded. She was still in her full symbiote form. She was six feet tall and had almost the same features as Payback. Her feet thought were more human-like, except having only four clawed toes instead of five on each foot. Her body was the same royal purple as the robe she left at the hotel; her long hair and nipples were a lighter shade of purple though. Her eyes were the same symbiotic white as every other symbiote and the same basic shape but were more curved at the back ends. The top of Empress's eyes each had a long, thin white antenna that ended in a small tear shaped bulb. Each antenna was as long as Empress was tall.

"Yes ma'am. We're sorry." The two 'normal' people apologized with their heads hung down in shame.

All three turned their attention back to the semi-open window that led to Naruto's bedroom. The blond boy was currently asleep in his bed and thus oblivious to the three peepers gazing into his room. The group had been waiting all night for any sign of Venom bonding with Naruto, but had yet to see any. Also, the sun was starting to rise and the people of Konoha were beginning to wake up and start their busy day of civilian stuff.

"Lady Empress," Marta/Revenge began. "We think that we should start to head back now. The humans will surly spot us if we don't leave now." She was given no reply.

Empress was staring very intently at Naruto's bedroom window and gave no sign of even hearing her adviser's words. She slowly stood up, without taking her eyes off the window; then she dived directly for the window. She swung her left arm just in time to force the window completely open before landing beside Naruto's bed. Marta and Samus were quick to follow their leader.

Empress stood over the sleeping form of Naruto. **"Payback," **She said. **"Did you not say that this boy had another creature sealed inside of him before you gave him Lord Venom?"**

"Yes, Lady Empress. On the very day of his birth, Uzumaki Naruto had the Kyuubi-no-yoko sealed inside of him. When we gave Lord Venom to him we had assumed that the fox would have been absorbed by Lord Venom and he would have bonded with Naruto." Samus explained.

**"We see."**Empress mumbled to herself before throwing the blanket off Naruto then tearing off his button-up pajama shirt. She scanned his torso until her eyes set upon the unique seal on the child's stomach. She lowered her head until her eyes were just inches away from Naruto's gut, and the seal. Empress hears Samus give a jealous huff. Her eyes slowly narrowed until they were nothing but slits, while her antenna swung over her body and the tips lightly touched the dead center of the seal.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Land of Fire...**

In a large camp just outside a village a massive parade of bandits were celebrating their most current victory. The thieving army had just raided two local villages and had taken everything ranging from little girls to the village leader's bed sheets. They were currently drinking every last drop of alcohol that the villages had and were also preparing a 'fun' night with the villages' women. The leader of the bandits was sitting in a large throne-like chair wrapped in animal skins and had one of his 'loyal' sluts sitting right next to him. The leader himself was a bear of a man and was thus the largest figure in the massive group.

He was laughing and drinking with some of his men when the group suddenly parted to let two more men, and their nightly whores, through. One of them had a human shaped, white object thrown over his shoulder.

"What da' Hell do we have here?" The man-bear grunted.

"Duno'," The horrific looking man carrying the thing said as he tossed it to the ground in front of his leader. "We found this thing laying on the ground while we were fucking those sluts." He said while pointing at the two women. The women didn't show any sign of hearing the man.

"Yeah," The other man said. "_I _thought that it could be worth something, so we decided to bring it back to you, boss." He said sticking his scared chest out in pride.

The big boss stood up and walked over to the laying thing and gave it a hard kick to the head. "Do you have any idea what that thing is, dear?" His whore asked.

The large man turned his head to his companion and shouted. "Shut up, bitch. I'm trying to fucking figure that out. Such a fucking retard." He mumbled the last part to himself as he gave the thing another hard kick.

Slowly, the thing began to move. It was just a little twitch, but it caught the attention of one of the more observant women being held hostage. She was around thirty-five years of age and had her five year old daughter tied up right next to her. It was obvious to her - and nearly anybody with a brain cell - that the lying figure was actually a person that was trapped inside some kind of straight jacket/torture device.

Boss was about to give another hard kick to the white thing, when the woman decided to speak up. "Please stop!" She shouted. The boss and his many men turned to the bound woman and several began to chuckle lecherously.

The big man in charge walked over to her and harshly grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up to his eye level. "And why duh' Hell should I?" He barked at the woman. He was completely unaware of the figure slowly starting to rise behind him.

"Um, boss." Lacky number one spoke up. "I think that you'll want ta' see this."

Boss did a full turn around; yanking the woman with him, and saw the white figure slowly rise to it's knees. Suddenly, the figure began to violently struggle with it's own straight jacket-like skin. It's body twitched every which way as it stumbled onto it's broken legs and feet.

"What da' Hell?" Boss said as he dropped the woman and approached the now wobbling and struggling figure. He pulled out his special made bowgun that had been strapped to his back. What made the bowgun so special was that it was able to fire half a dozen arrows at one pull of the trigger. (A/N: I know they probably don't have these in the Naruto universe. Just go along with it.)

"Whatever duh Hell it is, it's gonna' die." He then launched three of his loaded arrows directly into the 'face' of the monster. The thing stumbled back as purple and red blood oozed out of its new wounds. The thing let out a loud groan as it got it's footing and started to stumble towards the bandit boss; the arrows still sticking out of it's head.

The rest of the bandits grabbed their weapons but did not approach the monster out of fear. None of them had ever faced something that would not die after an arrow to the head. The boss started to panic as he unloaded more arrows into the slowly approaching monster. He kept firing and reloading until he had run out of ammo; most of his arrows actually missed the creature and several had hit his own men who were now either dead, dying, or had run away. Only a few of his most loyal compatriots; and sluts, still stayed to watch and to protect their stolen goods, including the still bound women.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he threw his bogun at the monster. The weapon slammed into the things bound chest, but it did not slow. It continued it's slow pass until it was only a few feet away from it's victim. It's struggling slowly came to a halt as it stood in front man-bear. It tilted it's head back so that it's 'face' was looking directly to the night sky. The creature let out another low groan as something appeared to be forcing itself out of where the monster's mouth should have been.

With a spray of purple and red blood; a long, thin, red tongue burst out of the creature's face. The appendage wiggled around a bit before being thrust forward, directly between the big bandit boss's eyes. His eyes widened in both shock and fear as a light green liquid leaked out through the gap between his flesh and the monster's, followed by a light suction sound.

Boss simply stood still as his brain was liquefied and sucked up through the tongue-like appendage. The bound women were too terrified to even scream as one of their After several minutes of the suction sound; the creature tore it's tongue out of the man's skull and began to struggle again. The bandit leader's lifeless body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Small tears leaking blood could be seen in the monster's straight jacket-like torso as it struggled. The tears continued to get larger along with the creature's size, up to six and a half feet in height, until the monster's entire body was drenched in it's own unique blood.

Then, in a sudden explosion of blood, two long arms tore themselves free from their fleshy confines. The arms were rather thin yet very well muscled. They were completely white except for the creatures claws and fingers up to the middle joint; which were black. A loud bellow escaped the throat of the beast as another large tear formed at hole in it's head. It too tore apart in a spray of blood as a pure black fangs jutted out of the tears. One of the hands came up to wipe away the blood to reveal the massive, creepy, black fanged mouth with the long red tongue hanging out. Slowly two more tears formed above the mouth. These tears got longer until they were nearly touching each other on the front and back of the monster's head. These tears slowly opened, an a less dramatic fashion, and revealed two completely black eyes. The flesh that had housed the arms was absorbed back into the creature's body, and showed the lean muscled figure underneath.

The creature quickly cleaned itself off of the blood and slowly turned towards the remaining members of the bandit gang with a large, disgusting grin.

"The Hell _is_ that?" The bandit boss's primary slut whispered to one of her fellow whores.

**"I. Am. Anti-Venom."**The white beast spoke slowly. It's voice was gruff and slightly distorted. It's already widely grinning mouth grew wider and more of it's even, black fangs could be seen. It turned completely to face the tiny gang. **"And I'm still hungry." **He growled as he launched himself at his prey.

* * *

**Back in Naruto's room...**

**"Done." **Empress said with tired gasp. For the past few hours, the leader of the Symbiote Horde had been hard at work trying to remove the complicated seal on Naruto's gut. But as hard as she tried to rid the boy of his tattoo her efforts were in vain as the seal was beyond her knowledge of the human art known as fuuinjutsu.

Before Marta or Samus could say anything, Empress ordered them to follow her and return to the hotel that they were staying at. The group had taken to the rooftops and had to move at a high speed to avoid any detection. When they arrived, Samus slumped down in a chair while Marta and Empress sat down in a more dignified manner.

"So, did it work?" Samus asked.

**"No."** Was all Empress said. The tone she said it in was of one that said 'drop it'. Never in all her life had Empress had _ever_ had so much trouble with anything. _'Ruling over Egypt wasn't even this hard.' _Empress thought with a loud sigh, as she held her head in her hands. **"The bonding process has been slowed down a greet deal because of that seal on his stomach. We would have to say that in the next day or so the benefits should start appearing."** She looked outside at the morning sun. **"In fact, he should some of our kinds power right about now." **She finished with an unusual smile.

Samus simply shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "We're gonna' go check up on our children." She stated. "Do either of you wanna' come?"

"We have to get Lord Venom's package ready for when his host awakens." Marta stated in her normally emotionless voice before grabbing her rope and leaping out the open window.

**"Unfortunatly we can not come with you to see my child and your infant. We must go and make friendly with the scum that rule this maggot infested rat-hole"** Empress said with a annoyed sigh. **"Please tell my daughter that we'll see her soon and that we am still searching fore the bastards responsible for her condition."**

Samus simply shrugged her shoulders again and grabbed her rope then leapt out the same open window as Marta and made her way over to the hospital. She arrived and easily slipped past the employes without being noticed. Samus arrived at the room that the burn tent had been placed into and silently entered.

She walked over to the burn tent and pulled apart the curtains to reveal two medical beds.

* * *

Marta quickly arrived at the location that they had left the large wooden crate; an empty training field. When she arrived at the location, she couldn't help a pleasant chill travel down her spine and a small trail of drool to slip down her chin as the heavenly scent of the crate's contents filled her nostrils. She quickly wiped the drool away with a faint tint of red on her cheeks that was a tad out of place on her stoic face. She walked over to the crate and checked it for any damage that could of occurred during the trip to Konoha.

Not finding any, Marta looked around her surroundings to make sure that the coast was clear. After, she took a _very_ deep inhale and her whole body shuddered almost violently. "We are sure that Lord Venom is going to like his gift." She inhaled deeply and shuddered once again. "Yes. He shall."

* * *

And...End...Of this chapter at least. What is inside the crate? Who are on the two hospital beds? Why do I get the feeling that Hinata has a tank full of chloroform hidden somewhere?

Well, fuck if I know the answer to any of these. All I know is that eventually stuff is gonna' happen.

Remember, send me your souls...I mean symbiote ideas and ideas about Venom's different forms/evolutions...Yeah, sure, thats what I meant.

Read and review, my perverted subjects.


	8. The Calm Before The Slaughter

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Remember to send me your ideas for different symbiotes, thier hosts, and the different forms of Venom. Thanks to Bloxham and anime-death-angel for thier ideas.

Now on with the eight

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hinata gave a quiet yawn as the rays of the morning sun slowly woke her from the realm of dreams. The girl looked at the small clock that she kept on the nightstand beside her bed. _'I've got a few hours before Naruto-kun wakes up and class starts. I guess I'll go take a nice bath and read my new "book."' _She thought to herself with an unusual and sleepy giggle. She slowly rose from her bed and sleeply dragged her feet to her private bathroom and slowly stripped of her night clothes as she made her way. On the way she noticed the date on the calender, _'Oh my, it's Naruto-kun's birthday. I'll have to make him my special ramen for him later.'_

Hinata entered her bathroom and quickly cleaned herself using the shower and filled her bathtub with warm water. After she verified that the water temperature was to her liking, the Hyuuga heiress then reached underneath her bathroom sink and pulled out a rather large and bulky magazine that she had bought a few months ago, tittled, _The Shy Girl's Guide To Gaining Your Idiot Love Interest's Attention. _So far it has been helpful to her. Like, for example, one of the magazine's tips said, _Almost any male thinks that the shy, stuttering, and blushing personality is cute, but it can also give the wrong impression. Learn when to act shy and when to act sexy._

Hinata grabbed her magazine and got into the bathtub. She quickly got as relaxed as she could before opening her magazine and turned to the tips section of the bulky magazine. She quickly scanned over the million or so different tips as she soaked in the warm tub water. She continued to skim through the thick magazine until she reached a set of tips that caught her interest. So, she started to read and enjoy her pleasant morning.

* * *

**At Naruto's apartment...**

Naruto tossed and turned violently in his sleep as thousands of different images flashed inside of his mind. Each image had countless amounts of blood, gore, and death. Men, women, and children were seen dead or dying in the most horride of ways. He was soaked in sweat as, finally, he awoke with a start and shoot straight up in his bed. For a second he just sat their, trying to chatch his breath. He lowered his head and held it in his hands and lightly shook it. _'That was way too real!' _He thought while he wiped the sweat of his brow.

He tried to rid his mind of the scary dream, yet failed. One of the less gruesome scenes flashed before his eyes.

A mother was carrying her seven year old daughter and was running down a long, dark hallway. The mother had tears running down her face and was trying to whisper soothing words to her frightened child. The child was staring at the dark hallway behind her mother and was crying softly as a loud, metallic scrap was heard, followed by a loud thump, which was followed by another loud thump then the loud metallic scrape from before sounded again.

Suddenly, a small spec of light appeared at the end of the hallway. The woman had a look of relief on her face as she pushed herself onward, towards the light, the scrapping and thumping continued behind her. She was nearly there when a large, great knife came out of the darkness and impaled both of the females through the mother's back and the child's stomach.

Both were motionless for a few moments until the giant blade was slowly pulled out of the female corpses and the very end of the blade fell to the ground with a heavy thunk. The great knife was slowly dragged back into the darkness and the image faded away.

The blond chakra-less kid got out of bed and began his morning routine when he saw the date on his little calender next to his bedroom door. His face broke into a giant grin as he saw that today was his birthday. That meant that he was going the chance to eat some of Hinata's Special-Ultimate-Super-Awesome-Mega-Ramen. Naruto couldn't wait to meet up with the blue haired girl and so sped up his normal morning routine.

Naruto left his home earlier than normal and was walking in a random direction, _'Hinata-chan might still be asleep.' _He thought to himself. He strolled down the street and began to head to his special morning training. Ever since Naruto's chakra suddenly disappeared, Iruka was kind enough to ask his old friend, Might Gai, for some help. Knowing that Guy and his young student, Rock Lee, had to deal with a similar problem, it just seemed obvious to the academy teacher that the green monster would make a good instructer to the blond host.

Just as he was about to make a turn around a street; Naruto was nearly trampled by three frantic looking men ontop of speeding horses. Naruto was about to shout at the men for being asses when he suddenly stopped all non-vital movement. Nothing moved, not even the smallest twitch of a muscle could be seen.

Slowly, _very _slowly, Naruto's eyes got wider and his nose started to twitch. His head slowly turned in the direction that an unknown, wonderfully intoxicating, scent was emitting from. In an instant, Naruto was already six blocks away from where had been standing. It had only taken him a third of a second to move. The scent was driving him crazy, he had absolutely no self control or any intention of gaining any. He had completely forgotten about the men on horses, where he lived, he even forgot about his few precious people. He forgot about the Hokage, Iruka, Guy, Sakura, Lee, He even forgot about Hinata.

He dashed all across the village, his nose followed the increasingly stronger scent. He legs moved at a blinding pace as he got closer and closer to the scent. After an hour or so of running, he finally arrived at training ground six and was forced into a long skid as he tried to stop before slamming into the biggest wooden crate he had ever seen. When he finally came to a halt before the crate, Naruto starred at the sheer size of the thing. The crate had to be as big as the apartment building he lived in, or so he thought. The size of the box wasn't what caught _all_of his attention, just most of it. The rest of Naruto's adolescent mind was set on the large words written in capital letters and sprayed onto the crate with black paint. The letters read, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO. FROM EMPRESS, REVENGE, PAYBACK, AND THE WHOLE OF THE SYMBIOTE HORDE._

Naruto completely disregarding the weird message and turned his focus back onto the intoxicating smell that was coming from the crate. Without any hesitation, Naruto grabbed one of the sides of the crate and began to try and pull it open by force. Unfortunately for our blond friend the planks of wood would not budge and relinquish whatever was inside. He continued to pull and tug on the wood until he started to get angry, then he decided to punch the massive crate. To his surprise, one whole side of the crate simply fell away to revial a heavenly sight.

Inside, and spilling out, of the crate was a mountain of nothing but pure chocolate. Naruto's knees weakened at the scene as he was hit with the blast of the intoxicating scent. For some unknown reason Naruto could not think of anything else except for the gift before him, not even Kami's gift to man, ramen, compared to the site in front of his young eyes. And so, he dropped to his knees and cried. Naruto cried at the beautiful scene of the mountain of chocolate.

After a second or two of the water works, Naruto jumped to his feet and dove head first into the giant pile of sweet sugar. He shoved handful after handful into his mouth; not even bothering to chew, Naruto simply swallowing the chunks whole. The taste was beyond anything Naruto had ever tasted; not even the rarest, most delicious ramen ever could compare to the sheer pleasure the chocolate had on his taste buds. In a surprisingly short amount of time, the great mountain turned into a hill, then into a pile and finally was completely gone; disappeared inside the young boy's gut.

After Naruto had eaten the giant pile of sweets, he leaned back against one of the crate's walls and let out a satisfied belch. Naruto sat there for a few moments and allowed his meal to digest before looking up at the sky and the sun's current position. His eyes widened as he realized what time it was. "Damn it," He cursed, "I'm gonna' be late for class!" And with that, the hyper host shot off in the dirrection of the academy.

Thanks to the extreme training that Guy had put Naruto through, he was able to make it to the academy and into Iruka's classroom before the bell rang. He quickly got into his seat, next to Hinata, and plopped down into the chair, panting heavily from the run. Seeing that her not so secret crush was late, which in itself was unusual, but that he was also hot, sweaty, and looking just too sexy for her to tear her eyes away.

Iruka entered his classroom and began the class by explaining some random stuff about chakra that Naruto payed absolutely no attention to. All Naruto heard was, "Blah, blah, chakra. Blah, blah, important. Blah, blah, NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" And not much more. So Naruto followed the Nara way and quickly fell asleep with his head on his desk.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape...**

Naruto slowly waded through the waist deep water that flooded his mind. This was not the fiirst time Naruto had entered his scattered brain. Being a ninja required that one must have total control over both body and mind; thus every ninja-to-be must enter thier own minds and understand and interpret their own thoughts and emotions.

Naruto had no clue as to what his thoughts and emotions ment and just fooled around. Today, though, he decided to explore a bit into the dark depths of his mind.

As he trugged onward, Naruto noticed wierd black veins covering the walls of the sewer as he progressed deeper into the darkness.

Naruto continued onward until he appeared in front of a massive gate that was completely covered in the strange black veins; except for a small slip of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. He stared up at the structure with wide eyes. From how much he could see, Naruto had to guess that the gate had to be bigger than the Hokage mountain.

If the child had been paying attention he would of noticed the black beast that was standing just a few feet away from him. If he had been paying any attention at all he would have seen the monster's mouth turn into a sinister grin. If he had been paying even the smallest amount of attention, Naruto would have noticed the glob of black goo flying directly for his blond head.

The black goo splattered into Naruto's surprised face. Before he could even begin to struggle, a rush of information flooded his mind.

Naruto suddenly snapped awake, and with perfect timing. Iruka had just finished the lesson and was allowing all of his students to go home early, after lunch of course, because of the festival tonight that was meant to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi-no-yoko.

Naruto gave out a loud yawn and turned to Hinata, who was already reaching into her bag for something. The rest of the class was filing out of the room at a steady pass, leaving the one eleven year old girl and the now twelve year old boy alone in the classroom.

Naruto didn't have to wait long to find out what Hinata was reaching for.

Hinata pulled from her pack a giant bento box that was wrapped in a white cloth.

Naruto took the lunch box with wide eyes and a drooling mouth. It was the biggest lunch box Hinata had ever given him. Today was turning out to be a great day. First Naruto had that giant crate-full of chocolate and now he was going to have the best ramen _ever_. Though, he wasn't going to tell the folks at Ichiraku that of course.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, grabbing the giant box. He took the extra chopsticks that Hinata had packed along with her own lunch box and began to eat. After his first bite, Naruto stopped eating.

Hinata saw her crush halt his meal before even digging in. "Is s-something wrong with the ramen, N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, worried that her special ramen was not as good as she had hoped it was last year.

Naruto was quick to wave his hands in front of him in a 'no, no, not at all' manner. "No, of course not Hinata-chan. Your ramen is as perfect as ever it's just..."

Hinata leaned in closer to the boy; her full attention was focused every single tiwitch of his body and the very sound of his voice; searching for some hint of lying. "I-it's just?" Hinata said to make him continue.

The look the girl was giving Naruto caused him to stop and think for a moment. A rare moment indeed. Naruto looked at the desprit gaze given to him and gave a silent sigh. _'There is absolutely no way that I can tell Hinata that we already ate too much.' _He thought to himself, not noticing how he had started addressing himself differently.

Naruto smiled at his friend and spoke. "It's just, I can't believe we'll have to wait a whole year to have this wonderful ramen again." He ended with a smile.

Hinata turned red at the praise to her cooking and gazed downward. "W-well if you would l-like, I c-could make it whenever you would w-want."

"No, no." He was quick to say. Unfortunately this also had the duel effect of causing a cloud of despair to form over the young Hyuuga's head. Fortunately, Naruto was quick to end her sadness. "If I could have it whenever we wanted, then your ramen wouldn't be special anymore. I can wait another year for your awesome ramen." This time he ended with the biggest smile his face could muster.

Hinata lifted her head and gave Naruto a soft and gently smile. The two then ate in peace in the silent academy classroom.

After their respective meals were finished and the boxes were put back into Hinata's pack, the two eventually went their separate ways.

Hinata went home to masturbate, thinking about Naruto...Um...She went home to finger herself while thinking about her blond crush...Um...Okay...That's not it...Hyuuga Hinata went home so that she could get ready to go to the festival with her father, sister, and stepmother. That works.

Naruto decided to head straight home right after parting from Hinata so that he could avoid the mobs of people that screamed for his blood. It happened every year on his birthday. The close minded bastards of the village would band together and attempt to end Naruto's young life. And every year, those that were meant to 'protect' the boy decide to leave the crowds of angry villagers to their own bloody devices.

While he was on his way to his run-down apartment; Naruto was not looking where he was going and accidently bumbed into someone. The resulting impact caused Naruto to fall down onto his rear end.

"I'm sorry." Naruto was quick to apologize. When he looked up to the person he bumbed into all the blood drained from his face.

Naruto had just ran into the royal purple, robed women, Empress. She and her two followers, both wearing their respective robs, had been out strolling around and enjoying the hustle and bustle of the village life in Konoha. Secretly they were also trying to find a way to introduce themselves to the host of Venom. This turn of events could work in their favor.

Naruto also noticed a weird, little creature hovering around the silver robed figure.

The creature was about the size of Naruto's head and was about the same shape as a human brain. Most of the creature was composed of a translucent, green tinted membrane. Inside the membrane was a cluster of three red orbs. From the three orbs was several red veins that attached themselves to the inside of the membrane. Underneath the membrane was a patch of red flesh that had two pairs of fang-like claws. The front-most pair was smaller than the center-most pair. Every now and then the little creature would let out a small little, high pitched 'scree' sound.

Naruto quickly stumbled onto his knees and bowed down as far as he could. "We are very sorry! I was not look where we were going, please forgive my actions!" He begged. You see, over the past few years, Hinata, Iruka, Ayame, and even the old man had been teaching Naruto the basics in manners. One of the many things that Iruka drilled into his skull was, that if you ever do something accidently to an important individual. Grovel and beg for forgiveness and pray that you didn't piss of the person enough to want them to grab your balls and yank them like their trying to start a boat motor.

**"Thats alright, dear." **Empress spoke. **"Please, stand."**

Naruto quickly got to his feet and stood at attention. The three women pretended to eye him like an item on a store shelf. And one of them gave Empress a slight nod.

**"You wouldn't happen to be the mischievous prankster of Konoha, Naruto, would you?" **Empress giggled lightly at the end.

"Y-yes, ma'am." said with a growing amount of worry. If she told _anybody_that Naruto had bumbed into her, his young life would be over. The villagers would have a field day with that.

**"Well,"** The silver robed individual started. **"We have been wandering around your little village for a while now and heard of this great festival that was going to start tonight."**

She stopped and allowed Empress to finish. **"And we feel that we are in desperate need of a guide around the crowded streets during the festival. So we thought 'Why not the biggest prankster of Konohagakure? He should know the layout of the area.'"**

Naruto just stood there and blinked with a dumb founded look on his face. His eyes grew a little as a thought went through his head_. 'If I'm at the festival with these important ladies, then we'll be safe from those crazy idiots._'

Naruto gave a long, respectful bow and couldn't help the small smirk that appeared.

"We would be honored to be your escort during Konohagakure's festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune."

Because he was bowed down, and because the robes didn't allow anybody to see the body or faces of the individuals, Naruto missed the pleased grins on all three of the symbiotes faces.

* * *

Okay...That was fun. Now then I think I'm gonna give Venom about twelve different forms. I still need a lot of ideas for the different forms. Also don't forget to send me your symbiote ideas.

For Baby -the metroid's name- I'm thinking of two different paths that could happen.

The first would be the natural life cycle...Starting from metroid...and ending at queen metroid.

Or...the prime life cycle...Staring from metroid, then fission metroid, then phazon metroid, then hopping metroid, then hunter metroid, then metroid hatcher, then metroid prime, and finally metroid prime core.

I MIGHT set up a poll for this...decide which one you wish to see in your review. And speaking of reviews, YOUR MASTER DEMANDS MORE! And not of that 'good work' or 'this sucks' shit either. I want At least two full sentences in each review. MASTER TYRANT DEMANDS IT SO YOU ALL MUST OBEY! DO IT!

Oh...and also check out and do my challenges.


	9. A Little Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Keep sending...You know what? Fuck this! I've said enough times. Go look at the other chapters to find out what I want you all to do. And don't forget the poll for the life cycle of Baby is still open.

Now on with the ninth chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Naruto was a little uncomfortable while he led the three women to his home. He had explained to them that he needed to change into the festival outfit that old man Hokage had given him as a gift. He has never had a chance to wear it before since he did not want it to be destroyed while being mauled by the villagers. Luckily for our hero, the women agreed to going to his home and voicing that they needed to change into their respective outfits for the festival as well.

The fact that he was going to have such important people inside his rundown apartment was only half of the reason behind his uncomfortable state of being.

The rest of his uncomfortably, was because of the creature hovering near him. Empress and the silver robed figure; who he learned was named Payback, had given him a short lecture on the creature and that the little being was an ancient creature called a metroid. He was told that it was the last of it's kind and it had been surviving for a million or so years. The creature somehow survives by draining some kind of unknown energy from it's victims. Empress said that no one has ever been able to find out what the energy is, but without it, the victim dies. The metroid drains the unknown energy and other bodily fluids from it's victim through the pincers on it's underbelly. The energy and body fluids are then absorbed into the nuclei inside of it and is used to help it grow.

The metroid hovered closer to Naruto as the small group made their was to Naruto's apartment.

Suddenly, with a loud "Scree", the metroid rushed at Naruto and slammed itself onto his chest. The force of the impact caused Naruto to fall on his rear end with a shout of surprise. He had grabbed the little creature in a futile effort to stop his fall and had brought it down to Earth with him. Naruto felt the creature rubbing into his chest and cooing softly. He looked down to see the metroid snuggling into his jacket.

Both Empress and the silver robbed woman giggled at the bewildered expression on the blond's face. The third women showed no sign of mirth, or any other emotion for that matter.

"It appears that Baby has found it's new daddy," The silver lady said with a light chuckle as the metroid; now known as Baby.

This news caused Naruto to become more shocked as the little metroid snuggled further into his chest and let loss another wave of affectionate cooing sounds.

"Um..." Was Naruto's intelligent reply as he looked back at the women with a confused gaze.

"We will explain when we get to your home, 'k?" Silver lady said with a giggle. She then strolled over to the downed kid, knelt down and held out her arms in a 'come here' fashion. "Come to mommy, Baby." She said in a soft and motherly voice

Naruto felt a small pang of sadness stab into him as Baby left from it's snuggled into spot on Naruto's chest and flew into silver lady's arms. The soft and caring toneshe used was something Naruto had only ever heard from the academy students' parents. He had often been forced to her the sounds of a mother calling her child, but never himself. He had the same wish that every orphan in existancewanted; to hear a caring mother call out to them. (A/N: I really suck at these emotional explanations; obviously. Don't whine.)

The silver lady stood up with Baby in her arms and helped Naruto up. For some reason she was very reluctant to let go of Naruto's hand, but after a little bit of struggling he was able to get his arm free from her iron grip. When he finally got his arm free, Naruto could have sworn that he heard a disappointed groan come from the woman. Weird.

The small group made it to Naruto's apartment building without anymore inturruptions. Naruto led the women up the outdoor staircase to his apartment and held the door open for them.

After the three females and the creature entered the apartment, Naruto closed the door and turned around to his guests. All three were looking directly at Naruto with an unsettling air around them.

Suddenly, the woman dressed in the black-purple robe lobbed a glob of yellow-ish organic matter out of her left robe sleeve. The goo flew past Naruto's head and splattered against the door and quickly hardened, causing the door to be impossible to open.

"Wh-what the?" Naruto stammered. "What's going on?" He quickly got into a defensive stance and tried to remember everything that Guy and Irukahad taught him about fighting.

"Naruto," Empress spoke in a demanding voice as she and the other two women lowered their respective hoods.

The woman in the silver robe had silky blond hair kept in a single ponytail and blue eyes that had a hint of green. Currently, her eyes were staring directly at Naruto and gave the boy an uneasing feeling.

_'Why do I suddenly feel violated?' _He thought to himself.

The woman in the dark purple robe had long dark pink hair that was held in two long pigtails. Her light blue eyes and emotionless face held only complete stoicism, even so much to rival that of the entire Hyuuga clan. Naruto noticed three bright red jagged lines on the left side of her forehead.

The woman in the royal purple robe had a very tired look to her face. She looked as if she had not slept in weeks, the dark bags under her eyes gave her an "I'm not in the mood to fuck around" feel. Her short dark blond hair was held, unrestrained from blocking her older looking face with two long strands that reached down to the back of her knees. She looked to be in her early to mid thirties and still looked young...for her age.

"Why don't you have a seat," Empress said while motioning towards the debilitated couch that sat in the middle of Naruto's rundown apartment.

Naruto did not show any sign of complying with the demand and continued to stay in his defensive stance. His eyes quickly scanned his captors for any signs of hostility and then scanned the room for any excape routes possible. Just as his eyes rested upon one of the windows in his tiny living room, another yellow glob splattered onto window and the wall it was connected to and hardened.

"And please do not try to escape," Empress said in a somewhat disappointed tone. "We really don't want to have to force you to listen to us."

Naruto looked at Empress with an eyebrow raised. "Listen? You want to talk?"

Empress nodded her head, causing her to antenna-like hairs to bob slightly. "Yes, Naruto we just want to talk and we want for you to listen."

Before Naruto could reply, Empress's two antenna-like hairs swung over her head and twitched slightly.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped all motion for a split moment. Then he slowly nodded his head. "I will listen to what you have to say, but if you try anything funny than we're gonna' kick all of your asss'. Girls or not." And with that sudden declaration, Naruto walked past the four other individuals inside his home and sat on his broken couch. The three women turned to face the boy and formed a somewhat triangular position. Empress in the middle-front, Miss Pink on the back right, and Blondy standing near the back left.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Pinky voiced. "We are Marta Lualdi, and..." Slowly, several bone-yellow colored tentacles appeared out of the collor and sleeves of her robe; which fell to the floor, and wrapped themselves around Marta's entire body.

Naruto wanted to run; or at least cover his eyes when the bare naked body of the flate chested female was revealed to him, but something was preventing himself from doing so. Like as if he was being commanded by some higher authority that was demanding he stay sitting. He never noticed the subtle twitching of Empress' hairs.

The tentacles finally came to a rest after a minute or so of slithering and twitching. The appendages slowly appeared to melt into one another until lthere was a smooth, bone-yellow humanoid shape standing where Marta had. Then the humanoid figure started to shake, slowly at first, then violently. Her body appeared to be shaking so violently that her body actually began to blur a bit at some of her movements. While Marta was vibrating like a virgin school girl's first time...Naruto noticed her body changing at the same time.

First was her change from five foot seven to six foot three. Then her body actually began to take a human-ish definition, such as the lithe muscle that formed on her arms, legs, and the rest of her female body. Her fingers grew a little longer and ended in sharp talons; the same happened to the toes on her feet. Naruto noticed that Marta was still flat chested, but he could see her lungs actually enlarge enough that her ribcage was pressed almost painfully against her new bone-yellow skin. Another pair of lungs could be seen forming underneath the skin of her back.

The three red lines on her forehead grew out of her head and twisted themselves into three small red blades. The new blades then layed themselves against her head in a three-fanned-windmill-like fashion. Marta's hair grew a tad and changed color from pink to a darker shade of yellow than her skin, the same color of her nipples.

Her feature-less face changed as well. The sound of tearing flesh brought Naruto's attention to Marta's forming mouth. The flesh where her mouth should of been was tearing away as duel rows of monstrous fangs grew out of her upper and lower jaw. The skin covering Marta's new eyes slowly "melted" away to reveal eyes similar to Payback's only more sunk in her head. After the final transformation, Marta's body stopped shaking and she stood at her place as if nothing had happened.

Naruto was trying his hardest to escape from his home turned prison as he watched the woman turn into a monster before his very eyes. Nothing had terrified him more than seeing the transformation, not the beatings, not the mobs, not even that one nightmare he had of Hinata getting made at him and turning into a giant she-demon from Hell with a whip in her hands.

**"We are the symbiote known as Revenge." **She finished her earlyer sentence.

Empress looked over at her adviser and back at Naruto, her two long hairs stayed in thier current position and twitched every now and then. A tiny small formed on her tired face. She then turned her head towards her blond companion; who was looking too disturbingly happy.

"We are Samus Aran.." She nearly giggled before she too dropped her robe as silver-blue tentacles and tendrils covered her body. Samus' transformation was not as violent as Revenge's and was more controlled and 'smooth' and liquid.

Naruto noticed a horizontal line that ran across her breasts. The line ran from one side of her breast, stop at the nipple, then run to the other side of the luscious orb and stopping at her sternum. The same was for her other breast.

**"And, we are the symbiote Payback." **She voiced after her transformation. She noticed the young boy looking at her 'girls' and decided to have some fun. She sauntered over to Naruto with a sexy sway of her hips and bent over in front of him.

Naruto's face quickly turned a bright shade of red as the massive pair of breasts where now just inches away from his face.

**"Do you like big beutiful breasts, Naruto?" **She asked in a deliciously sexy voice. Payback raised her breasts up closer to the blond's face; which, in turn, caused his face to become a brighter shade of red. **"Do you want to touch them?" **Payback asked seductively. She could see Naruto's unwavering gaze on her chest and the slight twitching of his hands as he unconsciously trying to grope the symbiote.

**"Don't be shy," **She coaxed. **"Here, we'll help you." **She gently grasped Naruto's wrists with two thin tentacles that sprouted out of her forearms and slowly drew them to her breasts.

Just as his fingers grazed the supple flesh, Payback's breasts actually burst opened into two pairs of fang filled jaws; complete with a tongue inside each. The lines that Naruto had seen were the opening to her extra jaws, hidden as a pair of breasts.

Naruto jerked back in surprise at the two maws that suddenly appeared before him. At the same time Payback released his wrists, thus causing the boy to fall back out of the coach and to land hard on the wooden floor of his cheap apartment.

Baby zoomed over to the downed kid and squeked in worry and hovered over him franticaly. Payback giggled softly at Naruto's reaction and leaned over the coach to get a better look at his fallen state.

**"Sorry there, Naruto. That normally happens whenever we get excited." **She giggled again. Payback then reached out and grasped her adopted child and cuddled it, whispering **"It's okay Baby. Daddy is ok." **In a soothing, motherly voice. Baby quickly calmed down and wriggled free of it's mother's grip and decided that Naruto's dish-filled sink was more interesting than the conversation.

Naruto slowly crawled back up and sat back down onto the coach, while Payback walked back to her spot near Empress. Naruto kept a keen eye on Miss Freaky Tits for the rest of the day.

Empress looked over at Payback and gave a small smile at her companions antics before turning back to Naruto.

"As you should know by know; we are the host of the symbiote Empress. We go by the human name of Annette Birkin." Miss Birkin said while motioning to herself. She then motioned to Naruto and spoke in a strong, inspirational voice, "And you. You are the host of the great symbiote lord, Lord Venom!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was rubbing his temples in a vain effort to halt an upcoming headache. Just a few hours ago three men from a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire had arrived and demanded to see the Hokage about some kind of emergency. His secretary had allowed the three men an audience with the village leader, but when they burst through the Hokage's door yelling all at once, no sense could be made from whatever they where saying. What made it worse for the old man was that, combined with the three frantic men that would not calm down and the slowly growing amount of paperwork on his new desk; the head doctor of the village hospital was requesting that he be given an audiance with the Hokage as well.

So, after having the best secretary to ever exist help sort out the paperwork and force the crazed men out of his office and calm them down, Hiruzen was finally able to complete some of said paperwork and was about to call in the three outsiders. He just felt that letting them wait for a few hours would be a good enough punishment in nearly giving an old man a near heart attack.

The three men entered the large office in a more orderly fashion than before and stood side by side in front of Sarutobi's desk. The man between the other two was still sweating and appeared to be restraining himself from shouting out at the old man.

With a soft sigh, the Hokage asked, "What is the state of your emergency that it requires the use of the Village hidden in the Leaves?"

The man in the middle slowly took a deep breath and released it in an effort to calm himself. "H-Hokage-sama, something awful has happened to my son." His entire body was shaking with every word.

"Yes? Please continue," Sarutobi said when he noticed the man hesitate to continue. The man took another deep breath.

"M-m-my son was...covered...in this white stuff..." This statement almost had the old man yank out a form to file for pedophilia, but halted when the man continued. "...The stuff was...like some kind of body bag...or something...It just covered my son. He wouldn't move or react in any way for a while...then..." The man had to stop for a moment to hold in the vomit that was threatening to spew out of his mouth. He then swallowed hard and continued once again. "Th-then he...he...he started shaking and twitching like mad. Me and my wife could her his groaning, and it was just horrid. I-it looked like as if he was trying to break out of a straight jacket made of his own ..." He took another calming breath. "Then his body split open and he grew legs." Again, the man nearly lost his lunch, but held it down. "Th-then he...he just walked out of my families home."

Before the aged village leader could ask the man for any useful information. The other people in his office began talking about how they had seen it too and that their friend was telling the truth.

After a few minutes of shouting, the Hokage silenced the men, then asked them the basics for any potential mission. Where they were from, how much they were willing to pay, and the like. After the information was gathered and the men were gently escorted to a hotel; courtesy of his lovely secretary, Sarutobi asked that the doctor be let in.

The doctor calmly entered the office and walked up to the village leader's desk.

"What is the problem?" Sarutobi asked, forgoing any formalities. He just was not in the mood today.

"Well, Hokage-sama, there is a problem at the hospital," The doc. said.

Hiruzen gave an exasperated sigh, "I guessed as much. What _kind _of problem?"

"Well, after you issued room 312 off limits," He paused for a moment to think ove the words he wanted to say. "Things have gone to Hell in a hand basket."

Sarutobi coughed lightly, "Please, do explain."

"Well, I've lost three nurses, five patients, and one of my best doctors. To add on to that, the door of room 312 has become somewhat..." Again the man had to think of what to say, "Fucked up." He ended bluntly.

This time, Hiruzen coughed a little harder, "Please, I would like an explanation."

"Well..." The man began with his favorite word, before pulling out a sheet of paper out of his coat pocket. "...The door is covered in, what appears to be, human skin dripping in blood. Ever since I've lost my staff, nobody dares to go anywhere near that door. I would _greatly _appreciate it if the Hokage himself were to check out this bizarre situation."

The Hokage agreed to look into the hospital's problem...later...He had a feeling that Lady Empress was involved in all of this somehow. But right now he just wanted to go out with his beloved wife, son, and grandson, and enjoy the festivals activities. Though he did not approve what the festival always led to, he still liked to enjoy himself before the mob would make any advances on Naruto.

* * *

**Back with Naruto...**

"Do you understand?" Empress finished. For the past hour, the three women had been explaining to Naruto what he had become. Oddly, Naruto was easily able to except all that he was told, and currently had three black tentacles sticking out of his back, waving around lazily.

Where any normal person would either freak out over what he was just told, or have an emo "look at himself and understanding what really makes sense" or...whatever. Naruto just excepted it, like as if he had really known about it all his life but nobody told him so before whether it was true or not.

"Yes, Lady Empress. We fully understand." He spoke obediently, while Empress' antenna-hair twitched.

Naruto stood up and stretched a bit before asking, "So, are you three ladies gonna' change?"

They women nodded a yes and made their way into Naruto's bedroom to change; not out of modesty for themselves, as Naruto had learned. Symbiote hosts have no need for clothing sense their sybiote protects them from the elements, so most hosts go around naked. That includes the three just in the other room.

Naruto walked over to his small hall closet and opened it to reveal the one article of clothing that he owned that was not orange. It was black. And that was it. It was a plain, black, festival outfit. Naruto quickly changed out of his normal orange jumpsuit and into the black clothing, then decided to sit on his coach and play with Baby while waiting for the women to finish changing.

He did not have to wait long. All three women walked out of Naruto's bedroom wearing yukatas the exact same color as their respective robes. Baby flew over to it's mother and cuddled against her as the women walked up to Naruto.

"Now, we're ready." Samus said with a giggle.

Naruto held the door open like a true gentleman and was soon walking side by side with Annette and Samus, with Marta next to her cousin and Baby hovering just above it's mommy. The five made their way to where the festival was being held. The entirety of the festival took up nearly the whole of the central part of the village. And nearly everybody was their; except for the ninja out on missions, or watching over the newly repaired entrance to the village. Konoha's construction team was _very _good at their jobs.

They arrived at the outskirts of the village grounds without too much hassle from the thickheaded villagers. Most of them were already at the festival anyways.

Naruto was awestruck, he had never been to any kind of festival before and all of the lights, lanterns, stands, sounds, and smells almost overwhelmed the youth. He was just about to bolt over to the closest game stand when a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

Naruto looked up to Samus' smiling face, "How about we _all _stick together," She said with emphasise on the word 'all', then looked over to her leader. "Sound good?"

"Agreed, Payback," Annette nodded before addressing Naruto. "It would be safest for everyonene if you stuck around with one of us. We wouldn't want you to eat all of the villagers before we make our offer, now would we." She ended with a smile.

"No, Lady Empress. I will not jeopardize the plans of the great Symbiote Hord. We apologize." Naruto replied.

"Excellent. Now then, We would like to visit our daughter before we meet up with our future meals.

* * *

Okay...so I decided to go up to four thousand...something words, instead of my normal three thousand something words...good idea or not?

I wonder what Hinata's reaction is gonna' be when she sees three attractive women around her Naruto...hum...

Now...Does anybody have a clue as to who Empress' daughter is...and before you gues...it is NOT Sherry Birkin...

Submit yourselves to the rule of Master Tyrant and your life shall be sparred. Go against Master Tyrant...and be violently raped by a hot chick in S&M gear using electric barb wire. Haha.


	10. The Festival Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the tenth chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hello. May we see our daughter?" Annette asked the bored-out-of-her-mind receptionist at the front desk of Konohagakure's hospital.

The young lady lazyly looked up from her magazine for a split second before speaking. "Sure, whatever. You know where it is?"

"Yes." And with that short discussion over, Annette made her way throught the hospital's hall's until she got to the stairs. She quickly looked back and forth and saw that the coast was clear before extending her hair up to the top floor's hand rail. She quickly pulled herself up the flights of stairs and continued to room 312.

Annette was used to hospitals after the horrible accident that befell her daughter. Annette actually turned part of the grand mansion that was her home into a hospital so that she would be able to stay near her beloved child.

It did not take the symbiotic ruler long to find her daughter's hospital room in the empty hallway. The blood soaked human skin that was nailed to the rusted metal door was one of the things that alerted her to the room. The peeling walls that revealed rusted iron fence behind, was another. Annette walked over to the door, unfazed by the sudden twitching of the skin as she reached for the door handle. But before her hand could touch the fleshy handle, she stopped all movement.

"How long do you plan on standing there," She spoke darkly as a figure rounded the corner of the hallway a short distance away. "Danzo?"

The old warhorse couldn'r help but smile at how peeved his mere appearance made this woman. _'My fame preceds me' _He though to himself as he slowly walked closer to Annette.

"I wonder," He spoke, still smiling. "How did such a beutiful woman such as yourself became the leader of a bunch of body snatchers." He chuckled the last part.

Annette slowly withdrew her hand and slowly turned her head to the bandaged man. The smile she wore was almost sickeningly sweet, as was the way she responded. "Do you really want to know?"

"Oh, yes. Please, enlighten me. I know for a fact that your..." He stopped to think for a moment. "Lord Venom was it? Is much stronger than you, yet you are the one in charge. In my personnal opinion that is a bad idea. The strongest should control any form of civilization."

Annette chuckled lightly. "You trully are an old fool."

Danzo raised his only visible eyebrow in question. "And why is that?"

"The power of an individual is not always measured by the force they put behind a punch. But also by how they can influense and control a croud." She spoke coldly.

"Do you think I don't know that already? I have been on the Konoha council for years. I _know_ how to manipulate people." Danzo's voice showed signs of his dislike of Annettes additude.

"Do you really? How are you so sure that your presious ROOT won't all of a sudden turn on you? How do you know that your loyal followers will stay loyal tommarow?" She replied with a sinister chuckle.

"I have had an entire squad compposed of Yamanaka dedicatted to maintianing the loyalty of my ROOT members!" He practicaly shouted. He did not like to be questioned by anybody, expecially some slut from outside _his _wonderful village.

"And how are you so sure that _they_ won't betray you?" She asked light-heartedly. Which only pissed off Danzo. The old war hawk was somehow able to keep his composure.

"Might I ask you the same? How does a weak woman like you keep her subjects loyalties? Not by fear, I assume?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Of course not. We use a more effective method of gaining loyalty from our kind."

"You have said that enough already. You also said that you would tell me what it is that you do to attain that loyalty."

"And like we said earlyer, you are a fool. No great leader would ever tell someone of thier secrets. But I thank you for telling me yours; brainwashing is such an inferior method of control, but to each his own we guess" She stated in an humerous tone. Now Danzo was pissed; this **bitch** was playing with him and he would not have it! He was the most powerful man in Konohagakure's shinobi council.

Annette turned back to the flesh covored door and turned the handle. "We are glad we had this little chat, Mummy Man." She then walked into the pitch black room; leaving Danzo steaming mad at the spot he stood.

_'That bitch is going to pay. My ninja will find that Carnage symbiote and then we'll see who's method of gaining loyalty is inferior.' _Danzo thought as he walked down the hall, away from the oozing door.

* * *

Naruto was having a great time at the festival. Throughout the few hours he had been there, not a single villager tried to attack him. Infact they outright stayed as far away from him as possible; probably because of the two beuties he had with him and the wierd creature hovoring apove his blond head. They still whispered rude comments about him, though.

Of course Naruto paid no attention to the people at all what so ever, his mind was only on the goldfish scoop game that he was currently failing at. He was squating infront of the long tank and had a small pile of broken paper scoops next to him. On his other side was a squating Samus, who had a big grin on her cute face as she whatched Naruto get more frustrated after every try. His eyes tracked a single goldfish, not too big but not too small either. He lowered his scoop to just above the water's surface and tried to anticipate the movements of his prey. Suddenly, with a quick swipe of his wrist; Naruto scooped up the fish and was about to place it inside the small water bowl he held, when the paper suddenly tore apart and the fish fell back into the water.

"Argh," Naruto growled as he tossed the broken scoop into the pile next to him. Baby circled above the blond and let out an angery scree that sounded like Naruto everytime he failed, then it would coo in a laughing matter. The owner of the little stand was practically in heaven. Normaly he would have been like all of the other villagers and would have tried to avoid the brat comming to his stand, but with how much money he was making off the kid, he just didn't care anymore.

Samus giggled at Naruto's frustration. That face he made whenever he was in deep consentration was just too adorable for her; she just wanted to smosh his face into her breasts in one giant hug. But, she was in public and would control herself untill the moment she was alone with her Venaru.

Across the street, however, another girl was having completly different thoughts. And they were somewhere along the lines of _'Who is that cunt near my Naruto-kun?'_ Actaully, those were Hyuga Hinata's thoughts exactly.

The hieress was standing on the other side of the street, hiding behind one of the many booths with her two best friends, Tenten and Ami. When Tenten became the teammate of Hinata's cousin, Neji, the two had slowly become friends. Thier friendship was further cemented when Tenten gave Hinata one of her many different copies of the _"How To Catch Your Idiot Boyfriend" _book/magazine series. Ever since Tenten has been helping with Hinata and her non-existant relationship with Naruto.

The only reason that Hinata had become friends with Ami, was the simple fact that neither could stand one Haruna Sakura. Ami couldn't stand the pink haired bitch because of how much more populer with the boys, her grades were better, her father was not a idiot drunk, and that damn forehead of hers was too damn big! Hinata could not stand Sakura for the sole fact that _her_ Naruto payed more attention to the pink haired girl than to the blue-nette standing only a few feet away. Since the two shared the same dislike for the Haruno, why not become friends?

"Who is that with my Naruto-kun?" Hinata voiced her thoughts through clenched jaws. Tenten was currently flipping through one of her books and was not paying any attention.

"I don't know. I'm more worried about that thing above his head." Ami spoke as she whatched Baby zoom around in circles. Her eyes were completly focused on the little creature.

Hinata kept her eyes glued onto the pair and every single movment that the female blond made that showed any sign of having to deal with Naruto, caused Hinata's eye brow to twitch in agitation. Tenten nodded her agreement with the purple haired girl, though she wasn't really listening.

After watching Naruto fail at the fish game several more times. Hinata and her friends finally witnessed Naruto's success and, with fish in a water filled plasic bag, both he, the floating animal, and the blond woman left the stand. Hinata and her friends secretly followed and hid everytime one of them were threatened to be seen.

"Where did Marta go?" Naruto asked when he noticed that the other symbiote host missing.

Samus just shrugged. "Who cares? All that matters is that us, you and Baby are having a great family evening." She gushed the ending, and Baby cood in agreement. Naruto tried to hide the slight red to his face, but Samus still saw it and smiled. Since Naruto had never had any real family, the thought of having one; even with the...unique Samus and Baby, was at least a mildly pleasent idea.

Just as the trio was about to move onto the next enteresting stand, Baby gave a pained scree. Samus' head snapped around so fast that Naruto thought that it would come off. Her eyes widened beyond belief as she saw Baby weakly hovor over to her. Baby had a single shuriken embeded into it's little body. To say Samus was pissed was like saying that Hinata doesn't stutter. Samus was beyond livid.

Baby weakly hovored over to its mother and gave another pitiful scree. It flew into its mother's arms and continued to scree as Samus' head snapped up at the almost unaduiable sound of laghter. The laughter was coming from the other end of the street. In an instant Samus had bolted across the street so fast that Naruto could have sworn he saw an after-image of her. She came to a sudden stop in front of three young Uchiha who appeared to be around Naruto's age.

"Which one of you little bastards attacked our Baby!" Samus shouted loud enough to catch the attention of practically everyone on the street.

The three Uchiha looked up at her then to each other. One of them smirked and stepped forward. The disgusting smile he wore was almost a common sight on all Uchiha the past few days. Nobaody was sure why, but the clan had really stepped up its asshole-ishness.

"It was me," The kid that stood forward said, with no small amount of pride. "That thing was just so small and moved so much, that it practicaly screamed 'target'." He chuckled at the end. The other two Uchiha laughed as well. The feel of being lifted in the air by his collor, caused the humor to escape the boy. He was hosted off his feet and brought up to Samus' angry face with her left hand gripping the back of his collor and her other holding Baby.

Naruto finally caught up to Samus and saw the anger written on her face. And it scared the living daylights out of him. None of his pranks had ever made anybody this mad, not even any of the thick headed villagers looked at him like that. Baby saw Naruto come up and wiggled itself free from its mother's arm and weakly hovored over to the boy. It cooed and nuzzled into Naruto's chest. It then looked up at him. Which was wierd since the metroid had no eyes, or ears, or any other visible form of collecting ouside information and converting it into thought.

"And, what made you think that attacking our Baby was a good idea?" Samus spoke in an unusually calm voice. Her grip tightned on the boy's collor.

The look of shock on the boy's face quickly dissapeared and was replaised with the smug grin normaly found on Uchiha. "I am an Uchiha, so, _I _can pretty much do whatever the fuck I want." He then leared at Samus. "Like you, for example."

Samus just gave a crukied smile before lifting the boy higher into the air and slamming him onto the ground, hard.

"Ow! Bitch!" The brat shouted. He was about to say more when a large silver blade entered his field of vision. He slowly looked up to see that all of the blond woman's left hand fingers had turned into four inch claws. The crowd's reaction was what you would expect from a village full of ninja. Most, if not all of the villagers had seen at least one of the many impressive techniques that the ninja that they lived with could perform. So the crowd showed little to no reaction when blades replaesed Samus' fingers.

"You know?" She spoke calmly with a sadistic smile. "We haven't had a deceant meal in ages." Her lips parted to reveal her many sharp fangs. The youth's eyes widened in fear as an evil glint flickered in the blond's eyes. "Would you like to feed us?" She struck a threating pose; her arms streatched out at an angle, her legs slightly spread apart, and her fang filled mouth grinning. The threating pose gave the feel of a lunging predator.

Before anything could happen, a loud voice rang out. "What is going on!" The crowd slowly parted to reveal Uchiha Fugaku followed by his two sons, his wife, and several more Uchiha members. Because the Kyuubi Festival was such a big event, Fugaku had forced every single Uchiha back from whatever mission they had so that the whole clan could celebrate a victory they had no involvmet with.

Samus quickly reverted back to normal and shouted," This son ova bitch attacked my Baby!" And pointed an accusing finger at the young boy. She then shot a look at Naruto."Show them!"

Naruto looked at her for a moment and complied. He held out the injured Baby in his arms and showed all the weapon that was still embeded in Baby's tough membrane. Baby gave the most pitiful, soul renching, sad coo it could muster, and the whole female population of the croud gave a collective, "Awwwwww." Soon after, the croud was filled with "How cute" and "How could anybody hurt something that adorable?" About a hundred dozen glares landed on the Uchiha boy.

The Uchiha leader looked at the creature, then to Naruto, then to Samus. "So?" Was his emotionless response.

Then, Samus lost it. She let loose a feral scream and luanched herself at Fugaku, claws and fangs extended. Itachi was quick to intersept the angery woman and was able to defend both himself and his father by blocking Samus with his scaberd. The other members of the clan showed no sign of even noticing the attack, but Fugaku and the clan members that happened to be on the council all smirked.

Naruto instantly tried to think of some way to solve the current delema when the croud began to chant, cheer and jeer at the two combatents.

Itachi was surprised; this woman was actualy able to push against him and was basically about to hand him his own ass. When a sudden loud screach brought both man and woman's attention to Baby. The creature had hovored out of Naruto's arms and was hovoring back and forth in a threating fashion.

Samus gave a divious smile. "**Feed, our child!"** She boomed in a victorious voice. She adjusted her grip so that now she was holding onto Itachi's hands. Baby gave a loud aggresive screech as it charged at Itachi.

The Konoha shinobi tried to struggle free from the woman's grip and was once again surprised by her strength. His head snapped from the the woman to the metroid, Itachi quickly activated his Sharingan just as the creature latched onto his face. Right at contact, Baby's back claws gripped Itachi's head and a wierd sucking/worrbling sound emitted from the creature as its smaller mandables moved in a back and forth scrapping manner as it glowed red and began to absorb the energy from the Uchiha.

Samus released her grip on Itachi's hands and backed up with a smile gracing her face. Itachi, on the other hand, instantly dropped his weapon and grab at the metroid before a muffle scream came from him. Now the croud was murrmering softly as Itachi clawed at the creature and screamed in obvious pain. The members of his clan were also speaking amogest themselves on wiether or not they should help thier prized ninja or not.

As Baby fed off of the screaming Itachi, the weapon in its back slowly fell out and the wound healed itself. Naruto just stared in awe at what was happening. _'So _thats _how Baby feeds.'_ He thought to himself.

Itachi continued to scream as people that could actually do something other than stand and bitch came to his aid, or so they hoped. They tried beatng on the creature, bashing it with whatever they could find. When they tried to stab at it with Itachi's discarded sword, Baby forced Itachi to move out of the way.

Eventually, Itachi was brought to his knees and his screaming had died down to just ragged breaths. Baby released its meal and gave a burp-ish scree before happily hovoring over to its mother, who had returned to normal once again, and snuggled into her arms before falling asleep. Itachi slowly leaned forward before falling face first into the ground, unconscious. Samus gazed down at her child and looked back up with a kind smile; completly offsetting everyone that could see her face.

"Baby forgives you," She said quickly before turning around and bolting away. Naruto looked after her for a moment before giving chase; unknowingly being followed by his three stalkers.

When Naruto finally cought up to Samus, she was in an alley; away from the festival, and was hudlled over her Baby. Naruto, feeling a lot of tention coming of the shaply symbiote host, cautiously aprouched her.

"We're sorry," She said softly and without looking at Naruto. "We..." She squesed the metroid tighter. "We normaly don't overreact like that. Its just..." She squesed harder, the creaure's membrane squished at the grip but it continued to snooze in Samus' arms. A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed on the creature's membrane. "We lost our Baby once already," She slowly gazed up at Naruto. "Our Baby, our beautiful child was obliterated right before our very eyes." More tears began to fall. "It hurt...It hurt so much. To watch your child die right in front of you and to not be able to do anything to save it. Do you have any idea how helpless we felt? How much we wished that we had died instead? It almost impossibly painful," She was openly sobbing now. "Af-after Baby was killed we lost all hope. We actually planned in killing ourselves."

Naruto's shock was present on his face. He had just met Samus just a few hours ago and she did not appear to be the type of person to take her own life. She must have really been hurt to drive her to such extremes.

"But," She continued. "We met Lady Empress just a few hours before our planned suicide and she offered a way to give us back our child. She spoke of a way to create a true clone of the pieces of Baby that still existed, but in return we had to join her and swear our loyalty. We agreed without any hesitation. She was going to give us back our child, how could any mother say no? We were givin the Payback symbiote, bonded, and Baby was returned. And we do not regret a thing. Empress has been such a grand and marvouless leader; returning our child, giving Payback a host, and giving us a home. We owe her our lives and so much more." She was still crying, though if they were tears of sorrow or joy, Naruto did not know.

Seeing Samus crying pulled at his heartstrings, Naruto was never one to be able to stand a woman crying. Naruto suddenly recalled an event he saw a year or two ago. He was heading to the academy when he saw a woman crying. At first he was more focused on not being seen around the crying lady since some of the villagers might blame him and attack. Instead, however, what must have then womans boyfriend had wrapped his arms around her in a hug and whispered comforting words, like "Shhh, It'll be okay" and "I'm here, I'll make it all better".

Naruto looked around to check for any villagers. Since none were around; that he could, he took a deep breath and closed the gap between Samus and himself. He hesitantly moved his arms forward and made an attmept to hug Samus. The instant that his fingers touched her, though, she suddenly tackled him to the ground, one arm around his neck and the other holding onto the sleeping Baby.

So Naruto was laying on his back, bewildered, in the middle of a street, with a crying blond woman ontop of him. He slowly tried to wrap his arms around her once again, and was successful. Thus, Naruto just layed thier with a crying Samus sobbing and hiccuping on him and a still sleeping Baby snoring away. To say that Naruto felt uncomfortable was a bit of an understatment.

And to say that Hinata was pissed was like calling Carnage a peace loving hippie. _'Who the FUCK does that BITCH think she is?' _Hinata mentaly cursed from her, Tenten and Ami's new hiding spot behind a few trashcans. _'Clinging onto MY Naruto-kun!' _With her keen eyes Hinata saw the lower half of Samus start to slowly girate, causing the Hyuuga's blood to go beyond the boiling point. _"That BITCH is HUMPING my Naruto-kun! I'm supposed to be the only one allowed to do that!' _The look of pure hatred on her face scared Hinata's friends.

As Naruto layed thier, he quickly became bored. Sure it was a new experiance to have a woman ontop of you but; being as thick as he is, it started to lose its flare. Slowly, Samus' sobbing slowed down to slight hiccups and near silent moans. Now Naruto could understand the hiccuping, he himself has cried before but the moans confused him. It was then did he notice the rubbing in his right leg and an unusual wet spot on the same place.

"Um, Samus?" He spoke quietly.

"Shhh," She replied in a shaky tone as her hips girated faster. "We're almost there." She began to moan louder as her paise quickened. "Almost there, almost there." She chanted.

Now Naruto was more confused. But before anything else could happen, a hand came out od nowhere and yanked on the blond female's hair, hard.

"Come on, get up, you horny grandma." A familiar voice chided as it lifted Samus of her hump stick. The unmistakable pink hair and the red lines showed it to be none other than Marta; back from...where ever.

"Damn it, woman!" Samus shouted. "We were sooo close. Do you have any idea how long its been since we've had something other than our hands, tongue, and tentacles to pleasure ourself with?"

"Too long?" Marta said in her 'I-don't-give-a-damn' way of speaking.

"Damn right, too damn long. So why the Hell did you stop us?"

Marta shrugged her shoulders. "Lady Empress wishes for all four of us to meet her at the hospital," She gazed down at the still confused Naruto laying on the ground. "And we think you were scaring Lord Venom."

Samus continued to glare at her relative before sighing in defeat. "Fine."

Both she and Marta picked up one of Naruto's legs and dragged him towards Konoha's hospital.

Tenten and Ami watched the retreating figures before turning thier eyes to thier red face friend. The look of absolute vividity radiated off her in waves. The two girls slowly backed away for fear of haveing all of the Hyugga's rage unleashed upon thier frail forms.

Hinata's head snapped up and turned so fast that her friens feared it would have flown off. "Tenten," She spoke in the cool voice normaly associated with the Hyugga clan. "Give me every book you've got!"


	11. Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with chapter eleven.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Naruto, Marta, Samus, and Baby were all making thier way to Konoha's hospital, when Naruto decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for the past few hours.

"Hey, Marta," He began, deciding that he would get a straight answer out of the pink-ette instead of a sexual response from Samus. "How do you tell the difference between symbiotes? I mean after they have taken a host and all. I know that you can tell by thier skin color but thats it."

Marta looked down at the young host and replied. "Very good Lord Venom. We did not think you knew that much," Naruto frowned at the lack of expectation she had for his intelligence. "Well, as you said, the easyest ways to tell the difference between symbiotes _is_ by their color. No two syymbiotes are colored exactly the same. Another way to tell the difference is, that every single symbiote in existance has either some sort of unique design on thier bodies or an external addition to thier form."

"You mean like your forehead blades and Samus' extra mouths?" Naruto asked to confirm what he was told.

"You wanna' see them again?" Samus quickly interjected with both of her hands preped and ready to remove her outfit at a moments notice; or just for the Hell of it.

"Later," Marta answered for an embaressed Naruto then turned her attention back to the kid. "Yes, exactly like our blades and Payback's breasts. Can you guess Lady Empress' extras?" She asked in an out-of-character playful tone.

Naruto struck a thinking pose, then replied, "Her hair-feelers?"

"Correct. Do you wish to know what your external feature is?"

Naruto nodded is head.

"Well, Lord Venom, your feature is a large symbole on your chest and back." Marta stated somewhat bluntly.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked with dissapointment evedent in his young voice.

"So far," Marta stated bluntly.

Naruto looked up at her in confusion. "What do ya' mean 'so far'?"

Samus sighed. "We just explained all of this to you a few hours ago, Naruto." Suddenly her back straightned and her voice began to sound like an instructer's from the academy. "Every symbiote in existance can go through several transformations that differ from each individual symbiote. We do not know what _exactly _causes the transformation; be it extreme physical or mental distress, a great emotional jolt, fighting, feed, or just doing something random. The maximum number of transformations a symbiote can go through is unknown as well, but the most that has been recorded was around ten. All of the tranformations "add on" to the symbiotes form and what part of them transforms and what it transforms into is based on the symbiote or its host's own individual thoughts and emotions. Your case, however is different."

For some reason, Naruto was paying more attention to what Samus was saying now than all of Iruka's lessons put together. "Different how?"

Samus giggled, "We'll tell you only if you promise to do something for us," She giggled again. Naruto thought he heard the same kind of giggling coming from the girls locker room at the academy once.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What'll I have to do?"

Samus giggled again, "We'll tell you if you agree to do it."

_'I have no idea what the Hell she'll make us do,' _Naruto thought to himself, _'Chances are, whatever it is, were not gonna like it. But what choice do I have? I need to know everything about my body just incase I can find some way to control it in what she tells me.'_

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Samus actually squealed in a fan-girl-ish manner and had a sudden spring in her step. "Now, you promise, right?" She asked to make sure Naruto would not go back on his word.

With a defeated sigh, Naruto nodded his head only for Samus to squeal agian. The group continued on without another word, leaving Naruto confused and irritated. He wasn't told the information he wanted and now he promised to do something he'll probably regret. _'Damn my 'Never go back on my word' beliefes.'_ He grouned inwardly. "Could you at least show me how you transform?" Naruto practically begged. At least he would get some information.

But before Samus could give any form of an answer to the knucklehead, Marta quickly interjected. "She was masterbating," She staated in her ever blunt tone.

Naruto felt the blood rise to his face as the mental image of a naked Samus lying on her back on his bed entered his young mind. He tried to shake his head to remove the picture of Samus with one hand fingering herself, the other massaging one of her breasts and moaning out of his head. Obviously, he only succeded in getting redder as the mental image became more vivid.

He snuck a quick glance at Samus to see how pissed she was. Naruto was quit surprised to see Samus holding her blushing face in her soft hands, her eyes closed, and her hips lightly swaying. She looked like a horny school-girl that just had her crush ask her out. This sudden change from Samus' behaviore from brash to shy threw Naruto for a loop. She shyly opened on of her eyes and made contact with Naruto.

The woman gave a whimpering coo, "Naruto~, don't look at us like that,"

Now Naruto was more confused then ever. "Huh!" He practically shouted.

"Lord Venom is very dirty for asking his Payback to do such a thing in public," She covored her face with her hands while her blush brightned.

Before Naruto could begin to freak out; Marta, once agian, provided an explination. "Lord Venom, Payback is simply trying to get into your pants faster by trying to act shy and inexpierenced in the interactions with the opposite sex,"

"Damn it, Marta!" Samus currsed as she returned to her normal brash behavior. "It almost worked too," She then prosedded to explain the information that Naruto had asked for. "As Marta had said, we were masterbating to the mental image of Lord Venom rafishing our body. And, well, when we orgasamed we transformed," She then grinned down at the blond male. "We'll give you a deminstration later if you like."

Naruto did not have time to replay before they finally made it to the hospital. The group made thier way through the first floor hallways, the staircase, and reached the third floor without any problems at all. In fact, Naruto noticed that he had not seen or heard any other people inside the whole building. He could remember that everytime he was there; normally after a near death experiance from the hands of the villagers, that there was al least some sounds of human activity. Weather it have been a couple of hot nurses chatting about who was fucking who's patient, or just the quiet hum and beeping of the medical equipment. But Naruto heard none of this while he, Samus, Marta and the finally awake Baby traversed the hospital.

But what really caught his attention; was the redecorated third floor of the large building. To put it bluntly, it looked like a floor from Hell's hospital. All of the paint on the walls had peeled away and revieled horribly dipilitated concrete and steel fencing. What appeared to be rust or blood covored most of the wall, floor and ceiling of the place. All of windoes were broken and covored in rust. When Naruto tried to look aoutside of one of them, all he saw was pitch black darkness and, once agian, not a single sound could be heard. Some of the florescent lights were busted and the glass littered the floor; one of them suddenly broke and swang free from the ceiling, leaking sparks. When Naruto looked up he noticed that the entire ceiling had been replaised with rusted metal grating, with uncovored wires running this way and that. But what the most fucked up part of the new building was the doors.

Each door had blood soaked human skin; complete with the streatched human face, pulled tightly and nailed to each door. Some of the doors had the skin of men, others had the bloody skin from women. All doors, though, had thier numbers carved into the flesh and a mixture of blood, puss, and rotting meat slowly dripped from the numbers. Naruto felt like emptying his stomach as one of the eyes on a door twitched as the group walked by.

Payback counted off the rooms they passed until they reached room 312. Without any sign of hesitation, Marta reached out and grab the fleshy door nob and opened the disgusting door. A sudden rush of cold, stale air that smelled of rotting flesh and dried blood hit Naruto. The boy turned green and stumbled back as the offensive seant assulted his nostrils.

Marta and Samus walked into the room with Naruto and Baby close behind.

The inside of the hospital room was the same as the floor it was on. Everything was broken, rusted, and dibilitated. The medical equipment was all rusted, broken. One of the moniters was broken clean in two yet, somehow, both pieces had were working and showing static. One of the two gurneys inside of the room was missing the two front legs but was stilling standing evenly, with a skinless, bloody shapless corpse spraled ontop of the dirty sheets.

The only thing inside of the room was not in a state of complete disrepair was the curtian covered hospital bed that the symbiotes had brought with them. The women made their way over to the clean bed, while Naruto followed hesitantly.

"**Hello there**," A voice spoke from behind the bed, scaring the living crap out of poor Naruto. Whoever was behind the bed rounded the corner and revealed themselves to be none other than Empress herself. Annette had shifted into her full symbiotic form, which fit in rather well with the macabre setting.

**"We are glad that you all were able to make it to Otherworld safetly," **The symbiote ruler said cheerfully to the group her eyes completly focused on Naruto.

"Um.." Naruto began.

**"We're glade you asked," **Empress interupted in an overly happy tone. **"All of what you see around you is something that our beloved daughter, Nightmare, created. She had taken a host that had strong psycic abilities and amplified them when they bonded together. What you see is actually another diminsion that our daughter created and has complete and total control over, called Otherworld. The reason it looks the way it does has to do with our daughter's accident and her extreme distrust of humans. She can take any inanimate object that exists in the Realworld and create an Otherworld version of it and alter it to her liking. Our presious daughter is unable to copy living being so instead brings any living matter into her world to do as she sees fit. While inside Otherworld, Nightmare can "see" into a person's mind and create monsters, ghosts, and anything that that person thinks is horrifying. In other words, she is able to create an individuals own personal hell; the monsters are twisted into personal nightmares along with the environment."**

Naruto could not help but wonder why he had been getting lectured so often in the past few hours, but shoved the thought to the back of his mind as the skinned body on the other hospital gurney gave a sudden violent twitch.

Naruto spun around as the figure shakingly rose from the gurney and twitched over to one of the dibilitated cabanets. With a violently shaking hand, it opened the cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages.

Our blond male main character whatched with a raised eyebrow as the bleeding form stalked over to Nightmare's bed and dissapeared behind the curtians. Naruto turned his head to Empress with his eyebrow still raised.

Empress chuckled lightly, **"That would be our daughter's latest victim. He was an idiotic doctor who thought that he would dare to even touch our child!" **She shouted with a passion, **"When the bastard moved the curtians, Nightmare sent him here and turned him into her own personal doctor. Nightmare told us that he was the head doctor of the facility or something." **She gave an unimpressed chuckle as the use to be head doctor shambled out from behind the curtians and sprawled himself on the busted gurney. **"Not like it matters now."**

Empress motioned over to her daughter's bed, **"Nightmare said that she would like to meet Lord Venom's new host." **

Naruto walked over to the other side of the bed and reached out with a shaky hand. He gulped loudly as he gripped the curtians and glanced over to the prone doctor.

Seeing the hesitation, Samus walked over to her living wet dream and placed a comforting had on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto. Nightmare would not think of harming a fellow symbiote; but we would advise you to not vomit when you see her. It might make her cry." She whispered in his ear.

This did nothing to calm Naruto's nervious hand as he clenched the curtian tighter. With a hard tug, the white plastic was pulled out of the way and the unmistakable scent of burnt flesh smacked Naruto's olfactory sensors.

He stumbled back with his hands covoring his nose and mouth as his eyes widened to nearly comical preportions. In front of him was the most horrifying sight any symbiote could imagine.

Laying in a perfectly clean hospital bed was a girl that looked to be no older than six. Her entire body, however, was burnt nearly beyond recongnition. Her skin looked as if it was made from charcoal and several pieces chipped off of her as her young chest slowly moved as she took in air. Her hair had been burnt off, leaving her scarred head bare for all to see. Her forehead and cheecks showed an extra pair of eyes on each for a total of six, five of which were welded shut. Nightmare's lips had been partially melted together and nearly sealed off her mouth. With every breath she took, Nightmare let loss a slow aganized groan from the pain the very action caused her. Naruto noticed red lines on her arms, legs, neck. The lines appeared to have been inflicted by something holding her as she was burned. A large vertical gash on her stomach had opened her body and revealed the charred organs inside. The only organ not burnt to a crisp was the girls large intestines, which was currently lightly waving in the air like a symbiote's tentacle. Naruto took note of the fresh bandages that the once-was doctor had placed on various parts of Nightmare's young form; they had already turned a sickly yellow from puse that was leaking through several wounds.

Nightmare looked Naruto up and down with her three open eyes. Slowly, the corners of her melted lips curved upward into a sweet smile. Her lazyly swinging intestine slowly whipped around and wrapped its slimmy self around Naruto several times.

Before Naruto could voice his panic, Empress; on the other side of the bed, clapped her hands, **"Awww." **She cooed, **"That is sooo sweet. Our darling Nightmare want's to give Lord Venom's host a hug. Awwww." **

In response Naruto just looked at his ruler with a freaked look while Nightmare's grip tightned slightly.

"Um..." He began. "We don't mean to be rude but, why did you show me your beautiful daughter and...?" Naruto had to add the 'beautiful' bit just incase is question lit the fury of Empress and her child, "Wh-what happened to her?"

Empress chickled, **"Both our daughter and us apreciate your compliment. " **Nightmare's slight squeeze said the same. **"The reason we had Revenge and Payback bring you here was both, to introduce you to our daughter and her amazing power. And to make sure that you knew who one of your future team-mates will be on your genin team."**

Without thinking, Naruto's back straightened and he slammed his chest with his right fist and proudly stated, "We will graduate from the academy and we will protect your child with our very life and make sure no harm comes to her by any means."

**"Very good." **Empress replied to the symbiote influensed response. **"It appears that your bonding with Lord Venom has progressed a little more." **She lovely gazed down at her and asked, **"Would it be okay if we told Lord Venom, Nightmare?"**

_Very _slowly, Nightmare turned her head towards her mother. Bits of her flesh fell off as her neck turned along with several pained whimpers. When she finally was able to look her mother in the eye her head slowly nodded.

**"Very well then." **Empress cleared her throat. **"The event that caused my daughter's current condition happened a few hundred years ago; 736 years ago to be precise. The young girl that my daughter bonded to was the only individual within a small community with psycic abilities and was feared by her neighbores even before being introduced to Nightmare. Her name was Alessa Gillespie. During the girl's short life in her town, she was treated as a demon and was ostrisized. The parents told thier children to demean, humiliate, and harm the girl as much as possible. The adults of the town would attack her whenever they could. On some _very_ rare occasions the girl was vioently raped and beaten to near death. But none of the villagers dared to attempt to kill the child for fear of releasing the devil upon the world."**

As he listened to the tale, Naruto unconsiously gripped Nightmare's intestine, which was still wrapped around his torso.

**"Her mother though, was the worst of them all. She would do everything she possibly could to make her daughter's life a living Hell. From something simple like ignoring her child's cries for help, to not feeding her for long periods of time. We had been observing the girl for a short time while scouting out potential hosts for my daughter; we had been pregnant with her at the time and was near birth. We witnessed the girl perform several psycic abilities and wondered what the effects of bonding with a symbiote would have on her power. After a few days we gave birth to Nightmare and was able to stow her way in the girl's closet in the middle of the night. The next morning, you can guess what happened." **She chuckled again as the memory of her daughter attaching to the terrified girl and yanking her into the closet to begin bonding, flashed in her mind.

**"Anyways, after the two bonded the girl's power increased beyond anything we could ever imagine. As you can obviously see the power this girl now wealds, ranging from creating Otherworld to completely reforming living matter to whatever she desires. It is infact Nightmare's very power that shields our home from any who wish to find our secrets or do our kind harm." **Relizing that she got a little off topic, Empress cleared her throat once again.

**"Well, anywho, after the two joined Alessa's life changed very little. The townsfolk still treated her like filth and continued to do so untill the fateful night." **Her symbiotic hands clenched the bed sheets and her claws tore into them as her grip tighned. **"A group of 'demon slayers' calling themselves "The Order" came to the town. Upon thier arrival several villagers informed them of Alessa and of her power. Being the bastards that they were, The Order took our daughter to the town temple and tighed her to a religious symbol using rusted barbwire. Then..."** Empress had her head down, clenched her jaws hard enough to shatter several of her fangs, and had nearly rendered the sheets to ribbons. **"...They burned her."**

Suddenly screaming and the roar of a fire could be heard ehoing through out the Otherworld hospital. One scream sounded like that of a little girls, while the other was less human but still female in nature.

**"You have no idea how happy we are that your daughter, Scream, happened by at the time. Using her unique ability, she was able to clear out the fire and save our Nightmare. Unfortunatly, The Order members involved with the burning had escaped and had gone into hiding. We have been unable to locate and terminate any of the lothsome insects." **Empress kept her head down for a few more seconds as she finished the tale.

As the information sunk in, Naruto's grip tightned even more on Nightmare's intestine. His eyes hardened and he gazed down at the charred girl. He leaned forward a little so that he was looking her in the eye(s).

"Nightmare," He addressed to get her attention, "We swear on our honor as members of the symbiotic horde, that we will find every Order member in existance and make them pay for what the have done to you." The determination in his voice was only matched by the fire burning behind his eyes. The rest of the symbiotes in the Otherworld-ly room only smiled at the all too familiar determination that their lord was known for showed itself on the young boy.

**"Now then," **Empress spoke out. **"We think it is about time that Nightmare went to bed; you too Naruto."**

Naruto looked up at Empress in complete and utter shock. "What!"

**"You are still a child and children need thier sleep so that they have enough energy to grow up into our powerful Lord Venom."**

"And," Samus interjected, "If your good on the way home, then we'll let you use our breasts as marshmellow pillows." She ended while hefting her bosom with her hands and slowly kneeding them.

Naruto was out the door before another word could be said. Samus still caught the massive blush adorning his young face.

* * *

Well, well, well. Chapter number 11 comes to a close here. I was actually planning on calling Nightmare, Ruthless instead but decided to save that name for later. As for why I called Nightmare her name...just think about it for a moment. All of the symbiotes names have a hidden meaning in them. And here are several symbiotes giving us a short discription.

Venom - **"We're like poison to those agianst us!"**

Payback - **"Harm our child and we'll return the pain a thousand fold, bitch!"**


	12. How We Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Chapter 12 heading your way

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

After departing from Konoha hospital ans ultamitly Otherworld; Naruto and his bunch headed back to his apartment. When they arrived Naruto suggested that the girls, and Baby, sleep in his bed and that he would take his old coach. Fortunatly for Venom's host niether Marta or Samus would hear a word of what Naruto said, and both forced him between themselves in Naruto's one-person bed with Baby ontop.

So, this was what Naruto awoke to the next morning. A _very _naked Samus snuggling against his left side, An equaly naked Marta peacfully snoozing on his right, and an unusually light Baby on his chest. He tried his hardest to focus on Baby's sudden loss of weight. With the many times Baby had jumped into his arms last night, Naruto had an idea of how heavy the creature was. What was on his chest at his moment felt a whole lot lighter this morning then it was last night.

Unfortunatly as Naruto tried to raise his head to see why Baby was so light Samus' mouth latched onto the side of his neck and began to suck on the flesh lightly. Naruto could only groan in frustration as his movement had become more limited. All he could do was lay down and just wait until the two female occupants ristricting him woke up.

Luckily for Naruto, Marta's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to Naruto, "Good morning Lord Venom. We hope you slept well and were not molested by our cousin." The blunt and nearly emotionless way she said that almost made Naruto laugh, almost.

Marta rose up and gazed over to Samus, and the now lighter Baby. As her eyes set on it her eyes widened, "SAMUS!" She screamed loudly. Said girl jumped awake and glared at her cousin after frantically looking back in forth for the sudden source of noice.

"Wha' zit?" Samus slurred as she wipped the drool from from her mouth and the sleep from her eyes. Marta pointed to Naruto's chest. Samus looked to where Marta was pointing and her eyes widened as well. Seansing that something was wrong with the space alien, Naruto rose up and felt Baby's body roll off him and onto the bed.

Naruto looked down at Baby and, to his surprise, it was empty. The nucleic center and the inner tendrills were all missing from the creature's shell, along with with a large gash along the top of the membrane. It was surprisingly hard from what Naruto could tell from the sound it made as it fell from the bed.

The blond boy looked at Samus with worry etched on his face. If the display from last night was anything, he could only imagine what she would do to whomever did this to her Baby. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Naruto was expecting anger, hatred or sadness. He was dumb-struck by the giant grin on her pretty face.

"Um, S-Samus?" He addressed the girl, worry evident in his voice. Suddenly Samus tackled Naruto into a giant hug, causing both of them to sail past Marta and crash onto the hardwood floor. She straddled his midsection and pulled away from him. She placed her hands on either side of his head and smiled down at him.

"We're so happy," She beamed with tears forming in her blu-ish green eyes.

Naruto's head snapped over to the empty Baby and he pointed at it, "B-but isn't that Baby's body?"

Samus looked at were Naruto was pointing and could not help but give a joyious giggle, "Yes and no, our sweet Venaru." She cooed, still confusing Naruto, "What you see is our Baby's shedded shell. We assume that absorbing all of the energy out of that one Uchiha must have given Baby the power to grow into its next form in its evolutionary path."

"Okay," Naruto spoke out, "If that's true then where did Baby go. It was sleeping on me last night, and I don't think it wants to be to far away from its mama or papa." Naruto said without thinking, causing Samus to take his statement as more of a future proposal than a stated fact.

Samus got off Naruto and allowed the boy to stand just as a loud screech echoed through the small apartment followed by something flying into the room and knocked Naruto back down to the floor. Naruto instictivly grabbed the thing and looked down at it to see a bigger Baby. Dispite what Samus said about it evolving, the only differences that Naruto could see was a slight increase in Baby's size and its membrane had changed from green to a dull gray.

Baby hovered down to Naruto and snuggled into his chest, cooing apoligetically. Naruto gave it a light pat and told it that everything was fine, which illisited a happy scree from Baby.

After eveyone had dressed for the day and eaten their morning meal, Samus suddenly clapped her hands. "Because tommarrow is when we are going to be leaving and we have a few hours before Venaru has to go to the academy, we prepose that we teach Venaru here how to use his symbiotic abilities. Do you agree cousin Marta?"

The pink haired woman sipped her morning tea calmly and spoke, "If it involves you and our Lord going at it like rabbits than you can cut us out."

"Unfortunatly we don't have enough time to make love today, only train." Samus said in a defeated tone.

"Then we shall accompany you." Marta said with a nod of her head.

"Good. Venaru, you ready?" Samus quickly asked.

Having not been paying any attention to the conversation, said boy gave his most famous reply, "Huh?"

"Excellent!" And with that, the blond woman's left arm morphed into a large silver blade and she gave a swiped at Naruto. Without thinking, Naruto's head moved back an inch and just barely avoided the lethal strike.

"What the Hell Samus?" Naruto shouted as the woman gave a downward swipe and cut the kitchen table clean in two. Marta still sat their sipping her tea as if nothing had happened. Samus swipped at Naruto while he continued to dodge without any thought of his own movements.

"You are doing great Naruto." Samus stated with glee only to get a raised eyebrow from her target. Seeing his confusion, she halted her attacks and answered his unasked question, "Have you not realized that you have been dodging every single one of my attacks? My attacks are too random for any normal, chakra-less, individual to track."

Now that Naruto had a moment to actually think, he did notice his reactions to each of the attacks aimed at them. He could not explain it but it was like he knew just where and when the attack was coming and his body moved on its own to avoid taking damage. He had almost no control over where or what he dodged.

"That is just a small bit of the power that Lord Venom can provide for you, and you don't even have control over him. Can you imagine the power you will have when you can control our Lord?" She spoke enthusiastically as she started her onslaught once again. "Lets see how long you can dodge!" She shouted with glee.

Naruto's eyes widened as her right arm transformed into blade and a sadistic smile formed on her pretty lips.

* * *

**Just outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves...**

_'I wanna' go home.' _The thoughts of a tall white figure echoed in its own mind. The figure was perched on a tree limb shout on the outside of Konoha's massive gate way. The construction crew had been working none stop to get the massive gate repaired as quickly as possible. They had just finished painting it an hour ago.

_**'Paitents young one. After we have removed the evil that is Venom from the Earth shall we return to your loving family. If he is still as mentally destroyed as he was in our last meeting, then this fight shall not last long.'**_ Anti-Venom responded to his young host. He looked at the village gate then at the two gaurds standing at attention. He could not help the smile that formed on his black lips.

And with that, Anti-Venom lept down from his perch and caught the attention of the guards. "Halt, state your name and business with Konohagakure." One of the gaurds demanded as Anti-Venom approached the gate. Both of the ninja got into defensive poses and studied the tall figure. His white skin and thin build gave the gaurds the impression that it was Orochimaru in an terrible diguise. Or some freak in a suit.

The symbiote stopped and gave a respectable bow to both of the gaurds. **"I am Anti-Venom. I was hired by the Hokage to hunt down and exterminate an unspecified evil that has been terrrorizing your village."**

"I don't remember being told about this." One of the gaurds said to his partner.

The other shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe the Hokage finally got smart and hired this guy is here to kill the demon brat so that nobody in the village could be blammed."

Both gaurds looked the newcomer and one of them stepped forward, "Do you have the proper paper work, Anti-Venom?"

**"No, sir. I do not, but if you could take me to the Hokage then it should not be a problem, no?" **The symbiote responded.

Again the two ninja glanced at each other before one of them spoke, "You will accompany me to the Hokage Tower and we can then see if your story trully checks out." One of the guards began towards said tower and was followed by the taller symbiote. The other gaurd returned to his post as the two walked into the hidden village.

The two continued to the tower when a grunt from behind brought the gaurds attention to Anti-Venom. Or, it would have if the symbiote was still behind him. The man looked around frantically for the white figure, but could not find a single trase of him.

_'Thats impossible!' _The gaurd thought. _'I should have been able to sense any chakra used by that guy. But I didn't feel a thing!' _The gaurd looked around for a few moments more before heading to the Hokage's office to inform his leader of the white figure.

* * *

**Back with Naruto...**

After Marta finished her morning tea, she joined in the cat-and-mouse style training. By then, though, Naruto and Samus had moved outside of the boy's apartment and said boy was currently hiding in on of the many back allys near the slums of Konoha. The only other people that he could see were two prostitutes that he had snuck past on his way to find a hidding place from the two crazy girls.

While Samus continued her assult using her bladed arms, Marta decided to use her symbiote's special ability. Which was filling her four lungs with a highly volitial acid and luanching them at her target. Thus, both, causing an explosion and coating the local vacinety in the same, acidic liquid. Naruto found out the hard way just how sensitive the liquid was. _'Rest in piece, my most favorite jacket.' _Naruto prayed. The fact that his living room was coated in the substance now ment that his apartment was obviously off limits in this twisted game.

_'Damn it, Venom!'_ Naruto shouted inside his mind. _'I know you can hear me in there you damn goo ball! Why the Hell aren't you helping me? I know neither of us what to be blown up or rapped; or at least I don't, I'm not 100% sure on your outlook on that subject.' _Naruto ended his thoughts in a more questioning tone than the angry one he started out with.

As Naruto continued to rant at the, literal, mindless beast within, he failed to notice a figure aproach him from behind. He did notice the two female symbiote arms wrap around his waist and the pair of blu-silver breasts press onto the back of his head.

**"We found you~." **Payback's voice gleefully sang out. Naruto's face reddened as Payback's breasts pressed harder and her hands started moving lower. **"What's our prize?" **She giggled. As her hands reached the top of his pants, Naruto's eyes snapped to the only other two people in the general area. The prostitutes were way too close for the blond's comfort.

Naruto pulled free from the perverted symbiote's grasp, then twirled around and shoved her against a wall in one of the darker parts of the alley. The last thing he wanted was two of the villagers spying a horny alien feeling him up in an alley in the slums. That would probably send mixed messages.

**"Oh," **The silver-ish lady moaned. **"Does our love wish to dominate us? Does he wish to take us as hard as possible and turn us into a hot puddle of sex juice?" **She asked in a seductive tone.

Naruto turned redder when he realized that his hands were just centimeters away from Payback's beautiful breasts. He would have yanked his hands away faster than one could say "Free ramen". But something else caught his attention.

He snapped his head over to the right and set his eyes on a single spot on a building wall. There was something calling him. He did not know what. Naruto could not hear anything, but he could have sworn that something was calling or pulling him towards something. Then, suddenly Naruto felt different. He felt empty; not the kind of empty that one experiances when hungery, but a different sort of empty. Like as if a part of him had gone missing and that it was somewhere else and that he dessperatly needed it. That missing piece was calling him.

"Need it. Want it. Make us complete. Make us whole. **We must become together!**" He pratically shouted before bolting in the direction his head was facing. Or, he would have if both of Payback's breasts did not think that his hands looked like a good snack. Naruto let out a howl of pain which soon ended when Payback slammed her forehead into the blond's. Naruto was out like a light.

**"Ugh, damn it." **Payback cursed as she hoisted the unconcsious Naruto over her shoulder, making sure that her hand was firmly planted on his ass. _'**Anti-Venom was not supposed to reviale himself untill we were 100% certian on the cause of Lord Venom's condition. That fuckwad is gonna' regret trying to confront Venom now. We'll need to inform Lady Empress about this and have Revenge help keep him distracted,' **_Her already scary face became even more terrifying as a scowl appeared and replaised the happy expression she had on earlyer. She quickly scaled the wall in the inhuman way that all symbiotes do. Moving their spines from side to side, somewhat like a lizard's, as their clawed hands and feet gripped into whatever surface was being climbed.

She climbed over the edge of the wall and continued her quadripedal movements acrose the building's roof until she reached the other side. She rose back to her bipedal stance and scanned the area until she spotted the general area that housed the ninja academy. Payback squated down as she prepared her legs for a mighty leap. Unlike ninja, who jump over short distances but at incredable speeds using as little energy as possible. The symbiote race use a great deal of power in their impressive movements, traveling at a much slower pace but covering great distances using only the strenght in their legs. Also, because of the symbiote ability to adhere to any surface they did not have to worry about finding any sort of foothold while ninja did.

Because of the need to think about their landing location ninja had to use a great amount of energy and brain power focused on where they were standing, how they were standing, and their entire stance. About 65% of a symbiote's brain focused on all of that subconsciously, thus allowing the symbiote to conciously focus on the current situation without the worries of a ninja.

Payback uncoiled her legs and launched her body high into the air. She landed a great distance away on the roof of another building; the impact caused a large web of cracks to appear on the surface. She leapt into the air once agian but did not use as much force as her last jump and landed on another building a block away from the academy. She layed Naruto down on the roof and lowered her head. Her symbiotic tongue creeped out from between her jaws and slowly ran it along the boy's left cheek. Getting no response from the action Payback thought up a devious plan on waking her Lord.

She tossed her head back and shouted, **"Lord Venom!" **Forcing the boy to be jolted out of his unconscious state and opened his mouth to yell out when Payback snapped her head foreword and her tongue, which was still sticking out of her mouth, streached out and flew directly into Naruto's open mouth. His eyes widened in shock as Payback's tongue ran itself over every crevis in his young mouth. Naruto grabbed the invasive appendege and tried to yank it out of his mouth as it ran along his teeth only to have Payback's tongue wrap itslef around his own and pull both out.

The silver-blue symbiote leaned forword and slightly parted her fangs a bit more. Her face closed in on Naruto's until it was just a centimeter away. Her tongue tugged Naruto's into her mouth and she gently bit down on the pink appendege, just enough to hold it not cause any harm.

**"How do we taste?" **She was able to say clearly even with Naruto's tongue in her mouth. The way she asked the question had a mix of her usual seductive tone and a sinser question. Naruto just starred at her for a moment.

"'ains an thoclete." Was all he was able to say. Payback looked at him curiously before relizing that she still had his tongue trapped between her jaws. She quickly let him go.

Naruto retracted his slightly red tongue and looked up at Payback after taking a calming breath, "What the Hell is wrong with you!" He shouted. "That was just plain wierd and disgusting!"

Payback shrugged, "Its just been soooo long since we've had a taste of you, that we just could not resist the opertunaty," She then leaned foreword and her wicked jaws widened into a grin, "What was your answer?"

Naruto sighed, "I said 'brains and choloate'. Your tongue tasted like brains and chocolate." He said barely above a whisper as his face brightned red. Aparently Payback liked his answer since she nodded her head then suddenly shoved Naruto off the roof. Caught off gaurd Naruto crashed to the ground on his chest with his legs haning over his head. "Damn it, Payback. What is wrong with you today?" He shouted as he got up and dusted himself off.

Payback only chuckled and waved off his question. **"You had better get to class or you'll be late,"** She chuckled as Naruto's eyes widened and he bolted for the academy only to realize he was going the wrong way and double back.

As Naruto's image fanished from her view, Payback's mirth dissappeared and was replaced by seriousness. She leapt off the roof and began her search for her cousin and her love's other, a.k.a. Anti-Venom.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Annette was currently sitting at the massive table that centered the council meeting room. Across from her sat the Hokage, and in between the two was a bleached white document. The peace treaty between the village of Konohagakure and the Symbiote Horde. The treaty was what you would normally expect between to villages with powerful military forces.

If one village is under attack, the other must assist. Goods must be traded. And a reprasinative of each village must always be in touch with the council members of every village. The usuall stuff.

Annette re-read the terms of the peace treaty several more times before smiling and signing the document which was handed to Sarutobi to sign. After the old man signed the paper the whol Konoha council sat down in their own designated seats.

"Now that that has been taken' care of," One of the civilian council members began. "Let us discuss who shall represent our villages." A slight wave of murmers filled the room before Annette stood up and addressed the council.

"There will be no need for that. We have already decided to leave our daughter here as our represinative and we have given one of your own ninja our special gift. So, they shall be your reprisenative." She spoke in a 'that is final' tone.

"Who is it?" A coucil women shouted as she stood. "If they are not up to our standerds then-," The women was silenced when the Hokage raised his hand to signal said command. He had not taken his eyes off of the woman that sat across from him. The untrust in his eyes was obvious to a wet-behind-the-ears academy student.

"She has made her dissision and we must respect the wishes of such a powerful ruler as Miss Birkin," The aged warrior said.

The meeting continued as any other. Village happenings, who was selling what, what the trade items were for the new allies, Tsume reading porn hidden under the table, the normal of a council meeting.

* * *

**With Naruto at the academy...**

The blond idiot made it to class just before the bell rang and slumped into his seat next tro Hinata.

"G-good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke.

"Good morning, Hinata. I didn't see you at the festival last night. Did you go?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga.

Hinata's face reddned as the memories flashed through her mind. After she, Tenten and Ami saw Samus tackle Naruto. The trio went straight to Tenten's house and took every single relationship help book, couples magazine and smutty novel the bun-headed girl owned and studed them furiously. Or at least Hinata did, Tenten fell asleep soon after they arrived at her house and Ami fingered herself while reading a scene from a smutty porn novel that involved a widow and her long-time male friend fucking in her kitchen.

After it started to get late, Hinata took as many books and magizines she could carry back home and fell asleep soon after. Currently she was in the middle of a book titled _'How to Attack A Man' _only, Hinata crossed out the word man and wrote _Naruto_ in big red letters.

"Y-yes, I went to the f-festival. I was with my f-father the whole t-time though," She mumbled.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding just Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom. After Mizuki's leg disappeared inside Venom's gullet, the silver-haired chunin was out of commision for a while. That is, until a trader from a far off country came to the village and offered him an artificial leg, made out of something called auto-mail. Mizuki was being forced to take extra missions along with his teaching career to pay off his new debt.

As the class settled down, Iruka cleared his throat a sure sign that he was making an announcment. "Now class, starting today you will all began your examination for graduation. The entire exam will be take place over the course of the month. During that time every single movment you make, word you say, every little thing you do will be graded by us. One the last week of the month a final exam will be given along with your final evaluation." The scared ninja lectured.

"But before we begin," Iruka's silver-haired assistant spoke out. "We have a new student arriving. I know its pretty late in the semester for a new student to join, but she is the daughter of our new alliy's leader. That is all I'm allowed to tell you, so please be nice to her and show her what the ninja of Konoha trully are." He motioned over to the door, "Please enter Alessa."

A soft clicking could be heard approaching the door coupled with a sudden drop in tempurature. Suddenly, Akamaru began to whimper and hide inside Kiba's jacket while Shino's many insects crawled back inside their human hive. Even a spider that had made its home in a corner of the room crawled into a crack in a panicy manner. A thin fog seeping into the room from underneath the door and only increased everone's curiousity. Everyone but Naruto that is.

The door slowly opened and a large plum of fog flew into the room and made everyone temperary blinded by the white cloud. No body could see a thing except for the fog. The screams and shouts of surprise almost drowned out the clicking sound that entered the classroom. Slowly the fog dissapaited slightly, it was still evident in the room but now everything could be seen, including the new occupant.

It was the same hospital bed that Naruto saw Nightmare in the night before, except for were the legs of the bed should have been. Instead was a ghastly monstrosity with the bed tied to its back with rusted barbwire. The creature's body was similar to a praying mantis' in bothshape and limb placement, excluding its head. The monster's body was a pale white in color and distictively human in apperance beyond its mantis-like shape, with the bloody and raw flesh located mostly at the being's limbs joints and were it was strapped to the bed. It's four legs appeared to be human arms but with the hands cut off at the wrist and replaesed with rusted blades. The bladed legs walking on the floor were what was making that clicking noise. At the monster's torso was a pair of mutilated breasts that looked more like raw meat than the chest of a woman. The obviously female beast's arms were held in the traditional 'praying' position that mantids were known for and her, surprisingly dainty, hands had sharp long nails.

The monster's neck was almost as long as its entire body and was composed of just a few bloody strands of meat. At the end of her neck rested the creature's head. Her head was held upside down, was horribly scarred, and was split comtletly in half. The two halves of her head was lined with crooked fangs and her eyes were completly black. The beast's hair was long and reached to her collorbone and was a creepy crimson with several strands tangled around her neck.

Everyone in the classroom was silent as the monster turned her head to Iruka and dipped down in an akward bow. Unconsciously Iruka bowed as well. "A-Alessa?"

The she-demon shoke her head and moved her right arm, which loud cracking sounds could be heard from as it moved, to point at the hostpital bed on her back. "...In...There..." The monster spoke in a whispering scream type of voice.

Iruka looked at the curtian covored bed and noticed a slight siloheate of a figure lying in the bed. The rest of the class was silent as each student gazed at the being and passed their own judgjment on it.

"W-well, okay," Mizuki tried to speak out in his instructer voice, but it came out more scared then confident. "We don't appear to have any seats available for you at the mome-," Before he could finish, the monster made its way up the isle of desks until it reached the back next to Naruto and turned around to face the front of the classroom.

"Very well," Iruka spoke up once again.

* * *

Well, there you go my readers. Chapter 13 is done.

As for the monster carrying Nightmare around on her back. I think I'm gonna' give her the apropriet name, "The Prayer". As to what she reprisents, I have no real clue yet. Her insect like form is from Alessa's interest in the insect kingdom. Her head probably reprisents the upside down way people view the world. As for the rest of her body, give me some ideas of what you think she reprisents.

And, to get everyone off my back, yes Hinata will be getting a symbiote.

Read and review folks.


	13. Almost Graduation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

When the symbiotes, Baby and Naruto met to say their goodbyes. It took the combined strength of Naruto, Revenge, and even Empress herself to pry off the bawling Samus and clingy Baby from Naruto's torso. Eventually, both were pulled off him and dragged away while both cried. Konoha's construction team was very pleased with the fact that the symbiotes decided to leave without bringing Kraid back. Well, Baby cried, Samus shouted out a number of lewd things that she promised to do to the boy the next time they would meet. Naruto had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Samus would do every single lewd act imaginable, and more.

Over the course of the month, while the exams were taking place, Naruto introduced Hinata to Nightmare and The Prayer. While Nightmare refused to let Hinata see her true body, The Prayer spoke for her. Naruto was amazed at how fast the Otherworld creature and the Hyuuga heiress hit it off. He could have sworn Hinata was talking to an old friend or something with how calm and casual she conversed with The Prayer. Not to mention the fact that they both completely ignored the boy as the talked about random subjects.

When Naruto asked Hinata later why she was not as freaked out by The Prayer's appearance as everyone else in class was. She simply replied, "Anyone who is a friend of Naruto-kun's can't be all bad. Also, you once told me that you don't like it when people judge others for things that are beyond their control." To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. For one, Hinata did not stutter once when she spoke, and Naruto was surprised that Hinata remembered something he had said nearly four years ago, and word for word.

During lunch, Naruto and Hinata would sit under the big oak tree on the academy grounds and eat the lunches that Hinata always made; like they did every school day. Only now, Nightmare and The Prayer joined them. Neither of them ate, but The Prayer stated that they both enjoyed the company of the two young ninja to be. This had the added side effect of most, if not all, occupants of the academy giving the little group as much distance as possible; but only as long as The Prayer was around.

Every day Naruto walked Hinata home, or as close to her home as the guards of the clan compound would allow; especially with The Prayer following the blond and blue-nette. After dropping Hinata off one day, Naruto, Nightmare and her stead made their way to his apartment; where he learned that that would be where she would be staying. Out of boredom, Naruto asked The Prayer to tell him a little bit about herself. He felt foolish right after asking that since it was most likely that she was just a random creature Nightmare created. What she told him was not what he was expecting.

The Prayer told him that she was once a human girl around Alessa's age. She and two others were Alessa's only friends during her horrible childhood. They did not believe what the towns people said about the girl being a devil and became her friends anyway. Unfortunately the towns folk did not approve of such a thing and murdered the children the day before Alessa's burning. What was unique was the way that the four children were murdered. Before her death The Prayer overheard one of the villagers speaking about an ancient ritual that was meant to bring about the rise of the Order's God.

The ritual was composed of drawing a large, elaborate design encircling the town; painted with virgins blood. Then four innocent souls were meant to be sacrificed by four different methods. Death by drowning, death by dismemberment, death by suffocation, and death by fire. Unfortunately for the Order, the ritual was not performed correctly; all four children were meant to be sacrificed on the same day. Instead of bringing God into the world, the Order brought Hell to Earth. Luckily, because of the combined Alessa and Nightmare's new psychic abilities, the Otherworld was prevented from spreading and the whole town disappeared from the Realworld. Most of the Order members were able to escape the devastation and their twisted beliefs had been passed down and have become even more horrific with every generation.

The Prayer was the girl sacrificed by suffocation. A noose was placed around the girls neck and she was slowly lowered down from a tall tower until she reached the halfway mark. The girl was then left to struggle and slowly suffocate to death. After the girl's slow demise, to add insult to injury, the Order placed weights on the child's feet, thus causing her head and spine to detach from her body. That explained her extended neck.

After Nightmare had absorbed Otherworld and gained control over the evil dimension, the crippled symbiote started to take the corpses of her old friends and reconstruct them into forms that would both represent what her friends were fond of and instill fear into any Order member that got trapped in the living Hell. So far, The Prayer was the only one of Nightmare's old friends that has been able to exit Otherworld.

When asked about why she used rusty barbwire instead of something less painful. She somehow shrugged her deformed shoulders and said that they did not bother her. He would escort Nightmare and her stead to his apartment then rush to meet up with Lee and Guy for his special after school training.

The most awkward adjustment Naruto had to make with his new residents, was that Nightmare insisted that she and The Prayer sleep in the same room as Naruto. He was amazed at how perfectly both, Nightmare's bed and The Prayer fit inside his tiny bedroom. Obviously, Naruto was confined to his bed and had one Hell of a time getting to his bathroom without disturbing either occupant. He was also lucky that Revenge's explosive fluids turned into a harmless bile after a few hours and that he was able to clean it up.

The Prayer informed Naruto that his closet was now a direct portal to Otherworld. Nightmare made the portal so that she and Naruto would have a safe place to hide if any of the villagers tried to act smart. It also doubled as an excellent place for Naruto to train with his symbiotic powers. The monsters that Nightmare was able to conjure up were near perfect training partners; especially this one monster that looked like a large man wearing a bloody butchers smock, wielding a large meat cleaver and with half of his deformed face covered in a metal mask. Naruto learned that the monster went by the name The Butcher. A fitting name considering it had a tendency to lash out and slaughter whatever was near him, whether it was from the Realworld or Otherworld.

The last week of class quickly approached and Naruto was as prepared as possible. Which means he was as panicy and nervous as a virgin in a whorehouse. Even with the extra training from Guy and the denizens of Otherworld, Naruto felt that his examinations would still be difficult because of his lack of chakra. In his Otherworld training, Naruto was able to figure out how to control some of his symbiotic abilities, like his ability to stick to any surface.

While in Otherworld, and getting his butt handed to him by The Butcher, Naruto nearly transformed against his will once again but was able to repress it, dispite the incredable pain it caused.

Most of the exam week was written tests and the like; because of Naruto's lak in almost everything related to ninja, the one thing he could do was take a test. If he couldn't make three clones of himself, then least he could do was get the correct answers on a test or wright an essay. Though half the time, he had no idea what the Hell the questions asked; the important thing was that he tried. Or, at least he thought so.

Then on the finale day was the most work done.

"Today class, we will be seeing your abilities in stealth and agility. There will also be a surprise test at the end." Iruka spoke out to his class. He smiled at all of the excited and hopeful faces. It was just for the reason of seeing such joy that Iruka enjoyed his job. Many times he declined the offer of a promotion, not because of the increase in dangerous missions he knew he would be receiving but because he believed he would not find anything more enjoyable or fullfilling as seeing a group of freshly graduated ninja jump into their parents' arms with a giant smile.

If Naruto graduated, Iruka swore to himself that he himself would be that parent to Naruto. Ever since Iruka met the child, he had wanted to adopt him but the damn council would not allow it. Every single time Iruka requested to adopt the blonde, the council would fine some sort of excuse for why they would not allow it. They claimed that since Naruto was not a ninja yet he was considered a civilian and was under the rule of the civilian council.

The giant loophole in that plan was that the second Naruto received his headband, Naruto would be seen as an adult in the village. Meaning that he could kill, drink, have sex and all the responsibilities that went along with such actions. It also meant that Iruka could sign the adoption papers and become Naruto's legal guardian without the asswipes in the council saying a goddamn thing.

"Now, everyone, we shall head out to the courtyard for this test," Mizuki said. "Please follow, for the first half of your final examination."

Iruka and the students all filed out of the room and outside, where the two teachers were standing in front of the academy's small combat arena.

"First, is the test of your abilities in stealth and agility," Iruka lectured while Mizuki made his way into the arena. "All you are going to have to do is, one: use any method you know to hide and stay hidden from Mizuki-sensei for at least five minutes; and two: you must be able to perform a replacement jutsu of your choosing to dodge a kunai thrown by Mizuki-sensei. Any questions." Getting none, Iruka called out a random students name. Said student entered the arena and performed the test to the best of his ability.

The same was for the next student and so on until Iruka called Hinata. Unlike most of the other students that used smoke bombs and jutsu to hide, the Hyuuga heiress took a page out of Naruto's book and had brought one of the many camouflage blankets that she had purchased when she first started hanging out with the idiot. So all Hinata did was use one of the camo blankets after jumping into the tree closest to the arena. For the second part of the stealth test, Hinata did what all the other students did, used a replacement jutsu with a random object.

When it was Nightmare's turn, Mizuki was a little cautious with her mount. The Prayer crawled over the low wooden fence that surrounded the small arena and took her position.

"Are you ready Nightmare?" Iruka asked the bed-ridden girl. The Prayer's head turned to the instructor and nodded her scared head. "Alright then. Begin!"

Mizuki focused all of his power on this one target. His extra training with both Orochimaru and Danzo had made him nearly at the same level as the Hokage himself. He trained with Danzo's illegal ROOT teams and was Orochimaru's enhancement lab rat. His enhanced senses all focused on The Prayer and every little move that was made.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Mizuki's eyes focused on a light fluttering around the edges of the curtain around Nightmare's hospital bed. A light fog slowly flowed out from under neath the fluttering fabric. The silver-haired chunin watched as the fog thickened around The Prayer and her cargo. The sound of many voices whispering began to fill the courtyard. No words could be made out of what the many different voices were saying.

The whole class watched as the gray fog centered around The Prayer and became so thick that nobody could see into the cloud. Slowly, The Prayer's twisted head pushed through the fog and looked at Mizuki. Both of the torn halves of her mouth curled up into devilish smirks. "Bye...bye," Her unique voice spoke out. In a sudden flash of white, accompanied with a woman's shrill scream, they dissapeared.

Everyone had been temporarily blinded by the flash and dazed from the sudden scream. Once Mizuki got his senses back in order, he instantly was on the offensive. His years of illegal training were not going to go to waste be undermined because of some freak. He sent all of the chakra he could to every single sense his body possessed then the chunin began his search of the academy's grounds.

For the next five minutes, Mizuki searched every nook and cranny of the academy for the Otherworldly beings. He could not find a single trace of the females and his time quickly ran out.

Iruka looked down at the watch instructors used for exams and shouted out, "Nightmare, the first half of the stealth test is over. Please come out so that we may begin the second portion."

A small cloud of fog appeared behind one of the trees in the courtyard and out came The Prayer with the same smirk on her face. She walked back into the arena and raised her right arm up to her head. She gripped it with her clawed hand and violently began pulling on it. With a series of loud cracks, The Prayer forced her head into a complete 360 degree spin. All while smiling that unnerving grin of hers.

Naruto could tell from her smile that the whole purpose of that display was just to scare the crap out of Mizuki, and judging from the expression on his face; it worked.

"Okay then," Said an equally unnerved Iruka, "You may begin the second portion of the test, now."

Without warning, Mizuki threw one of his kunai at the abomination. With pin-point accuracy, the kunai sailed through the air and hit its target. At the very instant of impact, The Prayer erupted into an explosion of ash. This was something new that none of the students had never seen before. The only replacement jutsu that they have ever seen, or performed, usually involved a white cloud of smoke or fog or a flutter of leaves, but never ash.

As the ash fell to the ground the form of The Prayer, with Nightmare's bed on her back, became visible; the kunai stabbed into her chest.

Iruka was quick to get to the female creature. A monster she may be, but she was still Iruka's student and Naruto's friend. The scared chunin could not possibly imagine what Naruto would be like if one of his friends died. Fortunately, he did not have to worry about that problem.

Just as Iruka jumped over the short wooden fence; a piece of The Prayer's skin started to peel away. Or, at least he thought it was skin. As he approached the figure, a thought forced itself into his head, _'Mizuki-sensei's kunai should have pierced her heart. She should be dead, but she's still standing and hasn't moved an inch since the attack.' _Iruka picked up the flake of skin that had peeled off and could tell instantly from the feel of it that it was some kind of synthetic material. He looked up at the place that the material once covered and saw rusted metal.

Suddenly, the rest of the fake skin started to peel away. As it peeled, a statue composed of rusty twisted metal slowly appeared. As the last of the material peeled away, it was revealed that Mizuki's kunai had pierced a fake Prayer caring a large wooden crate in place of Nightmare's bed. After a minute or so, the statue and crate slowly fell apart and were reduced to a pile of rubble.

The real Nightmare and her ride walked out from behind the same tree she had appeared from earlier. The Prayer was still smiling that same sick smile.

Iruka, along with everyone else that just witnessed the most impressive replacement technique seen in the academy, was speechless. For a full minute nobody said a word.

The Iruka brought himself outof his shock. "V-very good, Nightmare. Next is..." And Iruka called the name of some random student thats not going to play any part in this story.

The Prayer made her way over to where Naruto and Hinata were standing. As she approached, Naruto decided to give his opinion on Nightmare's performance.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you could do stuff like that!" He shouted. A soft groan from inside the curtains told Naruto that Nightmare had heard him and was pleased with his reaction. Naruto leaned into The Prayer and whispered, "You used Otherworld didn't you?" To which The Prayer gave a slight nod.

Several more students were called up and took their test. Some students did better than others, while others used techniques that some could not. None of the students, however, were able to create a spectacle like Nightmare. Eventually, Naruto's name was called up by Iruka, as the last student to take the test.

As Naruto entered the arena, Mizuki had a disgusting smile on his face. It was not missed by Iruka, who felt a paternal bite of anger at his fellow instructor. Iruka made a note to himself to talk to Mizuki after class was over.

"You ready there, Naruto?" Iruka spoke nonchalantly.

Naruto took a big, calming breath. _'I just need to remain calm and remember all of my training and I'll pass.'_ He thought to himself. As he tried to calm down, Naruto felt a familiar feeling course through his young body. Our protagonist's eye widened slightly.

The feeling was like a strange warmth slowly traveling through his veins. It was strong and gave off the feeling of safety and protection. He recalled Revenge telling him that all symbiotes love their hosts, regardless of their hosts sex. The love a symbiote has for its host is not a parental love, but the love of a true lover. Since all symbiotes are genderless, they automatically take on the same sex as their host. But they have also been know to forcibly change their own gender to be more appealing to their host.

There had been tales of symbiotes forcibly tearing themselves from their current hosts just for the chance to have a passion filled sex fest with the host. Unfortunately, the trauma of having their symbiote removed can, and has, caused many hosts along with their symbiotes to die a very slow and painful death.

So Naruto could expect for Venom to take a female form after it has gained its old consciousness. That does not mean that he wants a parasite living inside of him to turn into a woman and rape him. Payback made it perfectly clear that Venom was already smitten with her and that he would not dream of sexing Naruto. Not much of relief, but it was probably better than waking up from having sex with something that was attached to your gut.

The Venom symbiote could feel Naruto's nervous behaviour, and its basic instincts told it to protect its host. As the feeling coursed through him, his anxiety slowly faded away and was quickly replaced with extreme determination. Naruto nodded his head.

Iruka nodded his head as well, "Begin!"

Suddenly, Naruto's body stiffened and became completely rigid. His entire body suddenly shimmered, then suddenly disappeared. Mizuki's eyes widened as the boy's body rippled for a moment, then he was gone. Not even the most advanced transparency jutsu was able to activate without a cloud of smoke forming.

Mizuki'a face twisted into a nasty little scowl. This was the last straw! That happy demeanor that the Kyuubi brat always had despite the sins he had commented, was just one of the many reasons Mizuki hated the child. Add that to his brainwashing of the Hyuuga heiress and that demon-monster from God know where that he brought into this world, and the demon child deserved to die. And Mizuki had been given that very order from the true leader of the village, Danzo.

He had to complete his mission by the end of the day or else Danzo would have him killed. Mizuki had a fail-safe to this condition though; if he were to somehow fail his assigned task he would run to Orochimaru for help. Mizuki was positive that the old traitor would take him since he knew a large number of the villages secrets.

The chunin drew another kunai then leaped off to search for his target. The very second Mizuki was out of sight, the exact same spot Naruto had disappeared from rippled and shimmered and Naruto appeared.

Seeing the knucklehead suddenly reappear, Kiba ran over to the fence, "Psst, Naruto. What the Hell are you doing moron?" He whispered. "If you don't hide, Mizuki-sensei is gonna' find ya'."

Naruto looked over to the young Inuzuka and smiled his famous foxy grin. The blonde calmly walked over to the edge of the ring and sat down. He leaned against a wooden fence post with his arms behind his head and his legs out stretched. His body was in a completely relaxed position. His entire body shimmered and rippled before disappearing once again; just as Mizuki landed back into the center of the arena.

Mizuki grit his teeth in frustration. "Where the Hell is that brat?" He shouted out in fury.

Haruno Sakura, being the teacher's pet she has always been, was about to shout out Naruto's location. When something warm and slimy wrapped itself around her left leg and suddenly pulled said leg out from under the pink-haired girl. Caught unguarded, Sakura fell flat on her face thus interrupting her attempt at informing Mizuki.

She raised her head with a dazed expression gracing her face. The thing around her leg quickly let go just as she turned her head to gaze at what had attacked her. All she saw was a slight fluttering of Nightmare's curtain. Sakura instantly had the notion that the girl was the cause of her embarrassing position. But that possibility quickly left her mind when The Prayer was not even looking in the pink-ette's general direction. Sakura got up off the ground and dusted herself off. By the time she got the last possible speck of dirt off her red battle dress, Naruto's time was up.

Mizuki was still trying to find Naruto when said student reappeared behind the ninja and tapped him in the shoulder. Mizuki nearly jumped out of his skin when Naruto tapped him. That prospect was not _holy _unwanted, especially from one Nightmare. She could always use a new creature to guard her Otherworld.

Iruka chuckled at his fellow instructor's reaction, "Good job, Naruto. Because of your condition, you are exempt from the second half of the test. But you will have to make it up with surviving for five minutes against Mizuki-sensei. Okay?" Iruka finished.

Naruto nodded his head and dropped into an unusual stance. His legs were spread till they were shoulder length apart. Naruto's back hunched just ever so slightly and his arms were held out with one hand at stomach level and his other was near his chest. His fingers curled themselves to resemble claws and his entire body flexed. Naruto took another deep inhale, but his exhale had the faintest sign of a low growl.

Smirking at the child's pathetic attempt at intimidation. Before Iruka could say for the fight to begin; Mizuki reached around for one of the massive shuriken he always kept on his back and released the strap. He pulled the weapon from its holster and began to spin it on his right hand index finger. He leaped onto a tree branch and kept his eyes locked on his bright colored target. Just as Iruka started to announce the beginning of the battle; Mizuki launched the shuriken.

The weapon sailed through the and was aiming directly for Naruto's neck.

00:00- Mizuki launched weapon.

00:01- Weapon reaches Naruto.

00:01.1- Naruto jumps into the air over the weapon.

Mizuki was quick to follow his failed murder attempt with a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Every single weapon tossed at the blonde kid missed and whizzed by harmlessly. Naruto dodged each weapon with such precision and flexibility one would think he had trained under the Hyuuga clan head. As the chunin instructor's arsenal quickly diminissed; his frustration and anger grew.

Just as Naruto bent his spine at an unimaginable angle to dodge one last kunai, the chunin jumped down from his pearch and attacked Naruto with his own form of taijutsu. The hail of punches and kicks were almost too fast for most of the students to be able to see. But Naruto's symbioticaly enhanced reflexes were able to force his body to automatically dodge every incoming blow.

Naruto was quick to learn that even with the Venom symbiote augmenting his abilities, an attack could still make contact. A cut and a near decapitation from The Butcher proved that. So, the only reason that Naruto was able too dodge most of Mizuki's punches was because of both his symbiotic reflexes and the fact that he could see his opponent's body prepare for every strike.

With every jab dodged, Mizuki's ire rose past the danger level. _'This fucking brat is gonna' die!' _He shouted in his head. He reached into his chunin vest and pulled out an explosive tag and was about to attach it to his last kunai when Iruka called time.

Mizuki stopped his attack and put on a fake smile and put the tag away before anyone could see the explosive. Naruto walked out of the arena and over to his two friends, who both congradulated him for 'surviving' Mizuki's onslaught. The boy was quickly overtaken, however, when a large portion of the class stampeded over and questioned him on how he was able to dodge a chunin's attacks so well.

"Everybody, calm down! Now get inside for the surprise test." Iruka shouted over the excited chatter. The class walked back inside the academy and followed Iruka to the room reserved for students awaiting to take their final exam.

The room was like a normal classroom, except without a teachers desk or a blackboard. The desks filled the room with the only other exit being a door on the other side of the room. Said door lead to the actual exam room.

The students all sat in whatever seat they felt like while the two chunin walked across the room to the other door.

"We will be calling you in here one by one to perform the final exam. Don't bother asking what the exam is, it'll be different for every one of you." Iruka said while Mizuki walked into the room, "First will be..." And the students were called in to perform the final task that seperated them from ninja-hood.

Every student that went through the door exited a few minutes later with a konoha headband on their person. All the new genin would then take a seat with their friend who would congradualate the child.

Naruto was talking with Hinata while The Prayer stood near the pair and contributed to the conversation whenever she felt it was nessisary. Just like the last test, Hinata was called in. She walked out a three minutes later with a headband around her neck and a amll smile on her face.

"Awesome, Hinata! You passed!" Naruto shouted as he bolted over to the shy girl. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her into a giant hug. The closet pervert's face turned a lobster red and her nose dripped a little bit of blood when she felt the warmth radiate of the blonde. Her mind went straight into the gutter with images of Naruto's warm, naked body ontop of her equelly naked form.

Relizing what he had done, Naruto quickly released his friend with a pink tint to his cheecks. "He he, sorry Hinata," He chuckled nerviously while scratching the back of his head. "I got a little too excited, he."

Relizing the way they were standing, the setting, and the event that just took place. Hinata stealed her nerves and tried to recall a paragraph from her most current perverted form of literature. With her cheecks still a tad pink, Hinata lowered her head a little, raised her hand up to her mouth and lightly bit down on her index finger.

She shyly gazed up at the still embaressed Naruto. His eyes were still closed as he nerviously chuckled. "N-Naruto-kun?" She spoke almost silently.

Naruto stopped his laughing and ensestent scratching and opened his eyes at hearing his name spoken. Seeing the hopeful and shy gaze Hinata threw at him nearly knocked him flat on his back. _'When did Hinata become cute?' _

Luckly, his symbiotic reflexes were able to counter Hinata's 'shy girl' gaze with an 'oblivious friend' smile. "Y-yes, Hinata?" He replied.

Hinata gulped silently and averted he gaze slightly. "You c-can do th-that again if you w-want," The question combined with Hinata's 'shy and hopeful' face almost made Naruto swoop her up into his arms. Yet, his symbiote was able to counter this with 'idiotic confusion'.

"What?"

Hinata gulped again and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "N-Naruto-kun can h-hug H-Hinata wh-whenever he w-wants to," Inside, Hinata was mauling her shy personallity to pieces because of the stuttering that probably ruined her simple plan.

This time, Naruto was unable to counter Hinata's attack and submite to the girl. "R-really?" Naruto asked unsure if he had heard the girl correctly.

Even though the two had been friends for a good long time, Naruto never tried to hug the girl or anything else physical. He was much too scared that if he were to attempt something as simple as a hug Hinata wouldshove him away and not be his friend any more. The hug that had just happened was a spure-of-the-moment accident.

"Hinata nodded her head so fast that Naruto was afraid that her neck might snap. Naruto's response to the frantic head movement was his traditional giant, foxy grin.

The three friends continued to talk when The Prayer was called in for her test. Naruto and Hinata waited for about half a minute when the door leading to the exam room appeared to peel like paint. As the flakes of the door fell away, underneath was a blood soaked metal door with a small square window that was too rusted to be able to see through. All of the falling flakes dissapeared before they hit the floor.

A minute or two later, the door bagan to peel again. This time, however, underneath the peeling pieces was the normal door. Any trace of the bloody door was gone and nothing showed that it had even existed. Minutes later The Prayer calmly walked out of the room with a headband wrapped around her left front leg.

Once again, Naruto was the last of the students to be called in. All of the other students had been called in and had recieved their own Konoha headband. Not a single student had failed.

Naruto calmly walked into the room and saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting at a large desk on the opposite side of the wall with the door. The room was prettylarge compared to most of the academy's classrooms; but besides the single desk in the room, it was bare.

As Naruto walked into the center of the room, Mizuki turned to Iruka and spoke up, "Iruka-sensei, why don't you go and check on the students while I give Naruto his exam. We need to make sure that none of the new genin have left early. We still need to remind them to return tomarrow"

Iruka nodded his head, seeing the logic in the silver-haired man's words. Iruka got out of his seat and walked past Naruto, giving a short 'good luck' to the child before closing the door behind him.

Iruka turned to face the new genin and performed a quick head count. Nobody had left yet. Iruka clapped his hands to gain the childrens' attention and prepared to make his announcement when the muffled sound of a small explosion was heard from behind.

Iruka pivoted on his heels and grabbed the door handle. It would not budge. "Mizuki? What the Hell was that? Naruto?" He shouted while banging on the door. Muffled shouts and crashing was heard from the other side.

The other students had stopped whatever it was they had been doing and were now preparing for a fight. Suddenly, Mizuki's unmistakable scream was heard mixed in with a monsterious roar. "WHAT THE FUCK?" His shouting was heard.

More crashing, Mizuki's shouts and yelling, and growls and roars were now heard from the other side of the blocked door. Iruka keptsome distance between him and the door. Whatever was on the other side, Mizuki was fighting on his own. The second that door opened, Iruka would come bolting in there kunai sailing.

Mizuki suddenly came flying throught the wall and sailed across the room before slamming into the wall and slumping down onto the floor. His auto-mail leg was missing and he was bleeding from the head and had a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth. Several of the students ran over to help the pained man, who was still somehow conscious.

"What the Hell happened, Mizuki-sensei?" Iruka yelled while keeping his eyes glued at the new hole in the wall.

"Th-the demon child!" Mizuki shouted, "He's a real monster!" He pointed in the general direction of the room he was just forced out of.

Something large and black smashed its way through the wall, ccausing the hole Mizuki created to become larger.

Venom stood tall, with the auto-mail leg clenched between his mighty jaws. His large white eyes were glued on the silver-haired guy and a low, angry growl rumbled out of his chest.

Iruka and the other students, sans The Prayer and Nightmare, were shocked and terrified by the beast that had once been pronounced dead. Its eyes were still focused on Mizuki as one child screamed loudly, followed by more screams.

Venom ignored the children and began to put pressure on the metal limb in his jaws. Witha might crunch, the auto-mail was reduced to scrap metal as the symbiote crushed and bit clean through the auto-mail. Venom reared his head back and released a mighty roar that drowned out the whimpers, shouts, and screams of the children.

His head snapped back down and his eyes locked onto Mizuki. He took one threatneing stop towards the downed chunin, who had now grabbed a girl and was trying to use her as a human shield.

**"You...Die!" **Venom roared before diving at the academy instructor.

* * *

**Haha, first cliffhanger. Okay, chaptor 13 here folks. Read, review and for the love of God talk to me. This 'great chapter' or 'please update soon' review do absolutly nothing for me. Give me ideas, opinions, whatever.**

**Oh, and I've started a forum. Nothing really on it at the moment, but I think you guys (gals too, if any read this at all) can change that if you want, or not.**


	14. The Real Story Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.**

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**"You...Die!" **Venom roared as he dived at Mizuki. His jaws wide open, tongue flailing around, and arms poised to tear into human flesh.

Mizuki was quick to move; he shoved the girl directly at the soaring monster and rolled out of its path. Venom caught the girl in a massive hug and slammed through the wall and onto the hardwood floor. He quickly got to his three toed feet and released a mighty roar while holding the girl in his left hand. Said girl screamed her little lungs out and from the offensive scen coming from her, she lost control over her bladder.

Venom pulled the girl closer to his parted jaws. The girl let out a small whimper and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable feel of jaws chomping down on her head and sharp fangs digging into her scalp. But the attack never came.

The girl opened one of her eyes a little to peek into Venom's wriggling tongue and dripping fangs. She felt a sudden jerk as Venom pulled her out of his open mouth, closed it then brought the girl closer to his face. He turned his head to the side so that one of his large eyes was looking the girl. She could see her terrified face reflecting in the monster's eye.

Dispite the beast's lake of pupils; she could tell that it was looking her over, studying her. All she could do was whimper and cry as Venom loudly sniffed her. A noise from behind brought Venom's away from thew fear filled child.

Most of the students were smart and had decided that leaving was a good idea; thankfully the new hole that Venom created made the perfect exit. Only a few students were left inside the room. Most were huddled together in a corner with Iruka standing in front of them with kunai in hand. All of them however were completly silent, not wanting to draw Venom's attention.

The noise had come from the crippled Mizuki. He had been trying to stand up on his one leg and had been using one of the desk chairs. Unfortunatly, his hand had slipped and knocked over one of the chairs. He was still able to lift himself off the ground though.

Venom's eyes locked back onto the silver-haired ninja and let loss a low angry growl. He tossed the girl aside and paid no attention to what happened to her afterwards. She released a short yelp as she was carelessly tossed throught the air.

Drool started to leak from between Venom's many fangs as he slowly aproached the injured Mizuki. A low laughing growl excaped Venom's slightly parted fangs.

Seeing the stalking monster approaching, Mizuki reached around and grabbed his only reamaining weapon still strapped to his back. But before he could release the straps, Venom was already ontop of the man.

The back of a large black fist slammed into Mizuki's face, sending the man across the room and into the adjacent wall. Mizuki slammed into the wall and slid down onto the floor, again. But before he could shake off the new headache, Venom hopped across the short distance seperating the two and grabbed the human's only leg.

With an inhuman grunt, Venom raised the man high into the air and slammed him on the ground, hard. He raised Mizuki into the air again then tossed him against the wall on the other side of the room.

Iruka was stunned; he had no clue as to what to do. He was currently guarding the children from the beast, but he also wanted to help his fellow instructor. Since he was an instructor though, it was his official duty to protect the children. Even at the expence of his partners life. Nobody could say that Iruka was not dedicated to his job. So all Iruka was able to do was stand between Venom and the fresh genin and watch Mizuki thrown across the room over and over.

Venom continued to brutally beat Mizuki by using a combination of slamming him into the walls and floor, smashing him with his fists, and actually tossing a desk at the beaten man.

After so long, Venom stopped his rampage on Mizuki and raised him to eye level. "P-please stop," Mizuki whimpered pitifully. "P-please, I'm sorry." Tears began to well up and fall from his bruised and bloody face.

Venom's only response was a loud and angery roar. Mizuki did not have time to react as his head was shoved into the brute's massive maw. Fangs met flesh as Venom tore into the mans shoulders and pulled at the flesh. The silver-haired chunin's collarbone crunched loudly as the muscles in Venom's jaws added pressure. With the sound of flesh and cloth ripping; the late Mizuki's head and neck were torn from his body and disappeared down the symbiote's gullet.

Blood poured like a fountin out of the gapping hole where the neck used to be. Venom let loss another roar and chomped down on the corpse in his hand, tore another chunck of bone and flesh and continued to eat his fill.

As he fed; all Iruka and the remaining children could do was watch in utter horror. All were terrified by the display, but it was the new genin that suffered the most. Having never seen such brutallity and gore, some of the children cried while others whimpered and held each other in an attempt to comfort their friends. Some were having second thoughts on their career choice, especially if _this_ was what they had to look foreward to.

Unfortunatly, he was not able to finish his meal since a single kunai flew past his head and nearly grazed him. Venom roared in anger and dropped the half eaten corpse as he turned to face his attacker.

One of the children that had excaped was smart and alerted an acually competent ninja. The ninja in question? One sexy Mitarashi Anko. For some reason, none of the children felt any safer now that the crazy snake lady made an appearance. Her wide open tan coat showed off as much flesh as legally possible, even though her steel fish-net under outfit just barley covered anything inappropriete. Her extremely short skirt showed off enough leg to make one hopeful that they would see where the sexy limbs would meet.

She looked at Venom then to the corpse he was just chewing on. Most of the corspe was gone, mostly just the spine, a few ribs and the lower half of the chunin was all that was left. Venom's jaws, claws, and most of his chest and stomach, was covered in Mizuki's blood and bits of flesh.

Anko placed her hand on her hips and grinned a creepy smirk, "Hello there, ugly. I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your ass-kicker today. Do you have any requests?" She bellowed out while puffing out her chest.

Instead of attacking the new arrival; Venom slowly tilted his head to the side and slowly closed his jaws. Or, as closed as a mouthful of different sized fangs can be. His long, bright red tongue slowly hung out of his mouth. His head tilted the other way, like as if he was studying the oddly dressed woman in front of him.

Venom's snout sniffed loudly several times as he stared at Anko. He slowly raised his left hand and pointed his blood covered index finger/claw at the special jonin.

**"You. Smell. Power." **Venom growled out in his broken way of speaking. **"We. Want. Power."** Then his voice became loud and demanding, **"Give. Us. Power!" **He ended in a mighty roar and shot his abnormal tongue at Anko.

Said ninja effortlessly moved out of the way of the attack, "Your gonna' have to do better than that big guy." To emphasize her point, Anko allowed her tongue to streach out of her mouth and grab a shuriken from some where inside her coat.

Venom retracted his tongue and growled deeply as several more ninja decided to join in the fight. Suddenly, someone leapt onto Venom's back, wrapped one arm around his neck and started stabbing at his chest repeatedly with a kunai.

Letting out a pained roar and spilled purple-ish blood as the blade peirced black skin. Venom struggled against the his attacker and began to thrash around. Some of the new arrivels decided to participate in the 'make the monster mad' game by latching onto random parts of him and stabbing the heck out of him.

In was reasonable why they resorted to physically attacking him instead of using any of their actual jutsu. For one they would probably demolish the academy and have the cost of reconstruction deducted from their pay. The other reason was for all of the new genin, the chunin instructers, and the ungraduated children still inside the complex. Most of the techniques they new would cause massive damage to the surrounding area and the people as well.

As more ninja lept onto the behemoth, he was able to reach around and tear the offenders off him and toss them aside. He started to stumble over to Anko, who was laughing her ass of as Venom was nearly buried underneath a mounten of bodies, while grabbing whoever was on him and tossing them across the room. He was finally able to reach around and grab the leg of the one who instigated the massive dog-piling.

Yanking at the limb, Venom was able to pull off his attacker and threw himto the ground. It was Iruka! Having seen Venom distracted by Anko, Umino took the chance to at least do some damage to the symbiote.

Venom roared at the downed man and swept him aside with a well placed fist to the side of the ribs. Cracking a few of them as well as sending Iruka skidding across the floor. The ninja that had either not yet attacked Venom or had recovered from being tossed around like rag-dolls surrounded their target but did not attack.

Venom snarled and slowly rotated his self while keepinghis eyes on the surrounding enemies. Venom growled threateningly and swiped at them with his claws but did not make any attempt to actually hit them. Anko came waltzing up between two of the surrounding ninja and stood at her normal cocky pose.

"I know yourone of the snake bastards shitty little experiments," Anko spoke out, her playful expresion shifted to one of complete and total seriousness. "What the fuck does he want this time?" She shouted.

**"We. Power. You. Power. Want. Grow. Strong. Whole." **Venom responded while pointing at the purple haired lady. **"Give...power. We...grow. Get...strong. Get..."** He let out a groan and gripped his head in pain. **"G-get...c-c-control!" **Suddenly, Venom let out a loud growl of pain and fell into a kneel while gripping his head. He glanced up at Anko and the other ninja and let out a loud roar before jumping straight up through the roof.

Several of the ninja were quick to follow the hulking beast while Anko and the remaining ninja stayed behind to check on Iruka and the students. Anko walked over to the instructer, who was now standing and holding his cracked ribcage. She hoisted one of his arms over her shoulder, allowing him to lean on her.

"What's wrong Iruka-kun? Can't handle a little freak?" She chided with a smile.

"Please, Anko-san. Not now." Iruka groaned while he placed a hand on his damaged midsection. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Damn it, Naruto!" He shouted while forcing Anko to release him. Iruka stumbled over to the hole leading to the exam room and peered inside. All he found was the ripped remains of Naruto's black shirt, sweatpants, and boxers. He had not come to class with his orange jacket that day for some reason.

Iruka frantically scanned the area for any sign of his, hopefully, future son but the torn clothes, broken wood, a small fire, and large scorch marks were all he could find. Being the father figure he was, Iruka's mind imediatly went to the worst scenario; Naruto was dead. The feeling of hoplesness and depression washed over Iruka as the horrible thought forced itself into his mind.

"Iruka-kun?" Anko spoke up in a worried tone when she saw the sad expression on the instructor's face. She looked from him to the ruined clothes in the center of the room. She and the chunin had been friends for a few years now and one of the first things that the woman learned of her bud, was his fatherly outlook to the alleged demon container.

"Hey now," She said in a reasuring tone. "If what you've told me about the brat is true, then he's probably hiding somewhere or trying to chase down that thing." Her face suddenly broke out into a pervy grin. "Or he's most likely being raped by those hookers that hang around that crappy apartment of his."

Iruka could not help but give a small smile at Anko's lewd comment. He knew that if any woman tryed to get into Naruto's pants they would have to get past his thicker-than-steel head unless they outright said 'I want to fuck you'. Iruka would not put it past the whores of Konoha to do as such if they were desperate enough. Iruka quickly scanned the area to make sure nobody was looking, then quickly gave Anko a one armed hug and whispered a near silent thank you. Anko always knew how to cheer up Iruka, or make him uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Venom was jumping throughout the village and still being chased by three ninja. He could feel his control waning and his host fighting against the slowly diminishing control. Normally he would stay and fight but even in his unstable state of mind, he knew that he would not stand a chance if he reverted back with these enemies chasing him. Especially when one of them shot a large ball of fire at him than nearly smacked him in the back. He needed to hide before who his host was could be found out.

The last thing he wanted was for his host to die. Venom was using the rooftops as his main mode of transportation; leaping across every other building on all fours. Since he was going for distance and not height Venom was running/jumping on both his hands and feet. His unusual spine made it easy for him to switch from bipedial to quadripedal in an instant.

He was quickly approaching the red light ditrict of Konoha while dodging weapons and jutsu alike. He saw several scantily clad women down below, chatting, and vered to the side and off the roof top he was on. He landed on his feet and charged at the women on his two legs, growling loudly while doing so.

The women glanced at the charging beast a screamed, but before they could make a run for it four of them were captured by Venom. One was held by his prehensile tongue, two were in his hands, and the fourth was grasped by one of Venom's three toed feet. He had made a small hop to grasp the last one.

When his other foot hit the ground, Venom pivoted on it to face his persoers. He pulled his other limbs back while the ninja approached their target. Just as they were about to reach him, Venom launched the women past the ninja and into the air.

A collection of curses left they warriers mouths as they abandoned the chase to safe the working girls.

**"Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaaaa." **Venom laughed as he made his excape. He was only able to get a block between him and the ninja before he started to regress into his host. He was able to make into an alley as his body shrank down to Naruto's height. The bulky muscles disappeared along with the elongated head, jaws and eyes. The toes split and shrank; the body continued to change until it resymbiled a faceless, hairless, human male incased in a black skin tight suit.

Then the whole suit 'shattered' into countless black tendrils that slowly retracted from the body. Underneath, Naruto's bare skin. The symbiotic tendrils continued to pull off the kid's skin and disappeard underneath. Naruto's eyes were closed and his breathing was calm until all of the tendrils disappeared inside of him. The he opened his eyes and took a sharp inhale as Venom's seperate memories hit him.

He staggered around in a bit of a daze before he got his bearings back. He sorted through his own memories and the new memories from his symbiote. From what he could, this was what happened:

Mizuki had tried to kill Naruto by using an explosive tag attached to a single kunai. The late chunin had tossed the weapon at Naruto but missed. The tag went off and caused Naruto to be hit by the explosion. To protect his host, Venom had foced Naruto to jump with the explosion so that the force of the blast would carry him away from the short lived fire caused by the weapon. Unfortunatly the impact to the wall knocked poor Naruto out, thus allowing Venom free reign over the village.

Pissed off at Mizuki for trying to harm his host, Venom tried to kill him and was succesful in chomping down on the chunin's fake leg. Shaking Mizuki like a dog with a rag-doll, one man was nothing compared to the 837 pounds that was Venom; the auto-mail eventually tore free from the body and the force caused Mizuki to sail through the wall. The rest can be read above.

Naruto did not feel any sense of guilt or pity towards the dead guy that part of him had devoured. Mizuki was known to be one of the many instigators in Naruto's beatings. He also tried everything in his power to force Naruto to fail.

Naruto's attention quickly shifted when he felt a whisp of cold air brush up against his bare skin. He glanced down to see his lake of clothing and let loose a small yelp of surprises as the information made its way from his eyes to his brain. That, and the fact that he had no clue where in Konoha he was, just that he was somewhere in the red light distrect of the village.

"Damn it!" He growled through gritting teeth. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?"

Quickly covering his privates with his hands, Naruto frantically began to use his non-ninja abilities to figure his way out of the adult part of town and get back home. He was able to get several blocks away from his starting point without any trouble, but that was before he came across the busy part of the red light district. Luckily it was still in the early afternoon and not a lot of people were around. bUt there were still way too many people for Naruto's taste.

He made his way down an alley and past a prostitute and her client without being seen. At the other end of the alley, Naruto began to recongnize where he was; close to home. Overjoyed with the fact that he was nearly home free, Naruto failed to realize the increasing number of people; meaning, the academy had just let out.

But luckily for our hero, he was able to make it all the way to his apratment without anybody seeing him in his state of undress. He quickly unlocked his already unlocked apartment door and practically dove into the small living space. He slammed the door shut and made sure that it was locked before leaning against the door and sighing in releife.

"...Naruto...you...home...?" Naruto's head snapped up just as The Prayer's twisted form appeared from inside the kitchen. Naruto's bright blue eyes met The Prayer's black eyes and the two staied staring at each other for a few seconds. Sensing that something was wrong, Nightmare oushed her large intestine out from behind hr hospital curtians and formed a large orange eye on the end of the tubular organ.

The eye grew in size when it gazed at Naruto's bare body. That little bit of movement was all Naruto needed to snap out of his daze and cover himself. "S-sorry!" He shouted as he made a mad dash for his bedroom, covering his privates with his hands. But as he reached his bedroom, the door suddenly slammed shut, thus hiting him in the forehead. The force caused him to stumbled back and trip on a, suddenly, loose floorboard.

Naruto fell back onto a soft, red, velvet rug that he never could recall buying. He rubbed his throbbing forehead while trying to sit up.

"...Wow..." The Prayer whispered, accompanied with an affectionet grunt from Nightmare. "We know...that most...symbiotes...don't wear clothes...But...we...have never...seen...a naked...male...or...a real...penis...before..." She admited in a shy voice, Nightmare grunted an agreement.

"Um..." Was all Naruto could say to The Prayer's tidbit of information; and to the incoming question he knew was going to be asked.

"May...we...see...?" Both of the female's eyes raised from random parts of his anatamy to his eyes. The tone The Prayer used and the pleading looks they both gave him destroied his planned rejection to the question.

Naruto realized his one true weakness; women. If any girl were to give him a cute look or sexy glare, he would practically beg to be given an order. For some reason, Naruto did not feel all that bad about such a weakness. If it made others happy, then it was not so much a weakness than a weird gift. He blamed Venom.

Naruto sighed then gave a slight nod before falling back onto the velvet carpet and closing his eyes. It was embarrasing enough to know that two girls were staring at his naked form, he did not need to see their reaction.

He heard the familiar clicking of The Prayer's bladed legs walking on the hardwood floor, then nothing. He suddenly heard the cracking of The Prayer's arms before feeling her surprisingly soft and gentle hands lightly press againsy his young chest. His eyes snapped open to see The Prayer actually sitting on the floor with her hands slowly trailing around his body.

The Prayer was not so much sitting as had lowered her body to the ground and spread her bladed legs so that they were all lying on the floor. Her soft hands gently roamed over Naruto's chest and down to his stomach. The Prayer's split face showed complete and total consintration on every single movement she made and every little detail in the tessture of Naruto's skin.

Nightmare's intestine eye was practically pleading to touch him. She wanted to feel him with her own hands, feel his skin against hers. The loss of being able to touch anybody was a constant torture for the young symbiote. She could still feel using her intestine but it just was not the same as grasping a person's hand with your own.

Suddenly, the loud cracking ofmany joints echoed through the small apartment. Naruto tilted his head back before his blue eyes widened in a mix of horrer and surprise.

Coming out of his bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and from behind his ancient caouch; were a bunch of humnaoid creatures. They were all obviously female, had large breasts and wore an old style pink nurse outfit. The top few buttons of their open-cut blouses were unbuttoned and thus showed a great deal of cleavege. The increadably short skirt showed off the creatures' very pale skin and showed the panties of every single creature. The color of which varied from one to the other. They all also wore knee high black stockings and black high heels.

They only feature on them that proved that they were not human were their heads. They appeared to all be slightly swollen in appearance and had uniformly cut and well groomed shoulder lenght hair. But their faces were what trully showed their difference from humans.

Almost all of their face was hidden by bloody bandages, but what could be seen underneath was a single yellow eye and flesh that appeared to have been pinched and pulled until it had become somewhat folded. Every little movement that these 'nurse' like creatures made caused the sound of cracking bone and popping joints to echo throughout Naruto's cramped apartment.

The large group of creatures stumbled towards the prone Naruto with an all too familiar glint in their eyes. They surrounded Naruto, who The Prayer was still touching, and dropped down to their knees. They did not make any sort of movement for a few seconds and simply starred at Naruto while he frantically glanced around at the nurses surrounding him. The moment of nothing gave Naruto a chance to count how many of the creatures there were. There were not as many as he had originaly thought, only seven total of the things.

Naruto tried to move his arms but found rusted shackles, connecting to the carpet, holding him down. All of the nurses let loose a soft low groan and thrust their hands foreword. Naruto yelped in surprise as dozens of shockingly soft hands curressing and gropped his whole body.

Naruto was too freaked out about the whole situation to make any sort of reaction to the monsters' fingers running over his young skin. He finally did react when one of the nurses' gentle hands rubbed over and grasped his left ass-cheek.

"H-hey!" He shouted out while looking at the nurse in question. "Watch were your grabbing!"

Said nurses looked up at Naruto's face then down at his crotch. Naruto could have sworn he saw the formation of a lewd grin underneath the bloody bandages of her face. She slowly raised her hand that was not squeezing his ass and looked at it with false question. Her eye then locked with Naruto's and a mischivious glint appeared in her yellow eye.

Her hand lowered dangeriously close to Naruot's groin, her eye was focused on his fearfull facial features. Her 'sisters' continued their cerressing and gropping of the boy but watched the interaction between the two with rapt attention. Her delicate fingers just barely grazed Naruto's penis before a loud knock was heard coming from the apartment's front door.

All movement withen the small dwelling seased. Every individual's head turned to face the door where the knocking had come from. One of the nurses slowly rose to her feet and shambled over to the door, a heavy lead pipe appeared in her right hand as she made her way to the door.

When she reached the apartment door, the nurse gripped the door nob with her left hand and opened it just a crack. She moved her head over so that her eye could see through the crack.

"Naruto?" Umino Iruka's voice came from the other side. Suddenly all of the nurses rose from their kneeling positions and Naruto suddenly found himself standing on the carpet, fully clothed. He shot a quick glare at every other occupant in his apartment before walking over to the door and opening it for the academy instructor.

Iruka looked at Naruto, who smiled at seeing the chunin, and then to the many other occupants of the apartment. Most of the nurses were actually cleaning up the dirty room, but it was the provocitive positions, swaying of hips and exposure of underwear, coupled with their bizzare outfits caused Iruka to really question their presens in Naruto's home.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his tone showed that he was happy that Iruka had come to visit, even if he had no idea why. He also wanted the chunin to not focus on the monsters in his home; the less questions asked the better. He motioned for Iruka to enter his humble abod.

Iruka gave a nod of thanks and cautiously entered the nurse infested apartment. Non of the scantily clad creatures payed Iruka any head but The Prayer was kind enough to give an awkward bow before entering Naruto's bedroom.

"Well, I came to give you some great news. But first I need you to close your eyes for just a second," Iruka said while watching a nurses bend over to pick up a medical syringe that had not been there before, while showing her unusually clean panties to everyone. Thus causing a mixture of reactions from both Iruka and Naruto. Mostly embarressment and horror, for obvious reasons.

"Alright, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said quickly to both have an excuss to not look and in excitment over the surprise. He closed his eyes and stood perfectly still with his hands out, waiting for the surprise. Instead, Naruto felt Iruka wrap something around his head and that was all.

"Open your eyes Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto did so and raised his hand up to his forehead, only to feel smooth metal and the texture of the Konohagakure leaf symbol. His eyes slowly widened in realization that he was now wearing an official Konoha ninja headband; and not the headband he would constantly steal from Iruka, but his own.

The smile that adorned his face was so big that it nearly took up all of his head. Iruka could not help but smile as well.

Naruto wanted to jump into a giant hug with Iruka, but a small question prevented him fromdoing so. "Why? I never completed my final exam."

Iruka's smile shrank a tad, "Hokage-sama informed me that you had been able to avoid and hid from that black monster at the academy. He said that you had not abbandoned your fellow students but stayed hidden and close incase that beast were to attack. I am very proud of you Naruto, using your head instead of brashly running at that thing like I thought you would." Iruka explained, "Hokage-sama also said that because of your survival during the attack of the monster and staying in the academy, that you are worthy of becoming a genin of Konohagakure." He ended in his boring lecture voice.

"Congradualtions." He smiled.

Naruto's massive grin returned and he tackled Iruka in a just as massive hug. The two laughed as Iruka fell to the ground. The nurses in the apartment stopped whatever it was they were doing and clapped for Naruto.

The instant Naruto released his ex-instructor, the nurse that had gropped his ass a few minutes ago waltzed over to him and literally threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her breasts pressed onto his back, and a low moan drifted from behind her bandaged face.

Naruto and Iruka were too shocked to respond, but the other nurses were not. They all made it over to Naruto as fast as they possibley could and threw themselves at him as well and latched on where ever possible.

At first, Iruka was terrified at the nurses actions and thought that they were outright attacking Naruto. It was not until Iruka saw Naruto's embarresed and horrified face that he started chuckling. All of the nurses were gripping onto some part of Naruto and were rubbing themselves on him while moaninf loudly.

Iruka started to laugh out loud when Naruto actually had to force a nurses hand out of the front of his pants. Naruto gave a betrayed glare towards the chunin who was not helping him from being molested by Otherworld monsters!

So instead of relying on the traeter of an chunin, Naruto opted to ask for help from, what he hoped, the more competent individuals in the apartment.

"Nightmare! Hee-alp!" The last part of his plea raised slightly in pitch because one of the nurses was able to reach her prize and gave it a firm squeez.

* * *

**Alright, so chapter 14 is here. Read it, review it, love it, if you don't...then thats your problem isn't it?**

**So, as if you all could not tell already, I'm gonna' be making this a _possibly_ big crossover with whatever the Hell I feel like. Note: I'm crazy.**

**I hated the biggeing of this chapter. I outright suck at scenes like these, ugh.**

**As you give me your paragraph long reviews, include what series I should cross over in this fic...I mean, really! IfI were just go canonically then Venom would probably only be at his level 2 form and we all know that he needs to be a tad stronger to eat Shukaku.**


	15. Team Seven's Formation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**The next day, at the academy...**

Naruto was sitting in his usual seat, next to Hinata and The Prayer, and was waiting for Iruka to come in and give his last lecture to the class. When Naruto arrived that morning and showed Hinata his new headband, she smiled brightly and congratulated him.

Now, though, she was secretly reading one of Tenten's perverted guide books using her byakugan. The book was hidden underneath her desk and and was flipped open to a section labeled_, How to Congratulate your Man_. Hinata was currently reading a part about allowing one's partner to perform anal sex, when Iruka walked into the classroom.

The rest of the students did not appear to react to Iruka's presence in the least. Especially Inuzuka Kiba, who was telling, more like yelling, a dirty joke to Sasuke and Shino.

Iruka calmly scanned his eyes across the room before taking a large breath. "SHUT UP!" He shouted louder than any of the other students had ever heard him. Because Mizuki was killed just yesterday, the academy was unable to find a replacement instructor for the late chunin in such a small margin of time. Luckily, today was the last day of class and the academy would be closed until the next group of ninja hopeful would arrive in about a month.

After his outburst, all sound in the classroom ceased. Not even Nighmare's soft groaning breaths were heard. Every genin's attentio instantly focused on the scared chunin, who smirked at the reaction he had caused in his ex-students.

"Thank you. Now then, you have all graduated from the academy and..." Iruka began to lecture. So, Naruto decided to do what he always did whenever Iruka was lecturing, sleep. Naruto placed his head down onto his desk and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the instant Naruto closed his eyes Hinata whispered his name.

"Yeah, Hinata? What is is?" He asked, trying to hide the slight bit of irritation he had with her interrupting his future nap.

Hinata gulped and summoned every ounce of courage she had. "I know i-it is a little late, b-but w-would you l-like to go c-celebrate our g-graduation t-tonight?" Though nobody could see it, Hinata's blush reached past her breasts. This was the first step to gaining Naruto's love, and keeping him away from that blond-haired bimbo.

Naruto smiled brightly at the Hyuuga and replied, "Sure Hinata. Iruka-sensei was being a jerk yesterday and said that he was too busy with preparing for next semester's students." Naruto leaned in a little closer to the blushing Hinata and whispered directly into her ear. "I think he's really secretly going out with someone. For the past few weeks I've seen Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan's mother together in his office and last week I saw Sakura-chan's mom bring a boxed lunch with her. She had a giant smile on her face."

Though Naruto tried to be as silent as possible, the local gossip, a.k.a. Ino, overheard Naruto's claim and decided to pass it on to the person sitting next to her. And, as all rumors are prone to be, this little tidbit of information was past throughout the class from person to person and was exaggerated more and more. That is, until it reached the ears of one Haruno Sakura.

Sakura stood straight up and slammed her hands on her desk, interrupting Iruka's lecture and bringing the classes attention to her. "IRUKA-SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU TRY AND FORCE MY MOTHER TO LEAVE MY FATHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing an accusing finger at the academy instructor. This was fallowed by murmuring throughout the class.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Iruka asked, completely confused by the young girls sudden accusation.

"Don't play dumb with me Iruka-sensei. Tori just told me that you were seen trying to seduce my mother a few days ago and have been meeting with her for the past few weeks."

Iruka looked at Sakura dumbly for a moment, then regained his composure. "I don't know how somebody would come up with such a brash conclusion to seeing me with your mother, Sakura. But believe me when I say, I am not trying to seduce your mother in any way, shape or form. I have been meeting with her about some serious issues that I am not at liberty to announce right now." The instructor tried to explain.

Meanwhile, as the class was focusing on Mrs. Haruno's alleged affair with Mr. Umino, Nightmare was more focused on Hinata's question to Naruto. She growled when Naruto accepted Hinata's proposal and gripped her bed sheets tightly in her charred hands.

_'Its not fair!' _She screamed inside her head, _'Its just not fair! We've known Lord Venom much longer then that Hyuuga girl. He promised to help _us _first! Hinata is just going to have to wait her turn!' _She slowly, and _very _carefully, began to move her right leg in an effort to get out of the bed. Unfortunately, the pain was too much for the young symbiote to bear and she reluctantly stopped moving.

Feeling the movement on her back, The Prayer twisted her horrific head behind her and inside the white curtains of Nightmare's bed. "What...Is...Matter?" The Prayer asked in her normal broken way of speaking. It was very difficult for The Prayer to speak, almost, correctly to Naruto the day before; but she was able to successfully because of the Otherworld creature's, and Nightmare's, desire to impress Venom's host.

Nightmare sent a glare at the direction of Hinata and growled. Naruto heard the low rumble and, with everyone distracted by the earlyer comment, silently shoved his head between Nightmare's bed sheets.

"Anything wrong Nightmare?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. Before he could react, Naruto's whole body was yanked onto Nightmare's bed by her intestine. He tried to catch himself, but the female symbiote's organ forced the ninja into an awkward position above her. His hands were on either side of her head and her legs were in between his.

"N-Nightmare! What are you doing!" He whispered in an effort to not bring any attention to either of them. The Prayer retracted her head from between the curtains to keep an eye on the loud class.

Nightmare's organ tightened slightly as she gazed at him. Her single undamaged eye begged him to not forget his promise. Somehow, Naruto's idiocy disappeared for a moment and he smiled softly and gripped Nightmare's intestine and gave it a firm, reassuring, squeeze. His shocked eyes softened into a gentle and caring gaze. Nightmare would have blushed at the sexy figure if her injures did not prevent her from doing do.

"Don't worry Nightmare. I have not forgotten my promises to you. Both of them," His gentle voice sent a pleasurable shock wave through the girl's young body. She was surprised that not an ounce of pain was felt. Despite the good feeling coursing through her body, Nightmare glanced at Naruto in slight confusion. She could only remember him promising one thing to her, his killing of the Order.

"We'll not only make the Order pay for what they did to you, but we will also find a way to heal you of your burns. We want to see how cute you really are." He ended with a goofy smile. Now Nightmare was positive that her brightening blush could be seen through her burnt face. She turned her head away in a pitiful attempt to hide said blush. She released him and Naruto silently slid out from between the curtains.

Nightmare kept her one eye focused on the spot the spot were Naruto was just at before he moved off of her. Her large intestine slowly split into two complete large intestines and slowly moved to her cheeks. The ends of her two new organs split into two hand-like appendages. She held her head withher new 'hands' and allowed a small squeak and moan to escape her mouth.

"Anything important happen, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he sat back in his seat when Iruka finally regained control over his excited class. The blue-nette simply shook her head.

"I will now be calling out the new genin teams. You will all be in teams of three with a single jounin sensei; except for one special team who will have four teammates. Each team will also be assigned a number. Get along well with your new teammates because as far as your concerned, they're your new family and it would be in your best interest to treat them as such," Iruka said as he pulled out a clipboard from within his desk.

"Team one will be..." And, Naruto faded out of the whole speach and the team assignings until he heard his name called.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nightmare, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Saskue. You all will be team 7," Iruka announced. "Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked at the two of his new teammates he did not personally know. Sakura, he _used _have a powerful crush on the girl; now, he just considered her a very violent friend. Sasuke, he did not know very well; what he did know was that the boy wanted to surpass his older brother and was not one of the many Uchiha who saw fit to beat Naruto senseless. He did not know this Hatake person, but he has overheard Iruka talking about him to some of the other chunin instructors so he could not be too bad.

_'MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A HORNY ASS RAPING BITCH!' _Hinata screamed inside her underage mind. On the outside she looked only slightly disappointed that she was not placed on her crush's team. On the inside, however, it looked as if Hinata had turned into a twenty foot demon and was wrecking havoc on all of Konoha. With a naked Naruto humping her right breast.

An audible squeal was heard from withen Nightmare's curtain covered bed, causing several confused glances to the bed and the creature carrying it. The Prayer only shrugged her shoulders when she saw the collective stares.

Sasuke turned around in his seat and gave a friendly wave to his two new teammates and got a nod from The Prayer, a wave from Naruto, and a small smile from Sakura. Sasuke was sure that with his new teammates; especially that Nightmare girl, he would soon be surpassing his older brother and gain the love and attention from his father that he always wanted.

Sakura looked at her new teammates and was disappointed. Not many people knew, but Haruno Sakura was not a very big fan of the male side of the human species. When she was a little girl, her father had a terrible problem with drugs and alcohol and would constantly beat and abuse both her and her mother; whether drunk, high, or bored. They stayed quiet about it for years, not allowing anybody to see their bruises and scars caused by the evil man. One time, her mother threatened to divorce the man, his response was a brutal beating that ended with a death threat if she ever tried anything like that.

It was when Sakura was eight years old did she and her mother hear the greatest news possible. Sakura's father, was dead! When the ANBU had arrived at the house and announced the news to the two females; they were ecstatic. But, luckily, their years of hiding the pain caused by the dead man helped them hide their over-joyed reactions from the ninja.

They were told that the man was killed in a jounin only bar. He had been having sex with some random prostitute and the two were killed, along with the bar owner, and another patron. When the remaining Haruno's saw the body, the ANBU mistook their tear stricken faces as a sign of mourning. He was way off.

Mr. Haruno's torso had been ripped away from his midsection with the lower part of his spine showing. The back of his head had been completely removed and his brain, cerebral fluids, and brain stem were all missing as well. Part of him also appeared to have been eaten. Despite the horrifying sight, both girls held each other in relief that their nearly endless nightmare was over.

They made a promise to each other: If they ever found out who did this to Sakura's father, they would be praised and worshipped like a god.

Unfortunately, because of the abuse that that Sakura had gone through she had become a little bit aware of the other sex. And hateful.

Iruka called out the rest of the teams and wished them all luck along with his final good-bye to the graduated class. After Iruka left the room, the genin began to chat about whatever they could think of as they waited for their new jounin sensei's to arrive.

After about a half hour of waiting, the first of the jounin arrived to retrieve their students. One by one the students left with their jounin sensei until only the new team seven was left alone in the room.

Sasuke was silently reading from one of his clan's special training manuals when he heard a clicking sound and footsteps coming up from behind. He turned he head to see Naruto and The Prayer standing near him.

"Hey, Sasuke. Since we're all gonna' be on the same team for a while I thought that it would be a good if we got to know each other. What do you think?" Naruto asked. Her gazed over at Sakura. "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

Said pink-ette looked at the blond boy with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. She did not know if Naruto was being honest with his sugestion, or if he was trying to find a way to lull her into a false sense of security then rape her later.

She shrugged, if he tried anything she would just beat the crap out of him. She stood up and walked over to the other members of her team and sat down on the desk.

"Sure," She said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as well and nodded his head. But before they could begin talking, a man wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth and a headband that covered his left eye, popped his head in.

"You all the new Team Seven?" He asked in a bored tone. His one visible looked down right uncaring. "I'm your new sensei. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Ans with that he shut the door.

The three children, and one monster, all gave each other confused glances before leaving the room and heading towards the academy roof. When they got to the roof, they saw the man sitting on the edge of the roof with his arms crossed and impatient look in his eye.

"About time you all got here. Sit down and we can get started," He said while motioning towards a raised chunk of concrete. All but The Prayer sat down.

"Alright, how about you all tell me a little bit about yourselves. Stuff like your name, of course, your likes and dislikes, dreams and any special abilities you'd like to share." The jounin said.

"Why don't you go first, sensei and show us what you mean?" Sakura asked with a frown on her face.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like a few things. I hate a few things. My dreams and special abilities are my own. That do you good pinky?"

Sakura frowned at the new nickname. "My _name_is Haruno Sakura. My likes are playing games that require one to think, and eating umeboshi. I also like to study about medical jutsu. I _hate _most men especially filthy perverts, rapists, and child abusers. I also dislike any spicy food. My dream is to study under the legendary Tsunade and become the best medical ninja in the Land of Fire. I have only two special ability and that is my physical strength and intelligence." To demonstrate, Sakura picked up a rock in her right hand and crushed it into dust.

Kakashi nodded his head absent minded. Inside he was panicking; if Sakura saw him reading one of his perverted, then his head might replace that rock. The jounin then turned his one eye to Sasuke, "Your turn blue-boy."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked down at his shirt then back at Kakashi with a frown. "I like this shirt," He said defensively. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training with my family, long walkes and eating omusubi. I hate losing against my older brother and sweet tasting foods. My dream is to finally defeat my brother in a fight and become the next leader of the Uchiha clan. As for my special abilities, I've already activated my sharingan and that's about it."

"Okay," Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Your turn blondy."

Naruto decided to ignore his sensei's comment, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my few friends, which are Hinata, the Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Samus, Marta, Annette, Baby, Nightmare and everything else in Otherworld." He turned his head and smiled brightly when he said Nightmare's name.

The Prayer faced away from the boy to hide her glowing face. _'Damn my creator's emotions!'_

"I also really, _really, _like chocolate. I don't like very loud noises and really hot things and not much else. My dream was to become the Hokage, but now I'm not so sure that I want that. But I am one hundred percent sure that I want to have a nice, loving family when I get older. My special abilities are my own," He ended in an arrogant tone that sounded similar to Kakashi's own. He smiled when he noticed the slightly disapproving glare from his new sensei.

Kakashi moved his one visible you over his final student, or students. "What about...er...you two?" He asked with absolutely no attempt to hide his confusion.

The Prayer gave an irritated sight. "I...The Prayer," She said while pointing to herself. She then pointed to the bed on her back. "This...Lady Nightmare. She...likes...Na-urck..." Nightmare's intestine had reached through the bed curtains and yanked The Prayer's head into the enclosed space. And causing everyone to gaze at the bed in confusion as multiple voices were heard inside.

A minute or so later, The Prayer's head popped out from between the white curtains. "Lady Nightmare...would...like...not to talk." Her tone sounded somewhat defeated.

Kakashi was smart and decided not to press on with the introductions. "Now that we all know each other and are now a fresh team of genin; I want all of us to meat at training grounds number three at exactly six o'clock in the morning for our first team training session. If any of you are late then you will be severly punished. Also, you should arrive without having yet eaten anything." He ended with a wierd eye-smile.

Sakura, who was internally complaining about having to wake up so early, decided to ask a question. "And why should we?" She crossed her arms under her still growing breasts.

Kakashi's eye-smile grew in size. "Because if you eat before we train; you'll throw up." And with that, he leapt away.

Sasuke and Sakura both went their own ways while Naruto and The Prayer headed towards his apartment. About half way there, the three separated, Naruto headed to the training grounds in hope of finding Hinata, and Nightmare and The Prayer headed to Otherworld to vent.

Having no clue as to which of the training grounds Hinata's team was using, so he went to the training ground that had the same number as her team. Training grounds number eight.

When he arrived at said training area he saw Hinata and her team talking about something. Hinata's team was composed of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Yuhi Kurenai. The red-eyed jounin was lecturing about something or other when Naruto heard an all too familiar moan slowly approaching from behind.

The orangs-clad ninja burst out from the treeline and ran directly towards Hinata's team, and more specifically one of the three thick logs sticking out of the center of the training grounds.

Hinata, and the rest of her team, turned when they heard Naruto dash out from behind the treeline and quickly approaching. "Naruto-kun?" The young Hyuuga said when the boy speed by Team Eight and slipped behind the middle log.

"What the!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto's hand came out from behind the log and waved a few poorly practiced hand signals. Which rughly translated into 'Please do not tell anyone that I am here.'

They all looked at the log with a confused look before the sound of rustling brush from behind caught their attention. They collectively turned around to see the 'lead nurse', as Naruto decided to call her since she was the one that was the most forceful and determined of the nurse creatures. But the team did not know that.

The nurse stumbled out from behind the treeline with a rusted iron pipe gripped in her right hand. Team Eight dropped into their defensive stances, this thing was both creepy looking and wielding a potential weapon. This thing was probably what Naruto was running from, the whole team assumed.

The nurse looked back and forth in search for her blond-haired target but was unable to spot him. She let out a disappointed moan and turned around to walk away. As soon as she disappeared behind the thick trees Naruto came out from his poor hiding place.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto said. "I don't want to think about what would happen if she had caught me...hehe," He chuckled nerviously.

"What the Hell was that thing?" Kiba voiced everyones question, in his usual brash manner.

"Nothing that needs to be worried about now," Naruto said quickly. "Are you done here Hinata? My team finished its meeting a while ago, so I'm ready to go."

Hinata's face darkened as her whole team heard Naruto's question. She tried, yet failed, to shrink away into her over-sized jacket as her teammates each raised an eyebrow and looked directly at her.

"Where are you two going?" Kurenai asked her female student, an uncommonly mischievous smirk graced her beautiful face. She blamed Anko.

"Yeah!" Kiba added his two cents, "Where are you going with this loser?"

"Watch it dog-boy!" Naruto threatened the Inuzuka. He was not one hundred percent serious with the threat. He and Kiba had always been at each others throats since their first days in the academy. It was less of an actual hatred between the to boys, and more of a clash of egos. Naruto's, 'I'm-gonna'-be-Hokage-and-be-awesome' mindset vs. Kiba's 'I-am-just-pure-awesomness' ego.

"Or what? What is the loser of our class gonna' do?" Kiba mocked, with his little white pup, Akamaru, yipping in agreement.

Naruto ignored Kiba and returned his attention to Hinata. "Lets go Hinata. I don't what to catch mange from an unbathed hound." He said.

Hinata repressed a giggle from Naruto and Kiba's antics and nodded her head. "I am r-ready N-Naruto-kun. Where are w-we going to g-go?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"And why are you taking away my student. Mr. Uzumaki?" Kurenai asked, getting a little annoyed by the lack of attention.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hinata had the great idea earlier today that we would get together and go celebrate our graduation and new teams, even though we graduated yesterday." Before a response could be made, the familiar moaning of several nurses caught Naruto's attention. He quickly grabbed Hinata's wrist and bolted out of the training area faster than one would think humanly possible.

The rest of Team Eight stared in bewilderment as the two ninja disappeared from sight, then they all gave each other confused glances before separating and going their own ways.

Naruto came to a screeching halt after he felt he was a safe distance away from the Otherworldly sex symbols. His hand was still gripping Hinata's wrist, and the girl was not about to bring that fact to Naruto's attention. She wanted to cherish every second she was in physical contact with the object of her affection.

Naruto took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart, running for you life, or virginity, can really take a lot out of a guy. As soon as his racing heart slowed down he smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Ready to eat, Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata looked at the boy in confusion untill she looked at her surrounding and realized that they were standing right in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Hinata smiled and shook her head. Naruto's favorite restaurant was Ichiraku's. Why would she think that Naruto would go anywhere else to celebrate something as important as his graduation and his new team.

Naruto walked into the bar and took his favorite seat. He was quickly followed by Hinata, who sat down right next to him with a pink tint splattered all over her cute face. The second her toned butt hit the cushioned stool, Ichiraku Ayame's head popped out from behind the counter and startled the two children.

"What will you two have?" She asked in a way too cheerful tone. The children were quickly able to still their nearly bursting hearts and tried to place their respective orders.

"You go first Hinata," Naruto smiled at the girl, causing said girls blush to darken and for her to stutter out her order of a simple bowl of miso ramen. Naruto ordered the Naruto Special.

Hinata glanced at Naruto in confusion. "Wh-what is the N-Naruto Special?" She only got Naruto's over-sized smile as an answer.

The two genin watched the ramen waitress prepare their meals. Hinata glanced around the place and noticed two men sitting a short distance away. Naruto noticed that he did not see Ayame's father anywhere, and that did not settle well with him. "Hey, Ayame. Where's Old Man Ichiraku?"

Ayame turned her attention away from the cooking ramen to give a kind smile and a reply, "My dad is out at the moment picking up something that he claims is important. I just think that it's another one of his pervy novels." She groan at the end.

Hinata turned a shade of red while Naruto laughed. After Naruto's laughter died down, Ayame brought Hinata her order and started fixing Naruto's. Hinata raised a questioning glance when she saw the ramen waitress place a large chunk of chocolate in a bowl and put the bowl on a heater. As the chocolate slowly melted inside the bowl, Ayame cooked a giant batch of ramen along with other ingredients required to create the meal. Ayame drained all of the liquid out of the noodles and poured in the now melted chocolate in a giant bowl along with the rest of the meal. She handed the chocolaty meal to Naruto, who quickly dug in.

Both Hinata and Ayame felt a little uneasy at watching Naruto eat the unusual concoction. The way he wolfed it down and was able to not miss a single drop of chocolate or ramen. Hinata turned her attention away from the sloppy yet clean eater, and to the waitress of the ramen bar.

"Um, e-excuse me," She whispered to Ayame. "But, wh-what is that N-Naruto-kun is eating?" She tried to hide the uncomfortable tone in her voice.

Ayame shook her head to rid herself of Naruto's chocolate covered mouth and faced the Hyuuga heiress. "Naruto came to us one day and suggested it too us. At first we rejected it outright, but after a few hours of his constant begging we caved in. Now the Naruto Special is all he will eat. It just isn't healthy so I try to slip in a few ground up vegetables into the mix. So far it doesn't seem that he has noticed yet." Ayame explained.

Hinata allowed a small smile to grace her face. It was a comforting thought that at least a few of the civilians did not hate Naruto. She quickly got back to eating her meal, Ayame noticed that, unlike when she saw other high class members of the village eating, that Hinata had no qualms with slurping up her food directly from the bowl or putting a large amount of her meal directly into her mouth and chewing noisily.

It appeared that the young Uzumaki's bad table manners had rubbed off onto Hinata. Not surprising with how much time they used to spend together during their academy days. The two finished their respective meals, with Naruto wiped his mouth in his sleeve and Hinata using a napkin and a respective manner. Neither of the girls noticed Naruto licking the chocolate he just smeared all over her sleeve. He _had _to have every last drop of the precious liquid.

Hinata reached into her jacket to retrieve her purse when Naruto quickly pulled out several bills and handed them over to Ayame.

"I'll pay," He stated with his usual smile. Hinata's heart fluttered. From the countless number of relationship texts she has read, one thing was always a constant. 'If the man of your dreams is willing to pay for your meal; he's a keeper.' Was the line in every single book.

After Naruto paid for his and Hinata's meals, he escorted the girl back to the Hyuuga compound without much resistance from the guards.

"Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun, for the m-meal," Hinata stuttered with her ever present blush adorning her cute face. "I will be s-sure to pay you b-back as s-soon as you w-want."

Naruto suddenly had an uncharacteristic serious gaze, "I can't except that Hinata." He said in his 'Hokage-in-training' voice.

Having never heard Naruto talk like that before, she was suddenly wracked with the fear of accidentally done something wrong and cause Naruto to dislike her.

"After all; what kind of man would I be to take a preaty girl's money right after I payed for her dinner?" He asked with his bright smile back. This had the unsurprising effect of turning Hinata's face the brightest red possible. She mumbled a quick goodnight and bolted for her room, leaving Naruto in confusion of her sudden action. He shrugged it off and headed home.

Hinata rushed past several servants, her little sister and even her father on her way to her room. When she reached her desired location, Hinata slid open the traditional door and scooted in before closing the door behind her. The whole while, not making a single sound inside the estate.

The instant her door closed, Hinata launched her self directly at her bed. Ontop of said bed was a giant Narutoplushy that she had made with a little help from her stepmother; who had no clue as to what was being made.

Hinata slammed into the giant plushy and shoved her face into the chest of the doll. She let loose the loudest squeal she had ever made, luckily it was muffled by the plushy and went unheard throught the massive estate.

_'I just went on a date with Naruto-kun! I just went on a date with Naruto-kun!' _She repeated over and over inside her blue hair covered head. With every chant, her heart felt that much closer to bursting in joy.

She released another muffled squeal as her fantasy family with Naruto popped up in her imagination. Suddenly, Hinata became very tired and fell asleep. She slowly humped her Naruto plushy as she dreamed of being with the man she loved.

The next day, Team Seven met at the location that Kakashi had specified the day before. All but Kakashi himself were present. And as they were told to, none of the genin had eaten a morning meal.

It was staring to get around eleven o'clock and the pre-teens were beginning to regret not eating. Except for The Prayer and Nightmare; who Naruto glared at every time his stomach grumbled.

Sakura tried to distract herself away from her hunger by reading a very powerful feminist book. While Sasuke performed every streach and minor exorcise he knew to distract his mind.

Naruto tried to simply ignore his growing hunger and was just pleased that it did not involve Venom in any way, this time. But he was a tad displeased by the two nurses that were fawning all over him. One was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her large breasts pressed against his back. The other was on her stomach and draped across his crossed legs, in her pink-gloved hands was an old book of some kind. All three were reading said book, until Naruto realized the extreme adult content of said book and tried to focus on his hunger instead.

Half an hour later, the sensei of Team Seven arrived with a hidden smile. He and the nurses stared at each other for a moment before Kakashi addressed his students. "Yo. I'm glad to see you all here bright eyed and bushy tailed," He chuckled.

"'Bright eyed and bushy tailed'? What the Hell is this, 1946? Who the fuck talks like that?" Naruto jabbed back before his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. The rest of Team Seven stared at their fourth-wall breaking teammate and decided to ignore him.

_'Damn you Venom!' _Naruto shouted inside his rather hollow skull.

"So what kind of training are we gonna' do today?" Naruto said in an attempt to draw attention away from his forbidden mistake.

Kakashi eye-smiled at his students. "No training today. Just a test." The genin all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait a minute," Sakura spoke up. "I thought we were done with tests when we graduated."

Kakashi's eye-smile grew bigger, "Your right in that you don't have to take any more of those little exams found in the academy, but this test is not like those." He suddenly became very serious. This test will determine if you truly have what it takes to be a ninja. If you pass, then good for you, your a ninja. If you fail, sucks to be you; you will be removed completely from the ninja program. Now is the only chance that I will give you to quit."

All of the genin glanced at each other with determination written all over their young faces. "Bring it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Very well." Kakashi reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out three bells and three lunch boxes. "The rules of the test are simple. One: You have to get one of these bells away from me before noon. Two: If you fail to recieve a bell by the time limit, then you will be tied to one of the logs and will watch the others eat the lunches I so caringly prepared. You will also fail the test and be sent back to the academy for more training. Understand? I want you all to come at me with everything you've got!"

Kakashi's students nodded and prepared themselves for the test.

"Begin!"

* * *

**Well, here ya' go my faithful readers. All two of you.**

**Time to answer a question: First of all Hinata will not be the only character to gain a symbiote, who will and what symbiote they will obtain...you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Alright, so don't forget to read, review, e-mail, be a pervert...PERVERTS RULE! **

**I would also like to apologize for any spelling mistakes you see. For some reason my spellchecker isn't really working and it's TICKING ME OFF!**


	16. Time To Show Your Stuff

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The three human genin all leapt away into the treeline and hid, while The Prayer and the two nurses calmly walked behind a thin tree and disappeared from sight. Kakashi calmly reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a familiar orange colored book.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gave each other confused glances from their respective hiding locations but quickly focused back on the jonin. After about five minutes, the only action that Kakashi made was the turning of a page in his book.

Suddenly, very feminine giggling was heard from behind Kakashi. His one visible eye widened in surprise as he twirled around to see three stark naked beauties playing in the shallow river that cut through the training grounds. The front of Kakashi's mask began to grow dark and wet as the three women bent over at the waist to splash water on each other.

Kakashi's book fell to the ground, forgotten by the easily distracted pervert. Sakura took note of this and gained her teammates attention by using a bird call. When the two boys glanced at the pink haired girl, Sakura motioned towards Kakashi and smashed her right fist into her left open palm.

Naruto and Sasuke instantly knew what Sakura was saying and all three leapt to the ground and landed silently. The genin ran towards the perverted jonin and prepared to make a grab for the bells, when a nurse came out from behind on of the logs and stumbled towards their target. She raised her left hand in a sign for the children to halt and silently stalked towards the stunned Kakashi.

Naruto motioned for his teammates to follow the monster dressed in pink as she approached the jonin. The nurse suddenly launched herself at the man and swung her arms around his neck.

"What the!" The surprised jonin shouted as the nurse's left hand grasped onto his mask and pulled hard. Kakashi grasped the nurses wrist with one hand and his mask with the other, all the while he spun around to see one Haruno sailing through the air aimed directly for him. Courtesy of one Uzumaki and Uchiha using their backs as spring boards to launch the female powerhouse into the air.

Kakashi's already surprised expression grew as he jumped back just as Sakura's fist smashed into the ground, leaving a small spider web shaped pattern in the rock.

The silver haired ninja was able to pull the nurse's hand off his mask and shoved her off while jumping back and gaining some distance between him and his students. Suddenly, two more pairs of womanly arms wrapped themselves around his legs and and arms. He twisted his neck around to see the two naked women he had been ogling holding him. Their heads were turned away from him, so Kakashi could not see their faces.

"I can't play with you right now, ladies. I've gotta' a test to give my students. But, maybe later, if you two are not too busy..." His perverted chuckling was cut off when the two women turned their heads to face him.

All the color in Kakashi's face quickly drained away as he gazed upon the duos face. Or lack there of!

Instead of a recognizable face; the two females had only a huge vertical slit down the middle of their heads, filled with horrific teeth. The creatures' hair fell way and their skin quickly turned a sickly gray as their bodies changed.

Their legs were fused together and bound by a thin layer of dead flesh; their legs were left to drag on the ground uselessly. The most notable change in their form was their wrists, which were severed and a series of three, sickle-like blades were grafted onto the stumps of their long and spindly arms.

The monsters' claws dug into Kakashi's clothes and held his limbs pinned to his side. He tried to struggle free as he watched his human students charge right for him yet again. Naruto recognized the monsters as creatures from Otherworld, and were called lurkers.

Right as Sasuke reached his sensei he reached forth with his right hand outstretched before him, aimed for one of the silver bells. His index finger grazed one of the bells, Sasuke nearly had it within his grasp when Kakashi disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Sasuke did not have time to be surprised since the creatures were no longer being held up by anything and thier blades were falling directly for him. Sasuke dived out of the way of the blades and leapt up into a tree to hide.

His teammates did the same while the monsters gave an irritated scream before dragging themselves into the river and disappearing beneath the slow current.

_'I almost had one, damn it!' _Sasuke yelled inside is black-haired head. He saw Sakura and Naruto running off into the woods and quickly joined them.

"He's heading north at ten degrees to the right of our current path." Sakura told the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and the three continued onward.

The sky slowly darkened and the surrounding flora appeared to be slowly dying as the genin continued onward in the woods.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted as he skidded to a halt. Sakura and Sasuke stopped a few feet in front of him, all the while darkness slowly enveloped the area. As Naruto's teammates looked around, confused by the shifting settings; The Prayer and her creator walked out from behind a large, dying bush.

"In...Otherworld..." The Prayer said calmly. "Kakashi...no...excape..."

"What the heck is Otherworld? Where the Hell are we!" Sakura demanded while gripping the front of Naruto's jacket harshly and brandishing her mighty female fist.

After a short explanation of Nightmare's impossible power, the Uchiha and Haruno stood in awe. To have such a powerful teammate really made both of them feel inadequate.

"S-so we're in this 'Otherworld'?" Sakura asked Naruto while cautiously gazing around. Sasuke was doing the same, but appeared to be really interested in a large cockroach-like beetle that had a human face instead of an insects head; the bug was climbing up one of the dead trees.

"Yep." Naruto replied with a bright smile that was way too out of place for the current setting.

"Kakshi-sensei...no escape...Otherworld...we...need...work...together...get...bells..." The Prayer said. Naruto and Sakura nodded while Sasuke mearly grunted as he picked up the beetle and allowed it to crawl up his arm. The bug crawled into his shirt and began to tickle him as it crawled along his stomach.

"Ack! Damn it! Stop!" He shouted as the bug crawled around, "Get off me!" He started jumping around and patting his body as the bug crawled down his pants. After a few minutes of girlish screaming and jumping around, Sasuke was able to get the insect out of his clothes and kicked it away.

He turned his heated gaze towards his teammates, who were trying their damnedest not to laugh. Naruto was having the hardest time of them all. His hands were covering his mouth, his cheeks were inflated and his eyes were watering as he tried to hold back his laughter. Sakura had a hand covering her grin and The Prayer appeared to be impassive about Sasuke's actions.

"What!" He somehow shouted through gritted teeth.

Naruto was unable to answer but Sakura was kind enough to speak in his stead.

"N-nothing, Sasuke," Sakura said while holding back a chuckle.

Sasuke simply gave a frustrated huff to Sakura's claim and stalked over to the group. "Anybody got a plan?"

* * *

Kakashi was running like as if the dogs of Hell were on his heels. Which, in all reality, was not that too far false. A pack of five skin-less dogs were chasing the jonin through the darkened woods. The mutts also lacked eyes and ears but were still able to locate and chase Kakashi thanks to their remaining noses.

The dogs barked and growled as Kakashi used his chakra infused legs to run away from the bloody beasts. He tried using the surrounding trees to leap out of the way, but was quick to find out that the trees were too rotted and the limbs would break from his weight. The jonin tried to attack the hounds but for every dog he killed, another would take its place. So he to resort to running away from the hell hounds.

In the very back of his mind, he somehow knew that his students were behind this whole strange turn of events. That and the fact that the skin-less dogs appeared to be hearding him somewhere since every time he tried to change direction, a new dog would come out of the darkness and force him to stay on his current path.

He saw the clearing a few feet away and tried again to change direction. Kakashi quickly pivoted on his heels and turned a complete one hundred and eighty degrees. He bolted directly towards the pack and tried to leap over them. The key word here is tried.

The second Kakashi was over the pack, a sixth dog came down from above and slammed down on him. The beast jumped off the ninja just as the two impacted the rotting ground. Kakashi jumped to his feet but a god slammed its head into his gut and sent him falling backwards. Kakashi looked up from his prone position just in time to see a familiar pale fist heading his way.

Kakashi rolled out of the way of Sakura's female might and had his gut came into contact with Sauke's foot. Kakashi ignored the pain and grabbed the genin's ankle and pulled him off balance and to the ground while at the same time jumping to his feet. Kakashi looked up from Sasuke just in time to see Naruto come in with a flying kick that was way too similar to two green wearing ninja.

Kakashi leaned back to avoid the attack, while using the momentum to toss Sasuke at the passing Naruto. Sasuke smashed into Naruto and the two genin were sent sailing into a clump of dead bushes.

The jonin quickly diverted his attention to his female student, who was coming at him once again with another clenched fist aimed at his masked face. Kakashi was able to catch Sakura's punch with his left hand, but not without taking damage to said hand.

Sakura let loose an enraged yell and tried to slam her other fist into the gut of her sensei, only for it to be grabbed by Kakashi's other hand. He acted quickly and pulled Sakura fore ward, closer to his face.

"Now Sakura-chan," He spoke in a lecturing tone of voice. "No matter how much you may love and lust after me, we can never be together." His tone had changed into a overly exaggerated worried tone. "The age gap is just too wide. And what would the world think if a twelve year old girl made love with the sexiest ninja to ever exist? I am only thinking about you, Sakura-chan."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She was enraged that the cyclopse would dare to make such an accusation and call her 'Sakura-chan'. Nobody added the '-chan' suffex to her name unless they wanted to end up in the hospital with a rabid weasel shoved up their ass.

"Your right, Sakura-chan," Kakashi's voice brightened as a smile formed underneath his mask. "Our love is too strong for it to be torn apart by the close-minded villagers! We will find a way to live together and form a happy family despite you probably being seen as some sort of slut and-"

Kakashi was unable to continue with his exaggerated rant when Sakura tore her hands away from his and had the most hate filled expression the jonin had ever seen. Her very hair appeared to turn a shade darker and more malevolent.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She growled as she put all of her energy in her right fist. "I wish to apologize in advance for this," She let the fist fly. The clenched fist slammed into Kakashi's gut, hard. The jonin doubled over in pain and dropped to his knees.

Kakashi was in utter shock. He had seen Sakura's attack coming and had sent an average dosage of his chakra to his gut; but even after preparing for the punch, Kakashi was not prepared for the force behind it. He was positive that if he had not sent chakra to the impact location, then he would be in dire need of medical attention.

While he was doubled over in pain, Kakashi felt a slight tug on his ninja pouch. He looked down to see two of the three bells on said pouch, missing. He heard some chuckeling from behind and slowly turned his head in its general direction.

He saw a smirking Sasuke standing next to a widely grinning Naruto, both had a bells in their hands. Naruto suddenly tossed his bell straight into the air and the large, blood stained hand of the Butcher shot out from the darkness and snatched the bell. The massive form of the Butcher outright shocked Kakashi.

The very butcher's knife he was carrying was as tall as Kakashi himself, hair included. The Butcher looked at the bell then at Kakashi and gave a deep gravel-like chuckle.

"We win, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, still smiling that big grin of his.

Said sensei slowly got to his feet but kept one of his hands on his aching stomach. "H-hold on. You've only got two of the three bells. I still have one more bell."

Sasuke slightly shook his head, and pointed to his sensei's waist. Kakashi looked at his ninja pouch and noticed the lack of silver bells. He turned around to see Sakura looking a little uneasily as one of the human faced cockroaches perched itself on the girl's shoulder. Inside its human-like mouth was the remaining bell, which it dropped into Sakura's hand.

Kakashi was very impressed, but his years as a ninja allowed him to hide it perfectly. "Very good, almost all of you got a bell." He faced Naruto, "Sorry Naruto, but you fail."

In an instant, the surrounding area was filled with monsters of every shape and size. The one thing they all had in common was that they all had some sort of blood stain, whether their own blood or something elses was unknown.

Every creature was growling, snarling, screaming, and whatever else term one would think of to discribe a 'piss me off and your fucked' attitude. From the mass of different shaped bodies, the Prayer stepped forth with Nightmare's bed still strapped to her back.

"Please...Rephrase..." Was all she said.

Kakashi showed no signs that he was intimidated by the surrounding creatures. "If you would allow me to continue, then you would know that Naruto failed to obtain a bell. But he, along with the rest of you, passed." He ended with a masked smile. "Because you all worked to together to get the bells and did not focus on yourselves, you all proved that you can be relied on in the event of a dangerous mission."

His students smiled and the monsters slowly disappeared into the dead and dark woods. The Prayer began to walk back to the center of the training grounds and was followed by the rest of the team. As they moved through the woods, the surrounding area slowly brightened and all the dead or dying flora was becoming green and alive once again.

Kakashi turned his head to his female student and gave a weak chuckle. "That is some punch you've got there Sakura. My stomach is still stinging." He ended while rubbing said area. Sakura grinned at the compliment.

"That was cool and all, but it was nowhere near as awesome as when Nightmare summoned all of the Otherworld monsters! I didn't even recognize half of those things, there were so many!" Naruto cheered as he caught up to the Prayer and walked beside her.

Inside the curtains, Nightmare was having the toughest battle of her young life. Lay there and just accept the compliment without returning one to Naruto, or fight the pain and show the ninja her appreciation. So she decided to plan a very _special_thank you for the Uzumaki.

The rest of the rest of Team Seven shared compliments and words of praise. This continued until they reached the center of the training grounds. Kakashi walked over to the three logs and placed the three lunch boxes he brought back into his pouch.

Before any of the children could express their enevitable protest to their sensei's action, Kakashi turned and gave a hidden smirk.

"These were only meant to be an incentive for you all to obtain a bell. If one of you had failed to obtain a bell and had none of you realized the purpose of this little test; then the one who failed to take a bell would have been tied up to one of these logs," He jabbed a thumb at said logs. "The others would have had been given one of these lunch boxes to eat for lunch and ordered not to give any food to the student who was tied up, while I would pretend to leave for a pressing matter. To pass would have required that one of you had offered your food to the tied up student. This would have shown that you are willing to disobey direct orders to assist a teammate."

He turned around completely to face his students, "Because you all passed the test without anybody getting tied up, there is no need for the lunch boxes. So, I'll just take them with me."

"B-but don't we deserve at least a lunch for passing the test?" Naruto spoke with a humorously desperate tone in his voice. The boy had not eaten a thing all day and was starving. Who could blame him for wanting the ever tempting lunches?

"Nope." Kakashi said with a smile before jumping a good distance back in an effort to avoid any attacks from his pissed off genin. "We will meet tomorrow at the same time as this morning. Your life as ninja of Konohagakure officially begins." And with that, the silver-haired jonin disappeared in a white cloud of chakra laced smoke.

None of the genin could hide their pleasure and excitment at becoming full fledged ninja. They were well aware of the dangers their chosen profession had, but they also knew about the many perks and the honor that being a ninja would bring to them and to their respective families.

Sakura and Sasuke decided to head to their homes and brag to their families about their successful test. While Naruto and the Prayer made their way to the apartment complex that they resided in.

It was still pretty early in the afternoon when Naruto and the two girls entered his apartment. Naruto headed straight for his kitchen and grabbed an armful of chocolate candies from one of his cabinets, while the Prayer walked into his room and into Otherworld. Naruto unwrapped any wrappings and tossed all of the chocolate into a large mixing bowl. He then went over to his refrigerator and opened the door. The inside of the fridge was filled to the brim with milk, while the door was stuffed with chocolate sauce.

Nightmare had asked Naruto to buy as much milk as possible. Naruto had no clue as to why. Something about Nightmare wanting to "big", like Payback; or something like that. Naruto was too focused on his precious chocolate. He also noticed that Hinata always drank a large amount of milk with every meal. Naruto was a little confused by women and their obsession with the dairy product. He was going to ask Hinata about it later; or at least that is what he thought. In reality, Naruto was going to completely forget about asking Hinata anything.

He grabbed a large wooden mixing spoon from one of his kitchen drawers and quickly mixed the chocolaty concoction into a giant, lumpy puddle of chocolate. He tossed the spoon into the sink and sat down at the kitchen table. Forgoing any form of silverware, Naruto simply shoved his hands into the mess and began to raffishly shovel handfuls of chocolate into his mouth while making loud and rude eating sounds. The boy acted as if he had not had food for several days.

After a good few minutes of sloppy eating later, Naruto licked up any remaining chocolate off his hands, face, clothes, the bowl and table. He stood up and took thebowl over to the sink to clean.

"SCREEEEEEEEE!" A loud, familiar screech was heard before a gray-ish mass tackled Naruto to the ground. The ninja instantly knew who it was from the cooing sounds it made as it nuzzled his chest.

"Hello there, Baby," He said before giving a slight cough. He placed a hand on the top of Baby and lightly moved the fission metroid off him. The creature reluctantly got off its surrogate father and allowed him to get up off the hardwood floor.

When Naruto got to his feet he saw a small note in the grasp of Baby's small pair of pincers. Naruto reached out and grabbed the small slip of paper while Baby zoomed around the room, cooing in excitement.

The note read:

_Dear, our sexy symbiotic lover_

_Guess who. Anyway, our dear darling Baby missed you so much that she; yes we finally were able to sex our Baby, started to get majorly depressed. She even started to not eat her favorite meal she was so sad. We hope you don't mind her staying with you for a while. _

_We believe that her staying with you will help her greatly with her growth and development. She really needs her daddy. We also told her to get rid of anyone who tries to take you away from us. We also want to remind you to make sure that Baby is kept warm. She doesn't do well in cold temperatures; just like how heat can kill us, cold can kill Baby._

_We will see you soon, lover._

_Love with every fiber of our being, the most beautiful, sexy, and the ultimate lover; Samus/Payback_

_P.S. Below is a list of things we're going to do to you the next time we see you._

Naruto stopped reading at that point and tossed the note haphazardly on the kitchen table. He watched Baby zoom around the small apartment for a few minutes before catching her just as she flew past. Baby cooed quistionably at her father.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me for a while." Naruto said with a smile. Baby squealed happily and tackled Naruto to the ground again.

* * *

Danzo sat silently in his underground ROOT office. It was an exact replica of the Hokage's office, except the pictures that adorned the far wall were of who he thought should have been Hokage. Orochimaru, Madara, and of course himself. Also, his desk was made of redwood instead of oak.

Suddenly, one of his high class ROOT ninja made an appearance in front of his desk and kneeled down.

"Report." Danzo spoke with complete and total authority. The ROOT ninja rose from his kneeling position.

"Me and my team of twelve found the entrance to the underground lab in Amegakure after a bit of bribery and persuasion. It was located in a completely unguarded, flowery meadow." He paused while Danzo raised an eyebrow in confusion. A flower filled meadow appeared to be the last place to put an eight hundred year old monster of evil.

"The entrance to the lab is exactly one hundred meters by one hundred meters and is composed of two large metal doors embedded into the ground. On the doors are the numbers 115 painted in big red numbers. This has led us to believe that there are at least one hundred and fifteen total labs, maybe more. We are not sure as of yet."

"Very well. Were you able to enter the lab?" Danzo asked with no emotion. The ninja hesitated for a moment; not very long, less than a second but Danzo saw it plan as day. "Is there a problem?" He spoke sternly.

"Well, sir. We had some problems getting into the lab. We had to dip into ROOT's funding a bit to purchase enough explosives to force open the metal doors."

Danzo leaned back into his chair and asked, "How much did you have to spend?"

Again, the ROOT hesitated. "W-we had to purchase a whole convoy of explosives. The price, 16530018513.6207 yen* worth of explosive devices, sir." He ended sheepishly.

Danzo tried his hardest to hide his shock and anger. His eyebrow raised just slightly, though.

The ROOT ninja continued, "We were able to blast our way through the doors by using a combination of high explosives and several S-class jutsu. Whatever metal was used to create the doors was unlike anything I have ever seen. I brought back a sample for you to have studied. It is with my written report." He noted.

"We made sure to post several sentries at key locations to warn of any approaching danger and jumped down through the entrance. Directly after we entered the lab, we were met with a long, well-lite, vertical shaft. The instant we leapt into the lab, a metal floor shot out from one of the walls and we landed on it." The ROOT member pulled out a small recording device and placed it on top of Danzo's desk.

"After we landed, a voice over an intercom came on and said..." The ninja pushed the play button on the recording device.

"Welcome to lab one one five," A females voice spoke. "All visitors and non-personnel must give their I.D. and must report to Security Station A, B, or C. If you are new to the lab, please enter in your I.D. and head to the main control room to receive orders and be given a guide to the facilities here in lab one one five. If you are currently a staff member here, please give you I.D. and what level and section of the lab that you wish to enter. Please note that when entering the pyrosphere heat protective safety uniforms are required. Please also note that the levels marked RIDLEY, MOTHER BRAIN, XENOPHAGE and CARNAGE can only be accessed by those given special permission from the current leader of the symbiote horde. Please obey and respect this rule. If it is not followed then those tresspassing will be destroyed on sight by both the security system and staff. Have a nice day." The voice ended.

"And that is as far as we have come in the lab. We have not meet with any personnel or security in the lab as of yet. We assume that the door we were able to break through was nothing more than a cosmetic entrance and that the real entrance was the system we were standing on. We are currently trying to find a way into the rest of the lab without alerting any of the staff or the security. We are having some difficulty in hacking into the system without alerting anybody." The ROOT ninja stood at attention.

"That is all I have to report as of now. I will keep you abreast of the situation as it develops, sir." The ninja ended his report.

Danzo nodded his head, "You may return back to your team. I want the next report in two weeks. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," And with that, the ninja took his leave.

After said ROOT member left, Danzo pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. He scribbled a short note onto the paper and called for one of his many messenger ninja. The messenger left after being handed the note and given very specific instructions on where to deliver the note.

Danzo sat silently in his chair and could not help the evil grin from spreading across his ugly mug.

Danzo was not an idiot. He had read and reread the papers about Carnage and knew of the dangers that went along with the symbiote. Danzo had absolutely no intention of bonding with the symbiote. That would be suicidal. He had other plans for the space parasite.

He could already imagine it; an entire army of ANBU ROOT ninja, each with their own symbiotes. He currently had several of his researchers trying to find a way to control symbiotes, but nothing as of yet has come up. The lack of an actual symbiote test subject was one of the causes for the lack of progress.

He was planning on using sound to control the creatures. Since symbiotes are effected by high frequency sound waves; trying to find a frequency that would give Danzo control would be found by trial and error.

Danzo was planning on using the Carnage symbiote as his unwilling volunteer for the experimentaion. He was also going to have his allie, Orochimaru, help with the research and experimentation. Danzo was obviously not going to inform the snake using ninja about the symbiotes power.

Knowing Orochimaru, he would probably try to find some way to live forever using symbiotes. Danzo would not allow anybody to use them for their own personal gain, unless it somehow benifited him in some way.

Danzo rose from his seat and walked around his desk and pulled out a few papers held together by a paper clip. A picture of Baby was clipped on the top of the short stack.

"I wonder if there is anything I could use this for?" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

Hinata sailed through the air and landed on her nice soft bed with a groan. She was beat. She and her team were subject to Kurenai's genjutsu and were forced to work together to get out of said genjutsu, fight Kurenai, and some how manage to grab one of two silver rings hanging from their sensei's outfit.

Hinata felt sticky and smelly from all the sweat and exercise, not that she was out of shape mind you. Remember, Hinata had been training with Naruto back in their academy days. She was just not used to working with an Inuzuka and Aburame in trying to get out of an ever changing maze of thorn bushes.

Speaking of bushes; Hyuuga Hinata was horny beyond belief. Since almost everytime she had actually worked up a real sweat voluntaraly was whenever she was training with Naruto; it was almost instictive that her hormonal body get all worked up during extreme exercise. That and the fact that Kurenai thought that it would be funny to create a genjutsu of a mob of naked Naruto striking sexy poses and make lewd gestures.

It took the combined strength of Kiba, Shino and Akamaru to stop Hinata from jetting away with her twin streams of nostril bleedings. Hinata's dirty thoughts quickly changed back to wanting to get clean.

Just as she was about to head to her private bathroom, a shadow formed at the front of her door. It was one of the servants of the main branch.

"I am sorry to disturb you Hinata-sama, but a package arrived for you while you were out training with your team. I have it right here for you. I allowed nobody to open the package, Hinata-sama." The servant spoke from the other side of the door.

Hinata's heart beat increased as the servant told of the package. It was a special order item she had seen in one of Tenten's many lewd magazines and Hinata could not help but purchase it. "Thank you. You may leave it outside my room and go."

"Yes, ma'am." Was the servents reply before getting up and leaving. The instant Hinata was certian that the servant was gone, she leapt off her bed and zoomed over to the door. She slid open the door and snatched the small brown box off the floor and slammed the sliding door shut.

Hinata tore open the package and tossed the garbage into the waste basket kept by her bed. Inside was a pair of seemingly normal reading glasses, but Hinata knew what they really were. _The Pervert's Erotic Fantasy Glasses._

They worked similar to the Hyuuga's byakugan in being able to see through objects. But the glasses were limited to only being ablr to see through cloth, leather and other fabrics; mainly those used to make colthing.

That was not anything new; a million different x-ray glasses exist. But what sets these apart from the rest was the added effect they had when chakra was applied to the lenses. And Hinata could not wait to try them out.

So, Hinata forgot all about her bath and zoomed out of the manor at light speed and headed over to Naruto's apartment, glasses in hand. She arrived near her crush's apartment building just as he and the Prayer were turning the corner from across the street.

Hinata could barely contain her excitment as she put the glasses on.

The instant she placed the glasses on her face and applied chakra to the lenses; the Naruto walking down the road was quickly replaced with a Naruto wearing a way too small speedo. The new Naruto was also dripping in olive oil that made his lightly sun kissed skin shine, and he was pulling the waistband of his article of clothing upwards.

"Oh no," The glasses made Naruto said in a low husky manner. Hinata's nose was dripping twin fountins of blood as the Naruto kept pulling on the speedo until it began to tear. "I think these clothes are about to rip." He said in false worry as his eyes met Hinata's and he winked and blew a kiss.

Hinata's already red face brightned just as the fabric ripped apart and the fantasy Naruto disappeared. The shocked, and pissed, Hyuuga frantically scanned the area for her perverted fantasy Naruto. She took off the glasses just in time to see Naruto and the Prayer disappear inside his apartment.

Hinata gave a sigh of dissapointment at not being able to watch more erotic Naruto action, but decided to head home. She sure as Hell was going to keep those glasses on her at all times.

* * *

**Alright, first off I would like to apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors...my computer is being as smart as a boxful of blonds and pissing me off; no offense to my blond readers.**

**The little * at the word yen is there to remind you to look up whatever amount that is in whatever form of currency that you use. Last I checked, it rounded out to about two million American dollars. Yeah, tough door.**

**Remember to read and leave reviews, opinions, girlfriends, porn and cookies!**

**Perverts wird regieren.**

Bis zum nächsten Mal Kameraden.


	17. Bye bye brothers

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with chapter seventeen

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were currently resting on the ground and sweating bullets and eating their lunch. This was their third week of doing lame D-rank missions combined with Kakashi's strange training regimen. For some unknown reason, Kakashi enjoyed combining the boring as Hell D-rank missions with random training moments. He had them try painting a house without using using any ladders, thus forcing them to learn how to use chakra to stick to the surface.

Not really a problem for Naruto or the Prayer.

That coupled with constant D-rank missions, one after the other, was starting to cause Team Seven to become weary and tired of the boredom, repetition, and the tough training.

Today, they had just finished their third mission for the day and were about to take a break for lunch, when Naruto decided to voice his opinion on their situation.

"This sucks!" He shouted at the sky. "I'm a ninja now. I shouldn't have to earn my pay by walking some stupid mutts!" He shouted while pointing in the direction of the old lady's house the team just left. The woman had asked for a ninja team to help her walk her fifteen dogs since she had become too old to do so on her own.

"I should be out defeating enemy ninja, finding enemy secrets, patrolling the boarder, anything but this idiotic crap!" Naruto ranted.

"Please, shut-up Naruto. Your bitching isn't going to make our missions any more interesting," Sakura said calmly while sipping on her tea. "Besides, we're genin. It's not like the council or Hokage would allow some rookies take on assassination or espionage jobs right off the bat."

Sasuke and the Prayer nodded their heads while sipping on their respective drinks as well.

"Scree?" Baby tilted her body sideways in a confused manner. "Screeeeee!" She shouted upwards, mimicking her father in a more happy tone.

When Naruto introduced Baby to his team, he was quit surprised by their calm reactions. After meeting something like the Prayer and witnessing the effects and denizens of Otherworld; a space alien just was not that surprising. Especially if it was with Naruto.

Though, the normal humans on Naruto's team were a tad surprised when Baby had latched itself onto the head of a dog almost as big as Sasuke and drained it dry in less than a minute. After that, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi decided to give the fission metroid a wide birth. Luckily for Team Seven, the old lady never noticed her one dog missing.

"I know, Sakura. But it's just so boring doing this crap. I'd do almost anything but another D-rank mission." Naruto said with a sigh of defeat. He sat down and began to eat his lunch.

Just as the team was finishing their respective meals; Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Good news." He said with his trademark eye-smile. Nobody paid him any attention and continued to finish their lunch.

"Doesn't anybody want to know what the good news is?" Kakashi asked.

"No offense Kakashi-sensei but every time you have said there was 'good news', all it was, was another D-rank mission that you were able to devise some unholy training for." Sakura stated bluntly.

Once again, the genin of Team Seven all nodded their heads in agreement then took a sip of their tea.

"Why am I the sensei of such cruel children?" Kakashi whined comically.

"Because your a dirty and lazy pervert and your not the number one character in the series." Naruto said with a smile. Everyone disregarded the last part of Naruto's comment, but the first part pissed Kakashi off a little.

"Just for that, your going to be the one to carry all of our supplies, Naruto." Kakashi said in a threatning tone.

"Wait, supplies? Are we going somewhere, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked while Naruto grumbled about slave driving jonin.

Kakashi's threatening gaze softened and turned into his weird eye-smile, "Meet me at the mission briefing room when your all finished with your lunches, and I'll explain." And with that, Kakashi puffed away in another white cloud of chakra.

"Do any of you ever get the feeling that Kakashi does that jutsu just to try and impress us?" Sasuke asked the group.

"Not...working." The Prayer stated. The genin all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later; Team Seven arrived at the mission briefing room located on the second floor of the Hokage tower. The room was just a little bigger than the Hokage's office and had three long tables set into a half square-like shape. A chunin sat at each table with the Hokage also sitting in the center table.

The table on the left was meant for villagers and civilians to place orders for ninja, normally around the mid C-rank to low D-rank mission area. Higher rank missions were given directly from the council or the Hokage himself.

The table across from the left table was where ninja were given their pay stub and where the costs for missions was collected.

The middle table was where missions were handed out to the ninja teams that were either requested or needed for whatever mission.

When Team Seven arrived, they saw their sensei standing next to an old man with a half empty bottle in his hand.

"So are these the so called 'ninja', who will be protecting me?" He asked with a small hint of a drunken slur. "A kid with a duck's ass haircut, another wearing neon orange, a chick that looks like the spokesperson for a candy store, and a flying blob? They look down right useless." He turned to complain at the chunin on duty about the team and failed to notice the Prayer suddenly enter the room.

"What...about...us?" She spoke sweetly. The old man turned around and prepared to make a smart alleck reply, but decided against it when he spotted the monster. The genin could not help but smile at the old man's pale face.

"N-nothing," He whimpered as the Prayer took her spot next to Naruto.

"So, what's the mission, gramps?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Idiot! You shouldn't speak that way to the Hokage!" Sakura shouted while brandishing her mighty fist. She was about to clock the blond, but Baby hovered between the two and screeched threateningly at the pink haired kunoichi. Causing her to back off.

Nobody was going to mess with Baby's daddy!

"It's alright Sakura-chan," The Hokage said while waving off the 'gramps' comment. He was the only person alive that was allowed to call Sakura '-chan'; him and Ms. Haruno. "The mission is a simple low C-rank escort mission. You will be escorting Tazuna-san to his home in the Land of Waves. He is a master bridge builder and might be targeted by small thieves and criminals. No problem for a team lead by Kakashi."

"Correct Hokage-sama. I think this will be a great experience for my team, and the will get to know a bit the world outside the village." Kakashi said while bowing in respect. He then turned to face his team, "Go and get ready to leave. Bring about a months worth of supplies because right after Tazuna-san is returned home safely, it's training outside the village." He grinned at the downcast reactions from his students.

"Meet us at the village gates in an hour and a half," And with that, Kakashi and Tazuna calmly left the breifing room.

After said amount of time had passed; all of Team Seven was surprisingly at the meeting place on time, even Kakashi.

"Let's head out to Wave!" Naruto shouted out while striking a pose and pointing straight down the only road that lead to Konoha. This caused Baby to mimic his actions and coo while pointing one of her little pincers in the same direction as Naruto's finger. The Prayer let out a soft, almost inaudible giggle that went unheard by the others.

"Do you even have a clue as to which way Wave is?" Sasuke asked in false interest.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Naruto replied, still with the same enthusiasm. "But I bet it's that way!" He continued pointing down the road.

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Alright team; let's go," Kakashi said and began to lead his team to their destination.

The instant that Konoha disappeared from view, Naruto leapt up onto a tree branch and bent his spine backwards while sighing deeply. Baby flew up next to her daddy and tried to imitate him, only to do a backwards flip in the air and make herself dizzy.

"What are you doing now, Naruto?" Sakura asked in a tired tone.

"Nothing. Just stretching." Naruto said in a 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"While your up there, Naruto," Kakashi spoke up. "You can be our scout and alert us to any trouble ahead." Kakashi was expecting Naruto to complain about carrying everybodies supplies, conveniently stuffed inside three back-packs, and being forced to pay attention to his surroundings and thus being unable to goof off.

Instead, Naruto simply grinned and nodded his head.

The group continued on their way without any trouble at all what so ever. The trip was relatively boring for everyone, including Baby, who was riding on top of Naruto's head and cooing happily. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and rabbits were going at it like, well, rabbits.

Over all, it was a good day. That is, untill Naruto shouted for everyone to stop moving.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a bit of urgency in his voice. One thing he did not like, was being the target of an unknown enemy.

"I smell something," Said orange ninja whispered softly. He sniffed the air twice before leaping down onto the dirt pathway. He landed on all fours and began to crawl around while sniffing the ground.

The way he crawled on the ground, with his arms and legs spread out, made Naruto look somewhat lizard-like.

"What the Hell is that boy doing?" Tazuna asked in a gruffly irritated voice. The only response he got was a loud 'shh' from the still sniffing Naruto.

Naruto halted at a small puddle between Sasuke and Kakashi. He could smell the clean water and the scent of humans; which would not be considered unusual considering the location of the puddle in the road. People were bound to step into it eventually.

What caught Naruto's attention however, was a much different scent. This particular smell caused alarms to start ringing inside his mind.

The instant said warnings started, a metallic gauntlet burst forth from the puddle and aimed the claws attached to said gauntlet at Naruto's face! Naruto yanked his head back and flipped backwards and landed a short distance away.

Two male figures with Kirigakure headbands rose out of the water. A deep horizontal gash ran along the length of their headbands, proving that they had defected from their village and were considered missing-nin. One of the ninja wore a torn black cloak while the other wore the traditional wear of chunin level ninja. Both wore a gauntlet on a hand connected to each other by a shuriken chain.

The ninja with the cloak had his gauntlet on his right hand with the other ninja wearing his gauntlet on his right hand. The scent that alarmed Naruto was coming from the two unknown Kirigakure ninja.

"Who might you two be?" Kakashi asked calmly while Sakura, Sasuke and the Prayer stealthily moved to form a protective formation around Tazuna.

Naruto was in an unusual battle stance. His legs were spread widely with his back lined nearly parallel to the ground. He had one hand on the ground and the other held level with his head with the fingers curled into a claw-like fashion. His lips were curled back into a furious snarl and he was emitted a light growl from the back of his throat. He already did not like these two ninjas.

"We are the Demon Brothers of the Land of Wave," The one wearing the cloak spoke up.

"And, we're gonna' kill all of you!" The other brother said as they both charged at Kakashi. Who simply stood there uninterested.

As the brothers charged at the jonin; Naruto charged at them.

The brothers quickly parted to allow their chain to lengthen and continued towards Kakashi. Naruto saw how the chain was trailing behind the brothers just a little bit; but it was enough for the symbiote host.

The Demon Brothers were just passing Kakashi, with the chain just a few centimeters behind; when Naruto reached out and grabbed the shuriken chain with his left hand. He ignored the pain caused by the spiked chain piercing his young flesh and gave a hard yank.

The men were caught off gaurd as the sudden force of being pulled backwards and their legs kept going while the rest of them were pulled back. Thus, causing them to kick their legs out from underneath themselves and falling flat on their backs, hard.

"What the!" The vest wearing brother shouted from his prone position. His brother turned over and saw Naruto holding the chain.

"Damn brat!" The cloaked sibling shouted, "You take care of this guy; I'll handle the blond bastard!" He quickly disconnected his end of the chain.

Both leapt off the ground and attacked their respective targets.

For the legendary copy ninja; the fight was over rather quickly. He simply dodged a few strikes and delivered a good blow to the back of the man's neck, effectively knocking him out.

Naruto's fight, on the other hand was a little more difficult. It was a Konoha genin versus a Kiri chunin; some trouble was to be expected.

The brother charged right at the genin, hoping that his chunin rank and his primed-to-strike claws would scare the child too much for him to make a move. However, he was unaware of Naruto's symbiotic enhancements.

Such as, his enhanced reflexes and increased strength. Which were put into good use when the missing-nin approached his target.

The chunin swung his gauntlet down only for it to be caught in Naruto's left hand. The momentum he had gained by his charge was used against him as a fist was thrust upward into his gut and he was hurled over the genin. He was then thrown through the air and slammed upside down into a tree. Upon impact, the man burst into a spray of water.

"Die, old man!" A voice from behind Sasuke said. He turned around while, at the same time, drawing a kunai and blocked the incoming gauntlet from making contact with the cowering Tazuna. Thinking quickly, Sakura leapt over the old man and delivered a powerful hammer fist to the man's temple. This caused the man to stumble back while holding his now throbbing head and growl in frustration.

He removed his hand just in time to see Sasuke's foot smash into his face and effectively turn his lights out.

"Great job, team." Kakashi praised while he tied the two brothers to a tree using some reinforced steel cords. He removed their gauntlets and inspected the weapons. "It was a good thing Naruto found these guys before they could get the drop on us. There is a very potent poison coating these claws. If one of those two were to get any one of us with these thing; the poison would have killed us before we could get any medical help."

This caused Sasuke and Sakura to edge away from the deadly weapons.

Naruto, however, gave a small twitch as he say a small trail of blood run down the cloaked brother's face. He could feel the all too familiar gnawing in his gut slowly grow. He quickly took off the packs he was carrying and opened his. He reached inside and pulled out a large chunk of chocolate about the same size as Kakashi's head, plus the wierd sideways hair.

He quickly devoured the chocolate it a manner similar to a starving man. The rest of the party stared at Naruto in confusion. Naruto finished off the chocolate and lifted his gaze back at his sensei.

"You were saying, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as if nothing unusual had happened. But the instant his eyes fell on the trickling blood, once again, he gave a slight twitch and the hunger pains started up again.

Naruto was only giving a third of his attention as Kakashi interrogated the ninja then suggested that the team, plus Tazuna, camp for the night and wait for Konoha ninja to come and retrieve the Demon Brothers.

"SCREEE!" Baby suddenly charged from her hiding spot and slammed into the stomach of the man that attacked her daddy. Just before the whole confrontation, Baby had chased down a squirrel, drained it, then returned to the group just as the man had charged at Naruto.

She wanted to hurt the person that attempted to hurt her father, but was a little attimidated by the metal claws he wore. The scent coming off of them scared her a little.

Kakashi explained to his team what the brothers had told him. They spoke of a large crime boss by the name of Gato and how he had gained complete control over the village that Tazuna resided in. Gato had placed heavy taxes on almost everything possible and forced the people to pay for 'protection' money against his own men gussied as enemy ninja. He used every illegal way possible to obtain the villagers money; ranging from extreme mob-like tactics to hiring prostitutes and illegal slave trade.

The team set up their tents; one for Tazuna and Kakashi to share, one for Naruto, Baby and Sasuke, and a third tent for Nightmare and Sakura.

The ninja team drew straws to determine who would take the first watch for the night, then decided who would go next and so on with a game of rock-paper-scissors. Kakashi would have the first watch, then Nightmare, followed by Sasuke, then Sakura, and ending with Naruto taking the last watch.

The group ate their respective rations and discussed what they were going to do about their mission.

"This mission is obviously not a one that a team of genin can handle," Kakashi pointed out. "We should head back to Konoha and have a much better equipped and experienced team take care of this."

"But we can't pay for a ninja team of such high caliber!" Tazuna was quick to say. "As they had already told you; our village can barely survive right now under Gato's control. It took over a month's salary from every able-bodied person in the village just to afford your team." He sighed in shame and depression.

A little put off by being indirectly called cheap, Sakura interjected. "But Kakashi-sensei, we have already started this mission and promised to take Tazuna back to his home. Also, wouldn't it look bad on our record if we failed to complete this mission?"

"That may be true but-,"

"I will _not _allow such a blemish to appear on my record, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stated defiantly. Sasuke nodded with a firm expression on his face. His older brother never failed to complete a mission, no matter how impossible the odds, and Sasuke himself was not about to let such a thing to happen and shame the Uchiha name.

Naruto, who was paying not even half of his attention to the conversation, gave a small hum in agreement. The Prayer simply nodded her head, she and her creator were too preoccupied with Naruto's sudden change of behavior.

"Very well, since your all so adiment on it. We will continue with our mission untill it becomes too much for any of us to handle." Kakashi announced.

After, the whole group sans Kakashi went into their tents and tried to get some sleep. Naruto had incredible trouble in that task. The symbiotes desire to feed continued to grow stronger with every passing second.

This terrified Naruto beyond all belief. For one, he had been eating almost all of the chocolate in the Land of Fire in an effort to repress the symbiotic desire to feed on living tissue. The other reason, was that he feared for the lives of his teammates and, kind of, the client.

So, for the next several hours Naruto did not sleep and focused all of his waining energy on suppressing urge to sink his teeth into his tent-mate's skull. Finally, the pain became too much for the youth and Naruto slowly passed out, more afraid now then ever. Or at least he thought he was a sleep.

A few minutes later, the sound of Sakura's whispering voice woke him up. Only, Naruto did not open his eyes; someone else did. His head involuntarily turned to look at the front of the tent. Sakura's shadow moved out from in front of the tent and disappeared from view.

Naruto's body slowly rose from his laying position and moved in front of the tent's zipper. He willed his body to stop moving, but it was like he was watching a first-person documentary of his own actions.

It took Naruto a moment to realize that he was watching Venom's actions while controlling his body.

Venom stared at the zipper for a moment with a tilted head. He looked at the small gap between the two halves of the zipper at the top of the tent. Venom raised a still human hand up to the gap and poked a finger through it. He then forced the finger down, pulled the zipper down as well.

Naruto was confused. Here, the dangerous monster of Konoha was not attempting to eat the closest prey, namely Sasuke, but instead was trying to open up a tent.

Venom made his way through the opening and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Naruto noticed a major difference in his vision. First thing he took note of was that everything now was bathed in a red-ish hue. When Venom's gaze focused on the two rogue chunin; Naruto learned of the second ability granted to all symbiotes.

Naruto, and Venom, could see the innards of the enemy ninja. Now, understand, they could not see right through the persons' bodies; but parts of their internal organs, bones and vital veins and arteries could be seen through suddenly translucent flesh. Their whole bodies were not translucent, only the areas directly over every vital part of the human body.

Basically, Venom had the perfect vision for every predator in existence. To be able to see what parts of the prey that must be damaged to provide a quick death so as not to ruin the meal by rupturing organs like the colon and bladder. A quicker death also meant less damage to the predator as well.

Venom kept his gaze on the two brothers and slowly stalked towards them as the hunger in his stomach grew stronger. Luckily for Venom, his prey was tied up and sleeping; this just made the task of feeding on their brains that much easier.

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that the stories the villagers and symbiotes told of the insanity and inhuman brutality were not entirely valid. Looking back at the multiple times Venom took control; Naruto never felt any purely negative emotions. Sure, there was anger at times, but that was because Venom had been attacked. The one thing that Naruto always, _always _felt whenever Venom would take over, was hunger. The desire to feed. There was no malice or hatred; sans Mizuki's failed assassination attempt.

Naruto also noted that Venom never went on a blind rampage but instead, singled out a target, hunt it, catch it, then devour it. Venom always ate whatever he killed; he never killed just for the sole purpose of taking a life. He killed to eat and for no other reason beyond that.

Naruto's mental eyes widened in realization. Venom wasn't somehow turned into an insane killing machine, but an animal. Nothing more, nothing less. Venom was doing what every other predator in existence; hunting prey and protecting itself. And since Naruto was Venom's host; the symbiote must have seen Naruto as himself.

Venom, still using Naruto's body, stalked towards his prey and lowered his body to all fours. He sniffed the brother without the cloak and circled the tree they were tied too, while on all fours. He crouched down in front of the sleeping brothers and focused his vision on the most nutritious part of the brain, the frontal lobe.

Venom gripped the man's shoulders tightly and reared his head back before opening his jaws wider than humanly possible. His teeth quickly morphed into the mixed matched and yellow-ish fangs belonging to the symbiote. Suddenly, Naruto's head snapped forward and the large, mishapping fangs impacted the man's skull with enough force to crack it wide open and sending a fang straight into his brain; killing him instantly.

Venom kept his fangs embedded in the dead man's skull and allowed the blood and cerebral fluids flow into his mouth and down his throat. He kept his mouth there until the flowing cerebral fluids came to a halt. He ripped his fangs, along with most of the front of the man's skull. Venom grabbed the top part of the new opening and pulled it clean off. Leaving the brain completely exposed, along with some blood and cerebral fluids that had pooled around it. Making the inside of the skull look like the bowl of a morbid soup.

Naruto was in complete disgust at what was about to happen. He thought that he had come to terms with the knowledge that he was going to have to kill and eat still living beings to survive; but he could not have been more wrong.

As Venom gorged himself on the brothers; Naruto tried to look away as he saw from his own point of view, his feasting on another human. Just because it was inevitable did not mean Naruto was ready t embrace it; but oh, how he wished he was more prepared for the horrid experience.

Unfortunately, the loud and crude sounds of fabric and flesh being torn apart and the crunching of bones caused all but Tazuna and Baby to wake. The sounds of movement and whispering inside the tents caught Venom's attention. He looked from the tent back to the half eaten other brother; he had already eaten his fill with the first one and was in the middle of feasting on the cloaked brother.

Venom quickly grabbed the still remaining legs of his meal and gave a powerful yank; the force of which tore the lower half of the corpse off of the still tied up remains of the upper half. Realizing that time was of the essence; Venom dragged the remains into the bushes, leaving behind a trail of meat and blood.

He had just dragged it out of sight when the rest of Naruto's team burst out from their tents and caught a glimpse at the carnage. The whole campsite was covered in splashes of blood and pieces of meat.

"Sakura, Sasuke, go find Naruto! Nightmare, protect Tazuna! I don't want whatever did this to get anybody else, so we will meet back here in ten minutes. Go!" Kakashi commanded with perfect clarity. He looked out over the horizon and saw the first rays of the morning sun peeking behind. _'Only one hour until the retrieval team arrives. I hope my team can stay alive that long.'_

Sasuke and Sakura quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest, weapons in hand. The Prayer walked into the tent that Tazuna was sleeping in; said tent smelled strongly of alcohol. Kakashi investigated the surrounding area for any thing that could be used as evidence as to what did this. It was a difficult for Kakashi to find anything of use in the bloody mess; all that remained was the half eaten corpse of one of the brothers and the upper half of the other.

He continued to search the surrounding area for any sign of an outsider entering the campsite, but found none. But he did notice a trail of blood and meat leaving the campsite and vanishing into the surrounding woods. Before investigating further, he waited for Sasuke and Sakura to return from their search; hopefully with Naruto with them.

After the allotted time had passed, Sasuke and Sakura returned to the campsite without Naruto.

"We couldn't find any sign of him, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said with a small amount of desperation hidden in his voice.

"I might have," Kakashi said solemnly as he knelt down at the thick trail of blood leaving the campsite. Both Sakura and Sasuke's demure dampened drastically when Kakashi made that statement. "I want both of you to stay here with Nightmare and protect Tazuna. When back up arrives, I want you to inform them of where I am going. Understood?"

The genin nodded their heads and took up protective positions hidden in the trees, while Kakashi made his way through the forest.

He had to move slowly and low to the ground so that he could still see the bloody trail through the thick foliage of the forest. He opted to not use his little flashlight, for fear of alerting his presence to whatever brute tore apart the enemy ninja. After traveling several feet, Kakashi would halt all movement then send a large amount of chakra to his ears to listen for any unnatural sounds.

The amount of light continued to increase as Kakashi continued on ward through the brightning forest. Suddenly, the trail of blood came to a halt and all signs of whatever attacked the camp, or Naruto was gone.

Kakashi kept his focus and searched along the surrounding area for clues to his student's location. He searched for at least five minutes before feelings of desperation and depression began to set in. _'I've failed!' _He kept repeating inside his head. After an incident that involved the loss of the love of his life and his best friend; Kakashi swore that he would do everything humanly possible to keep his squad/teammates alive and well.

And he just failed that personal, life long, mission with the loss of Naruto. With his very first squad.

His searching became a little more frantic as the sun nearly cleared the horizon. Kakashi was about to give up on finding Naruto on his own, when a familiar groan reached his ears.

Kakashi forced his way through some bramble and thorn bushes to see Naruto sitting in the middle of a small patch of earth, clear of any foliage. His clothes were ripped and torn in several places but were still in rather good condition. His face, chest and stomach were covered in a combination of blood and vomit and he was holding his stomach and head.

After regaining control of his body, Naruto couldn't help but regurgitate half of what Venom had eaten. After nearly upchucking his own stomach was when Kakashi burst out from bahind some bramble. The sudden shock sent Naruto tumbling backwards and nailing the back of his head with a tree.

A half hour later; Kakashi, Naruto, the rest of Team Seven, Baby, and three jounin back up ninja were all sitting around where the camp fire had been burning last night. Tazuna was, unsurprisingly, still snoring loudly in his tent.

"Explain to use _exactly_ what happened," One of the extra jounin emphasised. Luckily, he was talking to the biggest prankster of Konoha; and one of the best lieiers. Who don't become the best prankster without being able to come up with a believable lie.

"I don't really remember. It happened so fast." Naruto groaned while holding his still pounding head.

"Tell us everything you know."

"Alright," Naruto nodded his head. "I had just left our tent; right after Sakura told me it was my turn to take watch. I sat down near the fire and quietly kept an eye on the Demon Brothers while they slept." Naruto allowed his gaze to wonder over to the remains of the two siblings and gave a false shudder.

He rubbed the back of his sore head and continued. "Only a few minutes after I got settled down. Something hit me in the back of the head and I guess I was knocked out for a short while, because the next thing I knew. I was covored in blood and the Demon Brothers were like that." He jabbed a finger in the directions of the remains.

"My stomach got a little upset from the sight and, well, I throw up," Naruto turned a tad red at that admittion. "Before I could wake Kakashi-sensei and the others; something grabbed my legs and dragged into the forest. I guess whatever attacked got scared and let me go when Kakashi-sensei came along."

Another jounin came up, "Did you so who or what did this?"

"Sorry, but I saw nobody."

An hour or so later the jounin had taken the remains of the Demon Brothers and left Team Seven, plus Baby and a fully energiezed Tazuna, to continue their mission.

For the rest of the trip Naruto was very quiet and this worried everyone including Baby. Who was trying to snuggle up next to her father in an effort to make him feel better. Sakura was going to say something to him, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto's going through a rough emotional ordeal right now. He's probably feeling that he failed us for not keeping the Demon Brothers alive and worrying about what could have happened if we had been the ones attacked." He whispered to his female student.

In reality, Naruto was simply trying to get a piece of bone out from between his teeth.

* * *

**So, I'm done with chapta' seventeen...I've got nothin' else to say to y'all.**

**Remember to read, review, send your thoughts and ideas, valuables, women, dignity, and pie. At least send pie. Please send pie!**

**I like pie.**

**Master Tyrant, out!**


	18. The Bridge

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the eighteenth chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Are we there yet? A bored-out-of-his-mind Naruto whined. Baby copying his whining tone before squealing in joy. She was happy that her daddy was back to his normal self.

We'll be there in an hour. So shut it, you little brat! Tazuna shouted at the blond. He and that floating blob had been annoying Tazuna for the past two hours with their constant whining and squealing.

Baby growled at the old man for insulting her papa and charged at the back of his balding head. But before she could teach the old man to respect her dad; said 'father' snatched her out of the air. Baby 'looked' up at Naruto and gave a soft, confused squeal at the sight of his stern face.

Naruto shook his head 'no' at Baby while giving a disappointed look at the fission metroid. Baby gave a sad coo and tried to apologize by nuzzling Naruto's orange covered jacket. He was really thankful that the group had passed by a lake an hour ago; allowing the team to refill their water canteens and giving Naruto a chance to wash off the blood and vomit off his body.

He leaned his head close to his child and whispered. "You can get him later. After our mission is completed. Okay?"

Baby gave an evil, yet oh so adorable, squealing laugh while wriggling out of Naruto's grip and floating next to him.

The group eventually reached the shore of a large river, with a small motor boat operated by a thin fisherman waiting for them with an angry glare aimed directly at the group. It's about damn time you got he- He stop his developing rant when the Prayer walked into his view.

Tazuna couldn't help but smirk at the paling man. You were saying? The fisherman gulped. Tazuna developed a new found respect for the Otherworld monster.

As Tazuna and Team Seven were about to board the small vessel; the Prayer placed a toned hand on Naruto's shoulder. She whispered into his ear. She also took the chance to flick the boy's left ear with her thin tongue. And with that, the Prayer literally dragged an unwilling Naruto behind several bushes.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Nightmare?" Naruto asked, worried over Empress's daughter. He walked over to the bed and parted the curtains to look at the laying Nightmare, looking right back at him.

The Prayer said as she poked her head between the gaps between the curtains. She said with a bit of a blush. The sound of crackling flesh and movement out of the corner of his eyes brought Naruto's attention back to Nightmare. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Nightmare was sitting straight up in her bed and had her arms outstreached before her in a fashion similar to a child asking for a hug. Surrounding her upper body were the pieces of burnt flesh that had been chipped off by her movements.

Wh-what are you doing, Nightmare? Naruto asked with no small amount of worry in his voice.

She...wants...travel...with you, The Prayer spoke for her creator.

"Um...Okay?" Naruto said, not really understanding what the Prayer said. "So you want me to carry you for a while, is that it Nightmare?" He asked his stupid question.

Nightmare slowly nodded her head and gave a soft grunt while motioning with her fingers her desire to be picked up by the blond.

Where the Hell is that idiot? And where could Nightmare be? Sakura nearly screamed while she and the rest of Team Seven sat waiting for Naruto in the fisherman's boat.

Patients is a virtue, Sakura. Sasuke said while trying to take a peek at the book Kakashi was reading. For some reason, Tazuna and the fisherman had the exact same book and were reading them as well.

Sakura just crossed her arms under her budding breasts and huffed in irritation. But not before being bonked in the head by an angry Baby. Sakura rubbed the impact spot and mumbled something about stupid floating blobs of hate.

S-sorry we took so long. Naruto apologized while coming out from behind the bushes. He was carrying something on his back. It was a human shaped figure clothed in a pure white make-shift robe with blotches of rust placed randomly on it. The robe had been made from bed sheets. The hands and feet of the figure were hidden by the over-sized sleeves, while an over-sized hood hide the person's face from view.

Naruto had his arms hooked underneath the person's legs, while their arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. The end result was the figure's head being right next to Naruto's.

"Who is that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked without any real concern in his voice. He did not even look up from his book to look at the figure.

Naruto started while shuffling the figure into a more comfortable position. This also caused the figure to let out a small, soft moan. Is Nightmare.

Everyone else simply stared at the figure. Since nobody but Naruto had seen the girl and only the Prayer, they had begun to think that the Prayer actually was Nightmare.

Naruto climbed into the small water craft and shifted Nightmare around so that she was sitting comfortably on his lap. He was completely unaware of the effect his proximity had on the burnt girl. If she could, Nightmare would have been blushing almost as much as a pervy Hinata masturbating while watching Naruto train.

"Are we ready to go now?" The fisherman asked impatiently. Nightmare turned her head to look at the man. Her single, yellow eye glowed from the darkness underneath the hood. The man pushed the small boat away from the lake shore and did not speak a single word for the entire trip.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside a not so well hidden hideout...**

"So, the Demon Brothers got caught?" A short portly old man wearing a business suit and with dark gray hair asked. The man had on a pair of black glasses and a wooden cane in his right hand. He really did not need the cane, but it made him feel much more important than he really was. He sat in an over-sized, plush armchair.

Next to the man was a much taller, girl in her late teens wearing a bright red dress sat next to the man in another armchair. Her dark brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her body had filled out well in the past few years and the dress showed it. Said girl had her head resting in her hand which was propped up on the arm of the chair; a bored expression etched on her pretty face.

"N-no, Gato-san, The thug spoke in a panicked tone of voice. They weren't just captured. The Demon Brothers were eaten alive by... something."

Gato stared down at the hired help. "What do you mean 'eaten'?" "Daddy, I'm bored!" Gato's daughter interrupted with a whine in her snobbish voice.

"I-I mean something attacked them in their sleep and tore them apart. Bite marks and pieces of skin and stuff were ripped off them. What's weird is that the bite marks looked like a person's." The thug said, ignoring his boss's spoiled daughter.

Oh well, Gato said while shrugging his shoulders. I was planning in offing them later, He said without any real concern heard in his voice. It was not like I was going to pay them the fee they asked for. Just who did they think they were; asking the great Gato to pay _them_ such a price? _I_ should have charged them for the honor of protecting me and my business!" He ranted.

"I'm going out daddy." Gato's teenage daughter announced loudly while getting out of her chair.

Gato sighed. "Alright dear." He then tapped his cane on the hardwood floor. Three men walked into the room in a triangular formation.

The man on the left was a tall, muscular man with a very slow expression on his face. He was dressed in blue jeans and a simple white tank-top. The man on the right was a much less muscular man of medium height. He wore a purple vest over a white dress shirt with a wide brimmed tan hat and shiny black dress shoes; he also had a thick leather whip holstered on his black belt.

The man in the middle of the group was the most distinguished. The man was of a very muscular build and wore a striped, purple suit with a red vest underneath and a red tie. He also had on a pair of shiny black dress shoes. His head, however, is what people would notice first thing. The man's head was almost completely cylindrical and had a messy mop of hair on the very flat top. The guy also had two large kunai launchers held in each hand.

"You called us, boss?" Flat top said in a gruff 1920's accent.

"Yes. I want you and your guys to escort my daughter to wherever she wants. Understood?" Gato said with an arrogant smirk.

The man with the duel kunai luanchers gritted his teeth in hidden rage. "Sure thing, boss." He said with barely hidden fury. "Ox, Montana." He spoke to his underlings. "Follow me."

"Yes, boss." The two stooges said at the same time as they followed their boss out of the room with Gato's daughter leading the trio.

Gato's smirk grew to a full blown wicked smile. I have _got_ to say. Forcing Hammerhead to work for me was the best idea I _ever_had. Especially after all the grief he has given my ancestors."

"Y-yes, sir." The goon said, thinking his boss was talking to him.

Gato stood up and walked to the massive window behind the chairs. The window allowed a full view of the village that he had complete control over. In his mind, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"You know? I was thinking of taking my ancestors name."

"What name is that, sir?"

"Kingpin."

* * *

Sasuke shouted as he watched his team's sensei become trapped in a watery prison; courtesy of one Momochi Zabuza. The genin of the team were in a protective formation around their employer, with Sasuke and Sakura protecting the front and sides and Naruto; still carrying Nightmare, covering the back.

"All I want is the bridge builder. I'll let your sensei go if you give me what I want," Zabuza bargained with the genin. He had his pawn, Haku, hidden just out of sight just in case of an emergency. After he saw that it was the legendary Copy-ninja, Hatake Kakashi, leading the mission; Zabuza just could not hold back the urge to face the legendary ninja.

Everyone was currently at a stand still. With Kakashi hostige and Tazuna protected by the genin of Team Seven; neither side was able to make a move without risk of loosing their target and their lives.

"I want to remind you all. Hatake here has a limited amount of oxygen in this water prison here," Zabuza said with mirth. To prove his point, the swordsman slowly started to allow water to fill the prison, effectively shortening Kakashi's air supply.

"Don't worry about me!" Kakashi shouted. "Just get Tazuna-san to safety and protect yourselves!"

Despite Kakashi's instruction, nobody made any movement. Sasuke and Naruto had been trying to come up with some sort of rescue plan, but every time they came up with one an obvious flaw would be seen by one or the other of the two. This continued for a good five minutes before Sakura lost her patience.

"Will you two shut the Hell up?" She shouted in a rather loud whisper, effectively shutting both Naruto and Sasuke up. "I've got an idea," Every member of the team, plus Baby and Tazuna, leaned in closer to the pink haired girl. "Idiots." She muttered to herself.

Several minutes later, the water had risen to level with Kakashi's neck, with his team suddenly becoming very quiet.

"Hmph. Have you finally decided to hand over the old man?" Zabuza asked without any real concern heard in his gravel-ish voice. He knew that he was either going to kill Kakashi then obtain the bridge builder, or vice versa. Either way, Zabuza was confident he would win.

Suddenly, Sasuke dropped out of his defensive stance and dashed towards the lake that Zabuza was standing on. As he ran, Sasuke reached into his back pack; which Naruto was kind enough to return to him before their boat ride, and yanked out a large fuhma shuriken.

He continued running until he neared the lake shore. Sasuke then pivoted on his right heel and twirled around to put more force into his arm before releasing the multi-bladed weapon. Said shuriken sailed through air as it headed for Zabuza's neck.

The swordsman's eyes widened in surprise just as the weapon nearly reached him. His left hand suddenly shot forward and caught the bladed weapon before it could make contact with his gray, muscled flesh.

"You honestly didn't think that would work, did you?" Zabuza mocked the group of genin. He was about to toss the weapon into the water, when a loud screech pierced the foggy air. Zabuza looked up just in time to lean back just far enough to dodge Baby's attack aimed at his head.

The metroid sailed past the gray skinned man and continued onward. Before Zabuza could right his self; six large scythe-like fingers burst from the water and dug into his strong chest. He felt the pale hands connected to the bladed fingers pull him into the water, and thus forcing him to let go of the water prison that held Kakashi.

Team Seven's sensei quickly leapt out of the water and back onto dry land as another pair of lurker arms grasped onto Zabuza'a arms and thus preventing him from reaching his weapon. Several more arms slithered out from beneath the surface of the water and grabbed Zabuza and helped drag him slowly under.

The swordsman did not go down quietly. He shouted out curses and threats as he was slowly pulled down beneath the water. After he was chest deep in the water; Team Seven turned their attention from the rogue ninja to their injured sensei and began to hit him with a barrage of questions.

"I'm alright," He coughed. "Don't worry about me. Good job with protecting Tazuna and taking down Momochi Zabuza," He tried to stand but found he was too weak from the fight with the rogue ninja. Before he had been captured, Kakashi and Zabuza traded blows and jutsu for a good five minutes. Kakashi even had to use his secret Sharingan hidden behind his headband before; with the use of water clones, Zabuza captured the legendary Copy-ninja in the water prison and you all know the rest.

He shakingly rose to his feet and was able to stand straight up before tipping forward and falling flat on his face. The slamming sound his body made when it impacted the Earth caused the surrounding people to flinch in false pain.

Kakashi chuckled painfully. "That hurt." He continued to lay there for a few seconds without moving an inch. "Feel free to help me at any time here, team."

Nobody showed any signs of movement; except for Baby, who had just rejoined the group and was hovering next to Naruto. Said father looked over to the metroid and smiled. "You did a good job, Baby. I'm proud of you." He praised.

Baby cooed happily and nuzzled Naruto's face while making soft squeals. Baby loved her papa and wanted to make him happy. She also wanted to make her mama happy too, so she was going to try and get her mama and papa together and have one big happy family. Maybe they will get her a little brother or sister too. Baby let loose another happy squeal at that thought.

Suddenly, Baby found herself alone and gave a frightened screech as she zoomed around the area in a desperate attempt to find Naruto.

"What are you doing, Baby?" Naruto called from a short distance away. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be left behind." Sasuke and Tazuna were supporting the sub-conscious Kakashi, while Naruto was still carrying Nightmare. Sakura was carrying her teammates packs, plus Kakashi's and Tazuna's. She did not appear to be troubled at all by the addition weight.

* * *

"Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun." Tazuna called out as the group entered his families home. "I'm home. And I brought friends."

Team Seven glanced at the old drunk with belittling expressions. With the way this man had been complaining, undermining, and outright being an annoyance; nobody from Konohagakure was willing to use the term 'friend' to describe Tazuna. Words like, , drunk old man and were just a few of many optional words Team Seven would use to describe their employer. Naruto was pretty close to making a snide remark to the old man's comment, but quickly reconsidered with the death glare Sakura laid on him.

"I'll be down in a moment, father. I have to finish cleaning _your _bedroom." A woman's voice shouted from upstairs. "I wish you wouldn't leave all your," She paused and the sound of her throat clearing loudly could be heard by the people downstairs. "Adult literature, all over the place." She finished.

Sasuke and Tazuna walked Kakashi over to one of the chairs in front of the kitchen table and set him down. Sakura simply dropped the back packs near the front door and closed said door after everyone was inside.

Naruto tried to set Nightmare down on another chair; but she refused to let go of the boy. So, instead of trying to force the burnt girl to do something that would probably cause her incredibly pain, Naruto surrendered and continued to carry Nightmare; much to her pleasure.

A few minutes later, a beautiful woman in her late thirties wearing a light yellow apron over a normal civilian's attire, made her way down the stairs and into the entrance of her home. Just as her feet left the bottom stair, a grayish blob flew directly in front of her pretty face and screeched loudly. This scared Tsunami and caused her let out a sudden shriek and to swipe at the thing with her hand.

Baby floated out of the way and gave a confused squeal.

Naruto said in an unfamiliar, fatherly tone. "That is not how we say hello." He scolded the metroid, who gave a sad coo. "Now say hello the proper way."

Baby gave a short bounce that looked similar to a nodding head and hovored back over to Tsunami and turning on her side. Tsunami looked at the metroid in confusion as Baby wagged one of her pincers back and forth.

"That's right, Baby. We shake hands when we great somebody." Naruto said while giving a short glance at Tsunami.

The women noticed Naruto's glance and returned her gaze to the floating alien. She hesitantly reached a hand out and took the wiggling pincer in her slightly shaking hands. Baby cooed happily and started to move her pincer frantically up and down in a very overly excited hand-shake, causing Tsunami to giggle.

The second the young woman released her grip on the small pincer, Baby zoomed around the room chirping merrily. This caused everyone else in the room to laugh lightly. It was a good way for everyone to release the tension the early fight had brought to them all.

An hour or so later, everyone had sttled into their temporary home. Kakashi was resting in Tazuna's alcohol-smelling bedroom and Nightmare finally let go of Naruto and was sitting next to him along with the rest of Team Seven and Tazuna. The old bridge builder's pretty daughter was fixing dinner for everyone in the household and was working hard.

Despite Nightmare agreeing to get off Naruto's back, she had pressed her self up against him and was resting her head on his orange clothed shoulder.

"Oh, dear." Tsunami said from her spot in front of the counter. "I appear to not have enough ingredients for tonight's dinner." She then threw her father a rather nasty glare. "I would have been better prepared if I had been _told_ about our extra company."

"Fine, fine," Tazuna groaned while slowly getting up from his chair, and alcohol. "What do you need me to get?" His daughter handed him a lengthy list of what she needed for him to get at the shopping district. '_Women and their shopping...'_

"I'll go with you, Tazuna-san," Naruto said while prying a whining Nightmare and Baby off of him. "I need you two to stay here and protect Kakashi-sensei and Tsunami-san." He said with a little bit of authority in his voice.

The two complied as Naruto and Tazuna left for the market distrect, Sakura went up stairs to tend to Kakashi and Sasuke, surprisingly, began to help Tsunami in the kitchen.

As they two made their way through the fishing village; Naruto was subjected to the pitiful and depressing sight of the villagers. Most, if not all of the villagers were dressed in rags and ranged from every age group imaginable.

The only other people that wore anything besides trash, were the prostitutes on every street corner. Just like with the rest of the villagers, the age group withen the protitutes ranged from eight to eighty. The whole sight disgusted Naruto to no end.

"See what I'm trying to get rid of?" Tazuna asked Naruto, a look of complete and total determination was etched onto his wrinkled old face. "I want this depression and pain my people are having to go through to end. That's why I'm so focused on completing this bridge." He pointed to a small group of children who were playing a game while a drug deal was going on not five feet away.

Strangely, Naruto had to admit: '_For such a drunken old man, he doesn't seem so bad after all.'_

The two continued on their way and reached the poorly stocked super-market without any hassle. The shelves had almost no food on them and what little food that was on them was poorly treated and had parts rotting. _'This is horrible...' _Naruto looked over in a slight bit of sadness as he saw an older woman with her two children trying to count what little money they had in their hands. While Tazuna sought out to complete the list, Naruto slowly made his way to the couple. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. Here. It's not much, but I think you'll need it more than I will. The family welled up with tears in their eyes, and hugged the yellow-haired ninja. Naruto smiled as they went on their way with their bit of food.

Tazuna purchased what he could and the two left the grocery store. As the young genin and old bridge builder left the shopping district, Naruto felt a sudden tug on the back of his collar. Before he could react, Naruto was pulled into a side alley. Naruto turned around to see a pale faced Tazuna who pointed around the corner at an attractive woman wearing a bright purple dress. She was accompanied by three attimidating looking men.

"That's Gato's daughter and his best body-guards, next to that swordsman you all faced earlier." Tazuna whispered.

Suddenly, Naruto thought up a brilliant (in his mind) idea. _'If I can somehow kidnap Gato's daughter then hold her for ransom, he will have to leave the village if he cares for his (slightly attractive) daughter.' _Naruto smiled an uncharacteristic evil grin as he thought up a plan to accomplish his new goal.

"Tazuna-san," Naruto whispered to the terrified old man. I want you to find another way to get home. I'll distract these guys so that they won't see you. Tazuna did not make any move beyond shooting the ninja a questioning glance. "Go!" Naruto whispered through gritting teeth.

Tazuna decided not to argue and dashed out of sight.

_'You hear me in there Venom?'_ Naruto mentally shouted at his inner-demon. _'It's time to pay your rent!'_

"How do I look, boys?" Gato's daughter asked her entourage as she did a little twirl.

"Very nice, ma'am," The thug named Montanna said while the other two just grunted.

"And what do you two think?" She shot a glare at the two other men.

"Ya' look nice." Ox grunted.

"Ya' look like a dame. What otha' answer were ya' expecten'?" Hammerhead said.

Again, the woman glared at the two thugs. "You two could learn something about treating a woman from Montanna here." She scolded.

"Well **we think** you look **good **enough to **eat!**" Several demonic voices said at once from an unknown location.

The four individuals frantically searched around for the source of the voices. Gato's daughter inched herself closer to the biggest guy, Ox, in hopes of protection from the new persons while Montanna and Hammerhead prepared their weapons. The villagers decided to make some room for the inevitable confrontation but stayed close enough to actually see it. They couldn't wait for something awful to happen to Gato's bitch of a daughter.

"Up **he**re pe**ople**," The voices said from atop a building's roof.

Everyone looked up at the roof to see an unusual black figure standing ontop of it. The person's body was nearly completely covered in black, only a few random splotches of human skin could be seen on parts of the figure's body. The figure's left hand was relativily normal looking, except for the long talons that replaced the nails on said hand. The person's right hand was abnormally long, slinder, and bony. The hand was longer than the left as were the fingers; which all but the middle finger had become thick, twisting tentacles tipped with small claws. The middle finger had increased dramatically in size and length and had become a massive claw. The claw's size caused it to nearly reach the ground when the person's arms were held at it's sides. It's legs and feet were relatively human, except for the talons growing out of the toes and several thick pulsating veins that could be seen through the flesh.

A large, pulsating purple vein wrapped around it's right arm and across the figure's chest untill it reached the greatly inlarged heart. The heart was so big that it could clearly be seen, in detail, through the figure's pitch black skin. It also appeared that the figure possessed the rare condition dextocardia, or the heart being on the right side of the chest instead of the left where most human hearts are normally located.

The figures head was as the rest of it. It's head lacked any hair at all and instead had small, thin pulsating veins. The figure lacked any lips at all what so ever and it's humanoid teeth and gums were exposed for all to see. It's pure white eyes were relatively small compared to the size of it's human-ish head. It lacked any visible ears. It's over all build was of that of a male.

"We**ll hell**o **there people**." The figure said in it's mulit-voices. He lept down from the roof and landed on the street below with a loud thud. When he landed, everyone could see the exposed spine. It had grown too big for his muscle and skin to contain and had torn through his back.

The creature was an in-control Naruto. When he had tried to force Venom to hand over control, the symbiote did not like being forced and was fighting back. Thus the cause for the horrific sight was less about the evolutionary abilities and more about the mental fighting Naruto and Venom were currently engaged in over control. Naruto had to make this quick or risk Venom gaining control and killing a lot more people then was needed.

"What ta' Hell is this freak?" Montanna asked as he grabbed his whip and readied it for the fight. Ox simply grunted and pulled his fists up into a boxing position.

"Who cares," Hammerhead said as he raised his duel kunai luanchers. "Just waste the freak."

"**How** ru**de, n**ot even go**ing** to allow **somebody to** ex**plain th**eir reas**o**n for ap**pearing before y**ou?" Naruto said as Hammer head launched a volley of kunai. Naruto lept out of the way and onto the wall of a building, digging the talons on his left hand into the wall.

Montanna swung his whip and caused it to wrap around Naruto's giant claw. The thug smirked in victory as he and Ox pulled on it hard, trying to dislodge the symbiotic ninja from the wall.

"B**ad** move," Naruto growled as he yanked back with his tentacle fingers wrapped around the leather whip. Ox, who had let go at just the right time, was knocked to the ground by a flying Montanna.

As the thug flew through the air, one of Naruto's tentacle-fingers extended along the whip and wrapped itself around the mans hands; forcing him to continue holding onto his whip. Naruto then proceeded to use the force already created by pulling on the whip to send Montanna flying into the side of a building across the street.

Naruto yanked the whip upwards and sent Montanna flying high into the sky. Then with a quick slick of the deformed wrist; sent the thug crashing to the Earth. Naruto yanked the whip to the side and sent Montanna sailing into a street lamp. The sound of cracking ribs was heard by the whole crowd. He was then slammed into the ground once more. Naruto then gave one final hard tug and sent the man flying directly towards him.

Naruto caught the man in three of his four tentacles and held him as his fourth tentacle wrapped Montanna's own whip around his neck. "Ti**me to pl**ay with the **piñata!"** Naruto said while laughing almost maniacally. With the whip tyed around Montanna's scrawny neck, Naruto jumped over to the same street lamp that Montanna had been smashed into and tossed the man over across the horizontal pole. Montanna hit the ground hard while the whip was kept at an arc on the street lamp.

Naruto slowly began to pull on the whip and rise the prone and barely concious man to his feet. Montanna grasped at the whip around his neck as it choked him while being hoisted to his feet. Naruto continued to pull on the leather whip untill Montanna was hanging in the air, kicking and gasping for air.

Naruto simply laughed evilly. He couldn't help it; the combined mental state of the current Venom fighting with Naruto's was causing an incredible mental strain on the boy, thus causing him to act way out of character.

Naruto allowed Montanna to hang in the air for a minute or so before ending the man's agony. With a sharp yank on the whip, a loud crack echoed throughout the village. The body was allowed to hang for a few seconds before being dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Aww**ww, our n**ew toy is **bro**ken, Naruto said with an evil chuckle. He looked up at his three remaining targets. "Wh**o want**s to die **next?"**

Ox, being the idiot he was, became enraged that the closest thing he had ever had to a friend was just killed before his very eyes. He let loose an infuriated scream and charged directly at the deformed symbiote with his fist prepared to deliver a painful blow; who decided to copy him and do the same. Only, instead of having a fist pulled back, Naruto had his over-sized claw drawn back.

"I'm gonna' murdah you fre- urk..!" Ox atempted to shout, until the sudden jolt caused by a large, sharp implement impaling his chest interrupted him. The large man slowly looked down at the piercing claw with mouth agape and eyes wide.

Slowly, Ox was raised high into the air and held up there. Naruto held his slowly dieing foe in the air, like some sort of flesh trophy. Naruto non-chalantly tossed the dying Ox aside and faced Gato's daughter, who was hiding behind Hammerhead. She had tried to escape from the area but the surrounding villagers refused to allow her a way out.

"Wh-what do you want?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto pointed his blood soaked claw directly between her eyes. "**You."**

Hammerhead lowered his weapons. "All ya' want is the broad?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes. **Sh**e is o**ur tar**get" Naruto said.

Hammerhead shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead. Take the bitch." He calmly walked out of the way. "I hate the fuck outa' that bastard Gato. So you taken' his daughta' will piss him off enough to make me happy." As Hammerhead began to leave the girl alone, she stared at him in horror and then fixed her eyes at the abomination that also had its eye on her.

"Rea**lly?"** Naruto asked in shock with a dumbfounded look on his face. Hammerhead just nodded his deformed head. "Well,** thanks."**

"Fuck you, Hammerhead!" Gato's little girl shrieked. Naruto simply approached the girl and wrapped his four tentacles around her and used one to cover her screaming mouth. Quickly annoyed by her constant screaming, Naruto unwound a tentacle long enough to whip at the back of her head, effectively knocking her out. "**I can s**ee why **they de**spise yo**u so**."

Naruto turned to face the thug and gave him a half-hearted salute. "Tha**nks again**," Naruto said, only to receive a grunt from the departing Hammerhead. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and lept onto a roof and out of sight, leaving the villagers to wonder who and what exactly he was and to tend to the two corpses that would get the most disrespectful burial in history.


	19. Completion

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"So," A bored out of his mind Naruto asked a hard at work Tazuna. "Is this all you're going to be doing?" The blond asked. Naruto, Baby, and Nightmare were the only memebers of Team Seven who were not required to train with Kakashi on chakra control. Mostly because none of them had any. Thus, the three abnormal members were left to guard the old bridge builder while the rest of Team Seven trained.

Tazuna paid Naruto no attention as he passed the kid with a stack of wooden planks held over his right shoulder. He and his small construction crew were working their asses off to complete the nearly finished bridge. Tazuna looked at the unfinished end and sighed in relief. If they worked straight through today and tomarrow; then the bridge should be finished by late afternoon the next day.

Naruto was standing against the railling with Baby lazily hovering around his head. Nightmare was quitely sitting on a wooden box, dressed in her rust stained white cloak. Naruto had yet to understand why she would not summon the Prayer or some kind of other Otherworld creature to help her around since only Naruto could carry her around otherwise.

The good news, however, was that she had regained the mobility in her upper body. For the past week and a half, Naruto had helped the burnt girl with her movements. He even chipped off some of the burnt flakes of skin that prevented the movement of her joints. Both were pleased when less damaged skin started to appear after several flakes were repeatedly removed. Nightmare was slowly healing.

Naruto simply couldn't wait for his guard duty shift to be over. Besides helping Nightmare regain her mobility, he had also been training to control the Venom symbiote. Just yesterday he was able to access, what he called "Symbiote Vision". The same vision that Venom had used while in control of Naruto's body when the Demon Brothers were eaten.

While Naruto was practicing at using his new vision, he discovered that he could see animals and humans through solid object; much like the byakugan of the Hyuuga family. Only he could only see the brain, heart and cerculatory system instead of the organs and vital locations when looking at a living being directly. He also took note of the slightly red-ish black hue everything took when using the symbiote vision.

Today, Naruto was planning on training with Venom's tentacles and blades. _'Just because the symbiote can't use them doesn't mean I can't.'_ Naruto had thought. He looked up at the sun to try and find out what time it was. It took the blond a few seconds to realize that he had no clue how to tell time by use of the suns positioning and instead just went back to watching the construction crew work.

Several hours of guard duty, switching posts and training, all of Team Seven and Tazuna's family, minus his daughter, were sitting at the kitchten table waiting for dinner.

The smallest person at the large table was a little boy named Inari. He was Tsunami's son and thus Tazuna's grandson. The child had not said a word the whole time Team Seven had been staying in the household and he constantly through dirty looks at the ninja. None of the ninja team payed him and head and would just continue with whatever they were currently doing.

Tsunami was just placing dinner on the table when Inari slammed his hands hard onto the table. This caused everyone's attention to focus on the silent child.

"Why do you guys even bother?" Inari shouted. "You will all just die if you continue to do this crap!"

"Inari!" Tsunami tried to reprimend her child.

"Gato's men are too tough for people like you! You will all just get yourselves killed if you continue to try and defy him!" He continued to yell and rant for a good five minutes.

Just before Inari's rant; Naruto once again felt that internal pain of symbiotic hunger. Since the time of the teams arrival to Tazuna's village, Naruto had not fed on anything and quickly ran out of chocolate. He had searched every nook and cranny of the small village for any amount of the delicious food. Unfortunatly, only a few stores carried chocolate, and those that did had it in such small quantities and high prices that Naruto couldn't really make much use out of it.

At the very end of Inari's rant, Naruto quickly stood up with either a pained or angry expression written on his whiskered face. Considering the situation, everyone assumed it was anger.

"P-please, excuse me," He said rather quickly before leaving out the front door. Naruto ran into the surrounding forest in an effort to get as far away from civilization as possible. He came to a stop in a rather large clearing and hunched over holding his pain filled gut.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something else. Like as if a part of him that had been missing was slowly comming back. He turned his to the side so fast that hes neck nearly snapped. He say a tall white figure standing at least a hundred yards on the other side of the clearing.

**"Anti-Venom!"** He roared as the Venom symbiote took complete control over his young body and forced the transformation into his demonic form.

**"Today,"** Anti-Venom said. **"One of us will die and the other will eat the defeated." **He then loose a mighty roar and charged at his counterpart.

Venom released his own terrifiying roar and charged as well. The two ran across the length of the clearing and met in a massive head butt.

Anti-Venom realled back from the pain as purple blood dripped from the point of impact. Venom in turn completely ignored the pain of both the head butt and the pain caused by touching his poisoness twin. He swung his right arm and smashed the back of his fist against the side of Anti-Venom's bottom jaw with bone shattering force, sending the white symbiote sailing.

Anti-Venom shot out several tentacles out of his back and used those to both slow down his flight and to catapolt his self feet first at Venom. His human-like feet slammed into Venom's black chest forcing the beast to lean back. One leg was used to deliver a painful kick to Venom's bottom jaw while the other was used to push the white warrior off the muscled area. The force used drove Venom into the ground.

Venom gave a loud pain filled roar and gripped at his chest as twin trails of smoke emitted off the very spots that Anti-Venom's feet had been pressed against. Anti-Venom took the chance and lept at his target, head first with his jaws wide open and prepared to chomp down on Venom's neck. Before he could reach his target, however, Venom swung his arm and grabbed Anti-Venom's head in mid-flight and precedded to flip his self over and slam the white symbiote's head into the hard ground.

A few fangs shattered and fell from Anti-Venom's inhuman mouth and he caughed up a little blood. He rolled out of the way of Venom's incoming fist and swung a clawed hand at the attacking arm, causing three large gashes to appear on the limb along with a smoking trail.

Venom roared and pulled his arm back in pain. Anti-Venom jumped to his feet and shot several tentacles out of his hands and pierced Venom's shoulders before lifting the beast high into the air and slamming him hard onto the ground.

Venom dug his claws into the ground, thus preventing Anti-Venom from attempting the attack again and yanked hard on the white tentacles. This caused Anti-Venom to loose balance and allowed Venom to tear the offending tentacles out of his shoulders, leaving two smoking holes.

**"Hunger!"** Venom roared before sniffing the air. He growled at Anti-Venom and jumped backwards before turning around and jumbing into the surrounding woods.

**"You shall not excape!"** Anti-Venom yelled before giving chaice.

Venom ran through the woods untill meeting a small campsite that had two men sitting around a camp fire. Before they could even react, Venom scooped up one of them in his powerful grip and tore him in half with his mighty jaws and swallowed the man's head. The other camper tried to make a run for it but didn't even make it off the log he was sitting on before his head dissapeared in Venom's jaws.

**"Die evil monstrosity!"** Anti-Venom roared as he lept out from the woods only to have a thrown corpse knock him out of the air. He hit the ground and rolled out of the way of a log slamming down right were he had fallen. Before he could get up, Venom grabed his right ankle and hurlded the white symbiote at the deceased campers' tent.

Anti-Venom roared in agony as several of the tent's poles pierced his stomach. He lept to his feet and renched out the poles before roaring in rage at Venom, who returned the symbiotic insult. He shot out several tentacles in an attempt to wrap them around the black symbiote. However, Venom simply jumped over the attack and attempted to land on Anti-Venom.

Anti-Venom dodged backwards just before Venom landed and shoulder slammed the black symbiote the instant his feet hit the Earth. This caused Venom to stumble back and nearly land into the camp fire. Venom shoved off the aggreser and delivered a powerful right hook to the side of Anti-Venom's head. This sent Anti-Venom sailing into a tree.

Venom roared before charging at the temporaraly stunned white symbiote. Before Venom could reach his target, however, Anti-Venom tore off a large tree branch from the tree he had hit and smacked it across Venom's elongated face. Instead of sending Venom flying, Anti-Venom just used the make-shift weapon to repeatedly beat Venom's skull.

After several wacks with the tree branch, the weapon snapped and Venom took the chance to attack. He swung his left arm and connected the back of his fist with Anti-Venom's face and slammed a fist down on his other's back as Anti-Venom's body was knocked to the side from the first fist. Venom picked up the downed Anti-Venom and slammed him into the Earth head first. He slammed him several times before tossing him hard through the forest.

Anti-Venom's body tumbled through the forest as Venom lept after him. Just as Anti-Venom's body slowed down in it's tumbling, Venom landed near it and smashed a powerful fist against it to force it to continue to tumble across the ground. Unknown to the two combatents, they were quickly approaching the quite little village.

Venom again, lept into the air and landed just near his other. But instead of punching the still moving form; Venom grabbed one of Anti-Venom's legs and hurled the symbiote into the air and directly at the village.

Anti-Venom shot a few tentacles out of his right wrist and wrapped them around a street lamp. He tried to use the same tactic from earyler, catapulting himself directly at his target. Instead, a black fist smashed into his chest and sent him to the ground with enough force to cause his form to bounce off the dirt road. The same black fist bashed Anti-Venom's fanged face while he was still in the air from the bounce.

Venom grabbed his enemy's arm and swung him into the nearby household, basically destroying the entrance to the building. Once again, Anti-Venom sailed through the air; past the living room and kitchen of the small abode, untill slamming into the kitchen sink.

The family of four, that had been eating their dinner in peace, was surprised by the monster crashing through their house. The mother quickly grabbed her two little kids while the father stood between them and Anti-Venom.

Anti-Venom glared at Venom from across the house and dug his claws into the countertop before tearing out a rather large chunck and hurling it at the black symbiote. Venom knocked it aside before leaping head first at Anti-Venom; mouth agape. He sailed past the terrified family and nearly reached his target untill said target smashed his fist against the side of Venom's head.

This attack knocked Venom off track and caused him to smash his head into the refrigerator. Venom's powerful jaws crunched the metal door and he tore it clean of the fridge before tossing it aside and roaring in anger.

Seeing that the two monsters were focused on each other; the family of four quietly made their way out of the house and ran to try and get help. The two charged at each other and met in a clash of fangs and claws. The two clawed at each other while fangs dug into flesh.

The beasts continued to wrestle and crash through the house for the better part of an hour untill the sounds of a crowd could be heard from outside the abode. The two crashed through the second floor of the building and fell away from each other upon impacting the ruble covered floor. The instantly got to their feet and faced each other once agian and roaring challanges.

"Oh man! Kick-ass!" A teenage boy's voice could be heard coming from the front of the crowd.

"What the Hell are those things?" Another boy asked.

"Who cares? I'm betting my money on the black one. Just look at those arms! I bet he could tear a bear apart without even trying!"

"I think the white one will win," A girl's voice spoke out. "He doesn't look as scary as the black one. Plus, he's much leaner then the black one, so he must be faster. Speed always beats brute force." She ended smuggly.

Anti-Venom produced two rather large blades from his palms and dove straight for Venom with the weapons prepared to impale his muscular form. Venom caught the arial symbiote by the blades and slammed him onto the floor hard. He violently broke one of the blades nearly in half, causing blood to flow from the destroyed weapon.

Venom gave a loud roar before driving the white blade directly into Anti-Venom's right eye and raised the screaming symbiote into the air by the empailing weapon. Anti-Venom gripped Venom's arm and tried to wreanch his self free. He only succeded in driving the blade further into his cranium and into his symbiotic brain.

His body slowly became limb as his still living brain shut down all other bodily functions to allow the energy needed to repair the damaged brain.

Venom's jaws opened into a hidious laugh before unhinjing and opening wider then should be possible.

"Oh, no way." One of the teenage boy's laughed. "He's going to eat him, man. That black thing is going to eat the white guy. Sweet!"

Venom violently shoved Anti-Venom's head into his mouth and used his hands to shove his upper body down his gullet. The crowd out front gave a collection of gasps, shouts of fear and several other emotions as Venom tillted his head back and allowed his sharp tongue to wrap around Anti-Venom's remaining body hanging out of his mouth.

Venom tilted his head back and slowly pulled the rest of Anti-Venom's body into his stomach untill all of the white symbiote had dissapeared from view. Venom let loose an ear splitting roar of victory before grabbing his stomach in agony and falling to his knees.

Before his large, white eyes; countless memories flashed and returned to him. He could feel it; the feeling of completion that he had been lacking for so long. He could remember everything. His first host, his coming to Earth, the birth of Carnage; everything.

His stomach suddenly gave an incredibly painful convultion that brought the mentally returned Venom back to reality. He raised a closed fist and smashed it into his gut and tore his hand through his stomach. He grabbed at a small arm inside of him and violently pulled the unconscious body of a small child out of his own. The child's form was thrown and landed near the crowd, where a concerned woman quickly picked up the kid and scurried away.

Venom looked down as his body changed slightly. His muscular form shifted and changed into a more human-like form. He was still more muscular then any human, but in a way that just appeared to go right with the rest of his body. The still slightly smoking wounds he got from Anti-Venom healed as a white blotch formed on his chest and upper stomach.

The blotch changed into the shape of a rather large spider with eight extended legs. The top two legs wrapped over Venom's shoulders while the second and third pair went underneath his arms and around his midsection, respectively. The final pair of legs went over his hips. The same exact pattern formed on his back and each leg meet with it's frontal counter part. Like his large eyes, the spider symbol looked torn and frayed on the outside areas.

**"Heheh," **Venom chuckled while looking down at his hands. This caused the frightned crowd to back away a few feet. Venom looked directly at the croud and shouted out in joy. **"Venom's back baby, and we're better then ever!"** He then gave a rather loud, hearty laugh before leaping backwards and smashing through the back of the house and dissappearing from sight withen the woods.

One of the teenagers looked to the other one. "Dude, you owe me ramen for a week."

* * *

The next day, Naruto, Baby and Nightmare were to take guard duty after the human member's of Team Seven. This gave time for Naruto to fully train and get to know the real Venom. Everything he was told by Payback and Empress about his powers was true. The tentacles, symbiotic vision, growing claws/blades; all came second nature to young Naruto. As if he had always had them his whole life.

Baby screached in joy as she watched her father swing from tree to tree in inhuman acts of flexability. Nightmare could only sigh in delight as she watched the return of the great Lord Venom. Naruto had notices a slight change in his physique after completely bonding with the Venom symbiote.

For one, his body had grown a little more muscle; not enough to be noticed at first glance, but if stared at long enough one would notice the slight change. Naruto also noticed the spider tattoos on his front and back that matched the white spiders on Venom. Except these were only black outlines of the marks and not the white symbol.

Naruto enjoyed his new abilities and shifted from his human for to Venom's new level one look. He had a talk with Venom over who would gain control and when. Naruto would always be in complete control unless his life; and thus Venom's, was in danger, Venom's was almost starving to death or if Naruto had lost consciousness and was unable to continue a fight.

Venom argued against these rules at first. He tried to point out how his own grandchild, Toxin, was allowed at least four hours of 'play time' just as long as it was within the rules of law. Unfortunately for the symbiote, Naruto was too hard-headed to listen to any of Venom's complaining and stuck with his idea. Venom begrudgingly agreed to the terms.

After a few hours, the two factions switched guard duty and training before, hours later, returning back to Tazuna's residence for the night. Inari was as silent as he normally was, but he didn't give the death glare he normally gave to the shinobi. Instead he seemed to show a slight bit of admiration to the blonde haired ninja on the team.

_'Must have been something Kakashi-sensei said to him last night,' _Naruto thought to himself. Venom just shook his mental head in slight dissapointment.

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun," Tsunami said as she placed that evenings meal on the kitchen table. "Are you okay this evening?" She asked generelly concerned.

Naruto gave her a confused look before Venom mentally slapped his host. The blond remembered running off before dinner last night and returning late into the night. He came up with a quick and well thought out excuss.

"My stomach hurt last night. It must have been something I ate. I'm okay this evening," He ended with a smile. It was not a complete lie.

"Eating too much ramen and chocolate will do that to you Naruto," Kakashi said while reading his smut. The one eyed jounin had finally fully healed and was able to train with his team without the hinderence of any broken bones. Naruto simply pouted at the remark. Baby squeeled and nuzzled into her papa to try and cheer him up. The action did cause a chuckle to escape his mouth as he tried to pry off the friendly metroid.

During dinner, nothing but some light conversation was had and then followed by everyone getting ready for bed.

Naruto was the fifth one to take his evening shower, after Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and Kakashi. He was relatively quick and was looking at his self in the mirror while only wearing a towel.

"We gotta' say," He said outloud. "We think we like this tattoo." He turned a bit so that he could see the back of the spider. A sound from the bathtub drew Naruto's attention to the white porcelain fixture. He produced a tentacle out of his right shoulder and used it to move aside the white shower curtian.

Inside were two nurses rubbing their heads in pain and sitting on the floor of the bath tub. They appeared to have accidently bumbed heads while trying to sneak up on Naruto. The blond shot the Otherworld monsters a confused look.

_'Hey Venom, why couldn't we sence these two nurses?' _He asked the symbiote. He had already learned of the built-in alert system, but the lack of any signal did not exactly fill Naruto with confidence should a real threat appear in the future.

**_'We can't sence dangers from other dimensions.'_** Venom stated bluntly, like as if it was no big deal. However, Naruto did think it was an important matter.

_'What if an enemy uses dimensions to try and kill us?' _Naruto mentally paniced. Venom just sighed.

**_'Do you know anybody else, besides Nightmare, that can use any form of dimensions?'_** He asked the idiot. Naruto actually tried to think of a response and almost missed the two nurses reaching for his towel.

Just before their dirty hands could touch the cloth, Naruto simply moved his hips backwards to avoid their grasp. That did not detour the determined monsters. The twin nurses climbed out of the bath tub and lunged at Naruto with their arms wide open.

Naruto was able to dodge the grasp of one of the nurses, the bathroom door prevented his escape from the second nurse. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and pined his own arms to his sides. The other nurse quickly tore away Naruto's towel before wrapping him up in her loving embrace. Naruto tried to escape, but for some reason his symbiotic abilities seemed to have dissappeared.

_'Venom, help us!' _Naruto begging his parasite. All he got was Venom's laughter echoing around his skull.

**_'After several hundred years of barely even existing; we could use some enternainment. And guess what, kid? Your it.'_** He laughed heartily as his host shoved off his adorrers and tried to force open the door.

Naruto finally opened the bathroom door right when both nurses double-teamed him and all three were sent to the hallway floor. Nightmare just so happened to be sitting right on the opposite side of the hallway and watched as Naruto tried to wrestle off the two nurses. Naruto would bet his whole life savings that Nightmare was smiling while watching the whole event.

Unfortunatly, the noise attracted the other occupants of the house hold. Everyone came running into the hall to see Naruto being assulted by two Otherworld nurses moaning while trying to get as much physical contact as humanly possible.

Tsunami and Sakura blushed and covered their eyes when they saw Naruto's state of dress, or, lack-there-of. Sasuke, dissapointed that there was not any real threat, went back to bed while Kakashi and Tazuna watched with rapt attention as one of the bottons on a nurse's outfit popped off.

"Why isn't anybody helping!" Inari yelled as he ran over to try and 'save' Naruto from the monsters, only to be shoved aside by a nurse dry humping Naruto's left leg.

"This kind of stuff always happens with Naruto. Just enjoy it while you can." Kakashi barely explained while another botton popped off. Baby squealed happily and zoomed over to her father and sat ontop of his head.

Suddenly, the final button on one of the nurses' blouse's popped off and the blouse slid off her shoulders and revieled her surprisingly clean and healthy breasts. Every male in the room began to have a nose bleed as that one nurse sat straigh up ontop of Naruto's stomach and proudly pushed out her ample bosom.

Naruto's bright blue eyes slowly rolled up into the back of his head as he descended into unconsciousness. A shroud of darkness slowly overtook Naruto, the two nurses and Nightmare; thus blocking the view from perverted eyes. Baby popped out from withen the shadow and gave an angry squeal before charging back in, only to appear on the other side. Tazuna and Kakashi gave groans of protest before returning to their rooms while Tsunami and Sakura tried to find something to occupy themselves and try and get Naruto's naked image out of their heads. Inari just continued to stare at the curtian of darkness.

Inside said shadow; the two nurses' assult had settled down a great deal. Both were gently rubbing themselves against Naruto's naked body while cooing softly. The fully clothed nurse slowly got off Naruto and got to her feet. She walked over to the observing Nightmare and used herself as a crutch for the symbiote. The nurse's half naked sister stoped her actions to watch her sister slowly bring over their weakened creator.

Both of the nurses helped remove Nightmare's make-shift cloak and set her down next to Naruto. Nightmare stared at Venom's human host and slowly raised a crispy hand up to his sleeping face and placed it on his cheek. She was well aware that Venom was only a hunter class of symbiote, while she herself was an immature queen; she still could not hold back her admiration.

Like every other species of social insects; the symbiotes had their own diversity system. The queen, obviously, was at the very top of the system and whose main duty was the rule over the horde. Only one queen existed at a time withen the Hive Just below the queen was the soldier type of symbiotes, whose purpose were to protect the Hive and the queen and her offspring. Only a handful of soldiers existed withen the Hive.

After the soldiers was the hatchers; the birthing symbiotes. Though all symbiotes can easily reproduce both asexually and sexually, the hatchers sole purpose was to give birth to specific types of symbiotes. The number of hatchers inside the Hive varied depending on what was needed. Just after that class was the hunter type, whose purpose is to, obviously, hunt down food and bring it back to the Hive. The final type of symbiote was the cleaner class, simply put, they were the janitors of the Hive.

There are also countless other types of symbiotes with their own purpose withen the Hive. After several million years of evolution, the need for a cast system had nearly been removed. Now, all symbiotes can reproduce any type of symbiote; excluding queen symbiotes, find and hunt prey and defend themselves. The physical evolution's of the symbiote race, however, had not yet fully caught up with the mental evolution. So the symbiotes still had most of the physical characteristics of their ancient cast system.

Nightmare pressed her charred, naked body up against Naruto's and reveled in the feel. She completely ignored the pain the physical contact created as she layed her head against Naruto's chest and listened to the sound of his symbiotic heart. All symbiotes had their heart on the right side of their body, as apposed to the left-sided heart humans had. This included their hosts. Nightmare slowly fell asleep while listening to the thumping of Naruto's heart.

Some time in the late evening, several Otherworld denizens appeared from the shadows and carefully picked up the sleeping genin and set both down on Naruto's bed. They were even kind enough to clothe Naruto in his jumpsuit and Nightmare in her make-shift cloak before setting the two down in the same position they passed out/fell asleep in.

* * *

The very next morning, Naruto awoke to a loud scream and the sound of shattering pottery. Without even thinking completely; Naruto jerked his self over to his side while his left arm became fully incased in symbiotic tentacles. The arm punched through the floor and streatched out to grab a male person's head. Naruto pulled back his arm, bringing the man up through the floor and delivered a quick punch to the guy's gut.

Naruto turned the man upside down and dropped him head first down the hole and dropped down after him. The blond landed ontop of the man's head, knocking him clean out. In front of Naruto stood another man with an undrawn sword holstered on his hip. He held Tsunami by the hair and Inari was on ground, looking like he had just been pushed over.

"What the fu-" The swordsman started to say, but got interuppted by a black arm grabbing his face and smashing him into the kitchen table so hard that the table's legs snapped. The guy no longer moved.

Naruto turned to Inari, who was helping his mother up to her feet. "Inari, we want you to stay here and protect your mother." He ordered. Inari looked directly into Naruto's eyes and saw the burning determination mixed in with unmatched power. He instantly knew that Naruto was releing on him. He nodded somewhat dumbly at Naruto.

Naruto returned the nod. His Symbiotic sence was going out of control; something was seriously wrong. Naruto prepared to rush off in the general direction that the tingling in his brain was directing him, but first needed to get something.

He shot his symbiotic upwards at the whole in the ceiling and several tantacles came out and attached themselves past the second floor. Naruto pulled his arm back hard and flew through the hole and landed gracefully on his feet. He rushed over to the closet door and nearly tore it of it's henges.

Inside was the terrified form of Gato's daughter, wrapped up nice and tight in a bundle of symbiotic tentacles.

"You're coming with us," Naruto said as he tossed the struggling over his shoulder and lept down the hole and out the open front door. He leapt up into the surrounding tree line and headed twards the bridge.

Since His whole team were not in the house just a few minutes ago, Naruto atomatically assumed that they had gone to the bridge along with Tazuna. The thought that something bad was happening to his team pushed Naruto to go faster, causing him to break the large branches he stood on upon lift off from one to the other. All the while, he slowly transformed into gis symbiotic body unconsciously.

As his body was slowly overtaken by black symbiotic tentacles, Gato's daughter tried to scream her head off. Luckily, the tentacles binding and gagging her were oreventing said screaming.

Something out of the corner of his large white eye caught Venom's attention.* It was the cut up corpse of a wild boar. Venom came to a sudden halt and leapt to the ground next to the dead pig. He looked at it, then to the direction of the bridge, then to Gato's daughter then back to the boar. He shrugged his large black shoulders and dropped the girl before dropping to his knees and taking a large chomp out of the still warm flesh.

Gato's daughter was trying her damndest to scream as loud as humanly possible as she watched the grotesque sight. She tried to look away, but the tentacle wrapped around her neck was also wrapped around her shoulders and forced her to constantly face forward.

Venom ate at a pretty rushed pace and decided against devouring the boar's digestive system. He did crunch on a few bones just for the Hell of it. When he finished, Venom licked his face and fangs clean of the gore.

**"Not as good as a fresh kill, but it will do."** He said before grabbing Gato's daughter and hoisting her over his shoulder. He took to the trees and continued on his way to the bridge. He couldn't help his already terrrifying face grow into a massive, fang filled grin.

**_'This is going to be fun.'_**

* * *

* For now on, whenever Naruto is using the Venom symbiote. He will be refered to as Venom.


	20. Dethroned

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**_"_INCOMING!"** Venom yelled as he landed on the bridge with enough force to crack the concrete. He kept up the momentem and charged across the nearly completed architecture that was encased in a heavy fog. Venom came across Tazuna being guarded by a scary looking Sakura, Baby, Nightmare and, surprisingly, the Prayer.

The Prayer did not have Nightmare's hospital bed strapped to her back, but instead had a throne made of rusted and bloody metal saddled on her spine. Nightmare was sitting comfortably atop the dead throne.

Venom skidded to a halt next to the group and looked forward at the thick fog. His symbiotic sight set in and he could see the internal system of four people. Two teenage sized and two full grown adults. He tried to guess who the extra two people were, considering he already could assume that Sasuke and Kakashi were two of them.

A near silent gasp brought Venom's attention to the now terrified Haruno. She had dropped her defensive pose and was staring up at Venom's impressive form in utter horror. Venom gave a silent sigh before a white Konohagakure symbol formed at the top of Venom's elongated head.

**"We're on your side, girly," **He added that last bit just to jab at Sakura's extreme feministic views. He then leaned in close so that her face was just inches away from his sharp fangs. **"...For now. Haha."** He chuckled as his long tongue snaked out and ran up Sakura's left cheek leaving behind a copious amount of foul-smelling saliva.

With a disgusted look on her face; Sakura raised a shaking hand up to her face and placed it on the saliva coated cheek. She pulled it away in an effort to wipe it off, but only caused strings of the stinking fluid to stick to her hand.

Venom gave a slight chuckle before turning to the Prayer. He grabbed the girl thrown over his shoulder and threw her at the mantis-like woman. **"Hold this for us."**

The Prayer caught the woman, who let loose a terrified scream when she say what exactly caught her. Her eyes rolled up into her skull and she pass right out, causing Venom to laugh loudly. He then turned back to the direction of the four combatants and charged forward.

He continued thumping across the bridge untill he saw a dome made up of several ice-like mirrors. He could see several reflections of a teenage girl in a brown battle dress and wearing an ANBU mask that had two wavy red lines across it. In the middle of the dome was a heavily damaged Uchiha Sasuke; several sinbon shinobi needles were sticking into his young flesh. Making him look like a human pin cushion.

With the use of his symbiotic vision, Venom was able to tell that none of the weapons were anywhere close to anything vital. Whoever this person was, they obviously did not truly want to hurt anybody.

**"GANGWAY!"** Venom roared as he slammed his shoulder against a single icey mirror, causing the mirror to shatter like glass. He quickly scopped up the nearly immobile Sasuke into his arms and acted like a shield as a barrage od sinbon rained down from every direction.

After the rain of metal came to a halt, Venom slowly stood up and flexed every muscle in his body. Every single needle was pushed out of his hide and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"What are you?" The woman's voice spoke out. Even with his super human hearing, Venom's could not tell which direction the voice was coming from.

Before Venom could respond, a sharp pain brought his attnetion to the bloody Sasuke. The Uchiha had stabbed a kunai directly into Venom's right foot and was twisting it around. Venom gently shook his head before holding his index finger up in the international sign of "Just-give-me-a-moment".

He reached down and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt before raising him up to eye level. He took note about Sasuke's new red and black eyes before speaking. **"Is stabbing somebody in the foot how you Uchiha clannies thank someone for saving your life?"** Venom groaned out. Sasuke just stared in pure awe at the fact that the monster could speak.

Venom suddenly shook Sasuke like a rag doll and brought him back to eye level. **"You awake in there?"** He flicked a finger against the boy's forhead just to make sure. Instead, the rapid and jerky movements knocked the Uchiha out. Venom shrugged and tossed the limp figure over his shoulder.

This caused Sasuke's body to fly out of the frozen dome and land rather hard on the concrete bridge. Venom gazed around at his new 'prison' and spoke again. **"You wish to know who we are, correct?"**

He saw the reflections nod their heads simultaneously.

Venom slowly stood straight up and raised his right arm in the air at an angle. He slowly brought it down in an arc while bending at the waist and dipping his head down. He stood in the formal western-style bow for a few seconds before speaking.

**"We are the one hundredth generation of our great ancestor, Lord Blight. We are a Level II Hunter Class symbiote of the mighty Symbiote Horde and have been tasked with the safety and rehabilitation of Lady Empress' daughter, Lady Nightmare. We are her personal guard and, unknown to her, her life long servant. We are currently with our eighteen billion nine hundred fifty-six million seven hundred thirty-six thousand seven hundred ninety-ninth host."**

He slowly raised his head and used his symbiotic vision to see the exact location of the girl. **"We are,"** He slowly righted his self. **"Lord Venom of the grand Symbiote Horde!"** With that declaration, he charged directly at the mirror the girl was inside.

She suddenly dissappeared just as Venom's shoulder shattered the icey wall. He swung his right arm and smashed the mirror directly next to the first one while turning around. He tried to move, but found his feet frozen to the bridge. He looked up to see a hail of sinbon meet his front and dug into the symbiote's black flesh.

Venom tucked his body in before flexing every muscle in his body once again, but this time with enough force to send the needles back at the thrower. The remaining reflections in the mirrors quickly put up their arms to guard against the returned weapons.

Venom took his chance and leapt up and grabbed one of the top ice mirrors and using it to smash itself and another mirror. He used the gathered momentum to throw a punch and shatter a third mirror.

More sinbon rained down onto Venom as he continued to destroy every reflective panel of ice he layed his eyes on. Soon, only one ice mirror remained.

**"Before we eat you. Why don't you tell us your name?" **His grin grew wider at the slight flinch the female made to that declaration.

"Haku." Her voice said from the one mirror as her right hand came up into a series of one handed seals.

Venom's head shot down as his entire lower half was incased in the ice that had just earlyer been used in the making of the ice mirrors. His head shot back up when the sounds of new ice mirrors being created reached him.

**"Oh, no you don't!"** He pulled back his right arm before shooting at the only completed mirror. It streatched across the short distance and shattered the ice mirror, while grabbing the girl's head. She was too distracted with creating her new mirrors to prepare for the attack. With a violent jerk, the arm retracted back to it's original length with the girls hands clawing at Venom's arm to make him let go.

Venom used his other hand to smash away the ice covering his lower section and then grabbed the girl's shoulder, pinning her arm against her side. He did the same with his other hand, which hand crushed the girl's mask and revealed her pretty face.

Haku struggled to break free from Venom's super human grip, but ultimatly failed. She even tried to perform some sort of jutsu to escape from the monster but his fingers elongated and held her hands in closed fists. As she struggled, Venom simply watched her calmly. She eventually tired herself out.

**"Done?"** Venom asked with a smile. He only resived a glare from the girl. **"Good. Now, mind explaining what a beautiful maiden as yourself is doing with a gray ape, like that Momochi guy?"**

Haku knew that she was going to die one way or another and decided that it would cause no harm if she told the beast about her past. So, Haku told about her bloodline and how her home had become afraid of ninja with bloodlines. The villagers saw them as only war breinging animals that needed to die; so every individual with a bloodline was hunted down and slaughtered. Haku's mother had a bloodline but was able to excape the massacre and marry a civilian male.

Haku's mother had hoped that her bloodline would not have passed down to her daughter. No such luck. Haku's mother tried to protect her daughter and hide both of their bloodlines. Unfortunatly, Haku's father found out about his wife and child's power and killed Haku's mother. He would have killed Haku as well if she had not used her bloodline to kill him instead.

She continued to explain how she met Zabuza and why she felt so inclined to do whatever he wishes. She told of her fear and pain of being alone and hated and how whenever she was with Zabuza or was given an order by him, she felt needed and important. She had dedicated her life to becoming whatever Zabuza wanted her to be; the very best shinobi possible. But now that she had finally lost, she was willing to die for her failure.

**"It hurts, doesn't it?"** Venom asked in a very solemn tone. He released his left hand from around Haku's shoulder and looked at his palm with a sad expression. **"We know that pain very well." **He then looked directly into Haku's eyes.

**"We are also familiar with the pleasure of feeling needed, wanted, that you do exist for a reason. Our other, the Symbiote Horde, Nightmare, Payback, Empress; all made us feel like we were important."** He suddenly stopped in mid-thought. **"We can make sure that you will never feel the pain of lonelyness ever again."**

This caught Haku's full attention. She was well aware that this monster was a dangerous enemy and that she should not trust a single word that came out of his terrifying mouth; but she could not help her curiousity at what he ment. "How?"

Venom chuckled somewhat darkly at her question. **"Why do you want to know? We thought that you wished to die."**

Haku did not say a word but instead glared at her captor. Suddenly her eyes opened widely in shock. "Zabuza-sama," She whispered before a dozen icey spears burst through Venom's hand. The symbiote released a loud, pain-filled roar and was forced to release the ice using kunoichi.

Venom gripped his hand in agony as the many wounds slowly closed themselves. Just because he could heal at an increadable rate did not mean that injuries hurt any less. Before he could recapture the girl; Haku had dissappeared in a small explosion of water.

Venom quickly wipped the water off his eyelid-less eyes and was able to find the girl just a short distance away. She had reappeared near Kakashi and Zabuza and, judging from what he could see through his symbiotic eyes; Kakashi was gathering chakra for one Hell of an attack.

**"Aw, damn," **He cursed before punching his fingers into the concrete bridge and tearing out a rather large slab with relative ease. He quickly tossed the slab to to the only 'single' set of living organs since he assumed that the large mass of different sized and shaped organs was Zabuza covered in what smelled like dog. And the only other individual was smaller then the two males, and thus was Haku.

Kakashi just barely jumped out of the way of the airborn concrete and turned in the direction of the attack only to see a large bundle of wooden planks come sailing twards him. Again, he was forced to jump out of the way. Kakashi just barely dodged the wood, when a section of fencing came zooming across the structure.

He righted himself after dodging four more sections of bridge. "Kakashi-sensei?" A voice from behind questioned. He swiffled around to see most of his team and their client.

"What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her jounin sensei, who looked dead tired.

Now that Kakashi was a good distance away from the two missing ninja; Venom bound towards them. He used the mist to his advantage and grabbed Zabuza's immobolized arm and tossed his giant sword over the side of the bridge into the river below.

Before the gray skinned man could even comprehend what had just happened, he was raised high into the air slammed down hard onto the concrete; head first. He was still alive, just out cold with a concussion.

Before Haku could react properly; Venom had grabbed her arm and pulled her close. **"Nighty-night,"** He chuckled before head-butting the girl three times. The first sent her into a daze. The second knocked her out. And the third head-butt was just for good measure.

**_'These two will make good hosts and will serve the Symbiote Horde greatly with their knowledge of this area,'_** He thought as he layed the girl down, gently.

The mist surrounding the bridge slowly dissipated. Sasuke was slowly getting up off the ground while rubbing his acking head and had Sakura assisting him with the removal of the sinbon embedded into his young skin. To replace Sakura with defending Tazuna, a new Otherworld monster that Naruto had never seen before stood in beside the Prayer. The Prayer was still holding onto the now conscious and strugggling daughter of Kingpin.

This monster was composed of human female torsos gruesomley fused into a long chain. Instead of legs, she used dozens of arms and hands to move across the ground like a horrific centipede. Four female torsos composed her upright section of her body while several more made up her lower section. Her long body ended in a surprisingly sexy ass while each torso used her in her making had an absolutely perfect pair of naked breasts. An added bonus, if one could call it that, was the fact that each torso also had it's own reproductive system, so thus, a surprisingly clean vagina. Each torso also had two pairs of arms with one pair covering each breast.

_'At least this one has a small amount of modesty,'_ Naruto thought withen the symbiote as the fog cleared enough for him to get a decent view. He noticed that Baby was circling above the defensive formation and was making threatening screeches every few seconds.

Kakashi had gotten back into a defensive pose as Venom's monsterious form could be seen clearly through the dissapaiting fog. "Get ready everyone," He spoke out loudly enough for his team to hear. This drew everyone's attention to the large, black symbiote standing on the other side of the long bridge.

Venom was about to make a break for it over the side of the bridge; when the sound of someone clapping echoed across the expansion. Everyone directed their attention behind Venom as the remaining fog cleared.

On the very end of the incompleted bridge stood Kingpin and a rather impressive army of thugs, criminals and almost every other form of lowlife there is. Each was wielding some sort of weapon; be it a simple iron pipe or a samurai-class sword. Everything that could be turned into a weapon, was a weapon.

"My, my. What a ragtag little group we have here," The short man chuckled darkly. "And some of you idiots are actually dressed up in ridiculous costumes." He laughed. Some of the thugs behind him chuckled evilly as well.

Kingpin motioned to the group behind him. "As you all can see, I have employed a..," He paused to smirk wickedly, "Small army of the locals to aid me in dealing with you lot." He strained his posture and held his cane in front of him to show how proffesional he was in a situation that had him in control.

"Now I have a little deal for you all," He stated rather lowedly. The crowd behind him visibley tensed up and brought their weapons up in preperation for an onslaught. "Either you hand over the bridge builder and I _won't_ have my friends here have their fun with this dried up husk of a village." A wave of anticipation came over the mob. They were itching to let loose.

Before Kakashi could say a word; somebody else decided to speak up.

**"Hold on just a moment there," **Venom said as he held up a finger. **"We have our own bargaining chip to add to this little stand off."** His toothy maw widened into a wicked grin. Several black tentacles shot out of his back and directly towards the Prayer.

She quickly tossed Kingpin's bound daughter into the air and backed away slightly. Playing the part of 'being afraid' very well. The tentacles grabbed the woman before she could land on the hard concrete.

The tentacles snapped back with enough force that whiplash was the least of the girl's worries. The sudden jolt had caused her right leg to become dislocated. She let out a loud scream from underneath her gag before it was choked away by the sudden impact with Venom's open hand.

Venom slowly turned to face Kingpin with his daughter held in his large hand. **"We think _this_," **He grabbed the girl's head in a painfull grip and jerked it around when he put emphasise on the last word. **"...Belongs to you."**

She grunted in pain from the forced movement and sent a pleading eye at her father. The man was gritting his teeth and was gripping his cane so hard that he knuckles turned white. "What do you want?" He seethed.

Venom's grin grew. **"Everything you own."**

"WHAT!" The criminal shouted in outrage.

**"You heard us. We want everything you own. Every soldier you have employed, every square inch of land you own. Everything."**

Kingpin let out a small growl as he clenched his teeth so hard that it hurt. He look from his pleading daughter to the smug Tazuna and back to the confident Venom. He did not say a single word for at least five minutes and not a sound was heard over the incomplete bridge; except for the whimpering cries of the girl in Venom's grasp.

Kingpin lowered his head for a few seconds before suddenly snapping it back up. "Now!" He shouted loudly just before several throwing knives were launched into the air from somewhere withen the mob.

Venom did not make any sign of moving as the weapons plummeted down back to Earth. None of them actually hit anybody and fell harmless onto the bridge.

Kakashi looked down at the knives and noticed two seal tags attached to each knife. His eyes widened in surprise just as all of the tags on each knife suddenly when up in either a flash of blinding white light or plummes of purple smoke.

Venom released an agonizing roar as he was blinded from the bright flash and also let go of Kingpin's daughter from the sudden shock and to try and cover his eyes.

The mob took their chance and rushed into the giant purple gas cloud.

"Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted as excited shouts and clanging weapons quickly approached the group. Sounds of people shouting in pain were also heard around the area that the black monster was.

Team Seven tried to form a protective circle around their client but the near blinding and thick smoke prevented them from seeing their own hands, let alone their teammates.

Gato took his chance and ran directly into the cloud and grabbed his downed daughter. He had made sure that several of his men would capture Tazuna, Haku and Zabuza earlyer before arriving at the bridge. He quickly made it to the large boat that had been used to transport he and his men and pulled out a silver whistle. Kingpin blew on the whistle to signal his men back to the boat before ordering the caption to start the vessel up.

The smoke had begun to clear up when most of Kingpin's men made it to the large boat. Kingpin, feeling rather smug about tricking the legendary Kakashi, decided to wait until the smoke had cleared to witness the results of his 'grand plan'.

What he witnessed, however, was far from what he imagined. Instead of seeing the corpses of the Konoha ninja; he saw the still standing Venom surrounded by the motionless figures of half a dozen of his soldiers.

In his grasp was a struggling and frantic thug that was trying to break free from the vice-like grip all the while pleading for his life. Venom roared at the man and was about to snap him in half when the sound of the large boat's motor coming to life grabbed his attention. Venom snapped his jaws shut just centimeters away from the thug's face and turned his head to face the slowly retreating sea vessel.

Venom could clearly see the stunned yet smug expression on the Kingpin's face. That only pissed him off all the more. Not only did Kingpin think that he could actually threaten and attack Venom; now he was attempting to escape acting like some sort of great war hero.

The symbiote gazed at the boat then looked down at the still struggling man in his grasp and allowed a wicked grin to form. He turned his whole body around so that he was completely facing the Kingpin's 'get-away' craft.

He pulled his arm back and twisted his body around twice in a diagonal angle. The eyes of the man he held widened as the realization of what was about to happen hit him full force. He frantically tried to break free from his capture and was literally crying as he begged for Venom to not do what he was thinking of doing.

Luckily for the Kingpin, his boat caption was smart enough to try and get as far away from the bridge, and thus Venom, as possible.

Team Seven, however, was more focused on either finding a way to get onto the wooden ship or somehow following it back to Kingpin's hideout. Venom's body actually started to visibly shake from the amount of force he was putting into his one arm.

Suddenly, Venom released all of that built up power in one incredibly strong throw. His body twisted around, back to normal, before launching his living projectile at Kingpin's escape vehical. The sudden and fast speed that the man was released caused a massive sonic boom.

One moment, Venom was throwing the thug; then next, two massive holes had appeared on the sides of the ship and an explosion signaled the destruction of the ship's engine. Venom then followed through with the movements and slammed the same hand down onto the bridge. He then pressed his two legs and one arm hard enough onto the bridge that the concrete began to crack.

He suddenly luanched three massive tentacles, out of his back and shoulders; in a straight line towards the ship and caused a large spider web of cracks to form across the entire width of the structure from the.

Everybody on the ship was trying to either escape, put out the fire caused by the blown up engine, or repair the damage caused by their deceased fellow thug. Gato could only stand and stare in complete and utter shock as the quickly approaching tentacles hurled for his ship.

A crew member that just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and was slammed off the vessel as a tentacles tore through the railing and smashed onto the deck. Smaller tendrils sprouted off the large tentacle and burrowed into the deck, anchoring the massive form to the ship. The other two tentacles did the same thing, except one latched onto the ship's hull while the other tentacle wrapped around the captian's nest.

Venom slowly got to his feet and began to pull back on his tentacles. Several planks on the ship were torn away as the vessal was pulled back towards the bridge. Some of the crew and thugs tried to break the ship free from the monster's grasp by striking the tentacles with whatever could be fashioned into a weapon. They only succeded in annoying Venom and getting swatted aside by a group of tendrils.

The captain had completely forgotten about trying to get the boat away from the bridge and was more concerned with trying to escape from his impresonment. He yankied on the door handle and banged on it yelling for help. The cracking of the windows and the groans of the wooden walls caused the man to double his efforts in attempting to escape.

The windows shattered and the walls began to splinter as the massive tentacle continued to slowly crush the captain's nest. The captain, him self, grabbed the fire axe right next to the door and gave a loud yell as he charged at the closest window, axe raised high.

He swung the sharp weapon at the black surface and smiled in victory as it struck the tentacle and blood leaked from the new wound. The captain tried to yank the axe out and attempt another attack, but found the axe stuck inside the black flesh.

A smaller tentacle shot out from the wall of flesh and smacked him away and into the opposite wall. The captian shoke off his slight daze and watched in horror as a massive, fang filled maw formed on the tentacle. Before he could even get to his feet, several tentacles shot out from the larger one and wrapped around the captian's left arm, his legs and his torso.

"No, no! HELP ME!" He shouted as he was slowly dragged closer to the snapping and dripping maw. Suddenly, a few memeber's of his loyal crew tore down the heavily damaged door just in time to see the captian being pulled into the set of jaws and being literally torn to shreds by the countless number of fangs.

Before the crew members couls exit the room, they too were assulted by tentacles and were quickly devoured. All across the sea vessel the same thing was happening to anyone dumb enough to get too close to the massive tentacles.

Eventually, Venom had pulled Kingpin's ship back to the bridge and was holding it in place. **"What the Hell are you all waiting for? A written invitation?" **He groaned as a wave hitting the side of the boat caused Venom to stumble a bit before regaining his footing and puling the ship back.

Kakashi snapped out of his surprised stuper and gave a quick nod. "Come on team. We still have a mission to accomplish." He said as he and the rest of Team Seven lept onto the ship and started to battle with the reamining crew and soldiers.

Kakashi and Sasuke used their wierd black and red eyes; which for some reason pissed Naruto and Venom off beyond all reason. It was not the eyes themselves that was bringing up the feelings off utter hatred, but the coloration. The combined creature shook his head and focused back on keeping the ship from drifting away from the bridge.

Sakura was using her impressive strength to send anybody that got near her flying off the boat and into the water a good distance away. Veins had popped up on her forehead and on the back of her fists and she looked absolutly livid. She even kicked a poor man in the groan so hard that Venom could have sworn he saw the guy's testicles come flying out of his mouth as he sailed away into the sky.

Venom unconsciously allowed several tentacles to cover his already protected crotch.

Surprisingly, Nightmare was not summoning any Otherworld monsters to assist in the fight. It appeared that the Prayer was more than enough protection for the young queen symbiote. The Prayer used a combination of her bladed legs and her split head to tear through the weak human flesh of her opponents. Her leg blades made short work of those stupid enough to try and get close to Nightmare; tearing clean through bone and flesh and severing limbs with relative ease.

And Baby simply sqreeched in joy as she would latch onto her prey's face and drain them dry. This whole fight was more like an all-you-can-eat buffet for the immature metroid.

Her split head was incredibly useful in decapitating any person that tried to make a foreward advance. One second their head would be resting on their neck as they yelled a loud attack cry. The next, their body would be running without a brain to direct them and they would fall over a short distance away.

Finally, after a good long amount of time; all of the ship's crew and Kingpin's men were either out cold or dead. His daughter was huddled in a small corner and was whimpering like a hurt puppy. The still unconscious Zabuza and Haku were sprawled out atop the deck, having been kicked around by both sides of the confrontation, and did not appear to have sustained much damage beyond a few cuts and bruises.

Kingpin was holding a knife to Tazuna's neck as he held him hostage. "Don't come any closer!" He yelled; the fear was obvious in his voice. Team Kakashi kept their distance and tried to come up with a plan to get Tazuna away from Gato.

"I am the great Kingpin!" Kingpin started to rant. "I can't lose! I will never lose. Hahahaha. Y-you all can't kill me! Nobody can kill me! Hahahahahaha!" He shouted loudly.

Sasuke took a very small step closer but was quickly spotted by the crazed crime lord. "Back off!" He shouted while pressing the knife against Tazuna' neck, drawing a trickle of blood.

So, Sasuke backed up a few steps and cursed his luck. The stand off lasted for a good fifteen minutes until the sounds of groaning wood drew everyone's attention to the three massive tentacles. The wood of the ship groaned in protest as the tentacles wreanched themselves free from the boat's hull, deck and remaining captian's nest.

The tentacles were raised high into the air and were absorbed back into Venom's body. The black symbiote leapt high into the air and came crashing down onto the ship's wooden deck; causing the vessel to rock dangeriously back and forth.

The sudden motion caused Kingpin to loosen his grip on Tazuna, who was smart enough to shove away from Kingpin and run behind ally lines. Kakashi prepared to make an attempt to get to Gato, but Venom held out a hand to prevent any such advance.

Instead, Venom slowly approached the now terrified man with a menacing step. Kingpin backed up all the way to the bow of the ship and pressed his self as close to the railing as possible to get away from the symbiote.

Venom continued to approach the little man, causing the wooden deck to splinter with each stomping step. **"Your pathetic."** He growled. **"You let others do your dirty work and try your damndest to keep your hands clean. Your nothing but a coward."**

"Shut up! What the fuck do you know? I'm the mother-fucking Kingpin!" Gato practiacally screamed.

Venom simply gave a loud, boasterious laugh. **"We knew the original, the real, Kingpin of Crime. And you, little man, are no Kingpin. The real Kingpin never coward away from a fight nor did he ever let others perform his dirty work. The real Kingpin would kill somebody right in his office without a second thought."**

"Shut up!" Gato yelled, still acting like he was in complete control of the situation.

**"The truth hurts doesn't it!"** Venom yelled out in absolute joy at the coward's expence. **"The real Wilson Fisk would be dissapointed that his successor was such a pitiful human. If I did not know better; I could swear that he would kill you and your slut of a daughter here and now just for the Hell of it."**

Slowly, Venom's jaw widened into another creepy grin. **"Actually, that's not a good a bad idea."** He slowly siezed up the failure of a Kingpin and approached him with the full intent to maul him apart. Just before he actually reached Gato; he thrust his arm behind him and shot a tentacle right through his daughter's forhead. Killing her instantly.

The tentacle slowly raised the female corpse high into the air and flung it into the water like as if it was nothing more than trash.

Gato barely had time to even think about mourning the sudden loss of his only daughter before he was lifted off his feet and six clawed fingers dug themselves into his lower back. He let out a loud scream of agony as three of the fingers pulled one way and the other three pulled in the opposite direction.

The short man continued to scream as he was slowly pulled apart. Blood started to leak from his tearing flesh and the fabric of his suit made a long, loud ripping sound.

Finally, after a good five minutes of the slow torture; Venom decided to end the man's pitiful life. With a loud rip, Gato was torn completely in two with the force of the pull tossing both halves over the railing of the ship and into the water below.

Venom reared back and let loose an ear-splitting victory roar before leaping off the ship and onto the bridge. He then took several large leaps until disappearing in the woods around the entrance to the structure.

Team Seven and Tazuna watched the monster leave in silence before getting off the now slowly sinking sea vessel. Tired and hurt, the whole team decided to head back to Tazuna's home and heal up a bit.

Nobody noticed two figures jump out from their hiding place underneath the bridge and onto the damaged boat. The two figures quickly grabbed the comatose Haku and Zabuza before quickly diving into the water and swimming away at a marvelous speed.

* * *

Little Note from SageUnlimited: Remember, ladies and gentlemen, spell checking is your friend. :D

Read and Review.


	21. Motherly Love

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the second chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

After the demise of the crime lord, Gato; Tazuna's home village had changed drastically. The once dark and depressing streets filled with the poor, hungry and homeless were now filled with smiling shoppers and store owners.

News had traveled quickly about who had saved the village in the Land of Wave; and Team Seven became very, very popular.

Children were laughing and playing in the streets while housewives performed their tasks while keeping a keen eye on their young. The once dead village had been brought back to life from the combined success of Tazuna completing the massive bridge and Gato's brutal death. Overall, the whole village had turned a full 180 from its old depressing state into a bustling and pleasant place.

However, the same could not be said for the village of Konohagakure. In the largest village in the elemental nations, people on the streets watched in terror as a monster slowly drudged its way across the busiest street of the market place.

The beast slowly dragged it's feet across the dirt path as woman hustled their children into any conceivable safe area. Store owners quickly closed and locked their doors as the monster let loose a low groan.

The terrifying beast slowly made it'a way out of the market place and to the ninja training grounds. The monstrosity slowly dragged itself into a clearing that had three people standing near it's center.

The loud and brash Inuzuka Kiba, wearing his usual gray hoodie with his little white pup Akamaru sitting atop his unrully head. He was leaning against a wooden post and appeared to be trying to sneak a peak up the skirt of the only female in the clearing.

That female being a young Yuuhi Kurenai. Dressed in her normal battle dress she delivered a swift and nasty kick to Kiba's face when his head got a little too low below her skirt and too close to her legs for the jounin's liking.

Aburame Shino simply stood there in his overcoat and black sunglasses and did not say a single word. He did not even show signs of actually noticing the chewing out Kiba was receiving from their sensei, and just stood their and looked as badass as ever.

The sound of a twig snapped caught the small groups attention over to the slowly approaching monster.

"Oh, my." Was Shino's only response while Kurenai covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. Kiba was not as subtle about voicing his surprise.

"Holy Hell!" He shouted loudly. "Hinata-chan, what happened to ya'?"

Said Hyuuga heiress looked something aweful. Her hair had lost it's dark blue luster and was sticking up in random directions on her young head. Her normally clean, albet over-sized tan coat was now a dirty brown from lack of cleaning with spots of mud and dark dirt covering it. The same with her tight pants, except there were some visible rips and tears in her pants that showed her pale skin underneath.

The most horrifying change of the young girl's appearance, was her face. Hinata's once soft and cute face was sunken in and was at such a pale color that it would have been considered dangerously unhealthy. Her once beautiful violet eyes had dulled to a dark purple and lacked any emotion beyond that of complete and total despair. She looked less like a young teenage girl and more like a middle aged housewife living in an unhappy marriage.

Hinata did not show any sign of hearing Kiba's words and just slowly drudged forward until she had reached the small group. She stood there for a second before slowly sliding down to her knees. Kiba instantly started to freak out and began shouting out orders, acting as if he was in complete control of the situation.

Shino and Kurenai, however acted in a more calm and collected manner. The two kneeled down beside Hinata and gave each other a confused look.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked in her most soft, caring, and motherly tone of voice.

"Mauno," Hinata mumbled almost inaudiably as her head looked at the ground, a distant look in her eyes. She slowly began to trace a picture in the dirt with her left index finger.

"Say that again, Hinata. We didn't quit get that."

The young Hyuuga suddenly threw her head back and let loose a loud wail, "Nnaaaarrruuuuttooo-kuuuun!"

Her sudden shout startled her other three team members and caused them to fall backwards onto their rear ends.

"Oh, my," Shino said in a slightly surprised tone of emotionless voice as he readjusted his black glasses.

Hinata flopped onto her stomach and began to talk in a more socially-accepted fashion, if not a whiny one. "I want my Naruto-kun!" She cried loudly. "I haven't seen him for week and it's killing me."

"That explains the withdrawal symptoms," Shino voiced. "And the very unlike you, attitude."

Hinata did not appear to hear the Aburame and continued to whine. "I wanna hug him, kiss him, and do a million perverted things to him." This caught Kiba's attention but before he could say anything; Hinata had leapt to her feet and had struck an elegant pose with one hand curled into a fist right over her heart and the other out-stretched and appearing as if she was reaching for something delicate. The background suddenly changed into a starry night sky with the full moon being replaced with a bright pink heart.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, my love," She started to proclaim. "The second you return." Instantly, the stars turned into yellow, twirling spirals. "I'm going to do so many perverted things to you!" Hinata's face instantly transformed from the face of a person experiencing drug withdrawal, to an incredibly perverted face that non had ever seen before.

She reached into her somehow, fully-repaired jacket and pulled out a book titled _A Thousand Ways to Please your Distant Lover_. Hinata held the book high into the illumined sky and screamed out, "I shall use all of the knowledge contained in this and all my other books to give you ultimate pleasure and show you how much we can love each other!"

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and even Akamaru were all stunned and a little freaked out by this new and perverted Hinata; who had pulled out a mini-Naruto doll out of her jacket and shoved it down the front of her pants so that only the section above the waist could be seen. She thrust her hips forward into the 'night' sky and laughed pervertedly while shoving another Naruto doll down between her still hidden breasts.

"I think Hinata-chan has finally lost it." Kiba whispered to his team mates; who slightly nodded their agreement. Kiba then gave an overly exaggerated sigh. "Poor girl is only going to have her heart broken."

If Kiba had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Hinata was no longer laughing and could clearly hear the Inuzuka talking.

"That Uzumaki idiot is too stupid to realize Hinata-chan's feelings. I mean, come on, the've been friends for years and he _still _doesn't see that Hinata-chan has the hots for him." Kiba had crossed his arms and was now standing tall with an air of smugness hanging around him.

"I think that I'm a _much_ better choice for Hinata-chan. I'm smart, strong and could fuck her stupid..." Kiba continued on his egotistic rant; completely unaware of the Hell-fire rising behind Hyuuga Hinata. With every insult Kiba spoke about her favorite blond, the more her mighty female rage increased until the small Hell-fire grew into a blazing inferno of rage.

"Oh, Kiba-kun," Hinata called out through gritting teeth. She did not even bother to hide her anger. She was going to show the Inuzuka mutt exactly what the saying 'Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn' truly meant.

Kiba turned to face his, unknowingly, imminent doom. "Yes, Hinata-chan?" He asked with an idiotic smile.

Before anybody could comprehend what had just happened, Hinata had closed the distance between her and her teammate and delivered a steel-crunching kick straight to Kiba's family jewels. The second her foot came into contact with the major part of his male anatomy, time appeared to stand still for several seconds.

Kiba's face was a perfect example of pure, unrefined agony as he experienced reverse puberty. Time slowly began to return to normal as Hinata followed through with her attack. Her Inuzuka target was sent flying through the air and sailed straight for Hokage Mountain. His screaming could be heard across the whole village, until it came to a sudden halt do to Kiba impacting the large mountain hard enough to cause a large crater.

"Bastard better learn to respect my Naruto-kun." Hinata seethed through her gritting teeth. Kurenai was impressed by Hinata's show of strength and was currently trying to think of a way to help the young girl utilize is it more often. Shino just sat there, still looking like a total badass even though he had his insects create a living crotch guard.

**Back with Naruto and Team Seven at the Land of Wave...**

Every member of Team Seven was being harassed by the most foul, disgusting and lowest form of life. Fans!

Nearly every woman in the village was trying their damndest to get into Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's pants. A large number of them even tried to go after Sakura and Nightmare. Luckily the Prayer and Sakura herself were scary enough to ward off even the most stubborn of male and female suiters. The only one truly safe from the lusty civilians was Nightmare, since she never left Tazuna's house without the Prayer. And Sakura decided that staying with the two of them was a much better option then going alone. Less likely of a chance to have some old geezer hit on her.

Sasuke and Kakashi simply used their ninja training and skills to leap from rooftop to rooftop so as to avoid the hordes of horny fangirls and several fanboys. Unfortunately, Naruto was unable to do the same, since Venom saw it as hilarious as Naruto ran for his virgin life. A somewhat nicer change from the mobs of villagers screaming for blood, instead for his cum.

Currently, the young Uzumaki was running away from a wave of love-struck fangirls with a squealing Baby riding atop his blond head. The little metroid was completely unaware of the danger her daddy was in as he ran down an alleyway to escape his pursuers.

Suddenly, something tackled the Konoha ninja into another connecting alleyway and temporarily blinded him with a pair of soft objects. He was held stock still by the surprisingly strong individual and could hear the screaming crowd run by and distance itself from Naruto's apparent hiding place.

Naruto slowly raised his hands up and grasped at whatever was blinding him and heard a soft moan when he grasped two soft, yet delisciously firm, globes of flesh. He felt the arms wrapped around him loosen just enough for him to slip through and escaped the person's grasp.

Naruto's face lost a small amount of color when he gazed upon the visage of the silver symbiote, Payback.

**"Hello there, sweety,"** She giggled at Naruto's shocked/fearful expression; this caused her large bust to jiggle slightly and for her extra mouths to smile softly as well.. **"How have you been, our sexy symbiote?"**

Naruto quickly regained his composure and was about to respond, when Venom warned him of what would happen should he tell Payback of Venom's return. **_"She will rape you forever!"_** Was the subtle warning. Venom was not being completely serious, but it was better safe then having a broken penis.

Naruto gave a small audible gulp before answering, "Um, good. How are you and-?" Before he could even finish his response. Payback suddenly went into 'love-struck' mode. She placed both of her hands on her cheeks as her face brightened. Payback started to wiggle her hips and make little squeals of joy.

**"He's concerned about us." **Payback gushed out loud. She then began to mumble to herself while shooting quick glances Naruto's way. Luckily, before things could get any more wierd, Baby let out a loud and happy squeal. Payback looked over at the source of the sound and saw her child; causing her to let out a pleased shout.

**"Oh! Our Baby!**" Payback dashed over the foot and a half distance to her child and smothered the metroid in a tight hug. **"Oooooooh, we missed you soooooooo much."** Payback gushed loudly. **"Has Daddy been taking good care of you?"**

Baby gave another happy screech and latched onto her mother's right breast and cooed. Her mother placed a gentle hand on top of the snuggling alien and smiled softly; or as softly as a fanged female symbiotic face could be. Naruto could not help but see the motherly, and womanly, appeal that Payback had about her.

The silver-ish symbiote saw that she was being stared at by the object of her desire and smirked almost wickedly. **"A little jealous?"** She asked playfully.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize what she was implying; that Naruto was jealous of Baby because she was latched onto Payback's breast. Naruto's face turned a little red in embarrassment, "N-no. Why would we be jealous of a baby bonding with her mother?" Naruto tried to defend his self.

Payback giggled and turned slightly before pointing at her unoccupied breast. **"We have another one here that's free. Would you like to suck on our tits too? They're good breasts too."** She gently forced Baby to let go and cupped the bottom of her breasts.

**"They're very soft," **Payback gently squeezed the base of her breasts. **"They're firm too, with just enough yield to them that they feel..." **She paused for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and quickly grabbed Naruto's hands. **"Here, why don't you just feel them for yourself."**

Payback gently placed Naruto's hands on her luscious globes. The boy flinched upon feeling the female symbiote's skin; expecting to be met with the pain of having his hands chomped on by Payback's breast/jaws.

After a few second of having his hands held onto Payback's breasts and nothing happening; Naruto opened his eyes and looked up from Payback's gently smiling face slowly down to her chest. His face brightened as he realized he could not let go of Payback. Naruto's mind was having one Hell of a war; with one side demanding that Naruto run and save his virginity and the other demanding that the blond explore this new unknown territory.

So for the next minute or so, Naruto just stood there with his hands on Payback's breasts and his eyes glued to gis hands. Finally, Venom got bored and irritated at his host's inability to deside and forced Naruto's hands to gently squeeze the globes.

Payback allowed a small moen to escape her throat before looking at Baby. **"Baby, why don't you go play with Nightmare? I'm sure she's a little lonely without Daddy her to play with her."** She said.

The little metroid gave a happy squeal before zooming out of the side alley and searched for Nightmare. The second she was out of sight; without warning, Payback wrapped her arms around the object of her desire and whispered, **"Let's go somewhere more private."**

She quickly jumped onto the roof of one of the surrounding buildings and quickly leapt across the small village, while still carrying the restrained Naruto. She reached the surrounding woods and dashed inside until she was positive that nobody would be able to walk in on their 'private' time.

With Naruto still in her grasp; Payback gently fell backwards onto the soft grass and held the boy close to her heart. She gazed down at his surprised and slightly terrified face and smiled softly. **"Don't be scared, our lord. We won't hurt you."** She gently popped Naruto's head out from between her busty bosom and gently stroked his cheek. Payback slowly rose up into a sitting position and held Naruto's head so that he was looking into her giant eyes.

**"We want you to do whatever you want to us. Whatever your hearts desire may be. If you wish for us to never speak about what is to happen; then we will honor your request."** She pulled Naruto into a tight hug. **"We love you, our lord. We love you with everything we've got."**

Payback patiently awaited Naruto's response to the tight embrace. She feared that he would push her away in disgust or hate her for expressing her love in such a way. After at least a full minute of waiting and despair; Payback felt Naruto's arms slowly and hesitantly wrap around her back. She had to use all of her self restraint to refrain from squealing in a fan-girl-ish manner.

"Um, Payback? C-could you please let us go?" Naruto asked with a choking voice. It took a moment for Payback to realize that she was literally crushing Naruto and reluctantly released her grip. Naruto got off of Payback and sat still for several seconds without making any movement or noise.

Before she could ask what the problem was; Naruto suddenly snapped his head in her direction, causing Payback to jump slightly at the sudden movement.

"Could you please close your eyes for a sec, Payback? We want to show you something we think you will like," He ended with an odd smile that caused a shiver to run up Paybacks spine. _'I thought you said we were NOT going to do this!'_ Naruto mentally yelled at his own symbiote.

**_'Yeah, we tend to say a lot of things we don't mean. It's a bad habit, we know, but not one we plan on fixing any time soon.'_** Venom ended with a loud hearty laugh. '**_Now do it!'_** He commanded.

'_Okay, okay, jeez. You don't have to yell.'_ Naruto gave a silent sigh of defeat.

Payback quickly covered her large white eyes as best she could with her hands and had an enormous smile plastered on her symbiotic face. She heard Naruto shift around a bit and a slightly wet squelching noise come from the young ninja. Payback wanted to uncover her eyes and sneak a peek at her 'surprise' but she did not want to betray Naruto's trust in her.

After only a few seconds of patiently waiting, Naruto's voice reached Payback's non-existant ears. "You can look now."

Slowly, Payback uncovered her large, white eyes to see Lord Venom in all his glory. She did not move a muscle.

Venom smirked at the reaction he was causing, **"We've missed you, Payback."** Was all he said. All three of Payback's jaws literally fell open and onto the ground; along with each of her lengthy tongues, as her already large eyes increased in size.

**"L-L-Lor...Ve-eh.."** Her bright eyes slowly dimmed to a dull gray as her body went completely limp and she slumped over. Venom could see twin trails of purple-red blood leaking out above Payback's maw. A symbiotic nose-bleed.

Venom released a loud hearty laugh at Payback's reaction to his completed form. **"Even after almost eight hundred years of insanity; we still got it."**

_'Great. Can we go now?' _Naruto gently pressured his personal parasite.

**_'Yeah, yeah. Fine,' _**Venom grumbled; disappointed that his fun had to be cut way too short.

* * *

Early morning of the next day; Team Seven left the small Wave village and began the lengthy trek back to Konohagakure. Every citizen of the small fishing village had come out to see the ninja team off and to say their thanks and good-byes. The children all tried to get the team to stay longer or asked for autographs while the adults asked for dates or if they could perform a 'service' to whomever they were trying to talk to.

One of the more hilarious moments of said attempts; in Kakashi's eye(s), was when a rather busty mother of four tried to get Sasuke to sleep with her and give her another child. What made it funny was the fact that all four of her children; who were all females between ages five and twenty-one, each asked Sasuke to sleep with them as well. It was cute, as well as a little disturbing when the eight year old daughter tried to tear off the Uchiha's pants.

This caused a mass of people to flock over and attempt to 'show their appreciation' to the poor child as well. Luckily, Sasuke had an extra set of his clothing in his pack. Only after escaping the countless unwanted advances did Team Seven leave the village; and as if to honor Tazuna's great accomplishment, they took the newly completed bridge to make their way to freedom.

The long walk home was relatively uneventful except for a light rain storm. Naruto, however was still a little bit on edge. Afraid of a horny Payback/Samus bursting out from every concevable hiding spot and performing her countless wet dream fantasies on the young man.

The team had set up camp for the uneventful night and packed back up and continued onward towards their home village; arriving a little after noon. They all went straight to the Hokage's office to give their reports.

Kakashi went in first to give his official report.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi spoke in an uncharacteristically formal tone of voice. "I am pleased to say that the C-Rank mission to escort client Tazuna was a success."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Good to hear. Did you and your team encounter any problems?"

"Weeeeeell...," And so, Kakashi explained in near perfect detail of the events of the mission; from the Demon Brothers' mysterious demise to Venom's 'assistance' in the removal of Gato. After his explanation, Sarutobi dismissed the jounin sensei and watched him leave and for Haruno Sakura to enter a second after.

The pink haired feminist gave the village leader her oral report before being dismissed by the Hokage. Sasuke entered right after his female teammate and gave his report, leaving out the parts of where he was nearly raped.

When the Uchiha was dismissed, Sarutobi was expecting Naruto and Nightmare to enter next and give their reports of the mission; not Baby. The young space alien hovered over to the aged Hokage's desk and began to squeak, squeal and chirp in a multitude of lengths and pitches. Like as if she was talking. She was also being very animated; zooming back and forth, twirling and flipping through the air, and 'bouncing' in the air.

It took Sarutobi a few seconds to realize that Baby was trying to imitate her father. The happy and hyped up tone of her squeals were like her father's way of speaking whenever he got excited. Her random and jumpy movements were almost exactly how Naruto would attempt to reenact a prank or D-ranked mission that he obviously was overly exaggerating about.

After a rather long, and humerous, fifteen minutes of screeching about; Baby stopped and silently hovered in front of the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi gave a jolly chuckle, "Thank you Baby. I feel like your report will be the best one out of the whole team." Baby gave a loud, happy chirp before zooming head on into the door. She bounced off the wooden door and fell to the ground with her pincers moving about wildly, like legs. The metroid slowly floated up off the ground upside down before flipping right side up and using her larger set of pincers to turn the door knob and opening the door.

She zoomed out and barely avoided smashing into Naruto's face as he walked in while carrying Nightmare on his back. The boy set the terribly burned girl into a chair and gave his report on the events on his team's mission in Wave. He obviously left out the parts involving his transformation's into the symbiotic monster, Venom. Every now and then, Nightmare would grunt or moan an agreement in whatever Naruto was speaking of; as if she was trying to help Naruto hide something...duh.

Just as Naruto finished giving his oral report and was about to pick Nightmare back up; Sarutobi halted the boy. "Thank you for the report, Agent Uzumaki." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's glowing face. Even though he was already a ninja; hearing somebody give him an important sounding title made him always smile.

The aged village ninja man of awesome, pulled open a draw in his desk and retrieved a letter. "This was given to me by a miss, Samus Aran," He noted Naruto's sudden lack of color in his face before continuing. "She told me that this letter was to be given directly to you and that only _you_ were allowed to read it." Sarutobi handed Naruto the letter and dismissed the genin before double-checking that the coast was clear and pulling out a certain orange colored book.

_'Let's see what Fuka-chan and Ako-chan are up to today,'_ He though with a perverted grin as he opened the book to a page. His eyes widened as a small trickle of blood leaked out of his old nose. _'Damn' _He thought. _'I'm over eighty years old and **I** didn't even know **that** was possible.'_

Naruto, Baby and Nightmare made their way to Naruto's apartment. Along the way, the symbiotic host heard people converse about current event's, their lives, and whatever topic they pleased. One such topic caught Naruto's attention; apparently just a few days ago a small group of people had tried to break into the 'demon's home' and set it ablaze, only to have not ever exited the complex. Naruto did not take much heed in the villager's conversation and just assumed that Revenge, Payback, or some other symbiote had been watching over his place while he was gone, and the unlucky villagers just so happened to meet the monster.

Upon arrival, Naruto reached for the door knob of his front door but halted his hand just before his skin could make contact with the metal.

_'Payback **must** be inside. We haven't seen her for the past two days; and that look she gave us.'_ Naruto thought as a shiver traveled up his spine. He gave an audiable gulp before tightly gripping his door knob hard enough to cause his knuckles to turn white. He slowly cracked the door just enough so that he could peer inside; what he saw was not exactly what he had expected.

Inside; instead of seeing a dangerously undersexed Payback, Naruto saw countless black tentacles covering his walls, ceiling and floor. The 'skin' of the tentacles appeared to be constantly moving without making any sound at all and; when Naruto touched one, incredibly slick.

Naruto set Nightmare down on his tentacle covered couch and gazed at growths covering his home. He could see pieces of metal on his kitchen floor and saw that the tentacles had broken through the air vents and were most likely slowly over taking the whole apartment complex. The electrical outlets on the apartment's walls had been torn out of the wall by smaller tentacles growing into the small spaces.

"What...the Hell?" Naruto whispered in utter shock as he approached his small bedroom. A large mass of intertwining tendrils had torn apart his bedroom door and had taken it's place in front of the room.

**_'Calm down, boy.' _**Venom spoke within their combined mind. **_'What you see is the making of our new home. Our; hive, or nest, if you will.'_**

_'How did this happen!'_ Naruto shouted at the calm symbiote. '_My room has turned into some kind of cheap horror setting!'_

**_'Our porno.'_** Venom added with a chuckle only to be barraged with complaints about the changed environment and Venom's perverted nature.

**_'Okay, okay, haha,' _**Venom chuckled. **_'All this stuff is, is bits of our symbiotic flesh that have detached and are creating our new home. We figured that since this would be our dwelling place, that we might as well make it more homely for us.' _**He explained. **_'It should only take a few more weeks for our hive to be completed.'_**

_'How in the Hell are we supposed to explain all of this to, well, anybody who actually sees it?' _Naruto mentally shouted.

**_'Hm, that is a slight problem,' _**Venom pretended to be concerned. **_'But think of all the benefits to our new home. Warm in the winter months, cool in the summer. A natural security system with food storage. And it'll just look awesome when it is completed. I can guaran-damn-tee you that.'_** Venom laughed loudly.

Naruto walked up to the his new bedroom 'door' and just before he reached the moving black mass; the tendrils parted and moved so that Naruto could easily move through the doorway. The inside of his bedroom was just like the rest of his apartment; covered in countless numbers of tentacles and tendrils. His bed had been resorted into nothing but a small bit of cloth and wooden splinters while Nightmare's closet door completely untouched. In one of the corners of his bedroom, where the walls and ceiling meet; Naruto saw a large 'cocoon' made completely out of the same tentacles covering his home.

_'I'm just gonna' go out on a limb here and say that, that thing is our-'_

**_'New bed chamber.'_** Venom finished Naruto's thought with a weird smile. **_'Every single woman you bed will be sleeping here with us. So, why not make it so big?'_** He gave a roar of laughter at Naruto's reddening face.

Before Naruto could scold his parasite; the door to his closet burst open and a rather thin symbiote leaped out. His features were relatively average for a symbiote; large eyes, fangs and the like. His legs were very long compared to the rest of his body and were also double jointed. As a result, he was forced to be in a constant squatting position and was unable to walk, only hop and jump. Judging from what Naruto could see from the lean and obviously strong muscles in the symbiote's legs, jumping was not at all a problem for him. His skin was a pale green.

The symbiote landed in front of Naruto and stared up at him for a few secondes before leaning forward a little and reaching around to his back. His hand slipped into a small flap hidden between his shoulders and he pulled out an envelope. The symbiote gave the letter a quick once over before handing it to Naruto and jumping out Naruto's suddenly open window.

Naruto stood there for a moment, staring at his closet door before walking back into his small living room and sitting down on his couch next to Nightmare. Baby flew over to her daddy and landed on his head before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Danzo was sitting very impatiently at his desk. A member of his ROOT team he had sent to the symbiote lab was supposed to have reported in over a week and a half a go. The thought that his team had been completely destroyed had not even come close to crossing his mind. He only feared that his ninja had betrayed him and had stolen _his_ Carnage symbiote.

A sudden crash from behind startled the aged village traitor and he quickly leaped over his desk and got into a quick fighting stance while a large team of his ROOT ninja suddenly appeared in the room to assist in defending their leader.

The same symbiote that had delivered the letter to Naruto was standing just behind Danzo's desk. He showed no visible sign of worry about the dozen or so high class ninja prepared for a fight. Instead, he gave a short bow before reaching into his back and retrieving a small brown box. He placed the box on top of Danzo's desk before giving another short bow and jumping out of the broken window he had entered just a moment ago.

Danzo and his loyal followers slowly dropped their battle stances. The bandaged geezer motioned for one of his ROOT ninja to inspect the box in case it was a trap. A moment later, the brown box was opened and a small video tape was found within it. What was odd was the fact that the video tape was of a special design made specifically so that only those with a certain kind of tape player could view the tape. Danzo was currently the only individual in existence to own said type of video tape player.

Danzo walked over to the other side of his desk and pulled out a small remote control from within one of the desk's drawers. He pushed a button on the remote and a large white screen slowly descended from the ceiling and came to a stop just before touching the ground. He pushed another button and a small slot popped up out of the center of his desk. One of his followers inserted the video tape, after which Danzo pressed the play button on his remote control.

To be Continued...

A/N: My editor is apparently going on strike, but I'll still be able to get these chapters out, don't worry.


	22. Carnage

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Danzo and his surrounding ninja watched the video screen for a few seconds. Only seeing static with some garbled words being heard every now and then. Slowly, after one of the ROOT ninja banged the desk hard enough, the video and audio became crystal clear...

* * *

Danzo's top infiltration team had finally hacked their way into the symbiote's secret lab and had found just a mass of hallways on the third floor. The only doorway they were able to hack into. They had been traveling as silently and slowly as humanly possible to not attract any attention at all what so ever. The only sounds that could be heard were the near silent buzzing of a few faulty lights.

Suddenly, an echoing clang was heard a short distance away from the team. The ROOT team leader gave a few silent hand signs and the team pressed themselves up against the wall and tried to hide in any possible hiding location. After staying motionless for exactly five minutes; the team leader gave the hand sign to keep moving.

A sudden series of loud metallic bangs and clangs were heard coming from both behind the team and from an adjacent hallway. The ROOT ninja took to their heels and dashed down the "safe" hallway until the banging came to a halt. The ninja team instantly slowed down to a silent walk and continued onward.

Not two minutes later, the newest member of the ROOT team; who wore a simple white mask with only one thick red line running across the width of the mask; spoke out. "They're watching us."

The team came to an immediate halt and the other members of the team turned to face their comrade. "Explain." The team leader emotionlessly commanded.

"From the moment we blasted open the main gate. I have had the feeling that we were being watched. I refused to mention it in hopes that it was just paranoia due to this being my first mission as a ninja of Lord Danzo's. But, I swear I keep hearing this unusual scratching noise from within the walls." The newbie looked from his superior to one of his teammates and noticed a sudden movement from behind one of the large vents that ran along the ceiling and walls of the many hallways.

The vents were rather simple. Just some thick metal grating with a large fan in the center. The slowly rotating fan and large metal frame prevented the rookie-ish ninja from fully seeing what was inside the ventilation system.

"They are using the vents, sir." He stated with no emotion. The team leader gave a slight nod of his head and gave the signal to run. The ROOT ninja bolted at breakneck in the supposed direction of the cell holding Carnage. The team took several sharp turns this way and that while never decreasing their running speed. They could see the movement from behind the vents clearly on some occasions, but had no other interaction with the lab staff beyond such instances.

After at least thirty minutes of well paced running, the ROOT team finally came to a steady halt in front of a large set of steel doors with a large red X painted on. The demolitions expert of the team stepped forward and prepared to use his remaining explosives to demolish the obsticle. But before he could get close enough to place an explosive tag; the large doors made a series of loud clicking noises, like as if a large number of locks were being released. A thick plumb of steam shot out of the the four corners of the twin doors as they slowly opened. The loud metallic groan that resonated from said doors was proof enough of their lack of use.

Behind the massive barricade was another set of giant steel doors with two large red X's painted on them. The ninja slowly stepped forward and the second set of doors unlocked, released steam, and slowly parted. Behind them was a short hallway that was lined with large speakers; the speakers were constantly making a high pitch whine that was a cause of slight irritation for the ninja. The next set of doors were exactly like the last two, but with three Red X's.

For the next forty-five minutes; Danzo's ROOT ninja slowly continued forward past over a dozen of the steel doors, each with one more X than the last. Behind each set of doors, was a short hallway lined with speakers making a high pitch whine. After the twenty-first door, however, the team was introduces to a new room.

The room was gigantic; at least as tall as Hokage Mountain and was longer/wider as training area forty-four, eight and seven combined. The room was just as deep as it was tall and was almost filled to the height of the door with magma. Along the walls of the massive room were small-cone shaped spouts that released jets at exactly fifteen second intervals. Between each fire spout was a speaker playing the same high pitched continues tone.

In the very center of the room was a much smaller square structure; completely composed of thick steel plating. The small square structure rested upon a cylindrical platform surrounded by a wall of white hot fire. Painted on the side of the steel square was a single word painted in blood red; CARNAGE.

The leader of the ROOT ninja team took a single step forward. A loud saxon alarm started up as the whole room was covered in dark red light. "WARNING!" A mechanical, female voice rang out through the whole lab. "PRISONER DESIGNATED: CARNAGE HAS BEEN AWAKENED! ALL PERSONAL PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED SAFETY QUARTERS! LADY EMPRESS AND THE ROYAL GUARD HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED! ALL SECURITY SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN ELEVATED TO EXTREME! PLEASE HAVE IDENTIFICATION PREPARED FOR SECURITY SCAN OR RISK COMPLETE DESTRUCTION! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

The voice repeated itself three more times before both it and the alarm came to a sudden stop. The area was still bathed in the dark red light and the room started rumbling violently. From both sides of the massive room; two thick steel floor panels came slowly out and traveled to the center of the room. Each floor panel had a series of square "teeth" with two sets of latches attached to both sides of each metal "tooth".

The two floor panels came together with a mighty slam and each latch locked into place. No sign of the magma below could be found and the flaming jets had stopped as well. The leading ninja took a very cautious step onto the new floor before slowly walking towards the center structure. The door behind them slowly slammed shut and locked itself. As the team slowly approached the steel plated prison cell, the speakers stopped producing their constant high-pitched whine. The team leader turned his head and gave a signal to his teammates; who all prepared themselves for a dangerious confrontation. They would learn much too late the futallity of their preperations.

Another loud saxon alarm rang out and the female voice spoke up once again. "WARNING! PRISONER DESIGNATED: CARNAGE WILL BE RELEASED IN EXACTLY FIFTEEN SECONDS. PLEASE HAVE ALL SONIC WEAPONRY PREPARED! LAB DEFENSE SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN SET TO COMPLETE OBLITERATION OF ANY SYMBIOTIC MATERIAL! PLEASE HAVE IDENTIFICATION PREPARED! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

The voice repeated itself two more times before quieting down, but the alarm continued as jets of steam came shooting out of the sides and corners of the steel prison cell. The front of the structure slowly cracked open with a loud groan of protest. The lack of the gates use was evident not only from the loud metallic groaning, but from how long it took for the doors to part. At least a whole minute for them to move just barely an inch.

After a good length of time, the doors opened completely; revealing a room completely hidden in pitch black shadow. This only caused the ninja to raise their guard even more. Suddenly, two symbiotic eyes popped into existance from withen the darkness. Unlike the pure white eyes of almost all other symbiotes, the rims of this pair of large ocular tools were a mix of orange and yellow which faded when getting closer to the actual white parts of the eyes. Underneath the bright eyes a large, evil, insane smile made up of countless orange sharp, jagged, and different sized fangs slowly split into existance.

"Fire!" The ROOT team leader shouted before sending a volley of kunai with explosive tags attached directly for the insane smile. The rest of the ROOT ninja tossed whatever weapons they possessed at the wicked face before unleashing whatever jutsu they could think of. After they had drained themselves of whatever weaponry they had and used up a large portion of their chakra, the team stopped their barrage of attacks.

"Is it de-ack!" The rookie of the team tried to ask, but a red and black spear piercing his gut put a sudden halt to his questioning. With a surprised gurgle, the man looked down and grasped the weapon imbedded inside him in a desperate attempt to yank it out; but to no avail. He heard a soft chuckling sound just in front of him and looked up into the face of a true monster.

Carnage's skin was mix of blood red and black streaks, spots and swirls placed randomly all over his form. His skin appeared to constantly be moving, like as if it was an amorphious liquid-like gel. He stood at just under six feet with actual human-like feet and legs. Only the black talons on each of his toes and the obvious 'moving' flesh proving otherwise. The same claws were also on his one hand; the other hand had transformed into the spear currently puctering the ROOT ninja's gut.

The soft chuckling slowly increased in volume as Carnage raised his other hand high into the air and shifted said hand into another spear. He held the new weapon high into the air before driving it into the ninja's stomach, right beside his other spear. Carnage's chuckling became louder and more intense; sounding almost like as if he was trying to hold back his laughter.

The symbiote slowly raised the gurgling ninja high above his head before violently yanking out one of his spears and plunging it back into his prey's gut. He continued to repeatedly stab the man over and over while holding him up with the other weapon; his insane chuckling increasing in volume every second. He stabbed the man over and over untill the life slowly drained out of his body.

Carnage tossed the body to the ground before finally exploding into a violent fit of maniacal laughter. He stepped over the corpse so that it was in between his feet and started to stab the lifeless body repeatedly, all the while laughing louder and louder in mad joy.

The sudden violent act of insanity temporarily stunned the remaining ROOT ninja. The leader quickly snapped out of his daze and quicly gave the signal to capture the clearly mentaly unstable monster. Each of the reamining ROOT ninja tossed a pair of metal orbs high into the air; just above the still stab-happy Carnage. The orbs suddenly exploded in small clouds of black smoke while over a dozen metal nets with small weights attached fell towards the red and black symbiote.

Before the metal traps reached their target, however; Carnage swivled on his feet and transformed his left-handed spear into a Roman style battle-ax and effortlessly sheared the metal nets into ribbons. All the while still laughing hard. He gazed up at the metal ceiling of the room, where the nets had just been a moment ago while slowing down his laughter. His head suddenly snapped to the direction of the rest of the ROOT ninja and he held up his ax-hand and grinned wider than what should have been physically possible.

He leapt high into the air with his ax-hand poissed to strike down on a human skull. He let out a small burst of laughter before coming down, hard. His target(s) were quick to dodge the strike and the result had his weapon embed itself into the metal floor. Before Carnage's prey could prepare a counterattack, however, the symbiote had shifted his other hand into an ax and gave a mighty swing while stretching his arm in a wide circle, cleaving in half two unfortunate ROOT members who were unable to move quickly enough.

Carnage started laughing harder and shouted loudly in a inhuman and insane voice, **"What color do you bleed?" **Before slamming his reformed hands onto the floor and spreading a giant mass of red and black tentacles across the floor. Shredding anything that was unfortunante enough to get near them. The few ninja that tried to use the walls to escape their deaths were too late to realize how futile such an attempt was as the deadly wave crawled up the walls. These enemies are also disposed of in a similar manner, just not on the ground.

After every living thing inside the massive room was nothing more than torn cloth and bloody bits. Carnage stood back up and calmly waltzed over to a random pile of remains. The remains belonged to the ninja that had the camera. He was still smiling big and chuckling lightly as he bent over and shoved his hands into the gorey mess. He moved his hands around to make sure an adequite amount of blood and gore was coating his hands before walking over to the closest wall

The deranged monster slapped his hands against the wall and slowly began to paint the wall with his blood soaked claws. He would go to the closest mass of gore and replenish the blood on his claws before returning to the wall and continuing his painting. He started crawling on the wall when his "art work" became too tall for him to reach comfortably.

Eventually, Carnage finished his gorey painting after using up at least two whole corpse-fulls of meat and blood. He leapt off the wall and took a few steps back to gaze at his wonderful piece of art. It simply read "CARNAGE RULEZ!" The symbiote proptly burst into a massive fit of insane cackling.

His joy was suddenly cut short, however when the room was bathed once agin in a dark red light while the saxon alarm picked back up. "RE-ENACTING ALL DEFENSE MEASURES IN HOLDING CELL FOR PRISONER DESIGNATED: CARNAGE! PLEASE LEAVE THE ROOM AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE BEFORE ALL SECURITY MEASURES ACTIVATE IN 3...2...1! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Carnage's pleased facial expression quickly shifted to one of complete anger. He dashed for the only exit as small whisps of smoke started to puff out of the countless number of fire spouts lining the walls. He was almost at the door when every single fire spout unleashed a massive jet of white hot fire. Carnage leapt backwards far enough away to avoid any of the deadly flames, but could still feel the intense heat. He was already panting hard and was beginning to growl in frustration.

The symbiote quickly scanned the surrounding area for any possible alternate routes and only found one. The ceiling. He pressed his feet firmly on the metal floor and bent his legs and gathered energy needed to jump straight up and hopefully through the metal ceiling.

Carnage launched his lithe frame straight up towards the ceiling. He did not get even halfway to his target when the speakers started up with a high pitched whine at such a level of volume and intensity that the several of the fire spouts burst. The red and black symbiote let out a loud, agonized scream as he brought his hands up to the sides of his head; where his ears would have been. The sudden painful noise and movement caused Carnage to fall short of his target and plummet back to the metal floor.

His body slammed into the steel floor with a loud thud. But the pain of the impact was almost non-existant compared to the pain Carnage was feeling due to the sonic waves pounding him. He started to roll across the ground, screaming loudly as small tendrils of his flesh would sprout out, twitch in pain before receading back into his body.

The insane symbiote's body arched in a beyond painful manner with only the tips of his toe-claws and the top of his head touching the ground. Bits of his flesh dripped off his body as the sound waves completely disrupted his bodies molecular make up. The extreme heat coming off of the fire spouts was not helping much either.

Seeing as how the only exit was protected by a wall of white hot flames; Carnage tried to make for his small holding cell. He knew that what his fellow symbiotes were using could only cause him increadible pain and agony; not kill him. He was Carnage after all. Nothing could kill him! The fools had already tried everything known to both man and symbiote kind to kill him. Hell, they couldn't even separate the symbiote from it's host!

Carnage slowly crawled back to his cell, dragging his slowly "melting" legs behind him. All the while leaving a thick trail of symbiotic goo behind. His bottom jaw had slipped off his face when he finally arrived at his holding cell and got into it's relative safety.

He turned his head as the cell slowly closed and saw a muscular symbiote with a light gray skin tone. His slowly reforming eyes widened upon seeing said symbiote and he released a massive scream of pure anger and hatred. **"BLIGHT!" **His slowly reforming hands splattered onto the slowly closing walls as he let loose another enraged roar before he was incased in his prison once again.

* * *

The video cut off when Carnage was sealed away once again. Danzo knew what the meaning behind the sending of this video was. To scare him away from attempting to obtain the Carnage symbiote. Unfortunatly; it had the exact opposite effect on the man then was intended.

The aged man's face was split in a powerful grin that rivaled the insanity shown on the face of the Carnage symbiote. The smile even frightned his ROOT subordinates. Seeing the power and strength of the symbiote race was causing Danzo to be almost as giddy as a horny school girl. _'I MUST have one!'_ He thought.

His face suddenly took on a devious glare. _'If I can't have Carnage. Then I'll just have to settle for his father.'_ He chuckled darkly as he started formulating his evil plan.

* * *

Naruto had a giant grin plastered on his slightly tanned face as he dove into his third bowl of ramen. After reading the short letter from Lady Empress, the blond shinobi went straight to Ichiraku with Baby following him. Nightmare went home to visit her mother and tell of her exploits on her latest mission. How, Naruto was unsure of.

Baby was currently resting on top of her daddy's head as he absorbed his next bowl of noodles. Old man Teuchi was out of town at the moment on some kind of supply search or something, according to his young daughter, who was making the ramen for her favorite customer as he completely over-exaggerated the story of his mission in wave. Or, it sounded that way at least. With what Naruto truly was, one would have to know exactly what Naruto was to determine if he was really telling a false story or a true adventure.

Well, whatever you decide, Ayame just knew that the blonde ninja's stories were always fun to listen too if not always a little different with every retelling. As she made the next batch of beef ramen for Naruto, the little creature sitting atop his spikey head suddenly gave a very happy squeal and zoomed off her father's skull. Both the ramen waitress and the young ninja turned to see who, or what, had excited the fission metroid.

It was none other than the shy heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Hyuuga Hinata. Said girl just so happened to be passing by from her teams latest D-rank mission and was doing what she had been doing for the past few days. Hinata was aware that Naruto had been out on a mission outside the village when she caught a glimps of him and his team leaving.

At first, Hinata was fully confident that whatever the mission was, Naruto's team would be able to complete it no problem. Or, at least her Naruto would. But after one week with no sign of his return; The lovely lady started dinning at Ichiraku's to both, get a good cheap meal, and to descretely get any information on if he had returned home or not. Since it was well known around the village how much Naruto trusted the father-daughter team of the restaurant. Hell, he gave both of them a copy of his room key should they ever need him for anything, or a place to stay, or whatever.

Baby smacked directly into Hinata's chest. Luckily for the girl, her natural cushioning easily softened the blow. She could not help but giggle at Baby's adorable display of affection as she snuggled into the Hyuuga's hidden breasts.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto smiling his usual big smile and returned her own, much smaller smile while blushing a tad. The blue-nette walked over to the ramen stand, with Baby still clinging to her chest, and sat down next to her crush.

When Hinata took her seat next to the Uzumaki and turned her head to speak to him. She was only able to part her lips slightly before a massive blush developed and her eyes slowly grew in size. _'Holy Hell in a handbasket!'_ Hinata thought violently. _'Naruto-kun looks soooo hot. Oh my, I think I might need to change my panties when I get home.'_

The young Hyuuga was unable to actually see any real physical difference in Naruto from now and just a few weeks ago. But something must have had happened to him on that mission. He had this stance, aura, whatever you want to discribe it; it just made Hinata's heart flutter. And when Naruto turned to her and gave her one of his real, caring smile; Hinata had to clench her hands tightly, almost to the point of bleeding just to attempt to hold back her fangirl-ish faint. She would not faint like that, she was too far above a horny fangirl.

"So, Hinata-chan? How have you been? Have you and your team been on any really awesome missions yet?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. While his enthusiasum was well known, what surprised the only other two people in the ramen stand was his interest in what Hinata had been up to; not bragging about his adventures like he was prone to normally do.

Hinata's cheeks turned bright red when this 'hotter' Naruto gave her all of his attention. She gave an almost audible gulp and stuttered out a conversation involving the going ons with her, her team, and her family. Naruto gave her his rapt attention and contributed his own part into the conversation. Baby eventually got bored of clinging to Hinata's chest and went back to her favorite spot atop her father's head.

Hinata giggled a little at the cute image before her. With Baby sitting on Naruto's head, his normally spikey hair was pressed down and he looked like the space parasite was trying to tickle his scalp with the way her litle pincers were constantly futsing with his blond locks. Hinata's light blue eyes focused more on how soft Naruto's hair looked as a pincer would run effortlessly through it. _'I am sooo jealous of that thing right now,'_ Hinata thought as she imagined her own hands running through Naruto's soft locks while he gently nipped at her neck.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked as his friend suddenly turned bright red and a small trickle of blood leaked from her cute nose. Hinata quickly wipped her nosebleed away with a napkin and stuttered out a completely incoheriant excuse.

Naruto just gave her another of his heart warming smiles and just decide to pretend he understood what Hinata had said. Hinata finally ordered something and the only three/four individuals inside the little ramen stand continued to give light conversation and just enjoy each other's company.

After a few hours had passed by, it was getting late and Ayame had to close up shop. Thus forcing the two ninja to leave.

"G-good night, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said to her friend just before turning to head home.

"Hold up, Hinata-chan," Naruto called out after the Hyuuga's back. Hinata turned to look at her crush, wondering what he could possibly want. "Want me to walk home with you?" He asked. "It'd be just like when we were kids!" He ended enthusiasticaly.

Hinata blushed and giggled quietly before nodding her head and starting back towards her home with Naruto walking beside her. The walk was nice and quiet as the two young teenagers enjoyed each other's company. Naruto walked Hinata to the entrance to the Hyuuga estate and wished her a good night before leaving and heading home.

Naruto's slow walk home was relatively pieceful, until he heard a loud shout of laughter followed by a mass of giggling coming from the other side of a tall fence. It took the idiot a few seconds to remember that to get from his house to the Hyuuga estate, one must pass by the _Momo Onsen _(The Peach Hotspring).

Now, normaly Naruto would act like a good little boy and just ignore the sounds of several women having a good time. Unfortunatly for him, Venom was very far from being anywhere near a good influence and caused a tentacle to shoot out of Naruto's wrist and latch onto the wooden fence.

**_'Woah, woah, there our young host,'_** Venom addressed Naruto. **_'Just where do you think your going?'_**

_'Home?' _Naruto responded; wondering what Venom was planning.

**_'And let a pool of too-hot water filled with breasts and ass go unappreciated!'_** Venom practically shouted at his host. To do such an act was almost cruel; to Naruto, Venom, and the women in the bath house.

Several more tentacles streatched out of Naruto's sleeve and latched onto the fencing before hoisting the boy ontop of the roof of the changing rooms. From there, Naruto was forced to crouch down behind one of the corners of the traditional style roof to keep from being scene.

With as much stealth as inhumanly possible; Naruto slowly peaked over the corner he was hiding behind and his bright blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Before him was a rare sight that had not even been seen by any other man than his self.

It was bath night for the entire female population of the Inuzuka clan. It was a rare event that only occured twice ever other month, where every available female member of the Inuzuka clan comes to the _Momo Onsen_ and just relax in the scented waters. The whole hotspring would be closed for the whole day so that all of the bariers could be taken down, the water given special scented oils, and all the male staff chased out.

The last man who tried to spy on the whole dog clan was never heard from again. Untill he was seen in the middle of town, naked with a dog coller around his neck, a leash, and a false dog tail shoved up a forbidden place.

Venom was very confident that such a thing would not happen to him and his host. Every single pool of spring water was filled with luscious Inuzuka women. It was basically any male's wet dream come true. Only two of the women stood out more so than the others.

The spikey haired and rough looking Inuzuka Tsume and her stern and profesional daughter Inuzuka Hana. The two were sitting at the very back of the whole hotspring and were almost completely surrounded by at least ten other clan mates. But, for Naruto, every single inch of the two womens' delicious bodies could be seen.

Every single inch of tan, tantalizing skin was throughly studied by Naruto's young eyes as he drank in their forms. Their impressive bosoms, Tsume's only just slightly larger than her daughter's, each pair peaked at an unfortunatly hidden nipple. _'Damn towels. MOVE!'_ Naruto shouted in his head while he stared. His concern about being a pervert or not was completely thrown out of his mind.

Inside their conjoined mind, Venom slowly licked his chops. _**'Can we-?"**_

_'NO!'_ Naruto inturrupted Venom's request. This was followed by Venom groaning loudly in pure frustration.

**_'Come on! Eight hundred years of built up sexual frustration and _**_you **won't help us fix that!'**_ Venom complained. **_'You know _**_we **could just shift into a female form and rape you inside your mind.'**_ He threatened.

_'Um, okay. One: Ew. Two: No. Three: Tsume is standing!' _Naruto's nose started to leak a little bit of blood as the Inuzuka matriarch stood up to streatch her legs. Unfortunatly her sharp eyes caught the slight movement of one of Naruto's tentacle. Her gruff facial features turned into an infuriated frown as she released a light growl of anger. The other Inuzuka heard the growl and looked at the direction of their leader and scowled at what was assumed to be hidding from them.

Before Naruto had a chance to panic and attempt a futil escape; Venom curled his tendrils around the young boy's mind and decided to influence him into doing something rather bold.

Naruto jumped out from behind his hiding place and used the surrounding darkness to allow himself to only be seen as a shadowy figure before applying his camoflouge ability. A few screams from the younger generation coupled with a few enraged shouts were all that was heard besides the clan's collective growling.

Moving at a very slow pace so that his camoflouge would still function; Naruto made his way down to the ground. With his ability to adhere to almost any surface, Naruto had no problem getting to the coblestone flooring at his snail-like pace. He could not help but smile at his plan, no man with any sense of self-preservation would even think of attempting.

Several of the Inuzuka women, wrapped in towels of course, leapt onto the rooftop to try and find the intruder with absolutly no luck what so ever. All the while, Naruto continues his slow approach to Tsume. Crawling on all fours in a lizard-like fashion to assist in making as little noise and praying silently that the strong smelling water was hiding his scent.

He was almost at his target when one of the women searching for him jumped down directly between him and Tsume to give her "report". Tsume gave a loud, aggrivated sigh before slowly sliding back down into the water and allowing the warm water to soak away her frustration. The other women slowly did the same and the light wave of conversation washed over the the whole hotspring area.

Naruto was able to inch closer to the Hana's very, very attractive mother.

**_'Hana's mom has got it going on!' _**Venom sang happily as his host slowly approached their target.

Naruto was almost right beside Tsume, when the matriarch whispered. "I'd leave right this moment if I were you."

Taking her commanding tone as a form of challenge; Naruto was quick to completely ignore what the woman had said and instead decided to remain completely motionless. He hoped that Tsume would assume that he had left if he showed no sign of being there.

Naruto had to wait for a good fifteen minutes before he saw Inuzuka Tsume relax her shoulders and sink a little further into the water. Now he just hoped his cramped joints would not pop when he makes his move.

He slowly reached out with his right hand, using his feet and left arm to balance his self, and slolwy inched closer and closer to his intended target. He froze when Hana shifted into a more comfortable position and accidently nudged Naruto's arm and almost caused him to fall onto her terrifiying mother.

"Oops. Sorry mother." Hana apologies.

"For what?" Tsume replyed.

"I just bumped your arm, mother."

Instead of denying Hana's claim, Tsume suddenly threw her right arm out into a straight jab, directly behind her. Hana was shocked at her mother's sudden violent act, but was even more surprised wen her fist came to a sudden halt mid-thrust and she was slowly lifted out of the water by her fist.

The women in the hotspring watch in mixed shock and fear as the air in front of Tsume rippled and slowly faded into the large, muscular form of the black and white monster, Venom. He pulled the hanging Tsume closer to his face and smiled a big, toothy smile. **"Remember us?" **He chuckled.

The Inuzuka matriarch's eyes widened as she remembered the beast that almost shattered her leg. She pulled back her other fist and let it fly; only for it to be caught by one of Venom's black tentacles. She gave a growl od anger while Venom only chuckled lowly.

**"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat someone that wishes to apologize?" **He chastised with a hearty chuckle.

"What the Hell are you talking about, freak!" Tsume snarled.

**"Well, about our actions upon our last meeting. We wish to apologize for the harm we caused you. We were not in the right state of mind at the time and regret harming such a delectable woman such as you."** Venom sloely set the woman down on her feet before stepping back a little and giving a long, elegant bow. **"We, Lord Venom, wish to formally apologize to Lady Inuzuka Tsume for out past transgressions towards her."**

Venom could see the other Inuzuka women slowly approaching with murderious intent in their eyes. So, before Tsume could ask a burning question of what the hell Venom was; said monster lept up onto the surrounding fence and gave another bow. Before standing straight once again.

**"We shall take our leave,"** He chuckled. **"It's been a blast. Inuzuka and we think our _young_ host will enjoy this glorious view. Hahahaha."**

The women inside the hotspring all suddenly looked down and noticed that all of their towles were missing. Screams and excited shouting was heard coming from the hotspring along with Venom's laughter.

In he hands, Venom held every one of their white towels with an open mouth smile. He tossed the bundles high into the air before leaping away; his loud boastrious laughter echoing through out the lare village.


	23. The Exam

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are owned by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Naruto! Open up!" Haruno Sakura shouted while banging on her teammates door. "Kakashi-sensei told us to be at the training field today before he arrives for something really important. Get your lazy ass out here NOW!" The sound of someone moving around inside was heard before the locks of the door were released.

"Will you hold on?" Naruto shouted as he threw the door open. He glared at Sakura for forcing him to wake up and force his tentacles covering his home to retract into every available crack in his home. He was about to yell at his pink-haired teammate again about waking him up in such a rude fashion; when he noticed her face was turning a similar shade of pink.

Confused at his female friend's sudden silence, Naruto slowly waved a hand in front of her face to try and gain her attention, but the attempt failed. He then tried to snap his fingers to gain her attention, but only got the same result.

Finally, Naruto looked down and noticed his lack of dress. All he had on was a pair of boxers, and they did not even attempt to hide his morning hard-on. The head of slightly above average penis was poking out of the flap and was pointed directly at the pink-ette. Naruto leaned his head back and groaned loudly in frustration as Venom's laughing echoed within his skull.

_'Why the Hell did you do that?'_ Naruto shouted at the other.

**_'We thought we explained this to you already, boy._**' Venom laughed. **_'After eight hundred years of insanity; we kinda' want to let loose. And you're gonna' be our main source of entertainment.'_**

_'But does your 'sense of humor' have to be so damn perverted?'_

**_'...Yes.' _**Venom replied after a minute or so of thinking.

Naruto groaned loudly again before closing the door to get an extra set of clothes, since Venom has absorbed is last set for his entertainment. The slam his door made snapped Sakura out of her hormonal daze.

Though she had taken the sex ed. class back in the academy, that was the very first time she had seen at least a real part of the male reproductive system. Sakura blushed brighter when she realized she had been staring at the head of Naruto's penis, she had found herself unable to look away.

_'I wonder what Sasuke's penis looks like,'_ She suddenly found herself thinking before blushing again and shaking the thought out of her head. _'Well, Kakashi-sensei is older, so I assume his should be at least a little bit bigger.'_ She tried to rid of her perverse thoughts by violently shaking her head, but failed horribly. And that was when Inner-Sakura decided to rear her photo-negative head.

**_'Wait, stupid!'_** She shouted to her normal persona. **_'Remember! They are all men! All men want is to get into your pants and force you to be their slaves! Even the 'supposedly nice guys!' I bet Naruto is thinking right now that he can trick you into being his fuck toy just because he let you see his fucking tiny ass prick!'_**

After a few more minutes of fighting her newborn perverted mind and agreeing with her inner self, Sakura was greeted by a now clothed Naruto. With a slight blush still present on her cheeks, Sakura gave a hurriedly "Come on." before walking to the training ground ahead of a slightly annoyed Naruto.

The two eventually made it to the training grounds were they were to meet Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was already there and was eating a late breakfast his mother hand made for him. The other two teenagers walked over and the small group busied themselves with small talk as they waited for their sensei's arrival. They only had to wait a full thirty minutes before Kakashi arrived in a plume of smoke and a lame excuses that nobody paid any attention to.

"So what's the big "important" thing made Sakura wake me up on our supposedly day-off?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement to Naruto's annoyed tone; his chopsticks sticking out of his full mouth.

Kakashi only chuckled at his student's expense and held up four sheets of paper and lightly waved them. "And here I thought that I would sign up my 'kind' students for the next Chunin Examination. I guess none of you here _want _to be promoted to chunin and take on more dangerous, exciting and higher paying missions," Kakashi shrugged at the end before turning around and walking back towards the village.

"WAIT!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Sasuke only grunted loudly because of his full mouth. After the barrage of low ranking mission the team had been receiving ever since they came back from Wave; they were desperate for at least a little excitement. Kakashi just turned his head and smiled at his team before folding each of the exam forms into paper airplanes and tossing them at the teens.

"Just fill these out and take them to the academy room indicated on the form three days from now," Kakashi lectured before walking up to Naruto and handing him a white scroll. "I was instructed to hand you this Naruto. And before you ask, no, I do not know what is inside." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in another plume of smoke. He had decided against asking where Baby and the Prayer were. The less he knew about those things, the better.

Saying their farewells, each team member went their separate ways. Each carried an exam form except for Naruto, who carried two so that Nightmare could sign up when she got back from visiting her mother.

Kakashi reappeared in front of Danzo and several other of the elders. "I delivered the scroll that you wanted Uzumaki Naruto to have. Now, may I ask _what_ was in that scroll that was so important that I had to deliver it to him instantaneously?" His tone of voice showed no sign of his normal lax and cool-headed nature. Instead I was replaced with the cold tone of a well trained assassin. Let it be known, that Hatake Kakashi was no push-over when it came to the people that were taken under his care.

Danzo was the only one who made a single movement. And that movement was an incredibly wicked smile, "Just a special gift from all of us to our _favorite_ genin. Hehe." He chuckled darkly.

Before Kakashi could utter a sound. A massive explosion shook the village and Kakashi could see a plume of thick green smoke coming from the very training grounds he had just left. He did not even give the elders a glare before leaping out of the open window and making a mad dash towards the giant plume of smoke.

As he dashed across the rooftops, the village below was alive with excited conversation. Being a ninja village, explosions and smoke were very common around the training ground area, but normally the civilians would have been warned about the use of explosives and an advisory would have gone out to remind them all to stay away from the training ground. This explosion just came out of nowhere.

Kakashi did not stop until he reached the small crater that the green smoke was still billowing out of. He saw Team Ten and Team Eight already at the scene along with his other two students. All of them were covering their faces with chakra-laced gas-masks.

Kakashi did not need one because his mask had two special functions. The first was that it was woven out of several special fibers that were able to filter any gaseous poisons but also allowed for easy breathing. The only reason that such masks were not as widely used as one would expect, was the price. The cloth used to create them took several years to produce even a few centimeters of the fibers and cost countless amounts of money to pay for both the fibers creation and the process of turning into clothing. The second function was...It just made him look mysterious and sexy, or at least he thought so.

"Look!" Yamanaka Ino shouted as she pointed at the sky. Everyone turned their head just in time to see a flock of birds pass by the gas cloud and suddenly plummet to the Earth. Long since dead before even reaching the hard ground.

"What the Hell happened here?" Asuma shouted as he pulled his team away from the sudden wind change, causing the toxic cloud to head directly for the young ninja.

Before a response could have been given, a very low groan rang out from within the center of the gas cloud. A large, black tentacle with four, equally spaced out claws, slowly emerged from the gas cloud and slammed into the ground before raising up and shooting into the woods. A loud honking cry echoed through the woods as a large, male deer was dragged across the ground and into the smoke cloud. It's struggling was completely ignored by the predatory tentacle.

Everyone in the surrounding area was silent as the sounds of ripping flesh, crunching bone and splattering blood echoed through the forest. As soon as the sounds of feeding were gone, the jounin quickly dropped into their preferred battle stances and stood in between the cloud and their charges. The forest was completely quiet for a good five minutes.

The sounds of someone coughing and hacking inside the smoke cloud suddenly broke the silence. The outline of a slowly approaching figure caused everybody to tense up and prepare for a fight. Eventually, the coughing and wheezing figure broke free from the toxic cloud to reveal it to be one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried to get to the boy but was stopped by Kurenai. She only questioned her sensei's motives until she saw Naruto literally coughing out puffs of the same toxic cloud. He pulled open the color to his orange jacket and a large plume of green smoke billowed out. He took a sharp breath to try and stabilize his breathing. It only worked for a moment before he went right back to coughing and hacking once again.

Being the only one who could truly go near the poison, Kakashi rushed over to his student and picked him up before shouting orders to the remaining people. "I'm gonna' take Naruto to the hospital! You all should clean this mess up and find out who is responsible for this attack!"

Kakashi was gritting his teeth as he spoke. He had fallen for the council's plan hook, line and sinker. Kakashi would obviously announce who was responsible for the assassination attempt on young Naruto's life. Unfortunately, Kakashi's hands were all over what probably remained of the deadly scroll and he would immediately be suspect number one in any investigation. Not only that, but the dozen or so council members that were actually involved in the attack were of the highest influence and could easily avoid any and all charges placed on them while forcing a death penalty on Kakashi for even attempting to turn them in.

The male jounin quickly rushed off to the hospital with the still hacking and wheezing Naruto in his arms. As the remaining people tried to find away to clear away the remaining toxins, one little Hyuuga quietly snuck away and headed straight to the hospital and her Naruto-kun.

The girl arrived some time after Kakashi and Naruto and found the place to be as calm and collected as usual. Easily sneaking past the receptionist, Hinata used her 'Naruto-kun sense' to find her love and 'nurse him back to health. _'Good thing I decided to bring my 'sexy outfits that will make Naruto-kun try and rape me' scroll with me.'_ She thought as she traversed the hospital halls.

Hinata made it to the special hospital room only meant for Naruto and hid behind a corner when the door opened and several doctors and nurses left the room. A couple of nurses stayed near the door and chatted quietly as one of them locked the door.

"Have you seen anything like that before?" A rookie nurse whispered to her peers.

"Never," A more experienced nurse replied as she flipped through a few papers attached to a clip board. "Now I've seen some pretty disturbing things in my day, but never something as weird as this. That boy shouldn't even be alive. Hell, he should have died five years ago, judging from what we just saw."

Before Hinata could hear anymore about the person she cares the most for, the group of nurses dispersed to do whatever they needed to do. As soon as the last nurse left the surrounding area, young Hinata sneaked her way over to her Naruto's room and easily picked the lock to the door. For some reason, Naruto's hospital room door was always too easy to pick, considering this to be a hospital that takes in ninja as well as civilians. All of the doors are meant to have a combination of an alarm seal and a secondary locking seal in case an attempt to breach the door without the key was made.

Hinata quickly scanned her surroundings before sliding into Naruto's room and quietly shutting the door. Naruto's own personal hospital room, after the hospital went over several renovations, looked like a combination of a normal hospital room, a surgical room, and a medical lab. Hinata did not pay any attention to any of that though. Instead, she walked over to her love that was currently sleeping in the bed, and gazed down at his peaceful form with all the love and adoration she possessed for the boy.

His golden locks slightly waving from his near silent breathing. The boy's lightly sun-kissed skin and thin whisker marked cheeks. Everything about him gave off the perfect picture of how gentle and harmless he looked, masking the danger that dwelled within him.

Hinata found herself staring at Naruto's slightly parted lips. _'Th-they look so...nice and soft and gentle and so...'_ She gulped loudly, _'K-kissable.'_ Her pale face slowly brightened into a light cherry red as a thought past through her young mind.

Despite nobody else but the two teenagers being inside, Hinata was still compelled to look back and forth before she slowly leaned over Naruto's sleeping face. Her eyes were focused on Naruto's lips as she drew her face closer to his. _'I can do this. I can do this.'_ Hinata chanted over and over in her head as her lips neared the boy's.

She gently closed her eyes so that she would be able to only feel Naruto's lips touching hers when they would make contact. Unfortunately for the love-struck youth, the sleeping Naruto released a loud belch directly in Hinata's face. A small puff of green-ish blue gas had come out of his mouth at the same time and hit the Hyuuga squarely in the face.

This caused Hinata to recoil in a combination of surprise and slight disgust. That belch smelled incredibly foul, even by human standards. Waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt to rid herself of the stench, Hinata walked around the room. Her curiosity about what those nurses were talking about had finally compelled the Hyuuga to at least perform a small search of her love's room.

She walked over to the rather large X-ray screen opposite of Naruto's bed. There were several X-ray photos attached to the screen, but the lack of adequate lighting made it impossible for Hinata to see exactly what the photos showed. So, flipping the light switch on the side of the screen; Hinata gasped loudly at the very first X-ray photograph her eyes laid on.

It was an X-ray photo of inside Naruto's skull. Now, one would assume that by the way he was able to function completely normal, that nothing would be wrong with him. That is what Hinata had thought before seeing the X-ray photo.

In the picture it could be seen that there were several large holes in Naruto's brain. Hinata could see that Naruto's motor functions, senses and almost a third of the frontal lobe were all completely missing. And like the nurses had said; for all intent and purposes, Uzumaki Naruto should be dead.

_'So, what's keeping him alive?'_ Hinata thought as she tore her eyes away from the horrifying photo, only to see a much more terrifying X-ray. This one was a full body X-ray of Naruto; and from what Hinata could see, Naruto did not have a stomach, a left lung, a liver or his left arm.

Now, Hinata was really confused. She looked from the X-ray to Naruto and back before activating her Byakugan. After blushing a little as she stared at his reproductive organs for a few minutes, she shook her head and focused on the allegedly non-existent body parts.

Her own X-ray eyes did not show any part of Naruto missing. All of his organs, limbs, and brain matter were all present and accounted for. So either the X-ray machine was faulty or Hinata just could not see what the X-rays could.

Hinata deactivated her blood-line after five more minutes of dirty fantasies then turned back to the four remaining X-ray photographs. While the other four were not as gruesome as the others, they were still quite unusual.

All four were zoomed in X-rays of three specific parts of Naruto's anatomy. The first two were close-ups of the back of Naruto's shoulder blades while the third photo was a zoomed-in photo of Naruto's lower back, or more specifically; his tailbone. The last one was a close up of the back of Naruto's throat.

The photos centered on his shoulders showed that on each of his shoulder blades, a curved hump was growing directly out of the bones. Each hump was big enough that they were pushing against the skin on Naruto's back and could be seen from the naked eye. The photo of his lower back showed almost the same thing, his tailbone had grown just long enough to be pushing against his skin and a visible bump had appeared.

Now, the X-ray of Naruto's throat was not like the others. From what Hinata could see from said photo, two multi-jointed appendages looked to be scrunched up in the very back of Naruto's throat, while another pair of multi-jointed appendages was placed directly across from the other pair. Almost like a weird set of jaw-like fangs.

Hinata sent a worried gaze to her love. "What is happening to you, Naruto-kun?" She whispered in a terrified tone before the sounds of people approaching the room reached her ears. Hinata quickly bolted out of the hospital room just as a nurse came in to check on everything.

Hinata headed straight for her house, still confused and worried about her Naruto and the X-rays she saw. A long night of thinking was all she could see in her immediate future.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Ahhh," Naruto sighed as he leaned against a wall. Naruto, Baby, Nightmare, the Prayer and two Otherworld nurses were currently waiting for their other two teammates to arrive to the location they agreed upon to meet before turning in their exam forms. Ever since both Baby and Nightmare caught wind of Naruto's assassination attempt, neither of them would let the blond out of their sight.

Ever since that one nurse's blouse popped open back during the wave mission. Every single one of the nurses had done the same thing. They had either unbuttoned their blouse or just tore them open. So now, Naruto was almost constantly surrounded by half naked nurse monsters from Otherworld.

After another half hour of waiting, Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived at the meeting place and quickly gave some half-hearted excuses for their lateness. A small bit of Kakashi had rubbed off the two, it seemed. Naruto and the Prayer only gave them just as half-hearted glares. Seeing that Naruto was 'safe' with his team all assembled, the two nurses returned to their own dimension, probably to masturbate.

The small group was making their way to the academy and quickly found the room they were meant to meet in. A floor below some commotion could be heard, the team did not know what the cause was since they came in through the third floor window. They found their sensei waiting for them at the entrance to the room. He gave his students a lengthy explanation on the importance of team work and a bunch of other crap that nobody really cares about.

"Are you all sure you're ready for this?" Kakashi asked his students one final time. "After you pass through these doors, you will not be able to quit and your life will change forever. If for better or for worse is all up to you."

Baby gently landed on her daddy's head and gave a loud screech. Nightmare was wrapped up in her makeshift robe and placed on Naruto's back for him to carry as the Prayer sank into the ground and disappeared back into Otherworld. His other students just gave the seasoned warrior determined looks.

"All right then," He said with a hidden smile. "You all may pass." And with that, Hatake Kakashi disappeared in a flurry of leaves and smoke. Sakura and Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and opened the twin doors to allow their blond teammate to pass while carrying his cargo.

Behind the doors was a large lecture room filled to the brim with ninja from just about every single village within the whole elemental nations. All of said ninja were minding their own business and conversing silently within their own little groups.

"Naruto-kun." A soft voice called out from within the large crowd. Hinata and her team slowly appeared before Naruto's team along with the rest of the rookie nine and Team Guy's members.

"Hey, everyone." Sakura said with a small wave as Sasuke nodded and Naruto simply smiled. Baby let loose a small squeak and Nightmare just blinked her bright yellow eye in greeting.

"So I see you all somehow made it here, heh," Kiba said in his usual overconfident attitude. "Everyone might as well just give up now, since the only one whose gonna' get promoted here is me. I've been training non-stop for this." He ended a little loudly.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata scolded.

"Humph." Akimichi Choji spoke through a mouthful of chips. "You're not the only one whose been training, Kiba. I got some surprises hidden up my sleeve."

"Heheh," Naruto chuckled rather loudly. "I can guarantee that we've got you all beat in the surprise department." He unconsciously raised his head in a sign of superiority, not too unlike that of a certain white-eyed clan. "We're just afraid that if we go all out. We might take everyone else out and leave no one left to challenge."

Eventually, Rock Lee and even Hyuuga Neji started to get involved in the "tough-man" competition. The girls, including Baby and Nightmare all walked off to the side and started their own conversation.

"Ugh, men" Sakura groaned as she stood away from the commotion. Several of the other girls nodded their heads and gave sounds of agreement. All except for Hinata, who was too busy watching Naruto's member through his pants. She enjoyed abusing her family's bloodline.

The girls, sans Hinata, Baby and Nightmare, all conversed silently with each other while the boys just got louder and louder. It was about to go onto a full blown yelling contest until a gray-haired kid wearing a pair of glasses and a Konoha head-band walked up.

"You idiots had better keep it down unless you want to become public enemy number one around here." He said smugly while adjusting his glasses. "Most of these ninja are stressed enough as it is, I don't think your yelling is helping any."

"Huh," Kiba replied smartly. "And just who the Hell are you?"

"You can call me Kabuto." The nerdy looking ninja said.

"What the Hell is there to be stressed out about?" Naruto said way too loudly. Everyone that was not listening before now were giving the small group of genin their full attention.

Kabuto gave an exasperated sigh, "These Chunin Exams are nothing to sneeze at. It is rare for even one individual to make it to the rank of chunin even if that individual was the only one to pass the exams. There is no guarantee that anybody can pass this exam."

"And just how the Hell do you know that!" Kiba snarled."

"Well, let's just say I've taken this exam more times than others." Kabuto chuckled darkly. "Along with my past experience with this exam; I have also gathered up almost every single ounce of information about all of this exam's competitors." He ended while pulling out a large deck of tall orange cards.

"Really now?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed. I even have information on each and every one of you and for a price I can show you information on anybody you want." Kabuto smirked.

"How about you just show us what we want and we won't punt you half way across the nation?" Naruto said with an uncomfortably big smile.

Kabuto simply chuckled before squatting down and placing the deck of cards on the floor. "Fine, fine. So who do you want to see first?"

"What about that new village?" Sakura finally spoke up. "What was it called? Um..."

"Do you mean Otogakure?" Kabuto asked before picking out a specific card and applying chakra to the blank piece of paper. This caused an image with the statistics about the chosen village to appear. "It appears that they have two teams entering this year. Surprising considering how relatively new and inexperienced the village is." He looked up to the surrounding teenagers. "Don't worry; I don't think they'll be much of a problem for anybody."

Sudden movement out of the corner of his eye drew Kabuto's attention to the quickly approaching Otogakure ninja. Kabuto just barely got his arms in front of him in a defensive pose before an Otogakure ninja wrapped up in bandages thrust his right arm out at the nerd. Attached to the male's arm was a weird metal device riddled with holes.

Everyone waited in suspense when the kid's arm was thrust out, but nothing happened, at first. Suddenly, Naruto threw his arms up to his ears, tilted his head back and released an earsplitting scream of agony. Nightmare let loose her own groan of pain as she fell to the floor and curled up into a small ball.

While everyone was paying attention to Naruto and wondering what was causing him so much pain, the Otogakure ninja smirked behind his bandages and flicked his finger against the device on his arm. This time it caused an audible sound to ring out.

Naruto threw his head back so hard he nearly got whiplash and screamed at the top of his lungs. Two visible trails of blood leaked from his ears as he fell backwards onto the floor and started thrashing about.

Now the Otogakure ninja's other two teammates approached and started taking turns flicking the mummy-man's sound creating weapon. Each flick or hit causing Naruto unimaginable pain and agony. The only reason Nightmare was not affected, was because she was so used to feeling such pain from her permanently burned body that such sound only registered as mildly irritating. Unfortunately, it still just enough that it prevented Nightmare from concentrating enough to summon any help from Otherworld.

Naruto was now bleeding out of not only his ears, but his eyes, nose and mouth. The others tried to help, but every time they made a move towards the Oto ninja, they would all hit the device at the same time and send Naruto into another thrashing fit.

Unfortunately for the bandaged up asshole with arm piece; Baby did _not_ like the fact that they he was hurting her daddy. With an enraged screech, the young fission metroid leaned back and rushed, 'mouth' first at the mummified Oto ninja.

The impact of Baby's somewhat gelatinous form against the Oto ninja's face was enough to send him flying back, with Baby latching onto said ninja's face.

"Dozu!" His teammates shouted as they saw their ally suddenly being assaulted by the flying blob. The other male ran over to his friend to try and save him from the creature, only for Baby to rise up off the ground and lift up Dozu's still body. The sounds of her draining him of energy could be heard.

She swirled around in the air, causing Dozu's body to flail about. This prevented his teammates from approaching without caused harm to him or themselves. Meanwhile, Hinata and Ino were checking on Naruto while the others either helped, tensed up and prepared for a real confrontation, or simply watched Baby play with her food.

Hinata was trying to clean the blood off Naruto's face while gently calling him out of his currently unconscious state. Ino was simply yelling at him while repeatedly slapping his face; being as soft and gentle as a raging bull elephant.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up; Hinata was more than happy to act as his crutch as she helped him to his feet. He looked forward and saw his daughter attacking his own attacker. He did not say a word.

Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke and over two dozen chunin and jounin appeared around the edge of the room. Naruto gave an uncomfortably evil smile as he saw several of the chunin flinch in disgust at the slowly draining Dozu.

"Now, now, Baby," He spoke out. "You don't want to spoil your dinner do you? Let go of that junk and come over to your papa." He ended in a kind tone. Baby let out a happy squeal before dropping Dozu's still living body onto the ground and flying over to her papa.

Naruto was able to regain the ability to walk and allowed Baby to sit on top of his head as a badly scared man suddenly appeared at the front of the large classroom in a plumb of smoke.

"All right. Everybody shut the Hell up and pay attention!" The scared man shouted loudly. "My name is Ibiki and I am the instructor for the first part of these Chunin Exams. Now, take a number and find your seat." As he spoke, several ninja carrying boxes walked around the room, allowing every genin to reach in one of the boxes and take out a slip of paper that had a seat number printed on it.

All of the genin took their seats. Naruto had to carry Nightmare over to her seat and then walk almost all the way to the other side of the room to his seat. Sakura and Sasuke were seated almost as far away. The only person he was close to that Naruto actually knew was Hyuuga Hinata; who just so happened to be sitting right next to him.

Hinata gave Naruto a shy smile as he sat down next to her. But before he could say anything to his shy friend, Ibiki spoke up while the same chunin that held the boxes started passing around sheets of paper to all of the genin.

"What you have in front of you is the first part of the Chunin Exams. A written exam!" He then went on about the rules, which the author is too lazy to go on about since almost everyone reading this should know about the rules and if not, can go look them up.

"You all have one hour to finish this test. And remember, if you're caught cheating, you _and_ your team will be disqualified." Ibiki finished. Naruto did not need that little bit of extra information. Written tests were his worst enemy and most hated foe and with the already harsh requirements of this specific exam; Naruto could already feel his chances at becoming chunin slip through his symbiotic claws.

"BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted. Several of the genin instantly started to scribble down their thoughts and answers on the exam, Sakura being one of those few. Nobody that knew her would ever think to doubt that she would have any trouble at all on a _written_ exam. Naruto simply freaked out, not even noticing Hinata activating her Byakugan.

_'Holy crap! What am I gonna' do!'_ Naruto mentally screamed.

**_'Who cares?'_** Venom asked in a bored tone of voice. **_'If they try to hold us back. We can just go all hunty-killy on them and eat 'em until they allow us to pass.'_** How matter-of-fact Venom said that scared Naruto a little. **_'So we suggest that you just sit back and enjoy.'_**

Before Naruto could ask what Venom was talking about, the mental image of Naruto surrounded by nothing but naked women filled his young mind. Most of the women Naruto did not know but a few; Tenten, Hinata, Ino and even Annette/Empress, were seen. Naruto had to cover his face to prevent the combination of blood and drool from being seen. Unfortunately, one of the test proctors saw this and chalked it down as an attempt at cheating.

Not even five minutes into the exam and already three teams had been disqualified. Naruto was still trying to panic about the exam, but Venom's perverse mind was not allowing him to. The flood of naked, and now horny, women was causing Naruto's loose pants to slowly get tighter and tighter. For a moment, Naruto was afraid that Hinata might see. But the mental image of her naked body rubbing up against him instantly dispelled that concern.

So, as the minutes slowly ticked by and team after team was forced to leave, Naruto did absolutely nothing and simply enjoyed himself while Baby slept silently on top of his head. Hinata had become slightly worried about Naruto's blank look and the slight amount of drool leaking out of his mouth but she was unable to do anything about it without risking her own expulsion from the exams.

The sound of Ibiki's hand slamming down on the desk at the front of the room caused everyone to snap their heads up and look directly at him. "All of you remaining put your pencils down!" He shouted. "It's time for the final question!"


	24. Slasher Venom Appears

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the 24 chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

Chapter 24

* * *

Everybody's head snapped up when Ibiki's hand slammed on the desk. Baby woke up with a startled squeal and launched herself off Naruto and smashed into the ceiling. Seeing that there was no danger, the fission metroid silently sat back at her place on her papa's head.

"Time for the tenth and final question!" Ibiki repeated. "The rules for this question are as followed: You get one chance to answer the question correctly. If you answer correctly, you go on to the next stage of the exam. But if you fail, you and your team will never be eligible to become a ninja ever again! If you actually wish to stay a ninja, I suggest you quit now and try again next year."

The whole room became deathly silent as everyone soaked in the given information. After a few moments of silence, several hands slowly rose into the air and said genin were escorted out of the room. Naruto was going to shout out something about how Ibiki asking such a question was an insult to the blonde male; but Naruto suddenly found his mouth stuck closed by some symbiotic goo.

Before Naruto could complain, Venom answered with a short, **_'Less competition'_** and allowed Naruto to figure out the rest. So, Naruto simply sat quietly as a few more teams left the room, but a slow movement next him caught his eye.

It was Hinata. She had her hand in the position to raise it and admit defeat. Fortunately, Naruto was right beside her to prevent her from making such an action. Before she could even left her hand past the desk, Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her hand back down. Hinata held in her sudden urge to look at Naruto and settled for simply blushing hard.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Ibiki slowly looked across the room, still filled with a large number of genin, and gave a big smile. "Congratulations! You all have just passed the first portion of the Chunin Exams!" He shouted loudly.

The whole room was silent for the next five minutes as the genin left in the room slowly absorbed what they just heard.

"What?" A Suna shinobi yelled as she jumped to her feet. Her most noticeable feature were the four short pigtails held in the back of her sandy-blonde head. Next to her desk was a large, folded up fan that appeared to be quit heavy if the slightly sagging wood floor was any indication.

Ibiki then went on about how the written exam was meant to serve as an indicator to how well the genin could gather information without getting caught. The final question was simply a test of how much determination and self-confidence each individual genin had in themselves and their teammates.

Just as Ibiki ended his speech a large black ball crashed through the window and quickly unfurled to reveal a banner. The banner was quickly pinned to the ceiling by a pair of kunai thrown by another jounin instructor.

Naruto did not pay a lick of attention to whatever the Hell the banner read. He was a lot more focused on the jounin instructor that had popped out of said banner. Automatically, Naruto noticed the woman's state of dress, a pair of blue ninja sandals with metal leg guards, A short tan mini-skirt, a just-as-tan coat, and finally, a thin fishnet shirt. Her whole body basically screamed sex appeal.

Naruto's eyes were already popping out of his head and Venom's perverted influence just added the copious amounts of drool spilling onto his desk. Most of the other males in the room had the same dumb-struck expression written all over their faces, but Naruto was literally drooling all over his desk and his unwritten exam paper.

Hinata did not approve of the woman. _'I should be the one causing Naruto to drool like that,'_ Hinata thought._ 'I must have him see my sexy outfits. He'll definitely want to be mine when he sees me in that string._' Hinata then began to fantasies about all the naughty things Naruto could, and hopefully would do to the not so innocent Hyuuga.

"All right you little bitches!" The scantily dressed shinobi shouted. "I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your instructor for the second portion of these chunin exam!"

"Your about ten minutes too early there Anko." Ibiki stated from behind the banner. Anko simply gave a deadpan look as she scanned all of the genin.

"You must be getting rusty there old man," She chuckled.

"Don't be so sure about that _little_ Anko." Ibiki teased. "I think we got quiet a few exceptional genin this time around."

Anko gave a very unsettling chuckle before sending a scary look to the genin. "_You_ don't worry old man. I'll make sure that their numbers will drop by over half when I'm done with them." This caused many of the genin to gulp in fear, except for Naruto, whose drool was now starting to spill onto the floor.

"Follow me you little runts!" Anko shouted before calming walking out of the room through the doors at the back of the classroom. Naruto quickly leapt onto his desk and sat there in an unusual squat; his eyes glued onto the Mitarashi's hidden ass. He then proceeded to leap a few times over the large wooden desk until finally landing on the hardwood floor.

Again, Naruto sat there for a moment, admiring the slightly swaying ass before him. He slowly rose up to his feet and quickly chased after the sexy kunoichi; his arms hanging limply at his sides as a trail of drool was all that showed where he was headed.

Back at the front of the room, Hyuuga Hinata was beyond livid. Her face was as red as it had ever been, and it was not caused by feelings of love, but of envy. _'Why can't Naruto-kun stare at my ass like that? My rear is just as nice as hers is. Dang it! I need to buckle down and show Naruto-kun how I feel about him'_ Hinata thought. _'I swear, that by the end of these exams, Naruto-kun will know of my feelings for him.'_ She swore to herself.

The rest of the genin made there way out of the exam room and followed the trail of drool leading out of the academy and through the village. The trail of mouth water came to a stop at a large forest completely surrounded by a large chain-link fence. There was a big sign that read "TRAINING GROUND 44! FOREST OF DEATH!" In large red letters. Many of the genin stopped for a moment to think about why the Hell they wanted to be ninja.

Naruto had finally snapped out of his perverted daze and was sitting on a large rock sticking out of the ground, waiting for the others to arrive. He turned his head to see a fist come flying right at him with a high, shrill voice screaming "PERVERT!". The fist made complete contact with Naruto's whiskered face. The force of the punch sent Naruto skidding across the ground for a few feet, until hitting the chain-link fence hard enough to cause a permanent bend to form in the fence.

Naruto slowly got up to his feet and gave a sheepish grin as he made his way back over to his teammates. He could tell by the very pale face Sasuke was sporting that he did _not_ enjoy carrying Nightmare. Since Naruto left without her and Sakura made the excuse that women were too important to allow suffering back pain from carrying others. So, Sasuke had to carry the unhappy symbiotic princess.

"All of you little shits, listen up!" Anko shouted as she stood in front of the massive forest. "This is where the next stage of the exams will take place." She pulled out two scrolls, one with the kanji for Earth and the other with the kanji for heaven written on them. Anko then continued with how only one scroll was going to be giving to each team. But what team had what scroll was not to be known until the teams confronted each other in the forest. One final rule was that every team was forbidden from opening the scrolls until they had reached the tower or else be automatically disqualified.

When a team had one of each scroll, they were to make their way to the tower in the very center of the forest. Every team had one week to get a set of scrolls and make its way to the tower before a rescue team would be sent to search for them. But before all the "fun" could begin, every genin had to sign a form that basically said that the village was not responsible for any injuries or death that might occur within the Forest of Death.

After each member of a team handed in the release form, each team was to walk over to a covered gazebo and take one of the two required scrolls. Each team was then escorted to an entrance by a chunin and were kept watch over.

At thirty seconds before noon all of the genin teams had their scrolls and were at their assigned gates. Every single genin was as prepared as they possibly could be to survive the Forest of Death for a full week.

At fifteen seconds until noon, every chunin walked over to their respective gate and inserted a large key into the padlock that held each gate closed.

Naruto snatched his floating child out of the air and set her down on top of his head before slightly adjusting Nightmare on his back. "Hold on tightly you two," He said with a giant grin. "We're gonna' be hulling some serious ass!"

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...All the gates were thrown open at the exact same time and every genin team bolted directly into the giant training ground. Team Seven was no different. The instant those gates parted, Naruto jumped up onto a giant tree branch and started leaping, swinging and several other methods of rapid movement that don't even have a word. Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed their teammates as fast as they could.

Naruto's movements, as restricted as they were by carrying Nightmare and Baby, were quite a sight to behold. Not a single branch Naruto landed on moved a single inch and not a sign of his presence could be seen. Not even the leaves he passed showed any sign of disturbance.

Naruto had the world's largest grin plastered on his face as he traveled through the thick foliage. Baby was making a soft humming sound as she clamped down on her papa's head and enjoyed the ride.

Nightmare was letting out a soft, airy laugh as she slowly tightened her grip on the boy that was carrying her. Her burnt face slowly cracked into a pleased smile. She felt incredibly happy at the moment, even though she was in a very dangerous part of a still some-what unknown area of the world. Just feeling the wind go through her burnt skin, and the comfortable warmth of Naruto's back but the young symbiote at ease. She gently laid her head against Naruto's shoulder, snuggled in and breathed in his unique scent. It smelled very nice.

After a few more minutes of putting distance between them and the entrance, Naruto and his team finally settled down in a well hidden niche between two of the many gigantic trees that composed the Forest of Death. Not wanting to let go Nightmare kept her grip tight on _her_ Naruto. Her intestine slowly slithered out of her open gut and slowly wrapped itself around Naruto's waist and pulled Nightmare closer to him.

For the next two days, Team Seven did nothing but search around the giant forest for another team with the scroll parallel to theirs with no luck at all. After searching for a few more hours, the members of Team Seven all met up to discuss what was to be done.

"Gah! This sucks!" Naruto shouted. He got a slap on the back of the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Shut up, stupid. Do you want every enemy ninja in this forest to hear you?" She hissed.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled as he pouted. Nightmare could not help but give a soft, airy giggle at Naruto's facial expression.

"We need to think up a better plan then just attacking any random group we come across. I say we make a trap." Sasuke suggested.

"I guess setting a trap wouldn't be that bad of an idea." Sakura agreed after thinking it over for a few minutes. "It depends on what the trap is though."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted again and received another slap to the head. "It's gotta' have explosions and spikes and knives and a loads of stuff." This comment caused his other two teammates to look at him oddly. Naruto chuckled nervously, "You know. To make sure they're dead, or something." Sasuke and Sakura simply shook their heads in annoyance.

An hour or so later and the team's chosen area was completely filled with multiple traps all, obviously, concealed. Now all they needed was the bait and since Sakura beat it into her teammates that she was _not_ going to be bait for anything, Nightmare ever so kindly agreed.

So, Naruto carried Nightmare into the center of the small clearing and gently set her down. Thinking quickly Nightmare fell backwards and positioned her body in such a way that her body automatically gave off that 'helpless' aura.

"Nightmare?" Naruto exclaimed as gazed down at her. Nightmare's glowing yellow eye looked up at Naruto and gave a cute and pitiful glance at the blond. Unfortunately for our lovesick princess, the oblivious blond simply got Nightmare into the 'helpless maiden' pose Team Seven had agreed was necessary for their trap to succeed.

When Nightmare was all set and ready, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Baby all quickly got into their hiding places. Sasuke hid underneath a pile of rotting tree limbs Sakura hidden up in the canopy so that she could have an aerial view of the small clearing. Baby his in a small hole in one of the forest's many giant trees while Naruto simply pressed his back against a tree and used his symbiote's natural camouflaging ability to blend into the environment.

Now, they just had to play the waiting game. And so they did, for thirty minutes until a genin team finally arrived in the clearing. All three team members were wearing gas masks and had their headbands hidden so that neither friends nor foes could determine where they were from. The three ninja wore full body suits of, either black, gray, or tan coloration.

"Hehe," The tan ninja chuckled as he saw the 'helpless' Nightmare. "What have we got here?"

"Looks like a team decided to leave behind some weak kunoichi. I vote for playing with her a bit. I'm so fucking horny I could probably tear a whole through three inches of steel." The gray ninja said as he eyed Nightmare's hidden form.

"You idiots need to think with your heads and not your dicks," The apparent black clothed leader said as he casually walked over to one of the near invisible trip-wires Team Seven had placed to activate a trap. Using a kunai, the ninja slowly raised the wire so that his teammates could see. "Whoever set this shit up probably has several more surrounding the area. Spread out and search." He commanded.

The three enemy ninja slowly spread out and started searching the area; completely ignoring the now moving Nightmare. She did one final scan of the are and saw that that the rest of her team was ready. Using one of her burnt claws, Nightmare cut another wire hidden behind her. This caused a volley of kunai to come shooting out of a niche between a tangled mass of dead branches.

The incoming kunai startled the gas-mask team and caused them to jump around erratically to avoid the projectiles. The gray dressed ninja leapt directly in front of Sasuke's hiding place. Sasuke quickly threw his hands out and grabbed the enemy's ankles. He gave a sharp tug and pulled the guy's feet directly out from underneath him.

The guy did not have enough time to shout out to his allies before he was dragged underneath the brush pile and was knocked out with a quick punch to the back of the head. The other two did not have enough time to even notice their fallen teammate since one of them had hit another tripwire which caused a massive log to come swinging down from the canopy.

"Too easy." The black dressed ninja said as he and his tan teammate easily dodged the swinging mass of wood. The log continued past them then smashed into a tree that Naruto's team had previously damaged specifically for this trap. The tree slowly swayed for a moment before the sound of cracking wood echoed through the forest followed by the massive plant toppling over, directly on top of the two gas-mask ninja.

Naruto quickly dashed out from his hiding place and scooped up Nightmare before the tree could begin to fall. As said tree toppled over, it snapped several more hidden trip-wires that caused more kunai to come flying out of several concealed locations.

The tan team member leapt up above the area of conflict to avoid the onslaught of weaponry, only to receive a punch to the back of the head, thanks to one Haruno Sakura, hard enough to send him flying back to the ground. His body dug deep enough into the soft Earth that a large imprint of his body's position upon impact was created.

After dodging a multitude of sharp weapons for a good five minutes, the final ninja realized that he was all alone. But before he could even question where his teammates were Sasuke snuck up behind him and gave him a hard tap on the head with the blunt end of his kunai knife.

The team quickly searched the ninja and took their scroll; which just so happened to be the one that they needed, along with whatever weapons or equipment they deemed useful.

Just as they had finished looting their unfortunate prey the team heard an odd clapping noise radiate through the trees.

"Fufufufu." A disturbing laugh echoed through the darkening forest. "That was quit the impressive set up for ones as young as you." A female grass ninja slowly crept out of the shadows, clapping her hands as she gave the group an unsettling stare. Her eyes focused on Sasuke after her quick scan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume?" She asked simply.

"And who are you to ask for my name?" THe Uchiha replied with an arrogant smirk.

The grass ninja's face split into a too big of a creepy grin. "Since I haven't been able to get to the rest of your clan. I might as well go for the second born of the clan's leader." She hissed as her abnormally long tongue slowly crawled out of her mouth and wrapped around a kunai knife she had at her waist. She picked the kunai up with her tongue just as an odd warbling noise started up from just below the grass ninja.

Venom quickly recognized the sound and forced Naruto to grab his teammates and toss them out of the way just as a massive wave kinetic force sent our blond ninja flying through several trees over a distance of a few hundred feet. The debris created from the blast all fell on top of the young genin, completely removing all visible sign of him even being under it all.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she and her fellow teammates picked themselves up and looked down at the path of destruction. Baby gave a terrified scream before zooming directly for where ever her father might have landed. Nightmare slowly turned to face the enemy ninja with an unholy glare in her glowing yellow eye.

With a loud growl emitting from her charred throat, Nightmare sent her intestine directly for the bitch responsible for harming _her_ lord. The grass girl smirked and prepared to bat away such a pitiful attack. Or so she thought. Just before Nightmare's intestine reached her target; the organ suddenly expanded to a ten-foot diameter and was filled with countless numbers of wicked looking teeth.

The ninja just barely leapt out of the way of the massive organ before it smashed the very spot she was just standing on. _'What the Hell is that thing?'_ She screamed inside her head as she traced the long, slimy appendage back to the stomach region of the covered girl with the yellow eye.

"Heheh," Chuckled the spiky-haired teammate of the sound team that had attacked the Konoha ninja during the first part of the chunin exams as he and the rest of his team walked out from behind a few bushes. Zaku was wearing some odd orange-yellow padding on his arms, shoulders and whole upper torso that had a quilt-like pattern. He also wore two black gauntlets that had what looked like blue iron-knuckles but they were flat, glowing and were attacked to the gauntlets and the padding.

"These things are awesome!" He shouted as he pointed both gauntlets at the remaining members of team Seven. Nightmare snapped her head in the Oto ninja team's direction before retracting her intestine a bit before opening it wide once more and emitting a monstrous roar from the organ and attacking the true one for harming Naruto.

The Oto team separated and chose their respective targets. Dozu and Zaku went after Nightmare, who was now starting to spawn several Otherworld dogs that lacked any skin, ears or eyes. The Oto female, Kin dashed for Sakura with sinbon drawn and ready to be tossed into the Konoha konuichi's soft skin. Sasuke leapt up towards the Kasugakure ninja to confront her and to find out what her motives were.

* * *

**Back at the pile of debris...**

Baby was zooming excitedly over the large pile of splintered wood; screaming loudly in fear for her papa's safety. A slight shift in the pile drew Baby's attention closer to the spot. Suddenly, a badly damaged hand punched through a downed log. Baby gave a surprised screech before latching onto her daddy's hand with her two pairs of pincers and pulling as hard as her little body could.

Slowly, the rest of Naruto pushed through the debris and rolled off the wood and landed on the hard ground. He got to his knees and let loose a low groan of pain.

Now, this pain was not from the attack that he had just been hit with or from the trees falling on him. Oh no, this pain, was the pain of growth. Ever since Venom's sanity had returned, he had been 'saving' bits of energy every time he had feed. In fact, he only used what was necessary for him to stay in top condition and kept building up the remaining energy until it was needed.

What it was needed for was to transform into Venom's second form. Unfortunately, this also caused Naruto and Venom to become permanently bonded. If the two were to become separated, they would die within minutes upon separation. This also meant that both Naruto and Venom felt the pain of the sudden release of organic energy and the transformation it was causing to their body.

"Damn! You never said it would hurt this much!" Naruto growled as he hunched over and crossed his arms across his chest while clawing at his back.

'It's not a freaking picnic for us too!'

Venom shouted from inside his host. Naruto continued to push his head down until he was shoving it into the ground, gritting his teeth and groaning in agony.

Two small bloody spots appeared on the back shoulders of Naruto's scratched up jacket. The small red dots slowly began to increase in size and began to drip through his jacket and the droplets of blood rolled down Naruto's back. As the size of the bloody spots increased, so did two bulges that were beneath Naruto's bloody jacket.

The sound of the threads of his jacket straining and slowly tearing got louder as Naruto let out a massive roar of pain. Suddenly, the bulges ripped through Naruto's jacket and revealed that they were another pair of long arms! These arms were much longer than Naruto's initial set but were much, much thinner. They were not so skinny as to see bone, but had an unhealthy thinness about them.

Naruto used both pairs of arms to support himself as he continues to breathe heavily. He suddenly lurched back as his new pair of arms spasm wildly. The nails on each finger of his extra appendages slowly formed into sharp claws as another bulge appeared in the palms of both new arms. Naruto's extra arms continued to twitch and jerk violently as the bulges in the palms increased in size until two large, slightly curved blades suddenly burst through the skin in a massive spray of blood.

These new bone-blades had the coloration of freshly cooled steel and were as long as over half Naruto's natural height. Now, Naruto was panting and sweating hard as he used his normal arms and the very tips of his new bladed arms to hold himself up.

Expecting another violent addition to his body, but not feeling any, Naruto slowly rose to his feet. _'C-could you take over for a moment there, Venom?'_ Naruto asked his symbiote. _'I. I don't know how much longer I can last.'_ Naruto's legs suddenly gave out from underneath him but several tentacles sprouted out his gut and prevented his unconscious form from hitting the ground.

The tentacles forced Naruto's body onto his feet before quickly wrapping around his form and spreading out across his body. The transformation into Venom went as smoothly as usual, except for a few changes. Most of Venom's many teeth were now a little bit thicker with several in the back of his jaws curving slightly backwards.

His primary set of arms were now a little shorter than usual while his new set of arms increased in muscle mass. Each of the fingers on the two new arms spread out an even distance from each other with their claws growing as long as the palm-blades once were. Said blades grew larger and fused with the middle finger of the hand they were sticking out of. The fusion caused a large spike to sprout out of the top of each blade and caused them to become ridged and serrated. The rest of Venom's body remained relatively unchanged.

The black symbiote opened his large white eyes and smiled an unhealthily large smile, just as a giant snake suddenly appeared in front of him. Before Venom could enjoy a good scrap with the reptile, Baby took it upon herself to protect her daddy and charged at the serpent. Venom's smile became more proud then viscous.

"Play nice now, Baby."

He called after his child. **"Daddy's got a buffet to enjoy."**He leapt up into the foliage laughing loudly.

* * *

Back with Team Seven...

Sakura and Kin were going at it as hard as possible, but neither appeared to have the upper hand over the other. Kunai and sinbon littered the surrounding area along with large craters created from Sakura's impressive strength.

The combined efforts of Nightmare's intestine, the Otherworld hounds; skinless, nurses and several lurkers prevented any of Zaku and Dozu's attacks from even reaching the symbiotic princess. That is not to say that the Oto ninja did not get close. The only thing preventing Nightmare from summoning larger creatures like the Butcher or Asphyxia was the fact that her enemies had trapped her within a very small area with a floor composed of twisted and bumpy roots and vines. The terrain was much to rough for the Butcher to maneuver through and too small for Asphyxia or the Prayer to move without much difficulty.

High above the ground battle, Sasuke let loose an ear splitting scream as the false grass ninja chomped down on his neck. The false ninja revealed to be a tall white male Otogakure ninja that went by the name Orochimaru and who possessed astounding abilities that far surpassed anything that any member of Team Seven had ever witnessed before. During their confrontation, the Oto ninja extended his neck to reach Sasuke and missed several times. But when he successfully snagged one of the Uchiha's legs with an extended hand while standing on an adjacent tree; it was simple for him to bite down on his target's neck.

Just before he could dislodge himself from Sasuke, something grabbed his elongated neck and pulled both his head and body off of their respective surfaces and tossed him down to the Earth below. He fell down towards the two fighting kunoichi and righted himself before hitting the ground and landed on his feet. Orochimaru looked upwards just in time to see a pair of black, three-toed feet heading right for him.

The Snake-like ninja quickly jumped out of the way just as the pair of feet smashed into the hard Earth, causing a web of cracks to spread out across the area. Venom let out a mighty roar before swinging a powerful fist at Kin; who stepped back just in time to avoid it.

Sakura, seeing her chance to attack her female target, ran up to Venom and used his back as a springboard. She held her hands high above her head as she flew towards Kin. Venom did not see the end result at his prey had thrown three shuriken at him. The metal weapons imbedded themselves into Venom's soft flesh.

Venom let loose an angry roar and thrust his right arms forward, unleashing a torrent of black tentacles at his target. Orochimaru was able to dodge a few of the tentacles but was grabbed by a pair that managed to latch onto his ankles. Venom threw his arm down and thus caused the tentacles to slam Orochimaru onto the ground before lifting him high into the air and attempting to slam him down once again.

This time, however, the Oto ninja performed several rapid hand signs before thrusting his hands forward and unleashing a massive gust of air at point-blank range. The force of the blast caused Venom to release Orochimaru and attempt to hold his ground by digging his feet into the Earth. Unfortunately, Orochimaru used his new-found freedom to send a much stronger blast of air at Venom and sent the beast flying back into a thick tree; embedding his body deep into the wood with a loud snap of the spine. Venom remained motionless.

The pale ninja hesitantly walked up to the monster and looked it over. "Hmm. Pure black skin, three-clawed feet, giant white eyes, and massive fangs." He mumbled to himself as he got a little closer to Venom. "Could this be the secret being Danzo has been mentioning in his letters?" He got just a little closer to the black beast so that he could analyze it better.

The left side of the tree suddenly exploded into a mess of splinters as one of Venom's extra arm's tore through the wood and attempted to stab Orochimaru with one of his many long blades. The pale guy just barely got out of the way but still suffered a deep cut that ran across his chest. He stumbled back and lost his footing when a small black tendril shot out of the Earth and swiped at his ankle.

Orochimaru fell to the Earth and tried to put some distance between him and Venom just as the beast tore his form free from the damaged tree. He quickly grabbed the leg of the confused man with his left hand and yanked him closer as he raised his back right arm up in a threatening gesture. Venom pressed the very tips of each claw on that hand together so that the claws made a sharp half-cone point.

Venom thrust his clawed-hand directly into Orochimaru's chest, out his back and into the Earth directly below. The black monster gave a low and wicked chuckle as he gazed upon the shocked expression frozen on his pale face. His joy, however, came to an abrupt halt when his prey suddenly turned into wet mud and started to fall apart.

The symbiote violently tossed the mud clone away and let out an enraged roar before sniffing loudly in an effort to find his target. Unable to find the reptile-like sent of his prey, Venom gave another loud roar of anger before leaping up into the trees and returning back to where his host's teammates were.

Just a few feet away, Orochimaru slowly formed out of the tree he was hiding in and took quick look around to see if the coast was clear. He then leapt a considerable distance in the opposite direction the black beast had gone. Understand, Orochimaru was not scared by any means, just surprised. He did not even know the beast existed and thus it was impossible for him to plan on its sudden appearance.

He gave a growl of frustration as the pain from the gash on his chest started to attack him. He paused in his escape and ignored his reddening outfit; he'd worry about it later. Right now, all he knew was that he needed to have a little 'talk' with Danzo. The old warhawk never mentioned the sheer tenacity that the beast could possess. Sure, Danzo mentioned what he looked like and it's ability to cling to surfaces and it's tentacles. But he never mentioned it's strength, it's durability, or the two freaken arms sticking out of its shoulders! With even the short scuffle he had against it; Orochimaru could tell that there was a lot more to the beast that Danzo ever mentioned in any of his letters.

Oh yes. He was going to have a very _long_ talk with Danzo.


	25. The Exam Part Two

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

**Warning: **I could not think of a title for this chapter, so sue me.

This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the twenty-fifth chapter.

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

As Venom continued to leap through the Forest of Death on his search for his host's teammates, he caught the all-too-familiar scent of fear mixed with dog and vanilla. Seeing as his host was not going to wake up any time soon, Venom saw no harm in seeing how team Eight was fairing in the dense forest. So, with a little alteration in his course, Venom followed the scent he had come to recognize as Hinata's own.

After a few minutes of leaping and swinging through the Forest of Death, Venom came upon team Eight and landed onto the trunk of a tree a few feet away. Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akumaru were all crouched down and hiding behind some bushes and were all shaking in fear and paler then usual. The black symbiote quickly leapt up onto a tree branch high above them to gain a view of the clearing they were looking at.

He saw the blonde Suna girl that spoke up during the written portion of the exam standing near two males. The taller of the two boys was dressed in black full-body outfit that had an odd circle on the front with one side of the circle being red and the other half being yellow. The guy had some purple war paint on his face as well as a bandaged up object strapped to his back.

The boy standing in front of the 'fan'-girl and the black dressed kid was the shortest of the three, had red hair, a red tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead and a large gourd strapped to his back. Venom felt something coming from the little guy. Something evil. Something twisted and sadistic with only the screams of pain and innocent blood needed to sustain it. Venom felt something...delicious. The black symbiote automatically started to drool as thoughts of devouring the monster that was contained in the redhead. All three of them had a Sunagakure headband tied on their foreheads.

Venom turned his attention to the two other ninja that stood on the other side of the clearing. The look of utter terror was plastered on their young faces and the reek of fear assaulted Venom's olfactory sensors. More drool started to drip from his bottom jaw as every cell in his parasitic form screamed for sustenance. His short confrontation and transformation had left Venom feeling very, very hungry and the fear-filled pair looked about as appetizing as the redhead. The strong scent of freshly spilt blood did not help the non-existent attempt to control his hunger.

Without warning; Venom shot himself directly for one of the two ninja with his two primary arms out stretched, his mouth opened wide and his tongue flailing outside his open jaws. He smashed into one of the ninja and grabbed him the instant contact was made before quickly rolling to his feet. The ninja quickly grabbed Venom's hand in an effort to release himself from the monster's grip.

Several tentacles sprouted out of Venom's gut and wrapped around his prey before the symbiote violently shoved the guy head first into his stomach. He pushed the rest of the screaming male's body inside him before his whole body started to shake lightly as he began to feed off his prey. Venom's massive grin grew larger as the life giving force of energy that allowed all life to exist was drained out of his prey, along with most of his bodily fluids.

The other remaining ninja, sans the red head, were showing signs of either fear or confusion or a combination of the two. Feeling no more energy within his prey; Venom reached into his gut and tossed out the now dry and gray ninja's corpse before turning his attention to his latest meal's remaining teammate.

"We are still hungry!"

He growled while slowly licking his chops. His prey looked up at his demise with complete and total terror. In a desperate attempt at saving his life, the ninja leapt up onto the side of a tree and made to escape. Unfortunately for the poor sap, Venom threw his arm forward and shot a tentacle directly at the ninja's back. The tip of the tentacle burst into countless black tendrils that quickly ensnared his prey and violently threw him to the ground.

Venom smiled wickedly before slowly wagging his finger at his downed prey. **"No wall-crawling!"** He chuckled darkly before yanking the ninja closer to him and sucking him into his symbiotic gut just like his friend. He absorbed all of the kid's energy before ejecting him from his body and giving a large smile before stretching his body; the claws on his back pair of arm spreading in an impressive fashion.

"Aaaaaaah."

Venom sighed loudly. **"Nothing like a good hearty meal to make two feel in tip-top shape, hehe."** The familiar sound of shifting sand forced Venom's attention to the Suna group. Several tendrils of sand were coming from halfway across the clearing and were heading directly for Venom. The black symbiote gave an irritated sigh before leaping high into the air and attaching himself to the bottom of a large tree branch just as the sand tentacles smashed into the ground and a pillar of sand launched itself directly up towards the symbiote. Fortunately, Venom was too high and out of reach of the sand being controlled by the red head, who had a partial sphere of sand surrounding his short body.

He looked down at his attacker. The blonde girl had her giant fan drawn and prepared for a fight while the other male had the item that had been on his back placed beside him with a hand on the top. He gave a low chuckle before slowly crawling closer to the children from his upside down position.

"Do you honestly expect to defeat us! We are Lord Venom of the mighty Symbiote Horde!"

He laughed loudly. He looked directly at the red headed Sunagakure kid and grinned mischievously. **"And we know that you're not...completely human, we should say."** His long red tongue began to drip a steady trickle of putrid smelling drool.

He saw the serious and worried looks the other two Suna ninja gave their teammate before returning their gaze back at the large predator. Venom simply chuckled at the trio down below. **"Do not worry young ones. We don't plan on eating any of you. Today. Haha. We would rather feed upon the creature itself then the human that contains it."**

And with that, Venom suddenly released his hold on the tree branch and free fell until his back almost touched the sandy ground. A long, thick tentacle that Venom had attached to the branch just before releasing his hold slowed down his descent and made him come to an almost complete halt. The black symbiote suddenly launched his self up and out of the canopy of the massive forest, all the while laughing as loudly as possible.

As he reached the peak of his ascent, Venom performed a little back flip before sticking his arm out and shooting another tentacle into the green mass below. Said tentacle grasped onto a branch and Venom used it to pull himself back into the woods.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Naruto stumbled into the clearing Venom had last seen his team. He was wearing a black and white version of his usual outfit, courtesy of Venom since the symbiote had destroyed the original set of clothing in his transformation. Naruto just hoped that his team members would not ask too many questions about his choice of clothing. And the reason he was stumbling about was because of the headache that still remained from when he had been knocked out. Naruto was quick to notice a number of the thick trees were knocked over and splattered with old blood.

Naruto was glad that Venom told him a very useful, if not uncomfortable way to hide his extra set of arms, since Naruto was unable to completely remove the appendages. The joints that connected to the back of his shoulders were connected by a ball-and-socket joint like his normal set of arms; but unlike normal human arms, these were able to move in a complete 180 degree angles and thus could be used to fold up against his body and be hidden underneath his symbiotic outfit.

When he entered the clearing, Naruto instantly noticed a still wrapped up Nightmare sitting on top one of the roots of a massive tree. Between that root and another was a worried Sakura using her limited medical knowledge to an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto made his way over and tripped over the very tip of the root. This caused Nightmare to release an airy giggle. This caught Sakura's attention and caused her to look at the prone Uzumaki.

"Was that really necessary?" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he eyed Nightmare. The crispy girl only giggled more before sending Naruto a not-very-sorry pitiful look. Naruto got to his feet and made his way over to Sakura, who had not left the side of the unconscious Uchiha.

"He is running a high fever and appears to be suffering some minor muscle spasms." Sakura answered Naruto's unasked question. "Basically, he's just got some minor cold symptoms and should recover soon from whatever that snake guy did to him."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "Then it is best to let him stay still until the symptoms go away and we can head straight for the tower." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Sakura nodded her head in agreement as a busty nurse stumbled from around the tree, came up behind Naruto and draped her arms around his shoulders while placing her wrapped up face next to his whiskered face. He ignored her.

After sitting down with his back, and the nurse's back, facing Sakura, Naruto asked Sakura what she meant by 'snake guy' and what had happened to after he had been 'knocked out' by that blast of energy. Sakura explained everything that Venom had told him and continued to say that after he had been bitten, Sasuke had stumbled off the tree limb he had been on and tumbled to the ground. Because Sakura and Nightmare were too busy trying to fight off their own attackers, neither was able to catch Sasuke from hitting the hard Earth and being conked out.

Eventually, Nightmare got a little too pissed and summoned something that Sakura described as a massive blood soaked tree that had a giant human torso with arms that has thick stumps for hands and a faceless head as it's trunk and roots. The giant monstrosity quickly scared off the Oto ninja after it smashed through a couple of the surrounding trees and took a large blast of energy from that spiky headed kid.

Naruto listened to Sakura tell him what had happened as the nurse rubbed circles on his clothed chest with one of her gloved fingers. Half-way through the explanation, the nurse tried to slide her hands up Naruto's symbiotic jacket only to fail when Naruto gently grabbed her wrists and forced her hands away from the bottom of said jacket.

But, the nurse would not be denied what both she and her master wanted. So, she reached into her impressive cleavage and pulled out a bloody scalpel and attempted to cut the material separating her from her goal. The moment that the sharp tool neared the black stuff, though, the material instantly parted and allowed the Otherworld monster access to Naruto's lightly tanned back. He adjusted his extra set of arms so that they still remained unseen by all.

The nurse gave a throaty rumble of joy before tearing her blouse open and pressing her bare breasts against Naruto's back while resting her chin atop the blonde's head. Naruto gave a sigh of defeat and allowed the nurse to rub her bust up against his back, not that he did not enjoy it. Sakura had become so used to the perverted antics of the other female member of her team that she did not pay any attention to the lightly moaning monster.

The pink haired girl was secretly glad for the monster's sudden perverted actions. The humor caused by Naruto's frustration of the nurse brought a smile to Sakura's lips. Seeing how everything was calm enough for perverts to perv gave Sakura some relief from worrying about her down teammate. A more perverted part of her mind also secretly hoped that the nurse would get her attended goal. For medical reasons of course. Sakura simply wanted to get a better 'understanding' of the male anatomy.

Suddenly, Naruto sat straight up with sudden realization and snapped his head so fast at Sakura that the kunoichi was afraid it might fly off. "Where is Baby?" He asked in a near emotionless voice. His eyes, however, expressed every ounce of fear and worry he had for his alien child. To be honest, Sakura was a little intimidated by the look.

Naruto was about to shove the nurse off him and ask his question again, but an all too familiar squeal brought his attention to the in coming Baby. The little creature came to a sudden halt in front of her father and gave a happy squeal. After fighting the giant snake and turning it into an empty and dry husk, Baby had grown into the next stage of her evolutionary path.

She had gone from a large, gray, bulb-like fission metroid into a somewhat sideways teardrop shaped phazon metroid. Her membrane had changed into a light purple and showed what looked to be purple electricity constantly sparking between her membrane and nuclei with the middle nucleus elongating and following the length of the purple flesh. Her membrane was actually halved by a thick purple skin, which is what caused the tear-drop-like tail on the top of the back of her small body. The two pairs off claws on her underside also changed, going from simple curved claws into unique, jointed looking claws that went away from her body only to turn right around and face back inwards. The back, larger set of claws was located on the outside of her middle while the smaller pair was right in front. Finally, a real mouth had formed on her base, allowing her to absorb energy faster and consume organic matter at the same time.

Samus had explained to Naruto that phazon was an incredibly powerful, radioactive mutagen. So powerful in fact that a human without any sort of radiation protection gears would die in just a few seconds upon contact with the stuff. Only creatures that were already tough and durable could survive being exposed to phazon and only then after they have been heavily mutated by it. Samus also explained that Baby's fission phase was a part of her diet way back when she was an actual infant metroid consisting of large amounts of phazon. The large amounts of phazon she had ingested at such a young age had caused her to evolve in a cycle that was not her natural one.

Naruto smiled up at his child, glad to see her safe and healthy. Baby gave another squeal and started gently bumping into her dad.

"What do you want Baby?" He asked as the nurse continued to attempt to get her hand into his pants. Baby twirled around to face a busted log and started to give of a light purple light. With a loud screech, Baby suddenly released a large bolt of pure purple electricity. The log exploded when the bolt of phazon enhanced energy struck it and all that remained were several charred pieces of wood.

"That's soooo cool!" Naruto jumped up and exclaimed after witnessing Baby's new power. "Can you do anything else?" Baby only gave another sharp squeal before her body shimmered and suddenly became translucent. Naruto slowly reached an arm up to touch his child, only for his hand to go right through Baby's little body. The phazon metroid gave another squeal before returning back into her physical body after Naruto retracted his arm.

Naruto smiled before sitting back down and once again trying to prevent the nurse from performing her perverted actions. Finally, after about a half-hour of trying, the nurse finally got her fingers past the waistband of Naruto's pants. The blonde quickly grabbed her arms to stop her, but his attempt was futile for the nurse finally grasped her prize.

Expecting her actions to become further perverted, Naruto sent a harmless glare at Nightmare; who only returned his with a lust filled glare that was twice as powerful as his. Squeezing his member harder, the Otherworld nurse slowly started to rise from her seated position and forced Naruto to do the same. Sakura could not see what the nurse had a grip on and thought nothing of it when it and her teammate both stood up.

Slowly, the nurse led Naruto around the giant tree root that Nightmare was sitting on and showed him that there was a whole group of nurses waiting for him on the other side. Now, Naruto was well aware that he could easily escape, but not without harming any of the 'innocent' Otherworld monsters. Plus, the smallest part of his brain _wanted_ to know what Nightmare had planned for him.

All of the nurses turned their bandaged heads over to Naruto and gave soft, gentle coos. They all slowly removed their blood stained gloves to reveal their untanned and clean hands and forearms. The nurses tossed their bloody rubber gloves aside and started unbuttoning their blouses to reveal their generous busts. Naruto's face turned a brighter shade of red, as he was forcibly lead into the center of the horny monsters.

With the first nurse still keeping a firm hold on his manhood, the rest of them slowly removed Naruto of his symbiotic jacket; which turned into dust just a few seconds after leaving the boy's body. They then started to try and get him out of his pants by having a few of the nurses lift Naruto off the ground so that the rest could get at their prize. Naruto was set back onto the ground after being stripped of his pants, boxers and sandals.

Naruto clinched his eyes shut and prepared himself to be woman-handed harder then a movie star in a room filled with rabid fan-girls. When he did not feel anything, besides the three nurses holding him in place, Naruto slowly cracked an eyelid open to gaze down at the group of monsters. Instead of groping Naruto like crazy, as was to be expected, the nurses were looking at his flaccid member with unusual blushes and curiosity.

One of the nurses slowly stretched her arm out and gave the head of Naruto's penis an experimental poke. She quickly snatched her hand away before slowly reaching for it again after she saw no response from Naruto, beyond an increase in his reddening cheeks. The nurse slowly brought her index finger and thumb up to the head of Naruto's penis and gently grasped it between the two digits. She slowly moved the two digits from the very tip to all the way to the base; forcing Naruto's cock to twitch a little from the feeling.

All the nurses gave a collective sigh when the one nurse ran her fingers up and down Naruto's cock once again. The nurse slowly and hesitantly wrapped all of her gentle digits around Naruto's semi-erect member and slowly increased the pace that she stroked him. Some of the other nurses hesitantly brought there hands to Naruto's groin and started to rub or stroke the boy's member, pubic area, or thighs.

Naruto's face got even brighter and a small groan escaped his slightly trembling lips. Every nurse stopped whatever act she was doing and stared up at Naruto; Nightmare did the same. Slowly, her eye turned upward into a massively perverted glare as she commanded her underlings to lay Naruto onto his back. Naruto did not even bother to resist his arms and legs being pinned down by four nurses pressing their crotches onto each of his appendages and slowly ground into him.

The lead nurse slowly stood up and gripped the zipper on the side of her skirt, winked at Naruto and slowly slid the zipper down the length of her skirt. The nurse swayed her hips back and forth slowly as she slowly pulled down the pink skirt, revealing a very clean pair of lacey pink panties stretched tightly over her shapely hips. The skirt pooled around her feet and she stood there in a very shy pose.

The nurse stepped out of her discarded skirt before sitting on top of Naruto's knees and gripping his cock firmly in her hands. Using a combination of swift strokes and gentle squeezes, the monster succeeded in bringing Naruto's cock to full attention. Despite how creepy and wrong this was, Naruto could not deny that what the nurse was doing to him felt really good. A small groan of pleasure escaped his trembling lips.

Another round of affectionate cooing rang out among the small crowd of nurses as they all started to expand where they rubbed on Naruto's young body. A small drop of precum leaked out of the head of Naruto's member and the lead nurse gently used her finger to pick up the drop and put said finger in-between the bandages wrapped around her face. The other nurses halted their activities and stared intently at the lead nurse. She was quiet for about a full fifteen seconds before slowly bringing her hands up to her face, clinching her eyes tightly and giving a high pitched cooing purr all the while twisting her body back and forth in an overly shy manner.

This sudden loud noise drew Sakura's attention away from her fallen teammate and to her blonde haired one. The pink haired girl stood up and began to walk to the other side of the large tree root that separated her from Naruto, with Baby calmly floating behind her. She calmly walked around the giant root to see a fully clothed Naruto sitting against the base of the tree right next to Nightmare. The boy's face was a bright pink and the charred girl next to him had a far away shine in her yellow eye.

Baby zoomed over and sat on top of her lightly dazed looking father and gave a happy squeak before snuggling deeper into his soft hair and falling asleep. Nightmare saw it fit to try the same and rested her covered head on Naruto's shoulder before snuggling deeply into him. Naruto gave no visible sign that he had noticed either creature make physical contact with him and just continued to appear half-conscious.

Almost a full six hours later and Sasuke was awake and back to full strength. He pulled out the two scrolls that were needed to pass through the tower from a secret pocket hidden within the inside right thigh of his shorts. So, the team made it's way to the tower without much trouble and made it inside the tall structure with two extra days to spare.

The team saw a large board sitting on the wall of the room they entered that Naruto could not read for some reason. Sakura concluded that a riddle was written on it that basically told the team to open the two scrolls and cross them together. Sakura had just enough time to notice that the two scrolls made one large summoning jutsu before a thick plume of white smoke obstructed her view.

The team quick jumped into their defensive stances before the smoke cleared to reveal a smiling Umino Iruka. Now, Naruto had not seen his surrogate father in months and was overjoyed to finally be reunited with his favorite instructor. So it was not much of a surprise for anybody when he leapt and wrapped his arms around Iruka in a massive hug all the while giving the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.

Baby, seeing her father happy, zoomed over to the pair and cuddled into Iruka in a loving manner while squeaking happily. Everyone smiled at the scene before Iruka was able to get Naruto to release his iron grip and force Baby off his head.

"Alright, alright, calm down you two." Iruka finally said to his favorite student and his child before donning a serious expression. "As much as I would enjoy meeting you on more friendly terms. The reason I am here is strictly business."

Team Seven all sobered up and gave a collective nod of understanding. Iruka returned the gesture before continuing. "First, I want to congratulate all of your for getting here before the time limit was reached and Sakura-chan for figuring out the answer to the riddle up there." He said jabbing a finger in the direction of the large board on the wall. "Secondly, because you arrived here two days ahead of the time limit all of Team Seven will be given a single room with beds and a fully stocked refrigerator. After two days have passed, you will be lead into the gathering room in the center of this tower and you will all then be told of what is to develop for the final portion of the Chunin exams."

Iruka's hardened expression softened into a more gentle and pleased one. "But, as your academy teacher, I have to say how proud I am of all of you for making it this far. I will be watching the next portion of the exams along with a few respectable individuals." He then sent a smiling glare at Naruto. "I expect _you_ to be on your best behavior."

Naruto pouted at being singled out but could not help a large and mischievous grin spread across his face. "I promise absolutely nothing, Iruka-sensei." Baby give a confirming squeak before floating over and sitting on top of her daddy's head and snuggling in for a nap.

Iruka smiled back at the kids before waving them good-bye and vanishing in another plume of smoke. Not long after Iruka vanished a jounin wearing a plan white mask greeted them and escorted Team Seven down a series of halls and to the teams room.

For the next two days, all Team Seven could do was wait in their room. The team was not allowed to leave their room for the whole time, not for food or restroom breaks. To make sure that they did not leave, a lone jounin was always standing guard in front of the room and the windows had special seals placed just so that any attempt at escape was impossible. Luckily, there was a bathroom adjacent to the room. Despite these setbacks however, the stay was comfortable for the team. All except for Naruto, who had to fight off a countless number of horny Otherworld nurses.

After the two days had passed, one of the jounin guards led Team Seven through a little maze of hallways and into a large arena-like room. Halfway up two of the parallel walls were a set of platforms with metal rails running along their length. On one of the other walls was a massive wooden door that was like a smaller version of Konohagakure's entry gate. Across from that wall was a giant statue of two hands in the most basic jutsu hand sign along with the Hokage and several of the village's most esteemed and important individuals along with several others that Naruto could not pinpoint where their point of origin was.

The team was lined up and each member was evenly spaced apart. Team Seven was not the only team that had arrived at the tower earlier then expected. The team Suna along with the two Oto teams were present. The teams were told to wait for the remaining ninja teams.

The genin only had to wait for a few minutes before a large number of Konoha ninja along with a few ninja from Amegakure and several other ninja villages. Every team was lined up in the same fashion as the early arrivals. As soon as all the teams that were able to finish the second portion of the chunin exams were all in their places, several plumes of smoke popped into existence right close to the front of the row of each team.

The smoke clouds slowly disappointed to reveal the jounin instructors of each and every successful team. The Hokage took a step foreword and addressed the people in front of him. The old fart then went on a lecture about how the chunin exams were meant for blah, blah and to promote yadda, yadda and how there had to be a mini tournament because there were too many entries this year. Neither Naruto or Venom really cared. Naruto simply wanted to show off how strong he was while Venom simply wanted his host to grab the nearest female and turn her into a quivering pool of bliss. Where was Payback when you needed her?

"All of the people behind me?" The Hokage continued. "Are important representatives from each of your respective home villages. For some of you, they are your relatives or some one you may know on a person level. I have graciously invited them to the exams to help promote good will between all of our villages."

After the Hokage finished his speech, the whole room remained quiet and relatively motionless for a good five minutes before a man dressed in regal Amegakure clothes decided to speak up. "Lord Hokage. What, may I ask, are we waiting on? Shouldn't we be starting this little event?" The similarly dressed woman standing next to him gently nodded her head in agreement to the male's question.

Sarutobi simply gave a slight smirk before speaking. "We have a fe late guests that should be arriving in just a few minutes." As if to verify the aged worrier's response, the large wooden doors on the opposite wall slowly began to creak open. Three familiar robed figures slowly approached through the just as slowly opening doors. But, Empress, Payback and Revenge were not the only individuals walking through those doors.

The rumbling was almost unnoticeable when the doors first started to open. But as the wooden gate continued to open and the three women slowly approached, the rhythmic thumping became louder and louder, along with the slight shaking of the whole room. The shaking got so bad that several of the dignitaries stumbled around trying to maintain their balance.

Sarutobi wondered how they were able to get Kraid through the forest without causing a massive racket. His eyes widened when he was finally able to see what was causing the massive shacking. On either side of the trio of women were five other robed figures along with two massive monsters.

They were just a little bigger then the average human and more than twice the width. The beings wore ancient diving suits and were horribly hunched over. Instead of a matching helmet, the helmets the creatures used were completely round and had 16 bright yellow holes for eyes. Each of the creatures' heads were surrounded by a round metal gate. On their backs were two large cylindrical containers that each had a long tube that attached to the back of the creatures' necks.

The metal boots that the creature's wore were obviously composed of some heavy metal and, coupled with their strength, caused the very ground underneath them to crack with every step. From within their large helmets, deep groans and growls echoed out. The most prominent feature of the scuba-beasts were the massive drills that replaced their right hands.

The beasts escorted the three robed women across the large arena and stopped when their masters stopped in front of the Hokage. The beasts held their drills up in a semi-threatening manner as they looked around for any threats.

Empress gave a long and respectful bow towards the Hokage, allowing her two longest hairs to slink out and hover a few inches in front of her hidden face. "We would like to formally apologize for our being late." She motioned to one of the beasts near her. "Our big daddy's don't take their guard duty very seriously." The big daddy in question raised his bloody drill a little higher than the other in a sign of pride.

Sarutobi gave an understanding nod before motioning the group over to stand somewhere behind him. The big daddy's instead moved to the opposite sides of the large statue and kept a few eyes out for any sign of danger to their masters. The rest of the dignitaries looked on with expressions of irritation a few looked confused at just who these newcomers were.

The Hokage gave a small sign with his left hand and a large section of the wall right next to the giant statue slide back and upwards to reveal a just-as-large monitor. "Now," He spoke, "If anybody does not feel that they can compete, please raise your hand and you will be escorted out of this training area safely."

For a moment, nobody raised his or her hand. Sakura looked at the Uchiha standing right in front of her and locked her gaze on the odd three colon mark on the boy's pale skin. Fearing that something bad would happen due to the weird mark, Sakura was about to raise her hand in a desperate effort to get the Uchiha's mark checked out. But before she could even twitch her hand, something else caught her eye.

The pinkette slowly moved her gaze just a bit to right and stared hard at Naruto's clothed back. For a split second, Sakura could have sworn that she saw something moving underneath his black jacket. She did not move her eyes from that spot until she was sure that she had been mistaken and only after did she bring her attention back to her village leader.

After waiting a few seconds and seeing that nobody was going to raise their hand, the Hokage gave a small smile before the large screen flashed on and a series of names started to flash on said screen. After another moment of waiting, two names remained on the screen.

Konohagakure genin Uzumaki Naruto vs. Otogakure genin Korudo.

A sickly looking chunin landed in front of the Hokage and gave a cough. "Would those that were not selected *cough* please make your way up to the observation balconies." He sounded more like he was making a demand then a suggestion. "I will *cough* be the proctor and referee during this little event *cough*. That's all you need to know."

All except for Naruto and his completely black wearing opponent made their way up to one of the two balconies, including Nightmare and Baby, who sat atop Hinata's head for some odd reason.

Everyone missed Dozu handing off something to his Oto ally as well as the shared glance Danzo and Uchiha Fugaku had.


	26. Preliminary Rounds Closing

**The Black Leaves**

Chapter 26

* * *

"Begin!" Hayate shouted before jumping out of the way. Naruto wasted no time and charged right for his opponent, intent on finishing this match quickly. He held his arms straight out and prepared to make the first attack.

Korudo simply stood there with a smile hidden underneath his black mask. He stood completely motionless as Naruto rushed him, right until Naruto was just a few feet away. Korudo suddenly brought his arms straight out in front of him, tossing the long sleeves of his outfit back to reveal two sonic amplifiers attached to both of his arms. Naruto did not even have time to react before the Oto ninja smashed both amplifiers against each other.

Naruto's hands instantly flew to his ears as he tripped mid-dash and tumbled over several times before coming to a screaming halt right at Chord's feet. The blond continued to scream as blood started to leak out from in between his fingers. Korudo chuckled darkly as he hit his weapons together once again. The high pitched sound was heard by everyone but was quickly toned out by Naruto's loud screaming and violent thrashing.

The Oto ninja gave a slightly louder chuckle before kicking Naruto hard enough to send him a few feet away. "How pathetic," He spoke darkly. "And here I was told that Konoha had strong shinobi. What a load of crap."

Naruto slowly rose to his feet. He slowly wiped the blood off of his head and hands and glared daggers at Korudo. Said Oto ninja smirked before bringing his hands up once again to prepare for a deadly sound blast. On instinct, Naruto leaped as far back as possible and pressed his back as hard as he could against the massive wooden doors. Naruto may not be as smart as Shikamaru, but he did know a thing or two about sound, thanks to Venom.

For one, He know that sonic sound waves were at their strongest at their very point of origin and weakened the further away the sound waves got from said point of origin. All he could do was assume how far a safe distance was and stay there until a plan could be thought up. His enemy gave a huff of annoyance.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing? I was told aaaaall about you Uzumaki. Like how you can't stand loud noises or fire." The black wearing ninja reached into a kunai pouch located on his right leg and pulled out two of the throwing knifes. "I also know that you neither have or use projectile or long distance weapons."

Naruto's only response was a deadly glare. Kurodo smiled before lazily chucking the dangerous weapons at his standing target. Naruto simply sidestepped the weapons before transforming his hard glare into a wicked smile.

"So," He hissed. "You know everything about us. Is that so?"

Korudo gave a half-assed shrug. "Pretty much. Hell, I know that you have a frog shaped wallet that you named Gamma-chan. Haha!" He laughed loudly. Kiba could not help but smirk at that.

Naruto's smile simply got bigger. "Then you must know what is inside of us." He spoke calmly. "What we _really_ have inside us." Korudo raised an eyebrow at the kid's words. He was never told about any sort of ability or power the brat might have. He did know however that the brat had absolutely no chakra at all what so ever.

"A load of BS?" The Oto ninja laughed.

"You could not be any more wrong." Sakura noticed that Naruto's back was moving again. Almost like something was trying to force itself out of his jacket. Naruto gave a grunt before speaking again.

"We would like to let you know. There is something inside us. Something very strong." Naruto chuckled before grunting again and hunching over slightly.

Sarutobi, most of the Konoha council that was present and several of the jounin looked intensely at Naruto. They all fearing what Naruto was going to reveal but for their own personal reasons.

Kurodo took a step back and slowly lowered into a fighting position just in case Naruto was planning on something that might beat his sound attacks.

"We've had it inside us for a very long time. We've tried our hardest to hold it back." Naruto groaned while wearing a large smile. "If we let is escape, it could kill everybody." His eyes darted to just over Kurodo's left shoulder and directly into Empress' hidden eyes. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Two rounded points started to press against the inside of Naruto's jacket. "Fortunately for you. We will only use a little bit of it. Unfortunately, for us. It will be permanent." The two points on Naruto's back kept getting longer and longer until they started to tear out of his jacket. But before the points could tear free, Kurodo swung his right arm foreword and revealed a hidden attachment to his weapon. A gauntlet exactly like Zaku's, only this one was directly attached to his arm brace and had a system of vents lining the rectangular knuckle part.

Naruto did not have the slightest chance to move out of the way just as a large channel of sonic waves slammed him into the wooden door. Kurodo kept flicking a kunai against his arm guard while aiming at Naruto. The continuous attack forced Naruto's pinned body to writhe and shake violently. Inside Naruto's mind, Venom was screaming and screeching in pain as he smashed into the walls of his host's mind.

'Make him stoooop!'

Venom shrieked. His wish was granted just a few seconds later when Naruto's body suddenly went limp and Kurodo stopped his attack. A massive grin formed on Kurodo's face as he saw Naruto's body slowly fall from dented wood and fall face first into the hard floor. Naruto did not move.

The whole room was deathly quiet. Sakura had a hand covering her mouth in complete and utter shock of how quickly Naruto was defeated. He did not even get a chance to show off this new power that he claimed to have. Hinata was gripping the metal railing so hard that her knuckles were turning white as she fought back tears, fearing the worst. Nightmare and the rest of the gathered symbiotes did not show any signs of concern.

Hayate had yet to announce the winner of the match due to being both stunned and intrigued at the Otogakure boy's weaponry. This gave Kurodo the pleasure of approaching his opponent and giving loud and boisterous taunts. "How fucking pathetic! This village is completely worthless! I bet I could take over this whole fucking place in less than a day!" He laughed loudly. The instant he looked down, however, his laughter came to an abrupt halt.

Naruto's body was gone. "Where they Hell is he!" Korudo shouted as he looked all over the arena for his opponent. He looked up to his allies up in the stands for any sign that they saw where he had went. They were all just as confused as he was. This just frustrated him further.

"An interesting ability this boy has, Hokage-sama." A dignitary said to the village leader. "I've never heard of a ninja being able to turn invisible without the use of genjutsu." Before the Hokage could respond, a part of the floor and wall; strangely shaped like a certain loud-mouthed blond, started to run towards the large group. The few ANBU started to prepare to defend the group of VIP individuals.

The human shaped image suddenly leapt up onto the side of the large statue behind the group and quickly scurried up to the very top of the rocky structure. The figure sat on the top of the statue in a rather uncomfortable looking position before shimmering and returning to the normal coloration of one Uzumaki Naruto. Kurodo had yet to notice his opponent's reappearance.

"The ultimate art of the ambush versus the ultimate ambush predator." Naruto whispered loudly before letting his sharp red tongue flop out of his mouth. "Let's see who wins!" He shouted before shooting his tongue right for the back of his opponent's head.

Hearing Naruto's loud voice, Korudo turned just in time to avoid his brain being stabbed by the red appendage. To say Korudo was shocked would be an understatement. The only person able to do anything like that was his lord Orochimaru. The black dressed ninja looked at the point of impact to see that Naruto's appendage had punctured the concrete floor.

Korudo swiftly grabbed Naruto's tongue and gave it a hard tug in an effort to pull the blond off his perch. Instead, the tongue quickly wrapped around his arm and raised him into the air with enough speed that he smashed into the ceiling with enough force to crack the roof. Naruto released the ninja and allowed him to fall to the Earth below. Korudo was just barely able to right himself and land on his wobbly feet. He stayed in a crouched position, breathing heavily.

"Where's all that tough talk now?" Naruto asked, sounding as if he was asking a serious question. His response was Korudo raising both of his arms and aiming his sound cannons directly at Naruto. He fired duel blasts of sonic waves right for the symbiotically possessed blond.

Naruto leapt off the top of the structure just as the wall behind him exploded into splinters. He landed on all fours on the wall adjacent to his former position and glared at his foe. His body started to shake slightly as the two points on his back finally tore through his black jacket to reveal the two bony elbows of his extra set of arms. He had to jump out of the way of another charged blast of sound waves, thankful for his symbiotically enhanced senses. This time, he landed upside down on the ceiling of the arena and finally revealed his bladed pair of arms for all to see.

The arena was once again silent as all saw Naruto's new appendages. This caused Naruto to smirk. "If you had allowed us to finish," He spoke. "Then you would know that while it is housed in our body and uses our chakra as food. The power we contain gives us the strength and power we need to fight and protect our village!" He shouted before launching himself directly towards Korudo. His bladed arms poised to strike into his opponent's soft flesh.

Korudo leapt backward right before Naruto smashed into the ground. Naruto swung his bladed arms at Korudo and just barely missed gutting the Oto ninja. Said ninja stumbled back from the attack only for Naruto's human arms to grab onto the sound weapons and give a hard jerk forwards. The bladed arms swung down and tug themselves into the ninja's shoulders, causing him to shout out in pain.

Naruto held him in place as he wrenched his blades out of the Oto ninja and plunged them back in. Blood poured out from the kid's wounds and drenched Naruto's blades as he continues his assault on Korudo's shoulders.

Korudo tried to struggle free but instead felt Naruto's foot place itself on his chest. Naruto began to pull harder on Korudo's arms while pushing against his chest. The blond haired ninja gave his prey an over-sized and wicked smile before raising his extra set of arms as high as possible. He brought the weapons down with enough force to go straight through Korudo's shoulders and out his armpits.

Korudo screamed out in pain as the blades tore through his skin and bone. Blood splattered the floor as the sickening sound of flesh tearing and bones popping echoed through the room. Naruto's foot pressed harder into Korudo's chest while his human arms pulled the Oto ninja's arms in the opposite direction. His prey screaming louder and louder as his arms were slowly pulled out of their sockets.

With one final yank, Naruto tore off Korudo's right arm while slicing have of his left shoulder off; leaving his left arm dangling uselessly as his side. As blood poured from Korudo's wounds; Naruto, still holding the severed arm, changed his grip on it before raising it high into the air and bringing it down hard on the Otogakure ninja's head. The sound weapon cracking his skull. Korudo's body fell to the ground with a dull thud; Naruto looked at the severed arm in his hand before lightly tossing it aside.

Naruto slowly turned to face the proctor, waiting for him to announce the winner. Now Hayate has seen some gruesome things during his time as a ninja of Konoha. He has experienced first hand how low an enemy's tactics can be. Such as the suicide bomber that left him trapped for a good two hours in a burning structure, forcing him to inhale an unhealthy dosage of smoke; hence his sickly appearance and his constant coughing.

Hayate shock himself out of his stupor and finally made his declaration on the match. "The winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

The match winner slowly looked at Hayate will an approving look before stalking his way over to the set of stairs that lead to the balcony that most of his fellow Konoha ninja stood. As he walked, Naruto allowed his abnormal tongue to hang out of his mouth. He was most definitely _not_ looking forward to the inevitable confrontation with his peers about his arms and such.

He made his way up the stairs and stopped once just to watch the medical officers carry away his late opponent. It was such a waste of food. Venom had the mindset of _always_ eating what you kill.

Naruto made his way up to the balcony and did not have to see the large number of eyes focused on him. He could feel the mixed feelings of fear and confusion among countless other negative emotions. The only people that did not show any at least negative response to his appearance were Shikamaru, who was half-asleep, and Shino. But then again, Shino never showed any emotion at all.

Naruto stopped right at the very top of the landing and turned to face the arena and leaned against the railing with his human arms crossed over the metal bar. His other pair of arms lazily slung on top of the railing and simply lay there in a relaxed position. Internally, Venom was trying his best to lessen the impact of once again being a social outcast to the boy.

'Hey now,'

Venom spoke gently. _**'It's ok, you still have us and Nightmare and Payback and Revenge and even Lady Empress. Hell, you have the entire Symbiote horde. Who needs to have human friends?' **_Venom's attempted to cheer up his host. His attempt failed when Naruto visibly showed his sudden depression by hanging his second pair of arms limply over the edge of the railing.

The next two genin were called down to the arena to fight. They were just two unnamed and unimportant characters that the author did not feel needed any significant place in the story except to make an excuse as to why what is going to occur in the next scene will happen.

Just a few feet away from Naruto, Hinata looked at her crush with a mix of worried and confused eyes. She wanted to go over and talk to him, but the many looks he was receiving from his peers and superiors caused the young Hyuuga to hesitate. The sudden sound of something hitting the ground behind her drew Hinata's attention to a prone Nightmare.

The charred princess lay there on the ground for a few moments before she slowly raised her head high enough so that her one yellow eye could be seen looking directly at the dejected Naruto. She slowly brought her left arm forward and firmly planted her charred hand on the concrete in front of her. Nightmare just as slowly pulled with that arm and proceeded to slowly drag herself over to Naruto. A look of pure determination radiated from her visible eye.

Hinata watched Nightmare for a moment before looking back at Naruto to see that he had not noticed his teammates attempt at approach. Even though Hinata instinctively knew that the apparently burned girl was her rival for Naruto's heart, she just did not have it in her to watch Nightmare's pathetic attempt. So, with a heavy sigh, Hinata bent over the struggling symbiote and threw the girl's arm over her shoulder and hoisted her onto her feet.

Nightmare sent the Hyuuga a confused glance only to see a gentle smile being returned. Understanding what Hinata was doing, Nightmare gave a near silent grunt while nodding her hidden head. The two then proceeded to very slowly approach Naruto to comfort him and to show him that at least two people honestly cared for him. About halfway through the lengthy fight below, the two girls finally made it over to Naruto.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata almost whispered. Naruto's head spun around so fast that Hinata thought that if she were any closer, the boy's tongue would have slapped her across the face. He had a look of initial surprise that quickly leveled down when he saw who had approached him.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata-chan, Nightmare-chan," Naruto looked past the two to see a majority of his fellow Konoha ninja staring hard at the three. "Is there something you two need?"

Suddenly, Nightmare lurched forward and swung her arms over her head, slamming into Naruto. The boy instinctively wrapped all four of his arms around the girl when he felt all of her weight press down on him. He was surprised by the sudden action along with her burying her burnt face into his chest. Hinata was just as taken back and could not help but let a little bit of anger appear on her cute face.

"N-no Naruto-kun. We don't need anything. We just wanted to come t-talk to you." Her eyes flicked to Naruto's back right arm and back to his face in such a small amount of time that it was almost unnoticeable. However, Naruto noticed.

The blond looked up at the arm and gave a humorless chuckle. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. Even if these things are not really mine, I can still control them." To prove it, Naruto used the same arm to give a large slow swing downward in a bowing fashion. "See?"

Hinata silently watched Naruto's display until he was finished. "I won't hurt you or anything if that's what your afraid of." He said solemnly.

Hinata quickly shook her head. "N-Not at all Naruto-kun. I-I was just interested in the p-parasite that you said lives inside you." This time, she allowed her pale eyes to purposely trace over the details of Naruto's deadly second set of arms.

"Really?"

"I am most interested in it too Naruto-san." Shino suddenly appeared next to his teammate. His sudden appearance scarred the ever-living daylights out of the other three teens and almost made Nightmare summon one Hell of a horde. "May I ask you a few questions?"

Naruto looked at Shino for a moment before looking down at the snuggling Nightmare then back up to the living hive. "Um, ok. I'll answer what I can."

Shino was quiet for a moment before leaning in a little towards Naruto. "You lack any sort of orifice for your arms to hide, how were they constructed and why were those specifically created by your parasite?"

Naruto stared at Shino for a moment while allowing Venom to tell him what to say. "Well, back in the forest I was in danger and in an effort to save itself and me, the parasite forced a change in my genetic coding."

"I am able to see the obvious, Naruto-san. So please get to the point. Where did the parasite get the 'materials' to create those arms?" Shino said in a humorless tone.

"Oh," Was Naruto's intelligent response. "Well, the skin is made from revitalized dead skins cells and the muscles were made from muscle cells taken from my arms and given an increased metabolism. The same with the bones and blades, except those were taken from one of my ribs. The same thing happened. The cells' metabolism was sped up so that they would multiply faster. This is why the creation of the arms happened in such a short amount of time."

"Hmm," Shino responded. "I am to assume that the same goes for your tongue then?"

Naruto nodded his head then had his tongue shoulders like a coat. "I have one other question for you Naruto-san. Where is the parasite located on your body?"

Naruto struck a thinking pose for a moment before answering. "Well, most of him is in and around my brain, but he has spread out to most of the inside of my body."

Shino just gave a small nod before turning his attention back to the match below. Hinata however continued to stare at Naruto. More specifically his long tongue. Her young and perverted mind started to form several mature scenarios that all involved Naruto's tongue doing countless naughty things to her body.

Sensing a threat, Nightmare turned her head slightly to see the distant look on Hinata's face and shot the girl a terrifying glare. Unfortunately, the Hyuuga was too far-gone to notice a thing. Nightmare snuggled deeper into Naruto tried to ignore the blushing girl behind her.

A little while later, the match below ended with Random Ninja Number One winning. Next was...You know what? I'm not really in the mood to have the rest of the fights since they don't change much from the original matches. The only difference is who fights whom; the winners are all the same. So, instead I'll give you the ending of Hinata's match with Neji. I mean, come on, that would obvious have sort of significance in a NaruXHina fanfic. Right?

Hinata held herself up with one hand on her knee and the other holding her agonizing heart. She had put up quite the fight against her angsty cousin. Her combined style of the Hyuuga fighting style and Naruto's brutish brawling took Neji by surprise at the beginning of the fight. Since she never showed any sign of learning another fighting style during the main branch training exercises, Neji had to change up his strategy a little.

Neji's quick thinking and reflexes saved him from a brutal beating from his younger cousin. Though, he would never admit it. He tried to steady his breath while staring down at Hinata. He allowed a wicked smirk to form on his lips as he watched the young Hyuuga heir struggle to stand up straight.

"I knew the main branch was nothing but a gang of weaklings." Neji said, trying his hardest not to let his panting show in his voice. "Without that accursed seal of yours, your nothing but a weakling that is destined to fail at my hands." The prodigy continued with his rant about destiny and failure.

Up in the balcony, Naruto's anger continues to increase. Neji's harsh words throughout the match just fueled his anger towards the teen. Even when Naruto was training with Neji's team, he felt at least a small amount of anger towards that egotistical bastard. He was always looking down on his teammates and Naruto. More Lee and Naruto then anyone else since neither of them could use chakra properly.

He would rant on Naruto about how it was impossible for him to become a ninja without any chakra at all and that it was simply blind luck that Naruto was even alive. Ever since he first met him, Naruto has wanted to clock Neji right across his pretty boy face.

"Hehe," Hinata laughed. "Oh *pant* dear cousin, are you really that blind? You may have mastered our families blood line, but you're the blindest person alive." Hinata looked up at Naruto and gave him a gentle smile before turning back to Neji. "Someone very important to me has been watching our match." Hinata could feel her heart skip a beat for a moment as she carefully planned out what she was going to say. "I know I can't win Neji-san, but I won't allow myself to be embarrassed in front of my special person." She ignored the screams of pain coming from every cell in her body and slid back into her unique fighting pose.

Unfortunately, before Hinata could even move towards her cousin; the girl's damaged heart sent a massive jolt of pain through her form and caused Hinata to cough up a few drops of blood and fall down to her knees. Seeing his chance to finally get his vengeance on the unjust actions of the main branch of the Hyuuga family and charged forward to end the heiress' life. He knew he was going to die for killing the heir to the Hyuuga clan, but at least he would have finally gotten justice for the wrongful murder of his father.

In an instant, nearly all of Konoha's jounin level ninja were in the center of the arena. While nearly everyone was expecting the jounin to have tried to stop the obvious murder attempt of Hyuuga Hinata. Instead, they all had their arms wrapped around one extremely pissed off Uzumaki Naruto. They were not simply blocking his pathway or keeping him place. All of the jounin had their arms wrapped around some part of Naruto's body and were desperately trying to prevent the boy from advancing towards Neji.

Even with all of their combined strength, Naruto continued to slowly advance towards Neji. His eyes had gone from their sky bright blue, to pure white. His normally spiky blond hair was slick back a little and a massive amount of saliva was pouring from his snarling jaws.

"Neeeeeejiiiiiii!"

Naruto roared loudly as he yanked his head free from Guy's strong grip. He opened his mouth and prepared to stab the Hyuuga with his tongue when Anko released her grip and quickly slid her leg brace over her forearm and slammed it into his open mouth hard enough to shatter several of his teeth. Naruto growled loudly from his now bleeding mouth.

Hinata watched the whole scene play out and had mixed feelings of admiration and shock. Admiration that Naruto cared enough for her to try and prevent her death without any regard for his own safety. Shock for how scary Naruto looked when pissed off and fighting a group of jounin.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sarutobi bellowed loudly. "Stand. Down." He set a threatening glare to the boy. He hated to sound so intimidating to the kid, but he knew that there was no other way to prevent Naruto from attacking Neji and causing a potential political outburst for the blonde's death.

Naruto slightly turned at the aged Hokage and stared at him for a moment with his pure white eyes. His head turned back to looking at Neji and he continued to slowly approach the ninja with malicious intent.

"Having troubling controlling your genin there, Hokage-_sama_?" Some old fart representative from Amegakure chortled loudly. His teenage escort gave an overly exaggerated laugh at her companion's horrible insult.

"Mind giving us a chance to stop the boy?" Empress asked in a kind tone.

"What the Hell do you think you could possibly do?" The same representative blurted out. "Not even his village leader couldn't stop him. What could some prissy _woman_ leader of some small and worthless village do?"

A low rumbling growl emitted from the two big daddies behind the group. Their eyes had turned a dangerously dark yellow and their drilled arms started to spin.

"Please be careful what you say, sir. As I have said before, our big daddies take their guard duty _very_ seriously. Even verbal attacks may send them out of control." Empress warned the old fool. She stepped foreword and was about to give her two extra long "antennae" a twitch, when Hinata started to cough violently and more blood was spat out of her mouth. Hinata leaned over as she coughed more.

"Hinata?"

Naruto's gaze landed on the fallen Hyuuga. His eyes widened as he saw Hinata fall face first onto the cement floor. With a massive jerk of his body, Naruto was able to pull him, and everyone holding onto him, towards Hinata. With a lot more force, Naruto approached the prone Hinata, dragging everyone behind him. His hair slowly came back to it's normal spiky fashion and his white eyes slowly returned to their normal blue as the flow of saliva slowed down to a halt.

Seeing him return to normal, the jounin slowly let Naruto go and allow him to approach the injured Hinata. Naruto fell to his knees and careful turned Hinata onto her back and checked if she was breathing. A sudden violent cough proved Hinata to still be alive. The girl slowly opened her pale eyes and stared up at Naruto.

Now, to some, seeing a blond haired, blue eyed teenager with a pair of grotesque arms kneeling over you would send them into a flying panic. But, for Hinata he looked like and angel sent from heaven; the back lighting from the ceiling that made a halo-ish outline of him didn't hurt that thought either.

She gave a soft and pained chuckle right before giving a hard cough and smiling rather big at the boy over her. "H-How did I do, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto returned her smile with a sad one of his own. "You did amazing Hinata-chan. I was really impressed with you far you have gotten with your training." Hinata's smile grew vastly before another violent coughing fit took over her small frame. Naruto held her shaking body close as she tried to control her coughing.

Only a short moment later did the medics arrive and placed Hinata's semi-conscious body onto a stretcher. Naruto silently watched the medics carry Hinata out of sight; then instantly shifted back at to his semi-symbiotic state while swiveling to face Neji.

"**Neji!" **Naruto growled; his long and unruly fangs forced his mouth into a wicked grin as his tongue dripped copious amounts of foul smelling saliva. THe surrounding jounin prepared to make an attempt to stop Naruto should he try to harm the Hyuuga protegee.

"For what you have done to Hinata,"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously before his creepy smile grew way too big. **"We'll eat you ALIVE!"** And without another word, Naruto leapt up and backwards onto the above balcony.

The rest of the preliminary matches went about as expected, except for when Sasuke started to use an odd chakra that drew the attention of every symbiote within a five-mile radius. Even Nightmare was able to stick her tongue out and lick her lips in a starving fashion. After his fight, Kakashi took Sasuke away for some unknown reason, leaving the symbiotes hungry and agitated.

It was now time for the final match and Nightmare's turn to fight and she was more than ready to impress Naruto with her already massive array of Otherworldly monsters. Having the Prayer suddenly appear from underneath the balcony and climb up and over the railing startled nearly everyone, which caused Nightmare to release an airy giggle. The living transport raised Nightmare onto a large throne attached to her back.

Nightmare cursed inwardly at her still useless legs as the Prayer carried her creator down to the arena. If she only had the full use of her body, she wouldn't have to fully depend on her creations and would be able to impress Lord Venom with her own fighting abilities. Her opponent was the teammate of the Otogakure ninja Naruto had fought against. She was a little worried that the guy would have some sort of sound-based weaponry. She was positive that her fragile body would shatter from even one blast of the same weapons used by Naruto's opponent.

The Prayer set Nightmare gently on the ground and helped the burn victim into an upright sitting position before departing once again for the Otherworld. Thinking that this fight was going to end quickly, the Oto ninja took out a kunai and waited for Hayate to begin the match.

"Are you two ready?" The proctor asked. The Oto ninja nodded his head with a smirk. Nightmare simply sat there. "Alright then. Begin!" He dropped his arm and jumped out of the way.

Just like his arrogant teammate, the ninja stood straight up and half-hazardly tossed his weapon at his target. The kunai sailed through the air, aimed directly for Nightmare's head. The symbiote princess closed her one visible eye and allowed the kunai to sail harmlessly through her dimensional rift and vanished into Otherworld.

In response, Nightmare shot her intestine out and stretched to mammoth proportions before trying to slam the appendage down towards the lad. The kid jumped out of the way of the slimy appendage and threw three shuriken at Nightmare's torso. These too were harmlessly sucked into Otherworld. Seeing how throwing small numbers of weapons at a time was not working, the Oto ninja rolled out a weapon scroll and started to send volleys of sharp objects at the young girl.

Above on the balcony, one Tenten was pouting at having _her_ fighting technique already copied. Sure it was a much less flashy and the weapon numbers were drastically smaller, but still, it just was not fair that her fighting technique could be so easily copied.

Despite the massive amount of weaponry that was being thrown, none at all were making any contact with their intended target. Before they could even reach Nightmare, small Otherworld portals would appear and send the weapons to that dimension. After a good chunk of a half-hour was spent chucking weapons, the male ninja had finally run out.

He stood there panting hard while watching Nightmare's intestine rise up into the air. He prepared to dodge once again only for the appendage to slink away back into Nightmare's charred gut. The Oto ninja kept his distance from his opponent and prepared for her next attack.

Suddenly a very thin and unhealthy looking man appeared out of Nightmare's stomach and was raised high into the air by several wires of rusted copper. The skinny man had several red scars of a symbol; Naruto was told were called the Halo of the Sun, all over his body. The scars looked old but they appeared to be bleeding nonstop as the man continuously moaned from the never-ending pain.

As he was raised higher into the air, everybody focused on the copper wire growing razor sharp barbs and the many weapons that had been thrown at Nightmare become intertwined with the barbwire.

The mess of pointy objects started to crawl over the now moaning louder man. They wrapped around his small frame slowly while painfully cutting into his slowly darkening skin. His skin continued to grow darker until it looked like thawed, rotting human skin. The man started to scream louder as the wires started to cover every inch of his body, leaving no visible sign of the flesh underneath.

The man's body was dropped onto the hard ground below and start to twitch and writhe around violently. His violent shacking continued as the barbed wire and weapons slowly sank into his gray flesh and slowly shaped themselves into sharp, metal spines. His arms, legs, torso and even hid head was covered in the sharp spines. The man's moans of pain became very, very raspy; as if he was struggling to just barely get enough air into his lungs.

His mouth gasped out from in-between the barbwire before several cords dove in and started to fill his mouth with metal fangs and blood. His eyes were replaced by a small mass of spines and his oily hair fell from his gray head. Slowly, every wire sank into the man's skin, leaving only the very tips of his spines covering his gray form.

Finally, the man stopped moving and his raspy breathing came to a halt. Nightmare stared at the body for a moment before looking back at her opponent then back at her new creation. Her yellow eye flashed for a moment before returning to her opponent.

The Oto ninja gave a short nervous laugh that quickly escalated into a more arrogant laugh. "It looks like your little pet there didn't quiet make it, huh? Too bad." He chortled loudly. Nightmare just gave him a deadpanned look as he laughed is idiot heart out.

Suddenly, the new creature slinked to its bare feet and let out a raspy snarl before turning to face its creator's enemy. The guy's stupid laughter came to a rather abrupt stop as he saw the creature slowly start to approach. It's whole body twitched violently as it walked at a steady pace.

The Otogakure kid jumped backwards to get a bit more distance between him and the abomination. He took out one of his few remaining kunai knives and wrapped an explosive tag around the handle before throwing the deadly weapon directly at his target. The weapon struck home in the monster's right shoulder.

The beast raised its arm to 'look' at the weapon that had struck it and tilted its twitching head sideways in a confused fashion. The tip of the sutra caught flame before unleashing a mighty explosion that rocked the whole tower. While everyone, sans Gaara, had to hold onto something to prevent him or her from falling over Nightmare did not even blink.

The smoke quickly cleared away to reveal that half of the spiked monster's head and upper torso was completely gone. THe guy responsible for the creatures damaged state was just barely able to give a smirk before the sound of tearing flesh echoed through the chamber. This was followed by a mass of barbed wire bursting out of the monster's wounds and slowly knitting themselves together and repairing the damaged tissue.

In less than 15 seconds, the monster's body was completely healed and there was not a single sign of any damage being done. The creature's raspy breathing started up again as it once again started to approach the youth.

The kid tried once again to ready one of his remaining weapons, but the monster did not give him the chance. It shot its arms forward and allowed them to stretch out towards the Oto ninja and grab onto the boy's shoulders. It's sharp claws dug into his soft flesh as he was violently yanked towards the monster. His feet dragged on the ground as he tried to pull himself free from the creature's grip as well as try to not get any closer to it as possible.

His attempts ultimately ended in failure as the monster gave one final hard yank and threw the youth directly at its body. Just as the Oto ninja was an inch away from slamming his chest into the creature's; the being extended every spine on its body to at least four feet in length. Needless to say, Nightmare's opponent was dead the instant several spines went through his skull and whole body. It had happened so fast that the kid did not even know he was dead; his wide eyes were still looking around in complete shock.

Just as suddenly as it had extended it's spines; the monster retracted them back to their original length and allowed the boy's corpse to slump down to the ground. Nearly all of his bodily fluids were pouring onto the floor. The last remaining member of that specific team dropped to her knees in complete and utter shock and fear. Without her teammates, she was completely useless and would most likely be disposed off by Orochimaru.

The monster gave a loud raspy scream before bending over and grabbing the ninja's corpse by the legs and slowly dragged it over to Nightmare. Nightmare's outfit parted and allowed the beast to drag its prey into Otherworld to do Kami-knows-what, leaving a trail of fresh blood behind.

Hayate did not need to announce who the winner of the match was and instead just stayed out of the way as everyone on the balconies made their way back to their positions that they were given before the little preliminary matches even began.

Each of the winners of their respective matches stood in front of their peers and were told to draw a slip of paper that would determine who they would be fighting against in the final rounds. Naruto paid no attention to who the others would be fighting and instead prayed that he would get a chance to make Neji pay for hurting Hinata. And, it was just his luck that he drew Neji's name.

An inhuman smile crept onto his face as he slowly turned his head a little towards Neji. The Hyuuga tried to pretend that he could not see Naruto, but failed at preventing a cold chill from climbing up his spine when Naruto's right eye suddenly became pure white after he blinked, then returned to normal after blinking again.

Venom laughed loudly within his host's mind. **_'This is gonna' be fun!'_**


	27. Sister

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning:

This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the second chapter.

The Black Leaves

Chapter 27

* * *

Now, any normal person would think that after completing an impossible written test, traversing through a deadly forest filled with Kami-knows-what and fighting for your life against a deadly opponent; Naruto would want to rest and relax.

And any normal person would be right. Instead of heading right to the nearest training ground to test out his extra arms; since he never got the chance to during the second part of the exam, Venom was able to convince his host otherwise.

While running to his house to get a quick shower, Naruto had passed the village's hotspring/open air bath and the combined scent and sounds of the many women behind the wooden fence was driving Venom into a massively perverted fit. So, he was able to convince his host into taking a much-needed break inside the female infested hotsprings. Naruto was even able to scare out a discount since he had yet to hide his extra arms.

So, Naruto walked into the male changing room, changed out of his clothes, put on a towel and headed into the empty male side of the hotsprings. He walked over to the edge and started to talk to his parasite. _'Hey, Venom? We're kind of weak against hot stuff right?'_

'Yes, why do you ask?'

'If that is so, then why the Hell are we going to go into a pool of steaming water?'

'Is the water boiling? Are any bubbles forming?'

'Well no, bu-'

'Then shut the Hell up and get in the damn water!'

Venom roared at his host. This was probably going to be his one and only chance to see such a large group of naked, non-infected, human women in one location.

Not wanting to increase his slowly developing headache, Naruto wisely stepped into the hot water. Instead of the extreme pain he was expecting, Naruto just felt the muscle relaxing heat like any normal human would. So, Naruto removed his towel and settled down into the water and allowed his back set of arms to rest on the warm rocks that surrounded the body of water.

Naruto gave a massive sigh of relief as the hot water started to work out any muscle kinks that Venom was too lazy to fix. The blond kid was almost about to go to sleep from how good it felt, only the light chatter of a large group of women on the other side of the wooden fence kept that from he doubted that he would get any sleep after hearing the group of women let out over-joyed squeals, Naruto decided to swim about the large body of water aimlessly before settling into a spot that was further away from the loud women.

After having relaxed for a little over an hour, Naruto was about to get out when he felt an all too familiar chill run up his spine. He slowly turned his head towards the dressing room and saw a _very_ happy Payback crouching on the roof and glaring at the naked Naruto with a lust filled gleam. A series of clicks and purrs excaped her fang-filled mouth.

Naruto's face grew a dark shade of red as his parasite; and thus he himself, understood what she was saying in their own species method of communication. She was basically saying, "Fuck me now!"

Payback leapt to the rocky floor below and slowly crawled towards her prey on all fours; her lust filled glare increasing in intensity. Naruto turned around and made to escape from the female symbiote, but said female symbiote shot her fingers out at the boy and wrapped him up tightly before slowly pulling him to her.

Payback sat down into the hotspring and settled herself down before forcing Naruto between her spread legs and pressing her massive breasts against the back of his neck and head. Her fingers returned to normal as her hands snaked across Naruto's chest. She continued to make the symbiotic mating call as she ran her hands over almost every inch of bare skin. Her breasts were also busy, licking Naruto's back affectionately.

"You did very well in your match, our Lord,"

She whispered as she let her hands run themselves up his second pair of arms before she moved them so that they sat comfortably over her shoulders. **"We were ****_very_**** impressed at how well you were able to control such young appendages." **Her mouth curved upward into a perverse smile. **"We're going to give you a little****_ reward_**** for passing the second part of the exams." **Payback allowed her tongue to lick Naruto's cheek and then force itself into his young mouth before wrapping around his own tongue.

Naruto tried to shout in surprise, but Payback turned his head to the right, where it met the woman's human mouth. Naruto's eye widened as his lips clashed with her's. His tongue was pulled into her mouth as Payback hungrily kissed the blond. As much as this shocked and terrified the Uzumaki, he could not deny that kissing Payback felt really good.

Payback kept Naruto's lips on her's for a good amount of time before slowly pulling away. She saw the slightly dazed look on the boy's face and gave a soft giggle before forcing Naruto's head in-between her large breasts. It only took Naruto a few seconds to snap out of his daze and start thrashing about in an effort to escape from the lovely pillows of flesh.

After having her fun with Naruto's thrashing about, Payback released her grip on him and allowed him to back away a bit to catch his breath. When Naruto had finally regulated his breathing he looked over at Payback, who had returned to her full symbiotic form, and saw an expecting look etched across her blue-ish face.

"Um, well. Thanks?" Naruto said. "We can't say that we didn't really like that reward." He blushed hard. Payback gave the boy a soft giggle before once again shooting him a lust filled glare. Before he could ask the symbiote what the look was for, he was hoisted out of the water and was set down on the edge closest to Payback.

"You did not honestly think that a simple kiss was your

**_real_**** reward, now did you?" **Payback asked as she forced open Naruto's legs. She looked down and let her already massive smile grew even more. **"Look who has come out to say 'Hi'."** She chuckled.

Naruto's face became redder then it had ever been before as Payback lowered her head down to his erect member. It was impossible for him _not_ to get an erection when looking at the sexy symbiote since both he and Venom found her very, _very_ attractive. He would probably be more concerned if he did _not_ get a hard-on from being near the alien seductress.

Naruto made an attempt to cover his manhood, only to have Payback tightly grab his wrists and pull them away. Before he could actually protest, Payback's long tongue flicked against the head of his cock. Naruto held back the slight groan of pleasure he felt as Payback flicked the tip again.

Said symbiote continued to flick Naruto's hard member until a small amount of pre-cum leaked out of the tip. Payback smiled before licking up the fluid. **"Yummy!"**

Naruto looked down in fear as Payback slowly parted her dripping-with-drool, fang-filled mouth. He tried to stop her by forcing her head away, but found that she was not moving no matter how much force he put into trying to remove her. His muscles tightened when he felt Payback's warm saliva drip onto his cock and a pair of soft lips wrap around his shaft.

Naruto tossed his head back and let a low groan escape through his tightly clenched teeth. He had never felt anything _this_ good. Instead of trying to force away Payback's head, now Naruto was trying to keep it in place. Naruto risked a look down and saw Samus' human mouth, directly behind her fanged set, wrapped around his member while licking it furiously.

It was when Samus started to put more of Naruto's cock into her nice hot mouth and give a very hard suck, did said boy give a sudden thrust. The woman smiled around the meat in her mouth before slowly pulling away from the delicious stick. She relished in the rather loud whimper Naruto let out when only the head remained in her mouth. She quickly that whimper into a groan when her head shot down and every inch of his cock was swallowed into her warm cavern.

"Shit!" Naruto nearly shouted as he unleashed his load. He held down Payback's head as his cock unleashed spurt after spurt of his warm cum down the symbiote's throat. After several seconds, the spurting cum decreased in amount and force before stopping completely. His hands slowly slid off Payback's head while she just as slowly pulled her head away from softening member.

Samus allowed her symbiotic fangs to cover her human mouth once again before licking her chops and purring, "Delicious!" She looked at the panting and red faced Naruto, "You can't be tired already our love. We're still hungry for more!" About halfway through the blowjob, Payback slowly receded away so that Samus could enjoy all of the sexual contact personally. Besides, it wasn't like it would be the last time she would get the chance to do perverted things to Lord Venom.

But before Payback could continue to reward Venom's host, Naruto returned to his senses and noticed that the almost constant chatter on the other side of the wooden fence has stopped. He stopped every single one of his bodily movements and focused all of his energy into his hearing. Naruto even grabbed Payback firmly to send her the hint to be quiet.

Naruto felt that at least a dozen eyes were focused on him and Payback. After waiting for about three whole minutes and not hearing a thing, Naruto simply assumed that the women had left and that he was just being a little paranoid. But the instant he released a sigh of relief, Naruto heard a woman's voice from the other side say, "Do you think they'll go all the way?"

Naruto's whole body became a bright scarlet as he turned his head to see several eyes staring back at him through holes in the wood that were obviously left there by perverted men. He proceeded launched his self into the changing room. He quickly put on his clothes and bolted out of the facility as fast as his legs could take him.

If Naruto had paused for just a moment he would have noticed that one of the pairs of eyes staring at him where a brilliant blue and belonged to certain blond girl.

* * *

After her tie with her best friend Sakura, Yamanaka Ino was in 'super bitch' mode. After her embarrassing performance against her best friend, Ino was more than willing to relief all of her pent up anger. What made her mood that much worse, was when she had told her parents of her humiliating defeat all they had told her was to train harder and try again the next time the exams came around. Ino knew that all that was utter bull shit.

So, after beating her poor pillow until it was nothing but an empty sac, Ino had calmed down just enough to decide that she needed a much better way to release all of her anger. So, she reached into her savings and decided to head over to the Konoha hotsprings in a desperate hope that the soothing hot water would calm her down enough to not sock her lazy sensei in the jaw.

When she arrived, Ino had secretly hoped that it would have been empty and that she would get the chance to truly 'relax'. Unfortunately, since most of the women of the village had heard of the large number of important, single, and rich, political individuals that had arrived for the chunin exams, the female side of the hotspring was filled with women. So much for the quiet stress relief.

All Ino could do was grumble in irritation and head over to the one empty spot right near the divider. She tried her hardest to ignore the gossiping women. Now, Ino loved her share of gossip a little more than other girls did her age; Hell, she enjoyed it more than most lonely house wives, but Ino had her limits and the large group of squackers was quickly reaching it.

Ino was just barely containing her frustration and was about to leave when she heard a sound from the male side. It sounded kind of like a moan of some kind. "Did anybody hear that?" One of the older women asked loudly. Nobody seemed to give the woman any attention and continued with whatever they were doing.

"I did," A slightly younger girl spoke up. "It sounded like some sort of moan of pleasure." Suddenly, the girl's eyes lit up and went all creepy sparkle like. "Maybe there is a young couple on the other side expressing their love for each other in a secret meeting. You know, 'cuz they are from two families that hate each other and would never allow a union between the two."

Ino could not help the deadpan look that struck her face. Not even a gossip hound like herself would believe a story that overused. Fortunately, most of the other women in the bath agreed; that is, until a much louder groan reached their ears.

In one massive wave, every women pressed themselves against the wooden fence and tried to either find a small hole to peek through or press their ear against the wood in an effort to hear every detail. Ino was pinned up against the fence by the mob of women and had no possible way of getting out. Seeing that, Ino gave a heavy sigh of defeat before turning around and looking through a peephole.

Ino's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her jaw hit the floor. What she was seeing could not be true. Naruto getting a blowjob by some blond girl that looked to be in her twenties and had a bust the would make a decent portion of the village's female population jealous.

It was at that exact moment when every single woman in that hotspring made an unspoken vow: to tell every person they came across until the information had spread like wildfire. Some of the women were already rushing to leave so that they could do just that. Those that remained did so either because they were interested in finding out who the blond woman was, were impressed by the slightly above average size of Naruto's penis, or were getting a little hot and bothered by the erotic scene.

The blond Yamanaka was staying for a little bit of all three. She watched the erotic scene until both Naruto and the unknown woman had left the hotspring before getting out herself, getting dressed and aimlessly wander around the village, deep in thought.

Now, Ino would not really call herself Naruto's 'friend'; more like comrade-in-arms. And, she was the self-proclaimed 'Gossip Queen of Konohagakure", but to tell people about Naruto's private life, that might be going a little too far.

'But this is such juicy info. I can't just

not_ tell somebody about this!'_ She thought to herself. She quickly turned her aimless wondering into a quest to find _someone_ that would not blab about Naruto's perverted actions with another blond. Since, Kami knows, Ino could not be trusted with _any_ kind of secret! Not really a good thing for a ninja.

Not finding anyone she could trust to not speak; Ino sudden had the _intelligent_ idea of confronting the four-armed Uzumaki with what she had seen. Now, Ino just needed to find out where said boy lived. So, now Ino was searching for anybody that would have a clue where Naruto might live. The problem with this? The only people that Ino could think of that might have a clue to Naruto's home were his teammates and his sensei.

She had no clue where Kakashi lived or what he did in his spare time for that matter. Sasuke was in the hospital due to the weird tattoos that had appeared on him during his fight and Sakura was probably complaining to her parents about her loss/tie.

After about two hours of endless searching, Ino was about to give up when she heard the name Uzumaki spoken by two people talking in an open-air bar. By their slurred speech, Ino could deduce that they had been drinking quit a bit.

"H-hey, bud," One of the drunkards said to his pal. "Do ya' know w-where Kino went?"

The other drunken guy blinked at his friend a few times before breaking out into a giant smile. "Hahaha," He laughed loudly. "Kino'sh gone an' wen' ta' go kill that Uzumaki brat. He shaid he wash gonna' get bein' a hero fer' it, hahaha."

Both men started to laugh stupidly until the one that had originally spoken stopped. "Where da' Hell does dat monshter live?" His friend looked at him like as if he was an idiot before giving him some slurred directions on where Naruto resided.

Ino quickly ran to where Naruto lived with an intent look on her face. She wanted to confront him on what had happened in the hotspring but also help him should this Kino guy be a serious threat. It was not very likely that he would be if he was a civilian; but if the guy turned out to be fellow ninja, then a real problem would develop.

As the female ninja started traversing through the slummish part of Konohagakure, she took note of the bad conditions that most of the buildings were in. She did not hesitate though and continued onward until she saw the ratty, run-down apartment building that Naruto lived in.

Now, what caught Ino's attention was not the decrepit condition of the apartment building, but the male ninja wearing a chunin combat vest and brandishing a freshly sharpened kantana. The man was staring intently at one of the doors on the top floor and appeared to be a little unsure about what he was planning to do.

As she approached, Ino saw the man take a big breath before releasing it. The ninja then looked up at the door and shouted loudly enough for Ino and the few people below in the streets to hear. "Your life ends here demon! I, Kino, will be the one to end your wretched life and bring true peace to this village!"

The man was about to kick open the door when said door violently swung open and the man was suddenly yanked into the apartment. It had happened so fast that Ino could not see what had pulled the man in. So, Ino dashed up to the apartment door and as calmly as possible, knocked on said wooden door.

"Just a minute," She heard Naruto's voice call from within the apartment. Ino did not have to wait long before the door swung open to reveal Naruto wearing a black and white variation of his usually orange outfit. "Huh? Hi, Ino?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face. He knew that his fellow blond was not what you would call his 'friend', so seeing her at his doorstep was a bit surprising.

"Hello Naruto, I have something I want to talk to you about." Ino said while giving Naruto a hard look. She saw Naruto's eyes widen just a small tag; no individual without proper ninja training would have noticed it, but Ino sure did.

Naruto and Ino gave each other similar hard looks before Naruto stepped to the side. "Please, come in Ino-chan." The Yamanaka gave a short bow before entering the apartment before Naruto closed the door. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it's actually two things," Ino responded while slowly scanning her eyes over every detail of the apartment that she could see. She spun around to look directly at Naruto before speaking again. "One: Who was that woman that was with you at the open-air hotspring, and two: What happened to that chunin that was just standing in front of your door just a few moments ago?"

Naruto's demeanor suddenly took a more serious look. "You saw her? You saw everything?"

Ino could not prevent the blush that had appeared on her face. She slowly nodded her head.

"Then I am very sorry to do this to you Ino-chan." Naruto said solemnly. Ino looked at him in confusion before a web of black tentacles wrapped around her waist, limps and mouth. Her eyes widened instantly and gotten to grow larger as she saw countless other black tentacles slowly reach and crawl across the walls, floor and ceiling of Naruto's apartment.

"After all, we did think that you were pretty cute." Naruto spoke grimly as several tentacles slowly sprouted out of his chest and slowly moved towards Ino, who continued to try and plea through the tentacle around her mouth. "We don't really want to have to do this, but we also can't risk you telling anyone about what we are." His tentacles slowly split into several eyeless jaws as they slowly approached the captive blond.

One of the jaw-ed tentacles was about to close down on Ino's throat when a voice from the bedroom caused Naruto to stop in the attempted murder. He and the female blond turned to see Empress in her full symbiotic form slowly saunter out of the bedroom without her robe on.

"We would appreciate it if you would not kill her right away, Lord Venom."

Empress spoke calmly as she approached the bound human female. Empress raised a clawed hand up and firmly grasped Ino's chin before forcibly moving it side to side; all the while looking at the human as if she was checking out the finer details of a half-price dress. Empress' two antennas slowly swung around until the very tips just barely touched Ino's forehead.

"She is one of those that can enter another's mind, correct?"

She asked Naruto without looking away from the girl.

"Yes, Lady Empress. Ino-chan here is from the Yamanaka clan. They excel in pretty much any and every field that involves the human psychi. From what I know, the clan is relatively small with Ino-chan's father being the current leader. They own a great flowershop that sells some of the _best_ plants you could ever find." Naruto ended in a sort of half paying attention manner.

"Hmm, interesting."

Empress said more to herself then anyone else. She took note of the scent of fear reeking off of Ino along with her whimpers of terror and her tears as well. She looked deeply into the blonde's terror filled eyes searching for something that neither of the two blondes had a clue of.

After a few moments of silence, Empress spoke up. **"Your name is Ino?"** She said directly at the blond. All Ino could do was give a shacking nod after Empress had removed her hand from the girl's face. Empress turned her head so that she could see Naruto, **"Lord Venom, would you kindly bring us the jar with the orange-red symbiote?"**

Naruto nodded before dashing into his bedroom and quickly returning with said jar. Ino watched in fear as Naruto handed the female monster the jar, who proceeded to hold the glass container in front of the girl. Empress gazed through the jar and looked directly into Ino's blue eyes before chuckling, **"We think that Ino is such an unattractive name for such an adorable child,"** Empress gently set the jar down in between two of the many black tentacles that covered Naruto's apartment floor before slowly unscrewing the top off the jar. **"We think that you will find the name Sister oh so much more attractive."**

The orange-red blob slowly forced its way out of the top of the jar and slowly crawled towards Ino. The young girl was now trying to scream as loudly as possible while fighting against her bonds. But it was no use as the blob slowly traveled up the tentacle holding her left leg and made contact with her ninja class sandal. The second that the slow moving mass touched Ino's smooth skin, it's movements increased dramatically. The mass started to spread across her body from her foot up to her leg.

While Ino was being slowly bonded to a symbiote, Naruto looked over to his matriarch. "Lady Empress, if I may ask, why are you giving Ino-chan a symbiote?" He asked.

"Call it an experiment, Lord Venom. We want to see how Ino's abilities will effect a symbiote. Even if her mental techniques are not limited by blood, her chakra has become specifically tuned to the use of those techniques. Therefore, she might as well have a blood line since Sister will absorb all of the girl's chakra."

Empress explained without taking her eyes off Ino and Sister.

As the symbiote crawled along Ino's body, it began to change her. Her feet had changed into singular claws with a sharp slate of bone protruding from the bottom. This made her feet look similar to a pair of ice skates. Her legs became covered in bony ridges with a wicked looking, upward facing spike on each of her knees. Her waist slimmed down a bit while her chest cavity became completely exposed through her skin. Her arms became covered in the same bony ridges as her legs, ending at her wrists. On the back of each of her wrists, Sister grew a very long, very thing and _very _sharp retractable spike. Naruto thought that the spines look way _too_ similar to a doctor's medical syringe. Ino's hair was turned from platinum blond to a fiery orange and wrapped itself around her head, completely hiding all of her head except for her right eye. Said eye grew until it took up most of the right side of her head before it became completely circular and totally white.

Finally, after Sister had completely possessed the young Yamanaka, her body became completely limp.

Empress looked over at Naruto once again, **"Would you kindly let Sister go?"** She asked in a sweet tone. Naruto gave a nod before commanding his home to let the symbiote go. He had expected her body to just fall to the floor; instead she landed rather gracefully on her hands and knees before slowly standing on her skate-like feet. She turned her helmet-like head towards her leader and gave a low, echoing groan. While Naruto had no clue as to what the groan meant, Empress gave a pleased smile before speaking up again. **"Ah, it is such a grand thing when a forced bonding goes well."** She sighed in a too-pleased tone. Sister gave another low groan as a response.

Just then, the rest of the symbiotes came waltzing in along with Baby riding atop her mamma's head, sans the unnamed symbiotes that had accompanied Empress to the tower in the Forest of Death. Payback and Revenge gave respectful bows to their leader and gave nods of acknowledgment to Sister.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Venom."

Revenge's monotone voice reached Naruto's ear. **"We do hope that you are doing well and that you are eating a much healthier diet then when we had first met."** Naruto gave her a smile and make a remark about his still unhealthy eating habits, but the symbiotic queen interrupted him.

"Lord Venom."

Empress addressed Naruto, **"Would you please come with us? We have much to discuss plus a meeting with this villages council."** Surprised, but not about to refuse his Queen, Naruto allowed Empress to return to her naked human form. He had the decency to blush and avert his eyes while the nude Empress put on her hooded robe. Before the two left for their destination, Naruto thought it a good idea to hide his extra arms by criss-crossing them against his back. Naruto had to admit, have double-jointed arms was pretty neat; it was just an added bonus that they replaced any need for a sword of any kind.

Just before the two left the small apartment, Naruto caught a glimpse of Samus whispering something to Sister while having a very mischievous gleam in her eye. Naruto could already tell that he was not going to like it when he returned home. He closed his door behind him after he and Annette had left the apartment and he silently followed close behind her as she lead him to their destination.

"The big daddies and the other symbiote guards left when they saw that they were not needed any longer," Annette said as she walked. Remembering how Annette had entered the tower earlier brought a question to Naruto's young mind.

"Um, Lady Empress why did you have so many guards with you when your arrived this time instead of just Payback and Revenge?" He asked.

Annette turned her head so that she could see Naruto before giving the boy a smile. "We like to make big entrances." She replied simply. Naruto gave his leader a deadpanned look before shaking his at Annette's simple-minded antic. He would have expected that sort of response from Samus, not the blond leader.

The two eventually arrived at the Hokage's tower and made their way past the receptionist and directly towards the council meeting room. "Would you kindly wait out here for just a moment Lord Venom?" Annette asked. Naruto did as was commanded and waited just outside the door after the woman walked in and closed the door. Naruto tried to listen in on the conversation happening on the other side of the door, but the sound proof walls prevented even the smallest sound to be heard. So all Naruto could do was wait patiently.

After only a few minutes of waiting, the door swung open and Naruto heard the Hokage's voice call him inside. Naruto did as he was told and saw that the only people in the large council meeting room was Annette, the Hokage and the other two oldest people of the council. Naruto had no clue what their names' were and personally could not care less. There was also another old man with long, spiky white hair wearing a red sage-style outfit with a large scroll strapped to his back. The old man was leaning casually against the wall.

The Konohagakure elders looked down at the boy before looking back at the symbiote leader. "You sure you want someone like _him_ to be the full time ambassador?" The aged woman nearly screamed at both her old teammate and Annette.

Sarutobi just gave a shrug. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up Koharu-san. I think young Uzumaki-kun here would make an excellent ambassador of Konoha with Lady Empress's village." He said with a smirk.

"We have already had a talk with our village's elders and they think that it would be a grand idea to have Naruto-kun here represent our two homes." Annette said softly.

Koharu then turned to the old white-haired guy. "Jiraiya-sama please say something!" She then looked at her other aged teammate "Homura-kun! Please speak up if you have anything to say!"

Said old man simply replied with a, "I trust in Jiraiya-sama's decision making. My answer will be the same as his." Now all eyes were on the aged sage.

Jiraiya calmly looked at the boy for a few moments before lazily getting off the wall and casually walking over to Naruto. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto; Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.

The old sage knelt down until he was at eye level with Naruto and firmly grasped the boy's shoulders. "You are going into uncharted territory, son." He said with the most stern, serious face Naruto had ever seen on a person. "We want you to come back safe and sound with a lot of information about our ally's home village. It would also benefit us greatly if you get several nude pictures of the village women and include in your report on the breast sizes of the women." His face never changed from its serious look.

The three other old council members could only sweatdrop at the sage's perverted antic while Naruto tried to slowly back away from the creepy pervert. Annette gave an amused giggle, "Have no worries Jiraiya-sama. We doubt that Naruto-kun will have any problem getting the attention of our village's women." She then bent down and wrapped the boy in a giant hug. "Who could resist a cute face like this?" She suddenly gushed.

Naruto's face turned a slight red before he quickly turned and left the room without saying a single word. The sounds of the Hokage chuckling followed his leave. Feeling that he was no longer needed at the Hokage Tower, Naruto decided to head over to the hospital to check on Hinata and see how she was feeling.

It took Naruto a little while to sneak past all of the hospital's personnel since most of them still did not like the blonde kid that much. He was able to find Hinata's room by her scent that he had memorized to heart since being around her so much as little kids.

He snuck into the unlocked room and saw Hinata sitting up in her bed with a thick purple and pink book in hand. She was so into the book that she failed to notice Naruto sneaking closer and closer to her; a large grin plastered on his face. He slowly approached until he was directly beside her and just as slowly placed his head on the very edge of Hinata's shoulder and just continued to smile largely. His smile probably would have been wiped clean off his face if he actually took a look at what the book was about.

Instead, Naruto blow a small stream of out of his mouth and onto Hinata's ear. This caused the girl to turn her head to face Naruto, who was still smiling largely. She blinked once, twice, thrice before letting out a surprised squeak and nearly falling out of the hospital bed. Naruto laughed his ass off. Hinata's frightened expression turned into a semi-mad pout when she saw it was only Naruto.

Naruto's laughter slowly died down but he could not help the small chuckle he released when he saw Hinata's mad face. "I'm happy to see that your awake Hinata-chan. Are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked with a mirthful smile.

Hinata's mad face was quickly exchanged with a small smile. "Yes, Naruto-kun. My chest still hurts a bit every now and then, but the doctors were able to stop the bleeding and fix up most of my blocked chakra-points." Naruto smiled at the news. "But I'm going to be staying here for most of the month since I still have damage to my heart and some of my vital chakra-points are not working exactly as they should be."

Naruto's smile slowly faded away and turned into a growling snarl. _'It's all Neji's fault that Hinata-chan is in so much pain. It's his fault that Hinata-chan has no confidence. It is all Neji's fault. And __**we**__ will make __**him pay!'**_


	28. A Long Walk

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.**

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.**

**Now on with the second chapter.**

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

After having spent an hour or so visiting Hinata in the hospital, Naruto decided to head home. Annette had messaged the symbiotes within the village that she was returning to his apartment fifteen minutes ago. Naruto took to the rooftops and quickly leapt home.

Whatever Naruto was expecting to find when he opened his apartment door, seeing a small group of attractive women gorging themselves on the corpses of two very, very large tigers. And they were not eating the beasts in a refined manner; the women were violently tearing out chunks of flesh and would occasionally snarl and growl at each other whenever they would reach for the same meat. They did not even react when Naruto had walked in.

Not feeling hungry, Naruto calmly walked over to Nightmare and sat down next to her on his small couch. Nightmare sat straight up before slowly falling over towards Naruto so that her head landed on his shoulder. Seeing how the rest of the occupants did not appear to finishing any time soon, Naruto decided to continue with his promised task of helping Nightmare regain the mobility in her limbs.

So, Naruto got started slowly moving the joints in Nightmare's legs. He tried to be as gentle as he could possibly be since he could only imagine the pain Nightmare felt as he slowly forced her right knee to bend. He could see the pieces of burnt flesh fall off the girl's charred skin and hear her moans of pain. After nearly two hour of working on the crippled limb, Naruto was able to make Nightmare completely bend and straighten her right knee without any aid.

The other women were also finishing up their meal, with Ino being the first to leave the kitchen and plop herself down on Naruto's grungy armchair. She gave a satisfied sigh while patting her full stomach. "Man! We haven't eaten like that in a good long time." She said in satisfaction.

Naruto looked up at her with a questioning gaze. "It looks like you and Sister are getting along well."

Ino looked at Naruto with a scowl. "You know, if you had let us explain ourselves before tentacle raping us. Then you would have learned that all I had seen was you getting blown by Samus and your home feeding off that stupid drunk guy." Ino's scowl changed into a cute pout. "But, then again. If you hadn't jumped to conclusions, Sister and us wouldn't have bounded and we wouldn't be able to do what we can do."

"What can Sister and you do anyway, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked with true curiosity. He missed Ino quickly glance at Samus, who returned it with a knowing wink. Ino's face split into a large smile as she held her right arm at Naruto with her hand held into a fist. Naruto looked at her in confusion. That is, until Ino quickly opened her clinched hand and Naruto's clothes were suddenly torn clean off.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to cover himself; only for Ino to widen her open hand and force Naruto's hands away from his crotch. Nightmare's single open eye widened as she gazed up and down Naruto's young body. Samus was staring hard and licking her lips while trailing her hands up and down her body. Marta was calmly sitting in her chair chewing on a bone and Annette was looking with an amused smile. Ino had a much more wicked smile donning her face. Baby simply sat on the table wondering what that thing was in-between her daddy's legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto nearly screamed. The women of the apartment all simply chuckled at the boy's reaction except for Samus; who was currently running a hand in between her legs.

"Demonstrating our power, _Lord_ Venom." Ino chuckled as she raised Naruto into the air and turned him around so that everyone had a clear view of Naruto's family jewels. Ino looked at her fellow female symbiotes and saw Annette give her a curt smile.

"Would you kindly put Lord Venom down, Sister?" Annette asked Ino in a firm voice. Ino did as she was commanded and gently set Naruto back down on his couch. Samus pouted and whined loudly as Naruto's yummy organ disappeared from sight. Nightmare on the other hand still had her single eye fixated on Naruto's flaccid cock.

Naruto glared at Ino before he leaned his head back and his cheeks bulged. Naruto looked down at himself and opened his mouth wide, allowing black symbiotic goo to drain out of his mouth and onto his stomach. The goo continued to flow from his mouth as it started to spread over his torso, arms and legs. Naruto stopped spitting out the mess after it had covered all he wanted. The goo then quickly took on the texture and design of Naruto's once orange jacket and pants before finally stop moving.

Naruto licked his lips with a sour expression on his face. "You have no idea how nasty that tastes." Naruto moaned. Ino just giggled and stuck her tongue out at Naruto is a playful fashion.

After a few minutes, Annette slowly rose from her seat and clapped her hands. "Well, we think that is enough fun for tonight. Time for bed. We have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

Naruto looked at Annette for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and having his clothing shift into a black set of sleepwear. He slowly rose to his feet and gave a loud, long groan as he stretched his arms high into the air. "Then we will be heading to bed." Naruto said with a yawn. He was about to leave when He felt a familiar sliminess wrap around his right wrist.

Naruto turned to see Nightmare with her intestine wrapped around his arm. Before Naruto could say anything, Samus had wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm and press it firmly against her chest. Naruto opened his mouth again to speak only for another pair of arms to wrap around his neck from behind. He turned his head a little and saw Ino smiling wildly. Feeling something pressing against him, Naruto looked down to see Nightmare pressing up against him and looking up at him with her yellow eye.

Annette giggled before walking over to Naruto and scooting past him to get to his bedroom. "It appears that we will all be sleeping together." She turned to look at Marta who was calmly walking over to the couch. "Would you like to join us, Revenge?"

Marta looked at her leader for a moment; her facial features completely unreadable. "We would rather not our Lady. We feel that we might be able to control ourselves should we share a bed with Lord Venom. We would like to remain faithful to our husband." She responded while getting herself comfortable on the couch.

"Understood." Annette then turned back to the other people in the apartment. "Are we ready to go?" But before anybody could say anything, Baby let loose a loud screech and zoomed over to her papa and sat down on his head.

Naruto found himself being slowly pulled into his bedroom with a mesh of black tentacles covered the doorway. Marta simply stared at the doorway for a few moments before laying down on Naruto's couch and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Next morning...

Every symbiote host, except for Ino, was standing at the large gates that marked the main entrance to Konohagakure. They were all wearing their respective robes except for Naruto; who was wearing his symbiotic jump suite. Ino had to go home so that her mother and father would not worry about where they're little princes was. Naruto was all amped up for his visit to his other's home village. Baby was feeling the joy irradiating from her father and could not help but zoom around and squeal in happiness.

"Let's get going already!" Naruto nearly shouted. Causing a giggle to escape all but the ever stoic Marta.

Annette nodded her head, "If we are all ready, then let us journey to our home." And with that being said, everyone started walking down the only path out of the village.

Now, Naruto was expecting an exciting trek through the most dangerous terrain ever seen on the planet. He was not expecting Annette to notice a small tea hut five miles away from Konohagakure's main gate and suggest a break. So, now the small group was sitting at a table, quietly sipping tea and eating small tea cookies. Naruto appeared to be the only one confused and frustrated by the lack of action. They sat quietly for another ten minutes before Naruto finally had to say something.

"Why are we just sitting around here sipping tea when we should be hurrying home?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth. He was completely ignored for about thirty seconds before the women gave him emotionless looks then returned to their tea. Naruto did not say another word for the remaining fifteen minutes the group was at the teahouse.

After the rest stop the group started once again on their trek to the symbiote village. They continued to walk for a while until the trees started to show more diversity then the normal firs and spruces that surrounded Konoha.

"We think we are far enough away now." Annette said as her symbiote slowly started to cover her. Naruto looked around to see that the rest of the group was transforming into their alien forms. Naruto's face split into a massive grin as he allowed Venom's tendrils to start spreading over him.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "Now this **is gonna' be fun."** Venom laughed loudly. Payback looked Venom up and down while licked her fangs hungrily. She was about to move towards Venom when her cousin firmly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If we wish to return home at the predicted time, then we do not have time for your slutty actions to Lord Venom."

Payback glared at Revenge while Venom chuckled loudly.

The group continued onward; traveling in their own desired way. Payback and Empress had taken to the trees and were leaping from branch to branch and trunk to trunk for maneuverability. Revenge had taken to the ground and was simply running at an incredible speed while Nightmare was riding the Prayer once again. Venom was surprised by the speed that blade-legged monster could produce. The symbiote lord himself was using his incredible jumping ability to leap from ground to tree and vice versa. Baby was simply riding in her loving mother's arms.

They symbiotic gang continued to travel in their own desired fashions until the sun had long past fallen beyond the tree line. Their symbiotic eyes easily adjusted to the limited amount of like the moon and stars provided. No words were needed to be said; everyone knew what it was time for. A hunt.

The symbiotes slowly parted ways and began to search the surrounding woodlands for a large enough form of sustenance. Venom had gone his own way in the search and was only just starting to look around when he heard a loud, animalistic howl. His symbiotic instincts instantly identified the sound as a "food is over here" alert.

Venom quickly followed where the sound had come from and was the first to arrive next to Revenge near the canopy of the trees. She made a few clicking sounds with her fangs while looked to her left. Venom forced a branch out of the way and looked down to see a rather large group of what appeared to be bandits of some sort in a large clearing.

Most of the bandits had on a mix of civilian class clothing and peasant clothes. A few wore what appeared to be old and damaged samurai armor with who Venom could see as the leader wearing a clean and undamaged suit of a shogun. Near the large group was an old and dilapidated feudal era style Buddhist temple, obviously the bandits were using the once holy building as a stronghold. Venom turned his head to the right of the partying bandits when he saw Revenge's clawed finger point in the direction.

Near the edge of the clearing were several large wooden and steel cages packed with women and small children. Without saying anything, Venom quietly made his way down to the very edge of the clearing and lowered down to all fours to hide in the bushes. Sniffing the air, Venom could smell the reek of booze, fear and the other symbiotes circling the area.

He heard another series of clicks and squeaks from both Revenge and Empress. Venom turned to see a drunken pair of the bandits laughing and stumbling over to another set of bushes that hid the aforementioned female symbiotes. Just as the two reached the bushes, a pair of symbiotic arms reached and grabbed one of the men and pulled him into the darkness before he could even yell. His buddy turned around at the sound of movement and felt one hand cover his mouth while another sawed his throat open before he too was pulled into the dark.

Venom slowly crawled his way over to where the spoils of war were being kept and hid behind the large cages. He pressed his body against the ground and slowly drew his tongue out of his mouth. Venom slowly trailed the appendage across the ground until it came up to the ankle of a bandit guarding the prisoners. Venom quickly wrapped his tongue around the man's ankle and gave a hard tug, forcing the man to fall to the group with a yelp. Before his comrades could even turn their head, the man was dragged under the wheeled cage and into the bushes, where he was quickly gutted and left to be gathered by Nightmare's minions.

Venom quickly returned to his position near the cages and watched as Baby zoomed over and smashed into the face of another bandit that was throwing up around the edge of the woods. A small gasp from above alerted Venom to several pairs of eyes looking down on him. He simply stared back at the frightened faces of the women and children before slowly slithering over to the gap between that cage and one of the other cages.

Venom quickly reached forward and grabbed the face of another bandit that had come over to investigate the yelping noise he had heard. A few seconds later, the man's face was completely unrecognizable and he was dragged into the darkness.

The male symbiote was about to ambush another wandering bandit when an ancient sound rang out from near the center of the partying bandits. A gun shot. The sound was followed by the quick screech of pain of a female symbiote in sudden pain. Venom snapped his head in the direction of the gun shot sound and saw a scrawny man with a long nose that made him look like he had some sort of bird face. His outfit stuck out with it's bright green color.

The man was standing right next to the samurai-clad leader with a dead serious expression painted on his face. The whole band of bandits instantly turned silent while they looked at the gunman and the direction of the pained scream.

The leader looked over to the man and gave an amused chuckle. "Somethin' got ya' spooked there Toomes?"

The man let out a puff of air but kept his weapon aimed. Venom could see that is was a far more ancient weapon then first thought. Hell, the rifle had a wick sticking out of it. The only thing of actual interest on the gun was a green feather that had a V cut into it attached to the tip of the muzzle.

Without another word, Toomes reloaded his rifle before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He continued to stare at the same spot while everyone else around him went back to their drunken partying. Or so they all thought.

Payback slowly poked her head and shoulders out from behind a tree and gave a low pained groan, which drew most everyone's attention to her. Revenge and the other symbiotes used the opportunity to send out a few tentacles and quickly snag several bandits each.

Just as Venom was dragging the last of his prey away, an aware bandit rushed over while brandishing a nasty looking axe and sung the weapon down onto the tentacle dragging his comrade. The severed limb bled purple-red blood while Venom let out a screech of pain.

The weapon-wielding bandit tore the severed tentacle from his ally and quickly pulled him back to his comrades who were now all brandishing their own weapons of choice.

Venom let loose an angry roar before pushing aside the two cages he was in between and rushing forward towards the bandit gang. His eyes were completely focused on the bandit leader as he plowed right through a large portion of the gang. He delivered a very nasty punch to the face of the bandit that had severed his tentacle before continuing to charge towards the leader.

The rest of the symbiotic group leapt out of their hiding spots and began to tear into the bandit gang with whatever they pleased. Before Venom could reach the ringleader of the gang however, a whole mess of bandit thought that it was a good idea to pile on top of the male symbiote in an effort to stop his charge. Venom did not even slow down as he tore the bandits off him and tossed them aside.

While most of the bandits were either trying to fight off the symbiotes or trying to flee. The bandit known as Toomes and the bandit leader appeared to be calm about the whole situation. Toomes held up his rifle and lit the wick before taking aim right for Venom's moving head. He closed one eye and took careful aim right at the very end of Venom's snout.

Just as Venom reached the pair, he raised his right arm high into the air with the intent on slamming it down upon either one of the men. But before he could make the motion to slam it down, Toomes fired his rifle at the symbiote. At point-blank range!

Just before the projectile could make contact with Venom; his perception of time drastically slowed down as his super spider and alien senses kicked in. Venom saw that it wasn't a normal pellet but was instead a small spear-like bullet with a tiny green metal arrow carved into the metal.

Venom was able to turn his head to the side just enough so that the projectile entered directly next to his left eye. The bullet went clean through his skull along with left side of his brain. Fortunately, Venom's instantly adapting body forced his brain to start working double shifts so that his still functional brain cells allowed the continued motor skills and bodily functions that the symbiote and his host were needing. All of that happened in the split second the bullet left Venom's brain case when at the very beginning of the bullet's penetration the symbiote's body started to heal.

Did you get all that readers?

The force of the impact did cause Venom's head to tilt back and thus when he slammed his hand down he just barely missed his targets and instead hit the ground hard enough to create a small dirt cloud. Toomes was fast enough to grab his leader and pull him out of the way of the danger.

"Get me out of here Toomes!" The leader shouted at his underling. Said green wearing man quickly threw his rifle over his back on a strap and swung his arms open in a similar method a hawk would before taking flight. In that swift motion, a flurry of green feathers filled Venom's vision and forced him to back up when he realized that said feathers were actually oddly shaped, knife-like weapons.

Out of the flurry burst out Toomes with his leader strapped to his chest like an ancient parachutist team. The clothing on his arms had their own massive amount of feathers and he was literally flapping his arms like a big green bird trying to get off the ground.

A flash of a similar but older man flashed into Venom's mind, but he quickly discarded that thought and charged into the still swarming flurry of metal feathers. The tiny weapons did cut into his black, alien flesh but it was nothing but a minor annoyance to the powerhouse. The only thing that actually caused Venom to stop was the lodging of one of the metal weapons into the still closing bullet wound in his face.

This caused Venom to let out a pained roar before his healing body forced the fake feather to fall harmlessly to the ground. With a few mighty swipes of his arms, Venom was able to cause the flurry of feathers to disperse and reveal that the man named Toomes and his boss were gone.

Venom quickly scanned the carnage filled scene around him before a honking growl from Payback caught his attention. He looked over to her to see her pointing up at the sky at an angle while continuously making the same honking growl. The male symbiote followed her clawed finger and saw that his two targets were already pretty high into the air and were quickly making their escape.

This was a fatal mistake on their part. Venom gave out a loud and angry roar before launching a thick tentacle out of his back, aimed right for Toomes green body. Hearing the whooshing of the incoming limb, Toomes was just able to turn so that the tentacle did not hit his torso; unfortunately it did make contact with his right arm. This caused the arm to break and for Toomes and his boss to start slowly plummeting to the hard Earth below. The slow fall was due to the birdman still trying flapping away with his one good arm.

The sudden change in motion caused the bald guy to drop his boss, who was quickly snatched out of the air by Venom's tentacle. He was met by Venom's fist before his head smacked into the hard, unforgiving Earth. The symbiote slammed his hand around the man's throat and slowly raised him high into the air before releasing a mighty, victorious roar. He was about to tear the man in half and devour him when something caught his attention out of the corner of his large white eye.

It was a red tattoo on the right arm of the armor that was all too familiar to Venom. It was a large circle with another circle inside it; the gap between the two circles was filled with a number of odd symbols and shapes. Inside the inner circle were three more red circles in a triangle pattern with several more symbols in-between the circles.

Venom's vision was suddenly filled with red as visions of human brutality and the sounds of human suffering flashed through his mind. **"OOORRRDDDEEERRR!" **Venom roared as loudly as possible. He dropped the man for just a moment before catching his head with one head and started squeezing the man's skull between his massive hands.

Out of complete and total terror, Nightmare's body began to shake uncontrollably. Her mother quickly crawled to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms in an effort to calm her daughter down.

He slowly drew the man closer to his face before speaking to the grunting in pain man before speaking again. **"Where did you get this armor?"** He growled lowly. **"Are you with the Order?"**

The man let out a choking gasp and continued to struggle against the crushing force around his skull. **"TALK!" **Venom roared before applying more pressure to the man's head.

"I-I-I don't remember!" The man shouted as his head was slowly crushed.

Venom had his tentacles wrap around the man's right arm and give a painful twist until a loud crack was heard, followed by the bandit leader screaming out in pain. **"TALK!"**

"I g-got it from some red robe wearing freaks in the mainland! I tr-traded them two villages worth of women and brats to get this!" Were his last words as his head was crushed in-between Venom's massive hands. The bandit's body slumped down to the ground.

Venom growled down at the corpse before making his way over to the massive pile of corpses his fellow symbiotes had been making. The others had already begun to eat, so Venom simply dug in as well and started to tear out large chunks of flesh to devour. While the group ate, the still trapped prisoners could only watch in horror as the monsters ripped apart the bodies and the pile grew smaller. The fear that they would soon be next on the menu filled them all as the pile grew smaller and smaller. All the while, Baby drained the energy out of several unconscious bodies.

All the prisoners could do was watch as the symbiotes began to finish their feast and clean each other. After a short while, the symbiotes had cleaned each other and Payback turned her head to look directly at the cowering prisoners. When Payback moved to get to her feet, the humans all flinched in terror. The female symbiote took a few steps closer to the cages before bending down at the waist and picking up a very small key.

She looked at the key she was holding in-between her sharp claws and slowly turned it back and forth as if she was inspecting it. She then looked at the cages once again before letting her already wide mouth split into a horrific looking grin. The smile only caused more whimpering to go through the caged humans and made them all press up as far away from the female monster as possible.

Payback gave a soft chuckle of amusement before flicking the key into one of the cages. The little piece of metal clicked against the hard surface and bounced twice before stopping near the foot of one of the women prisoners.

Without saying or doing anything else, Payback turned on her heels and strutted back to her group. Venom looked up at her with a questioning glance and gave a confused coo to his blue-silver ally.

Payback just gave him a smile before saying. **"Future meals."** Venom slowly nodded his head as he observed the humans free themselves and slowly make there way to hopefully civilization. He turned his head to see that Empress had already made a cocoon and was carrying her daughter inside for an evening's rest. Revenge was already hidden in her own cocoon and sleeping away.

Payback gently ran her right hand over Venom's shoulder's and neck as she passed him and started to create her own cocoon. As she made it, Payback turned her head slightly and gave a hot smile as she wiggled her butt at the male symbiote.

Venom stared at the display for a moment before letting air escape from in-between his fangs. **"Hmm, ok. Enticing." **Venom continued to stare at the jiggling, bouncing flesh as he slowly formed his own cocoon out of the tentacles sprouting from his back. He continued to watch Payback as she slowly wiggled her way into her cocoon even while he slowly walked backwards into his own.

Payback gave one final wink before Baby flew inside her mother's cocoon and silver-blue tendrils closed the organic pod and the two went to sleep. Venom made sure to scan his surrounding to check for any chance of danger before letting his cocoon close and following Payback's example.

The next day the symbiotes awoke and ate a small meal from the remaining corpses before absorbing their cocoons and returning to their travels. After several hours, the symbiotes came upon a large fishing village. The busy village was alive and well with the sounds of workers going about their jobs, people shopping at the open-air market and children playing outside.

Without even having to say anything, the symbiotes returned to their human forms and simply walked right through the human settlement. Nobody paid the group any attention as they calmly walked straight through the village and made only one stop to let Baby play around with a cat. And by play with cat, I mean chase it halfway around the village before latching onto its face and draining it dry of its life energy.

The group continued toward to the wharf and walked along the docks until they were on the other side of the village. The docks continued past the major buildings of the village and into the more rural section. At the very edge of the village was one final wooden boat that was large enough to carry about 10 people comfortably.

"This boat here will talk us to the mainland where we will travel for another day or so by foot until we reach our home." Annette explained as she and the others boarded the sea-going vessel. A young man came to greet them and to show them to their rooms, Naruto was not surprised to find out that this man and the caption were also hosts to symbiotes. And because of that, there was always a single room below deck for their leader to enjoy a very comfortable and luxurious trip.

Empress and her daughter made their way to said room while the rest were shown to their own sleeping quarters. Samus made it _very_ clear to the deck hand that she and Naruto were to be in the same room. An hour later and the boat had pulled out of port and made it's way to this 'mainland' Naruto has heard so much about. His knowledge of the world was limited to only the elemental nations. He was not even aware that there was a world outside of said nations.

The boat traveled all through the day and into the night. Naruto was smart enough to stay out of his and Samus' room until he was too tired to even stand, and even then Naruto simply fell face-first onto the hard-wooden floor as sleep claimed him.

Naruto was rudely awoken by Baby, who was squealing rather loudly.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he ever so slowly sat up. He noticed that he was on the bed in the small cabin instead of the floor. Making a mental note to thank the female blond symbiote host for putting him in the bed and _not_ molesting him, Naruto caught the zooming around Baby and held her still. "Where is your mamma anyway?" Naruto asked his child.

Baby gave out a squeak before wriggling free from Naruto's hands and floating out the door. Naruto went to bathroom to wash his face before following Baby on deck and saw that they had docked at another shipping village. Only, this village was a lot bigger than the village they had left from. Naruto saw Baby float down off the boat and slowly float over the crowd. Naruto was a little surprised that nobody took any notice to the flying alien lazily floating just a few feet above their heads.

Naruto was able to use a combination of his ninja training and symbiotic super-senses to maneuver through the large crowd without much trouble. He only bumped into about 3 people and only then he just had to simply give them a little shove.

Eventually, Naruto made his way out of the crowd and slowly made his way out of the large village; all the while following Baby's lazy floating form. At the very edge of the village, Naruto met up with the symbiotic gang. They were all sitting in a teahouse; calmly sipping away at whatever tea they had purchased.

Naruto quietly took a seat next to Marta and patiently waited for the group to finish their snack before standing up and following the women out onto the dirt road leading out of the fishing village.

The rest of the journey was calm and quiet, and in Naruto's case, boring. The scenery did not change from trees, trees, and more trees until Naruto heard Annette speak up and finally break the silence.

"We are approaching our home."

For a moment, Naruto did not have a clue as to how his leader could tell they were close. The thought that she had telepathy with all symbiotic life did not even come close to crossing his mind. Only after a minute more of walking, Naruto started to see that Annette was right.

It started small, just a few tiny symbiotic tendrils on the ground and trees. But, as they walked further, the size and number of tendrils grew until they were literally choking the ground and local flora. The sounds of the birds also started to change, from the random and noisy chirping to more coordinated tweets and caws. Naruto was able to understand this cries as information of the group's arrival. This meant that the birds he was hearing were hosts to symbiotes.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as the sound of massive footsteps impacting the Earth grew louder and louder. Naruto was about to drop into a fighting pose when he saw that everyone else was completely ignoring the sounds and vibrations. A loud metallic roar echoed through the dense tentacle jungle.

"What the Hell is that!" Naruto shouted. Revenge ever so calmly turned her head to face her friend and spoke, "That is only Quadraxis, Lord Venom. He is one of the five main guards to the symbiote hive."

They did not have to walk further for Naruto to start seeing completely symbiotic life forms. Trees, dear, badgers, birds, bushes, almost everything either was the host to a symbiote or were fully consumed by one. Suddenly, the group stopped walking.

Empress turned to face Naruto with her already toothy maw split into a warm grin. She opened her mouth and spoke in a soft, warm, and kind voice.

"Welcome home."


	29. Home

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.**

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.**

**Now on with the second chapter.**

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"Welcome home, Lord Venom." Annette said softly. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the magnificent sight before him. He and the symbiotic women were all standing on the very edge of a steep cliff that led down to a massive canyon. The rocky walls of the valley were covered by giant tentacles that were at least the width of fully-grown redwood trees and continued onward into the surrounding woods. But that was not all that was covering the high cliff walls.

Hundreds of upon thousands of varying sized holes covered the many cliff faces with symbiotes of every shape, size and color crawling in and out of the holes as well as all over the cliffs. Looking further down the canyon, Naruto's mouth fell open. Below was a massive village that spanned all across the canyon as far as Naruto could see and around the bend of the canyon were countless numbers of buildings of various sizes, shapes and building materials. All covered in more symbiotic tentacles. A large river ran the length of the canyon and split the massive village in half. The streets, the river and even the buildings had symbiotes all crawling about and going on with they're own lives.

"Please follow us to our home, Lord Venom. We have much to do before we have to send you back." The symbiote leader said sweetly before leaping off the cliff and falling down to the village below. The other women quickly followed her while Naruto continued to just stare at the village. It took the blond boy a few seconds to realize he was all-alone before he took a running leap off the cliff and went directly into a spectacular free-fall. Nobody paid him any attention as he rapidly neared the hard Earth below.

He saw the women land relatively gently, but being the show-off he is, Naruto would not go for anything less then showy. He performed a forward flip before slamming into the ground, on his feet, with enough force to cause large cracks to appear in the ground and a large cloud of dust to burst out. This only caused a few heads to turn for just a moment to see what had happened, but that only lasted for a second before the symbiotes returned to their daily lives. Naruto was a little disappointed at the lack of attention.

Annette and the others shifted into their symbiotic forms and began to make there way across the massive symbiote village. Every few steps, symbiotes that the group passed would stop and great their leader. Naruto was about to do the same when Revenge told him to stop.

"It would be best for you to not show exactly who you are just yet, out Lord. We don't want to draw a crowd quiet just yet."

Naruto only nodded in agreement.

Naruto was still in awe at the various types of buildings that made up the village; it was nothing he had ever seen before. He had to be careful not to get lost and separated from his group. To be honest, the blond kid was a little happy at the lack of attention. At least he wasn't being seen as some sort of monster, especially since he was in a village full of monsters.

They continued to walk at a slow pace as the women gave Naruto a relatively quick tour of the village. They eventually came upon a large hole in the ground right in the middle of the village. The women all started to climb down into the hole and Naruto was quick to follow. The large hole was well lit with these yellow glowing crystals sticking out of the walls. Naruto could see countless other tunnels sticking out around the massive vertical tunnel he was currently crawling in. Most of the walls were covered in symbiotic matter, only the crystals and the direct earth they were connected to were left uninfected.

They continued to crawl straight down before the tunnel started to curve. The massive tunnel continued to twist and turn in every direction for at least a mile in several different directions before finally becoming straight vertical again. Just as Naruto was starting to get bored he saw a light at the end of the tunnel and quickly caught up to his group. When they approached said light; Naruto was shocked to find an even larger village inside a gigantic cave; with more buildings, holes and tentacles. The main thing that truly stuck out though was a massive pod completely made up of symbiotic matter. Billions of tentacles and smaller tendrils anchored the massive pod to the walls and ceiling while keeping it just a few feet off the ground. The sheer size of the organic matter took up a very large portion of the massive cave.

"Welcome to the center of our hive, Lord Venom."

Empress said in a cheery tone. She and the others leapt down and started to make their way to the mass of symbiotic matter. And again, they were continuously stopped by village members greeting their leader. Finally, they all made it to the massive pod.

Just below the pod were two large symbiotically enhanced gorillas standing underneath a small hole at the very bottom of the pod. Obviously, these two where the guards to the entrance of the pod.

Empress leapt up through the whole, again followed by her female companions. When Naruto tried to enter, the two giant symbiotes blocked his path and growled furiously at the young teen. Naruto put up his hands in a none-threatening gesture, but the gorilla's were having none of that. They reared up on their hind legs and let out threatening roars.

One of them raised its massive arms high above its head and was about to bring them down when a single tentacle wrapped around both arms. The beast swiveled it's head to see Empress' head sticking out of the pod. **"Please do not harm our guest, he is very, ****_very_**** important."**

The two beasts gave low growls of annoyance before slowly moving out of the way and allowing Naruto to make his way into the massive pod. The inside of the mass was nothing more than a maze of tentacles with random chunks of metal suspended into the air. They moved towards the center of the mass, where Naruto saw a large empty 'room' made up of intertwining tentacles.

"This is our chamber, Lord Venom. This is where we sleep, mate and make our most crucial decisions."

Empress chirped. Naruto just barely had a chance to look around the large chamber before he was literally shoved right out of the pod. His eyes widened in shock as he began to plummet to the hard ground below.

He simply performed a flip and landed in his feet before looking up at where he was shoved to see Empress sticking her head out. **"Sorry about that. But we have just a teeny bit of work that needs to get done." **She said while her tongue stuck out. **"Why don't you go out and explore later. You'll know when to come back."**

Naruto couldn't think of a way to verbally express his dissatisfaction at the news. So instead, he sulked before turning around and walking in a random direction. His goal, simple: Find a restaurant that sold ramen.

Naruto started his search by just randomly turning down streets, peeking into holes and just general wandering around. He found dozens of restaurants that sold mostly chocolate and meat; a few of which combined the two. But not a single place sold ramen. This severely depressed Naruto; how could there be a village that did not have ramen?

'This is no heaven.'

Naruto thought to himself. _'This is Hell.' _The blond was about to burst into tears when a slight scent reached his nose. He instantly perked up and dashed in the direction of the wonderful smell. Naruto ran through streets, alleyways and over a few buildings before he saw the source of the delightful scent.

After only a few minutes, Naruto found it. A small little food cart with the word RAMEN painted on a sign in big red letters. He quickly jumped down from he roof he was perched on and slammed down a handful of crumpled bills onto the cart.

"Give us the largest bowl you've got!" Naruto nearly shouted. The man operating the food cart looked down at the money then back at Naruto before giving a big smile. "Not a problem kid." Naruto's smile matched the man's in size.

Naruto's smile never faded as the man prepared his food, all the while whistling a cheery tone. "Never seen you around here. What's your class?"

Naruto stared at the man for a moment. He had completely forgotten what level of symbiote he was and Venom just did not care. The man noticed Naruto's silence and glanced up at the boy without slowing down in his preparation of the meal.

"Um..." Naruto tried to quickly think up something to say. "We are at our second form." He spoke nervously before pulling out is extra arms to show to the man.

"We can see that kid." The man looked Naruto up and down. "We are going to assume that you two have been bonded for only a short time. So we re a little surprised that such a small body was able to withstand such a transformation without being torn apart."

Naruto stared at the man for a moment. _'WHAT!'_ He shouted at his inner demon.

'Oops. Did we forget to mention that you could have died from the transformation? Oh well. No harm no foul.'

Venom chuckled sheepishly. All Naruto could do was mentally kick the black symbiote for not telling him how much of a threat the transformation could have been to him.

"Well anyway. Here is your order kid." The man said while placing a massive bowl filled to the brim with ramen. Naruto salivated at the sight of the large bowl and quickly dove into his meal. He ate with the sort of gusto that one would expect from a starving man.

The very second Naruto stopped eating, he received a mental message from Empress telling him to return to her chamber. And so, the boy traversed his way through the maze-like city to the massive symbiotic pod.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the smiling symbiotic women. Empress gave a nod to Revenge, who crawled further upwards into the pod, before she swung her antenna over her head and let out a massive 'broadcast' for all symbiotes in the city to gather around her chamber pod. In a matter of minutes, the whole cave was filled with every symbiote in the massive city.

Every inch of the ground, buildings, walls, ceiling and the lining of every tunnel were filled to the brim with symbiotes. Even the air was thick with airborne symbiotes zooming and floating about.

Empress pulled Naruto up through the maze of her home, out the near top of the structure where a metal balcony-like platform was being held up by more symbiotic tentacles. Seeing their leader appear caused the sounds of conversing to hush slightly. It was still rather loud, but instead of conversations about random going ones, the conversations had shifts to wondering what was so important that Empress had every single village symbiote gather.

"Today is a great day for our kind!"

Empress announced loudly, causing a hush to fall across the crowd. She pulled Naruto in front of her so that all could see the blond teenager. **"Our great Lord Venom has returned to us; with all of the power and sanity he had before his mournful departure years ago."**

The wave of chatter washed over the crowd while cries of blasphemy erupted from several symbiotes. Empress just looked over to Naruto and nodded her head. The blonde stepped forward and raised his fists high into the air. He leaned back until his upper body was almost at a complete forty-five degree angle.

Right before his fists smashed into the ground, Naruto transformed into his symbiotic form. The echo of fists against metal was quickly followed by Venom releasing a powerful roar that echoed all through the massive city. The echo slowly died out and all that followed was complete and total silence.

Venom stood back up and grabbed the balcony's railing. **"We're home."** Again, silence suffocated the cave.

Without warning, the cave exploded with the roar of cheering, praise and general sounds of happiness and joy. Venom's wicked smile grew considerably as he chuckled at his reception. He turned to Empress; **"Our host never go a reaction like this before of this magnitude. He's bouncing off the walls right now with excitement. Haha"**

Venom turned back to the crowd with a massive smile. He gripped the railing and leaned back before launching himself into the air and over the still cheering crowd. Airborne symbiotes zoomed around him while those on the ground made a space for him to land. The very second he landed an orange and black, and very female, body slammed into him. His arms instinctively wrapping around the figure while his extra set instinctively created a sort of clawed cage around the pair.

"Daddy!"

The female symbiote said loudly. Venom slowly pulled her body away from his and set her down on her feet. The female's hair was a mix of black, dark blue and purple while her skin was such a dark shade of purple that it was almost black. Her clawed hands along with her forearms were a much lighter tone of purple along with her thin spider symbol that wrapped across her torso.

"Daddy!"

She said again. **"It's us, your daughter Agony."** She said with a massive smile. Before her father could respond, she quickly grabbed his hand and forced both of them through the slowly dispersing crowd of symbiotes. **"We have been waiting so long for you to return. We got some good news Daddy; we have completely bonded with our host. In fact, we are our own host."**She said smugly.

Venom gave a blank stare at his daughter to show his complete lack of understanding of what she said. Agony chuckled before giving the quick rundown that she had been with her one host for so long, that their souls have fused together and are all now just one being. Naruto still did not understand but decided against getting a lecture and simply nodded in understanding.

With a smile, Agony lead her father through the massive underground section of the city and towards one of the side tunnels that was built attached to the ground. Venom was lead inside and the two traveled a short distance before the relatively small tunnel opened up into a large cave. The floor of the cave was void of any rocky structures except for a massive pool of orange-yellow gel. The pool was encompassed by the rocky floor, which had large lawn chairs everywhere with symbiotes relaxing on them.

Above the pool was a large yellow crystal that illuminated the whole cave in a gentle glow. Before he could ask what the place was, Agony pushed her father backwards into one of the chairs before giving a large smile and skipping off to the opposite side of the cave where the entrance to a small tunnel could be seen, with the entrance to said tunnel having strings of beads hanging down.

Not ten seconds later, Agony returned with a skinny orange male symbiote and an orange female symbiote. The three ran up to Venom and the male instantly started to talk.

"Ah, ah! Lord Venom! We are zo honored to have you here at our grand feeding

**_und_**** relaxation chamber. Pleaze, pleaze enjoy yourzelf and feed az much az you pleaze."**

The female symbiote decided to speak up in a rather refined English accent. **"Oh yes. Please enjoy your stay for however long that may be. We will be happy to accommodate ****_any _****of your needs, Lord Venom."** She then slowly walked away with a noticeable sway of her hips. The male symbiote was quick to follow.

Venom took note of how Agony stared after the other female while slowly licking her fangs. She looked over to her father and smiled, **"We are attracted to women Daddy. So you don't have to worry about ****_us_**** raping you."** She ended with a smile.

Venom was about to respond when Agony grabbed a fistful of his shoulder and pulled until a tentacle formed from his flesh. The symbiotic lord was about to protest when his daughter gave a harsh shush before placing the tip of the tentacle in the brothy pool. All thought of arguing left Venom's mind as satisfaction coursed through his body.

Agony smiled, **"Enjoy the feeding Daddy. We want you to get as strong as you can. You'll need it for serving the Horde and whatever Lady Empress has planned."** Venom did not feel like even talking and simply nodded before leaning back in the lawn chair and relaxing. Agony gave her father a friendly pat on the shoulder before sauntering out of the cave.

Venom slowly closed his eyes as he enjoyed the coolness of the cave and the satisfying feeling of absorbing nutrients. In fact, he could feel himself slowly falling asleep. Seeing no reason not to, the black symbiote let himself fall into blissful slumber.

Venom woke up several hours later to someone nudging his bulky shoulder. It was Empress along with her daughter and Revenge.

"Are you ready, Lord Venom?"

Empress asked with a somewhat neutral tone.

"Ready for what?"

"To help our daughter of course. We have found that a burnt, and still living, symbiote can be healed by either absorbing other symbiotes,"

Empress said casually. Venom quickly leapt out of the lawn chair and was about to roar out his protest when his leader held up a hand to silence him.

"Please, allow us to finish. The other option is for Nightmare to feed off a symbiote that is feeding itself. Unfortunately, this usually ends with the symbiote dying from lack of nutrition. But, considering how much of a powerhouse you are, Lord Venom; we think that you'll be able to handle the latter procedure without suffering the...severe side-effect."

Before Venom could speak, Empress twitched an antenna and Venom gave a simple nod before creating several tentacles and dipping them all in the nutrient broth. Empress looked over to her daughter ad gave a nod. Nightmare slowly approached Venom before allowing her tentacle like intestine out and gently placing the leech-like opening to his chest.

Suddenly, Venom doubled over holding his gut while letting out a loud growl. What he felt could not accurately be described as pain, but more of a need and lack of satisfaction mixed in with a blinding hunger. He could feel the combination of nutrients and his own energy being drained by the young female symbiote, and he did not like it one bit.

He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as he was being literally eaten alive. He looked down at his hands and saw his body slowly getting thinner and thinner before splitting into tendrils and slowly giving way of Naruto's hands. He fell back into the lawn chair, this caused Nightmare to fall forward and land ontop of him. He tried to move his arms but found that they felt less like limbs and more like lead weights tied to concrete blocks inside a dumptruck.

Slowly, everything faded to black. _'You'd think this wouldn't happen since I just woke_ _up.' _Where Naruto's final waking thoughts. Once again Naruto awoke several hours later, this time with a fully awake Nightmare straddling his waist. The only visible difference Naruto could see that had occurred to the burnt girl was that she now had two yellow eyes wide open. The other four were still seared shut.

"Nightmare? How are you feeling?" Naruto asked with genuine concern. He actually saw Nightmare give a full, real smile. She moved her arms up so that Naruto could see and moved every single one of her fingers in a fluid and painless fashion. Her smile grew as she saw Naruto's eyes widen. Her lips were still connected together by thin pieces of flesh at several places, but she was able to move her mouth without showing any signs of pain.

"It doesn't hurt?" Naruto nearly shouted as he sat up quickly. Nightmare nodded while her smile grew and grew. Naruto tried to wrap the girl in a hug, but instead found himself sliding out of the lawn chair and falling to the cave's rocky floor. He found that he could not move his body. He heard Nightmare giggle as she looked down at him from her position on the lawn chair; another person's giggling drew Naruto's eyes over to Empress' who had a large smile that was rare for any form of life to see.

"We wish to thank you dearly, Lord Venom. It would appear that the 'operation' was a near complete success. While our daughter is not completely healed, thanks to you her mobility has returned. She will still need to depend on the Otherworld for protection since her flesh still cannot produce any sort of offensive or defensive capabilities. We are sorry but the procedure drained a large amount of your own energy, even with you feeding on the nutrient broth. So, we will leave you here in the care of the owner of this fine eatery and his daughter."

Naruto could have sworn he saw his leader wink to said owner's daughter off in the distance. This did not give Naruto any confidence in his virginity staying intact by the end of the month.

So, for the next several days Naruto slowly regained his health and energy by feeding off of the large vat of broth. Nightmare never left his side the whole time. After the blonde finally felt back to full health, he made his way to Empress' home and asked the alien woman if and how he was to train for his match against Neji.

She actually laughed at the kid. **"Train? Lord Venom, you have no need to train. You could tear apart a train without much effort already."** She laughed as Naruto just gave her a deadpanned look. Seeing the male host's expression, Empress gave the motion of rolling her eyes.

"If you wish to become stronger, then we suggest you go out and start consuming everything you can. We hope you are aware that, that is how we gain more power."

Knowing that there was potential for him to become stronger; Naruto could not possibly pass up the chance. Luckily for the wildlife surrounding the symbiotic empire, Venom was able to convince his host to actually explore more of the village before going on a feeding spree. So, Naruto explored more of the village.

He found that most all of the buildings were restaurants, grocery stores or shops of some kind. A large majority of the caves and tunnels lead to homes and other businesses ranging from simple convenience style shops to large mansion style caves. Leaving the main chamber, the massive entry tunnel had smaller tunnels that lead to caves that were used for food storage, food harvesting, nutrient broth manufacturing, birthing chambers and even medical caves.

When he finally made it to the upper section of the hive, he found the place to be the opposite of that of the inner sanctum. Most all of the buildings were homes and medical centers while only a few of the buildings were used for business. Traveling through the upper sector, Naruto discovered more massive holes all along the canyon that most likely lead to similar tunnels and caves. He wisely avoided the highly populated portions of the village for fear of being attacked by fans.

Unfortunately, that was almost impossible. With every step Naruto took, a mass of symbiotes would swarm around him and act, well, like over-eager fans. Several times Naruto had to talk his way out of fighting over-eager young symbiotes that have only heard of him. He was able to get most of them to think twice about challenging the symbiote lord. Unfortunately, one arrogant kid would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Don't ignore me!" The brat shouted as Naruto simply walked away. The kid was with a small group of other young symbiotes and was pissed that this supposed symbiote lord was just ignoring him and making him look like an idiot in front of everybody. The kid's arrogance and anger got the better of him and he tried to surprise Naruto by suddenly launching himself at the blond.

In one swift motion Naruto turned around and slammed his fist onto the back of the youth's head. The kid went from horizontal to vertical to ground in less than half a second. Naruto placed his foot down on the brat's head to hold him down.

"We are called _Lord_ Venom for a reason kid. We are light years ahead of you. It would be wise if you learned your place." He pressed down a little on the kid's head to drive his point home before heading off in a random direction.

It was actually harder for Naruto to avoid the fangirls than anything else. Everytime he would turn a corner, a scream of his name followed by the sounds of feet and claws hitting the ground and walls as a horde of the hungry beasts would charge. Luckily, Naruto was able to get away from the every time, but it took a lot out of him to do so.

It was late into the night when Naruto finally ran out of juice. He was on the ground, against a wall, and surrounded by the horny monsters. Drool dripped heavily from their jaws, their eyes glowing with an extreme lust. The female symbiotes slowly approached their target slowly, savoring the moment before the 'kill'. All Naruto could do was look up in fear.

Just as the predators were about to leap in for the kill, a familiar blue shadow leapt in front of the downed Uzumaki. He instantly recognized the figure as Payback. The female symbiote held a hand forward in a 'halt' fashion. Due to her high status, the other symbiotes reluctantly obeyed. She then made a shoo-ing motion and the horde of females slowly dispersed; all grumbling or growling stuff about unfairness.

After they had all left, Naruto looked back up at Payback, her back still turned to him. "Thanks Payback. We've heard how bad human fangirls are, should have known that symbiotic fangirls are twice as bad." He chuckled the last part. He stopped chuckling when he noticed that Payback was not talking or moving.

Naruto was about to ask what the problem was, but was interrupted by Payback's rump shoving itself into his face. Naruto tried to shove the globs of flesh away, only to have Payback push back with that much more force. Naruto looked up at her in confusion only to get a dead-serious look in return.

"We made you feel good in your village. It is your turn to do the same."

She sent the boy a hard look. **"Now lick!"**She commanded loudly. Naruto tried to shove back again only for Payback to press her rear end harder against his face. She sent Naruto a nasty glare threatening untold pain and torture should he not pleasure her.

Giving a whine of defeat, Naruto sighed before gently placing his hands on Payback's blue-ish rump and kneading the flesh gently. He gulped before clenching his eyes tightly and sticking his tongue out.

He pressed his tongue against Payback's symbiotic groin and gave a slow lick upwards. He was rewarded with a slight inhale of air from the female symbiote along with angry growls from the few other symbiotes that had decided to stick around. He was about to stop when Payback produced several tentacles from her hips and held Naruto's head in place, his mouth open, and forced his tongue to stay out. She forced Naruto to continue licking her crotch until he, once again, started to do so on his own.

Naruto would admit that the taste was not bad and that there was an unusual addition to Samus and her symbiote; there were two different tastes. The combination of the two actually created something Naruto would not mind enjoying every now and then. He continued to lick and enjoy the small noises Payback made until she turned her head and spoke, **"More."** And then shoved the blonde's tongue inside of her symbiotic pussy.

His eyes widened at the sudden rush of fluids that covered his abnormally long tongue. Payback started grinding her hips against the appendage inside her and let out a loud breath of air mixed in with a deep lust-filled growl. Around the pair were more and more symbiotes, either glaring in jealousy and lust or engaging in their own lewd activities.

Another female symbiote tried to approach the two, her lust visible in her eyes and in the amount of liquids dripping from in between her legs. Payback quickly shot the other woman a glare and a low, threatening growl and forced her to back off. More Payback's juices leaked out onto Naruto's tongue and it wriggled around inside of her most intimate part. She continued to hump his face and force his tongue deeper and deeper.

Naruto could taste and feel every single fold that Payback's vagina as more and more liquids pour out of the love hole. It soon became too much for the boy to contain and drops of Payback's juices began to fall to the ground. A small male symbiote tried to dash in and catch as many drops as he could, only to receive a viscous slash across the face from a horny Payback. This finally got the message across that the pair was to be given a wide birth while performing their lewd act.

Finally, Payback let out a loud guttural roar as she reached her climax. A wave of her juices exploded out of her tight core and splashed Naruto's face; this surprised him and caused him to yank his tongue free and pull his face away from Payback's rear. Said female slowly fell forward onto her hands while breathing hard and trying to gain some control of the air flow. Naruto sat behind her panting lightly at the exercise he just put his tongue through.

Payback slowly turned to Naruto before pressing her face against his and rubbing her cheek against his in an affectionate manner. A gentle purr echoed out of her throat as she slowly pressed her body against his. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around the youth and launched herself off the ground on onto the roof of a building a block away.

"Cuddle."

She purred when Naruto sent her a questioning look. Naruto sighed in defeat; he could not get away, even if he wanted to.

* * *

Neji bent over and placed his hands on his knees to hold himself up from the extremely laborious training session he had just gone through. Several of the Hyuuga and Konoha council members had been watching him. Judging him. Verifying if he was good enough for whatever task that he was required for.

Standing back up, Neji turned his head towards the gathered old folk when his name was addressed.

"It has come to our attention that you will be facing the Uzumaki in the final's of the Chunin Exams." And aged woman from the Konoha council droned. "It has also come to our attention that your family's fighting style will have almost no effect on the _boy_." Neji took note of how the woman seemed to have trouble not seething at mentioning Naruto in any way that would acknowledge his humanity.

"May I ask what you are hinting at?" Neji asked politely. The old crone actually rolled her eyes at the Hyuuga's inability to read her cobweb-filled mind. Before the short-tempered granny could say anything, another council member was quick to interrupt.

"What my colleague mean is, because of the Uzumaki's lack of chakra the Gentle Fist fighting style will be absolutely useless against him. So, both the Konohagakure council and the Hyuuga council have seen it fit that you be trained under Danzou."

"May I ask, why him?" Neji asked, he was well aware who Danzou was considering he has overheard the name countless times when passing by council meetings.

"Danzou-sama has spent much time studying the Uzumaki's lifestyle, combat style, and anything else you will need to know on how to defeat him with ease."

"The Konoha council brought up this propose to us earlier," A member of the Hyuuga council spoke up. "And we believe that it would be in both _your_ best interest as well as be best for the family if you accepted the offer and allowed Danzou to train you." As he said this, Neji noticed a council member's hands go up for activating the seal should Neji attempt to refuse.

Seeing that he had no option in the matter, Neji resigned himself to his fate. "I agree with the council's decision and will allow myself to be trained by Danzou-sama." He responded with a bow.

The council members smiled at Neji's answer before leading the boy out of the training area, out of the Hyuuga estate and towards a training ground where Danzou was waiting patiently. When he saw the group arrive, he could not help but let a fiendish smirk appear on his face. The group dropped Neji off and silently went their way.

"Let us begin. We have much to do if you wish to defeat the Uzumaki in your match."


	30. G Venom's Big Sudden Appearance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the chapter.

The Black Leaves

Chapter 30

* * *

The month that the young ninja were given to prepare was finally over and they all stood in the center of a large, open-air arena. The stands were filled with ninja and civilians alike along with many important political figures. Standing near the genin was the referee for the soon to occur matches. He looked down at a little watch and watched the second's had slowly move to the twelve. He looked around at the gathered genin and sighed. Three of the genin had yet to appear. The Uchiha, the Uzumaki and that Nightmare girl.

He looked up at where his village leader sat and saw the old man give a curt nod. Again, he gave a sigh before addressing the genin; "Temari and Shikamaru will stay here while the rest of you stay here while the rest of you head up to the waiting area?" Without talking, the teens made there way up while Temari ad Shikamaru made their way to opposite sides of the arena. As soon as they were all in the correct places, he walked in-between where the two ninja stood.

He looked at the two and then up at the Hokage. The sounds of random chatter had changed to sounds of disappointment, as the scripted Uzumaki vs. Hyuuga fight was not going to happen first. Many bets were made on the Hyuuga's almost guaranteed victory; almost nobody made any bets on the Uzumaki winning and the few individuals that did place bets on the underdog only did so to simply cover all their bases.

The referee looked down at his watch one last time before raising his hand high into the air and quickly dropping it down before jumping out of the way. The fight went around the same as it went in the canonical story so everybody's reactions were the same with an irate Ino screaming at the lazy Nara from the stands. Said shiftless kid slowly made his way to the waiting are with the intent on sleeping through the rest of the little tournament.

Temari on the other hand was in a more shocked state. As she made her way to the waiting area her mind wandered to how she had been trapped, completely at the Nara's mercy and all he did was give up. She would be lying if that feeling of complete and total helplessness did not excite her a little bit, even more so that it was not her brother to have instilled the feeling. Just the thoughts of being bound and helpless, at another person's complete control and will sent a shiver up her spine. A shiver she secretly enjoyed.

When the arena was cleared, the referee whose name I can not remember pulled out his watch and looked up at his leader before announcing that they were going to wait a few more minutes in case the people who had to arrive do so. And so, everyone was forced to wait. Tension built up in the crowd as now everyone was simply itching to see a fight. They had all stopped caring who fought just as long as a fist was swung.

Eventually, the allotted time had passed and it was time for the next match to begin, but before the ninja could even leave the waiting area Kankuro quickly forfeited, causing a wave of frustrated shouts, groans and one little girl to scream out "OH COME ON!" Out of frustration.

"Quiet an interesting turnout we have had so far, eh Hokage-sama?" The visiting Kazekage said to the Hokage sitting next to him. "One fight that ended in a surprise victory and another that ended before it began. Let us hope that those not here arrive soon so that we may at least see a good fight that ends the way it should."

So, yet again the whole crowd had to wait another thirty minutes for nobody to arrive. Just when the time limit was about to be reached and thus all of those missing to forfeit by defult, a swirl of leaves finally announced the arrival of the saut after Uchiha Sasuke and Team Seven's sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"I hope we are not _too_ late," The one-eyed weirdo said. The referee smiled before pocketing his watch.

"Your right on time." The sound of shifting sand drew their attention to the suddenly appearing Gaara just a few feet away. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze before making his way out of the fighting area and up into the crowd.

"This will be a most interesting fight."

A voice said from the other side of the Hokage's seat. The sudden voice startled both the fire shadow and the Kazekage, along with their guards stationed near them. The voice belonged to none other than the leader of the symbiotes who had promptly taken her seat on the opposite side of the Hokage. Her two long, antenna-like hairs softly swaying in the gentle breeze.

After calming down his old heart, Sarutobi noticed that Empress was alone. "Where might I ask are your guards, Lady Empress?" He asked kindly. Though he could not see, he could feel Empress give an unnerving smile.

"Oh, they are here. They are just..._scouting_ for any signs of potential danger." Nobody could see her look over to where a large number of Hyuuga's were seated. Instead of sitting down, Hyuuga Hinata was standing behind the stands near the exit. A look of worry etched on her cute young face. Empress watched as Payback slowly appeared from the exit with a jar filled with a cyan colored symbiote contained inside. Since everyone was focused on the fight about to happen, nobody noticed Payback slowly unscrew the jar's lid.

Down below, the referee raised his arm high into the air and slowly looked at Sasuke and Gaara before quickly dropping his arm. What followed was a loud cheer from the crowd and the unheard scream of one Hyuuga Hinata. The cyan symbiote had leapt out of its jar and quickly covered Hinata's head before the girl could scream.

'Let's see what happens.'

Empress thought as she witnessed Payback quickly drag Hinata down the exit hallway. As the fight that everyone can guess what is happening, the symbiote crawled along Hinata's body as the young girl tried to scream and struggle free.

"Don't struggle dear. It will only take longer if you do." Payback said while a smile as she watched the whole thing.

**"Why don't you think about cute little Naruto? Not as hot as Lord Venom, mind you. But there have been worst host."**

The instant she heard Naruto's name being said, the mental visage of the boy appeared in her mind. The visage started out tamely; all it was Naruto standing with a large smile aimed at Hinata. Her struggling lessened as the symbiote continued to cover her and the mental; Naruto started to get a little more amorous. His smile turned from his large and goofy grin into a softer and more wanting leer. The imaginary Naruto very, _very_ slowly began to strip away his jacket and black shirt.

Hinata's symbiotically covered left arm quickly reached up to her cloth covered breast and lightly massage it while her human hand reached down in-between her pant covered legs. She tried to stop but found her arousal only grow as she felt her body being consumed by the gooey mass and the mental image of Naruto stripping completely down in an erotic show. Her clothes were violently torn off by her own hands as she tried to get more satisfaction out of her self-loving session.

Payback gave a happy sigh as she watched the spectacle. **"We remember when we first bonded. Best orgasm of our existence. Well, the best that Lord Venom had not been the cause of." **She giggled as she watched the cyan colored symbiote spread across Hinata's young body. Seeing her masturbates in front of her made Payback feel a tad wet and so, she decided to relieve some stress of her own as she dove her symbiotic fingers into her honeypot.

Hinata's finger grew longer and longer as they delved deeper and deeper into her wet cave. Even with her face covered her moans and yelps could be heard as her hair turned a pure white and grew out. Her height increased as well as her waist thinning, her breasts become larger; even larger than Payback's already impressive bust. Hinata's butt swelled as her hips widened and her legs got longer.

The Hyuuga's hips were lifted high into the air as orgasmic bliss came closer and closer to the girl. Her large white eyes appeared just in time for them to close tightly while her newly formed fang-filled mouth opened wide in a loud moan and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Her transformation ended just as the biggest orgasm of her young life washed over her. She could have sworn she had knocked herself out from the force of the orgasm.

The new symbiotic Hinata simply laid there on the concrete floor for a few seconds as she tried to catch her breath. When her breathing finally stabelized, the new symbiote got to her feet and gave herself a once over. Besides the before mentioned enhancements to her figure, she noticed that her fingers were very long and thin in relative preportion to the rest of her body. She lifted her hand to her face to feel what changes might occurred to her face besides the fang-filled mouth and the long white tresses.

She felt most of the upper portion of her face covered in vein-like tendrils. The tendrils reached into her white hair and just above her massive mouth. Giving her another once over, the symbiote looked over at the still masturbating Payback and smiled. **"We really like this host."**

Payback opened her eyes slowly. **"We are happy to hear that. Have you two decided on a name or will you be keeping your old name."** Payback did stop thrusting her fingers into her dripping cunt.

Symbiote Hinata raised a hand to her head and the two beings conversed inside their collective young mind. **"Hmmm, we like the name, Ambush."**

Payback just shrugged her shoulders before lowering her other hand and started using both to fill her dripping hole. Seeing her fellow symbiote masturbating reminded Ambush that her crotch was still wet and so decided to clean up in the only, and best, way she could at the moment. She stretched her back and bent forward until she could reach her snatch with her mouth and quickly cleaned up.

After her crotch was all clean she leaned against a wall and waited for Payback to finish. When said symbiote orgasm and cleaned up the two walked back towards the stands where they could see Gaara hidden inside a sand cocoon an Sasuke charging up some electro hand thingy. Over in the waiting area, they could see Naruto standing as far away from Neji as possible for some reason. Nightmare was standing up there as well as avoiding the male Hyuuga in the same fashion.

Payback assumed that they had been just as surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance as the Kage's were to Empress' sudden arrival.

Ambush's eyes were glued onto her blond-soon-to-be-sexoholic. Just looking at the boy caused her knees to quake and for her vaginal lips to swell up and dripping love juice yet again.

**"Wow. And we thought** **_we_**** were obsessive." **Payback mused, only to get a drooling grunt out of the again horny Ambush.

The crowd watched Sasuke charge up and prepare to attack his incased target. When a sudden honking cry echoed out from where Shino and the others were waiting and caused Sasuke to loss his concentration and look over to where the noise came from.

Somehow, Neji had made an attempt to attack Naruto and appeared to be trying to stab the blond with the crossguard while said blond was trying to not fall over the railing at the same as trying to force away the Hyuuga.

It was Naruto that was making the odd noise. It was an odd mixture of an airy honk and a human scream, like as if the cry was meant to signify as need for help and to warn of danger. The crossguard got closer and closer to Naruto's face as the two male ninja struggled.

The sudden struggle drew the crowd's attention and murmurs and excited chatter filled the arena while Higashi jumped to his feet with an enraged expression etched on his face. He was about to command a few underlings to go over and control the suddenly aggressive Neji only to witness Nightmare diving at said boy and slamming into his back, causing all three of them to fall down into the arena.

As they fell, Naruto was able to pull Nightmare away from the Hyuuga and shove off him before landing on the ground below. Neji landed a few feet away and quickly brandished his weapon.

Naruto could feel and see the blade that the sonic dagger created. It appeared as nothing more than some distortion of the air while making a soft humming noise. Despite it looking like a simple toy, past experience has taught Venom to fear the deadly weapon. A single slice from that and both symbiote and host would be nothing but dust in the wind.

He slowly lowered into his fighting position before baring his teeth and letting out a low growl. His normally spiky hair wiggled a little before slowly lying down on his head. His body rippled as an extra layer of muscle formed underneath his skin.

"You _really_ don't want to use that Neji. If you do, we'll have no choice but to consume you and destroy that accursed weapon." Naruto growled.

Neji only tightened his grip on his weapon as he remembered Danzou's words when he was training, _'Make him angry. Insult him, threaten him, and verbally attack any and everything he holds dear. That Uzumaki is brash and prideful. If you attack what is important then he will get sloppy and your win will be assured.'_

"Doubtful." Neji replied. "A weak Uzumaki could never be a challenge for a Hyuuga. Especially a bratty little freak with a worm crawling around in his gut."

Venom did not take too kindly to the insult and ignited a small flicker of anger in his host. Naruto pushed that slowly growing flame aside; yes, he was pissed at Neji for what he did to Hinata but he was not honestly planning on killing the kid. Just maul him to a near death states. But considering the weapon his target was now in hold of, Naruto might have no choice but kill the Hyuuga if he could not destroy the weapon or persuades Neji to give it up.

Upstairs, Empress is leaning forward in her seat and was gripping the arms of her chair with enough force that the wood was beginning to splinter. She was well aware what the sonic dagger was and what it could do if it wounded Lord Venom. She had to think of something quickly or loose the black symbiote forever.

Everyone else was confused as to what was happening until the thought that it was going to be a five way fight made its way through the crowd along with a massive roaring cheer.

"Even more interesting." The Kazekage said, hiding the anxiety he too felt. "I think a five person free-for-all will do nicely. To make up for all that wasted time." He turned to face the Sarutobi. "Don't you think so, Hokage-sama?"

From how the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga were staring each other down, Sarutobi knew that no matter what he said there was nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable fight. Plus, considering how many important individuals from many different villages where at the arena, ranging from diplomats to large business owners, putting off such a potential display of violence and excitement might irritate the already impatient crowd and lead to problems for the village later on.

Down below, Neji tried again to force Naruto to attack him. "Just how pathetic a family did you come from? No special talents, brainless, nothing even worth becoming a ninja for. The _only_ thing unique about you is that bug inside you." Neji felt weird talking so much since it was very far from his actual personality but he also felt a wave of honor and determination wash over him. Neji wanted to fight the Uzumaki so badly he could taste it.

He could hear Danzou's words echoed inside his mind.

_"Hyuuga Neji." Danzou spoke up after several hours of watching the boy train. "You want to fight Naruto do you not?" He received a nod from Neji. "Well, you may not be aware of it but Naruto has committed countless of crimes ranging from simple theft and vandalism to murder and treason."_

_Neji gave the old ninja a questioning look. "If that is true, then why does he still walk free? Shouldn't word of his actions have been found and caused at least some rioting due to his freedom?"_

_Danzou gave an audible grunt at being question by such a child. His obedient ROOT members non-questioning attitude had spoiled the old man from natural human curiosity. "The Hokage has been blinded by the boy's false good nature and can not see that leaving the boy alive or not in my 'special' training program will kill everyone and doom this village to destruction." He pulled out the sonic dagger his ROOT members were able to 'obtain' from an old museum in Kirigakure._

_"With how you are now, you will never be able to defeat Naruto with thing inside him. Your eyes will be useless as will your fighting style." He held up the guard before applying chakra to it and allowing the blade of sound to form. "This weapon here was designed to kill the specific parasite that lives inside the Uzumaki and leave the boy completely helpless."_

_He held the weapon out to the boy, who looked at it for a moment while contemplating on, if he should take it or not. On one hand, the Hyuuga clan was very honor bound and would almost never accept help from an individual from outside of the clan. That seemed to not matter to the elders regarding Neji and his match against Naruto considering it was they who forced Neji to train under Danzou. Also it was almost unheard of for a Hyuuga to use any weapon either outside of the clan's heritage or was made specifically for an individual Hyuuga._

_But, if he were to not take the weapon and fight Naruto with only his current abilities and knowledge and lose...Neji could not imagine the amount of shame he would feel and the disappointment his clan would express to him. He unconsciously raised a hand over his headband, where his seal was and cringed._

_Neji had only experienced the effects of the seal when activated once in his short life. That pain was something he could never forget. He looked at the sonic dagger and slowly grabbed it before channeling his own chakra into the weapon and forming the blade of sound. Neji slowly looked at Danzou with a solemn look._

_"Teach me what I have to do."_

Neji stared down Naruto with hate filled eyes before finally deciding to make a move. He quickly reached back into a hidden pocket on the inside back of his jacket. He fingered three smoke bombs before gripping them strongly and tossing them at his blond opponent. Naruto was surprised at the Hyuuga using something other than his family's fighting style and the dagger but did not betray his surprise. Or move at all for that matter.

Neji quickly applied chakra to the sonic dagger and leapt into the smoke cloud at an angle so as to deliver a quick and lethal strike. Before his feet could hit the ground, something large slammed into his side and threw him right out of the smoke cloud.

Right as he landed, Neji threw a single kunai at where he presumed Naruto was standing. The sound of metal clashing with metal was heard before the Hyuuga's weapon was thrown back at him. Only this time, the kunai was bent at a ninety-degree angle.

Sasuke had leapt a good distance away from Gaara's sandy cocoon so he could witness the exchange between the Uzumaki and Hyuuga. Even Gaara had made a small hole in his cocoon to watch. Nightmare just sat in the corner and watched with a wicked smile adorning her charred face.

Neji got the sonic dagger ready and focused his byakugan. He growled when he remembered how useless his bloodline was against Naruto. Slowly, the smoke dissipated to reveal a terrifying sight.

Naruto stood more hunched over then before his primary arms and hands looked unhealthily thin. Each finger sported light purple claws. His secondary arms however where a completely different story.

Instead of the skin-colored bony appendage with rigor mortified fingers and long single blades; the arms had changed into thick dark purple appendages, like as if every inch of flesh had been beaten until bruised. They had grown much longer than before; long enough that Naruto would be able to use them as feet and lift him at least a foot off the ground. Naruto held the arms at a forty-degree angle so as to not let them get in the way and so that they are easily ready when needed.

The single blade that had once been in the center of each palm was gone along with the fingers attached to each hand. Instead, where each finger should have been was a massive claw with the coloration of stained bone. There was a difference to the claws on each hand however. The claws on the left hand were very long rather straight and only slightly curved. They were obviously made to stab and impale prey and aggressors. The claws made the hand very ineffective at grabbing or picking up anything.

The right hand had claws that compensated for the left hand. The claws were shorter due to them being more curved and having a finger-like bend in the middle of each. This made them perfect for slashing and grabbing any prey that made any attempt at escape. The combination of the two clawed hands would tear almost any enemy stupid enough to get too close apart.

Naruto's jaw was slightly bigger and he had a single long, thick, and sharp canine poking out of the right side of his mouth; the tip just barely reaching past his chin. The rest of his teeth had sharpened into thin fangs while his tongue became very long, red, and reptile-like. Out from around his collar, several thin black tendrils could be seen attached to Naruto's neck. The final noticeable change was that his once sky blue eyes were now a very light gray-blue.

Naruto looked at the surprised Hyuuga and chuckled. "What's **wrong Hyuuga?** Shocked that **we** have changed? Don't **tell us** that you thought **we** were **too lazy **to train. Hahah**hahaha." **Naruto's laughter stopped abruptly, as did his smile. **"We will** give **you one more **chance to drop that **toy** or die."

Naruto's body puffed up and his secondary arms spread out widely in an attempt to seize up Neji and intimidate him into giving up. Instead, his actions gave the opposite result. Seeing Naruto as a real life monster, Neji lost any doubt he might have had for Danzou's words.

Without saying a word, Neji suddenly dashed to the right before making a sharp left and starting to bob and weave while dashing towards Naruto; a kunai in one hand and the sonic dagger in the other.

"Oh, so **unwise."** Naruto sighed as he tracked the Hyuuga's random swerving. He stood there patiently and just when Neji was within range, Naruto slammed his secondary left arm down, claws first. Instead of impaling Neji, the claws sank deep into the soft ground and allowed the Hyuuga a free shot at Naruto face. If only Naruto's other secondary arm had not made an attempt to disembowel him.

Neji quickly stepped back away from the attack before bolting around Naruto's left side and preparing to stab into the teen's shoulder with his sonic dagger. This time, Naruto swung his human arm ad was able to catch Neji in the side and knock him away before he could be stabbed.

Naruto tried to yank out his stuck arm and was surprised when he met with resistance. He planted his feet firmly before pulling hard again, this time a few centimeters of his claws escaped the ground but a web of sand quickly burst out from around the claws and swarmed over the trapped arm.

The trapped host turned towards the incased Gaara as best as he could and gave an angry glare before raising his other massive arm and slamming it into the ground in the direction of the sand user. The instant said clawed hand dug itself into the soft Earth, a trail of cracked dirt ad shifting Earth bolted straight for the sandy cocoon.

A second later, Gaara was forced to jump out of his shell when a small forest of large black spikes burst out of the ground and pulled apart into a sharp spread right where he had been standing. The spikes quickly rejoined before shrinking back into the ground and the cracked trail shifted once again. Naruto pulled his secondary right arm out of the ground while the last inch or so of the claws returned to normal.

The attack caused Gaara to loss his focus and Naruto was able to free himself and saw Sasuke try and attack Gaara from behind. Naruto's symbiotic senses alerted him to a danger behind his and turned around just as Neji landed a flying kick square on his chest. The Hyuuga quickly brought his other foot up against the Uzumaki's chest before pushing with all of his might.

The force knocked Naruto off his feet and backwards onto the ground. He used the momentum to get himself off the ground quickly just as Sasuke tried to drive a kunai into the back of his neck. The weapon dug into his soft flesh and he released a growl of pain. Naruto's tongue swung over and wrapped around Sasuke's neck before tossing the boy over his shoulder and directly into a charging Neji.

The two crashed into each other and were about to be impaled when a massive cleaver dug into Naruto's demonic hand. This time, Naruto roared in pain as he yanked himself free and swung at the offending Butcher. His clawed fist smashed into the bare side of the monster's head.

The Butcher staggered back for a second before raising his cleaver high into the air and attempting to smash it down on Naruto's head. Only, a tendril of sand had wrapped around the weapon and was trying to yank it out of the monster's hand. The Butcher gave a grunt of dissatisfaction before turning and grabbing his cleaver with both hands and started a tugging match with Gaara.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Neji fighting on their own. The crowd above them was cheering as loud as humanly possible. Ambush and Payback watched with glee while the former drenched the head of an unfortunate and terrified attendee with her drool. Even the ass' of the village were enraptured by the fighting below.

Fugaku and Hiashi locked glaring eyes from across the stadium as their respective clan member's ducked it out.

Naruto kept his eyes on the same pair of fighters. They were his most dangerous opponents at the time. The Hyuuga because of the deadly weapon he held and the Uchiha due to his fire-based choices of attack. But, then again, Venom could sense the massive amount of chakra locked away inside Gaara and was screaming in his desire to consume it all.

He turned his attention to the sand user and saw that the redhead was having trouble staving off two Butchers. Their Otherworld cleavers sliced through his sandy defenses like a hot knife through cold air; forcing Gaara to continuously throw sand-based attacks while slowly backing away from the constantly approaching monsters.

Seeing the boy as the easier target, Naruto quickly approached him from behind while being as silent as possible. He was right behind Gaara when one of the Butchers lifted his head to glance at the blond. This alerted Gaara who turned just as a fist came up and smashed into his sand-shield-covered face.

The Suna ninja did not have time to form any sort of defense when another fist smashed onto the top of his head, sending him to the ground. Naruto stood over Gaara and smirked wickedly before starting a vicious beating. His attack was relentless; years of abuse and past experience tough Naruto exactly how to hurt someone in this fashion. Gaara's sand tried to stop Naruto only for the blonde's extra arms to smash any attempts out of the way.

Mainly Naruto just stood over Gaara's prone form and wailed on the back of his head, both to hurt him and to crack apart his sand armor. Only after a little while did a small crack appear on the back of Gaara's head. Seeing this, Naruto focused his fists on that one spot until enough of it had cracked away and Gaara's bare flesh was visible.

Another wicked smile appeared on Naruto's face while he raised his right hand high into the air. The hand shifted into a shapeless blob before being violently slammed down onto the redhead's exposed skin.

Almost instantly, Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud, pleasure-filled roar. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**sssssssss!"** His eyes rolled into the back of his head while a waterfall of saliva fell from his open mouth. He was so enraptured in the delicious taste of a chakra-constructed demon that Naruto failed to notice Gaara's gourd dissolve into sand and slowly crawl up his arm. The unstable sand was falling apart even as it crawled past Naruto's elbow.

Finding it unable to completely cover it's attacker and heal Gaara at the same time; the sand demon decided to literally sever the connection between it's attacker and it's host.

Suddenly, every grain of sand wrapped around Naruto's arm shot through his flesh; tearing through skin, muscle, and bone in a mer instant.

Naruto roared once again, but in pain instead of pleasure as his arm was severed just above the elbow. His extra arms swung around wildly as he grabbed onto the bleeding stump that was once his arm. Gaara was able to crawl away and watch Naruto, as did the rest of the crowd.

Gaara looked at the bleeding blond with an evil grin before letting unconsciousness claim him; knowing full well what will happen. Or so he had hoped if not for a loud roar combined with a retched stench hit him the instant he closed his tired eyes.

The sand user's eyes shot wide open to see Naruto's gapping maw inches away from his face. Gaara was able to push his attacker away before turning his head and vomiting violently. Gaara had obviously smelled death before having killed more people than any healthy individual should have. But he had never had the 'joy' of smelling decaying human flesh mixed in with the rot of every other living thing combined with overpowered smelling salts that have all been left out in the hot sun for seven hours.

Gaara tried to attack Naruto only to have the blonde's remaining human hand slam down onto his neck with enough force to shatter the sand shield protecting him.

"We know **what you are,"** Naruto growled softly. **"We know what** you hold," Naruto jerked Gaara forward until they were nearly touching nose to nose. "And we are going to** let you live."** He then threw Gaara to the ground.

Inside, Venom was thrashing and roaring in a combination of anger and hunger. There was a perfectly delicious demon not five feet away from his host and that blond idiot had the audacity to suddenly find a kindred spirit in the redhead. The small flashes of memory that was absorbed when Naruto was trying to consume Gaara showed how harsh and similar their lives had been.

The confused and terrified Gaara looked up at Naruto's glaring eyes and could suddenly see the hurt, fear and understanding of being a monster in the eyes of peers. Seeing that made an unknown feeling well up inside of Gaara. It felt like all that loneliness that he had been feeling almost all of his life had just suddenly disappeared. For the first time that Gaara could remember, the smallest bit of the right side of his mouth curved upwards.

Venom tried to get his host to attack the sand user and devour him. He screamed, roared, and even begged for Naruto to eat Gaara. But Naruto stood his ground and refused. He did buckle slightly and promise Venom that every demon that they would encounter was free game and he would consume them. Venom made sure to hold Naruto to his word; no matter what.

The Kazekage was sweating heavily, his plans had just gone up in smoke when Gaara calmly attempted to stand up before admitting defeat. His fan-using sister quickly jumped down and picked up her brother before sparing a small glance at Naruto and leaping away. The Hokage and Empress could feel their colleague's ire but chose to ignore it for the time being.

Down below, Sasuke had finally shoved away Neji and noticed Naruto's distracted state and missing left arm. So, he took what he thought was an open advantages and started through a quick series of hand signs. He whispered the name of the jutsu under his breath before taking in a lot of air, puffing out his chest and placing his thumb and forefinger right in front of his lips.

He released the air in his lungs into a massive stream of fire. The stream stretched out several feet before curling into a massive ball and zooming towards Naruto. Said blond quickly leapt high into the air and flipped upside down and stared at the attacking Uchiha with an emotionless expression. Sasuke immediately stopped his attack and instantly switched to shooting several smaller fireballs at the airborne Uzumaki.

Naruto quickly changed the direction of his fall before plunging headfirst for the Uchiha. Sasuke got out of the dive-bomb attack but Naruto's extra right arm reached out and grabbed Sasuke's leg, tripping him and pulling him closer to the blond. The onyx haired teen made to turn and face Naruto when a strong foot slammed down on his back.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke then to Nightmare and her Butchers and then back to Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to get free but was only able to turn his head to look directly at Naruto. He then looked up at the remains of his left arm, the bone sticking out an inch or two from the torn flesh. Naruto looked directly at Sasuke before giving a wickedly amused grin.

"For the **time we've** spent as your **teammate** we've noticed how **strong your **arms are. We hope you don't mind if we **take one!"** Naruto's second right arm reached down and grabbed Sasuke's left arm. The Uchiha increased his struggling as he felt the claws dig into his skin and his arm slowly being pulled away from his body.

With a violent jerk, Sasuke's arm was snapped in the wrong direction. The boy let out an agonized scream as blood leaked out from his arm. Naruto violently jerked the limb back in the proper direction, causing another loud crack to echo out from the arena followed by an even louder scream. More blood poured from the tears in Sasuke's skin as his arm was slowly pulled away from the rest of him again.

The arm was about to be completely torn away when a kunai embedded itself into the side of Naruto's skull. The force of the impact knocked Naruto off Sasuke and allowed the Uchiha to crawl away. Naruto gave an angry roar before yanking out the blade and glaring at Neji.

"We have **had it with you!"** He shouted before charging at Neji and jumping at the youth with claws prepared to dig into flesh. Neji quickly brought his sonic dagger up just as Naruto came down on him. The two clashed into each other and lay motionless on the ground.


	31. Chillin' and Plans

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the chapter.

The Black Leaves

Chapter 31

* * *

The crowd was silent as everyone waited to see who would turn out to be the victor of the Uzumaki vs. Hyuuga fight. For at least three full minutes, no movement could be seen from the male genin. Suddenly, Neji's arm popped out from under Naruto's body and started to violently pound into the ground and beat against Naruto's body. He pulled in both arms and was able to violently shove Naruto's upper body off him.

The sonic dagger was nowhere to be seen but Naruto's dagger-like tongue stabbing into Neji's right eye was clearly visible to all. Both were struggling against each other.

"We've already missed **one meal. We will **not miss **another!"** And with that, Naruto extended his tongue and plunged it deep into Neji's skull before twirling it around and effectively tearing apart the Hyuuga's brain. Naruto's tongue quickly hollowed out before draining Neji's skull of all brain bits and cerebral fluids.

Naruto wrenched his tongue out of the corpse's empty skull and shuttered at finally tasting living food after a month of synthetic feed. His body suddenly went ramrod straight for a few seconds as a small trickle of blood trailed down his forehead and over his face. His eyes slowly rolled up and into the back into his skull before his whole body fell straightforward and hit the ground with a thud.

Standing directly behind where Naruto was just standing was the towering figure of the Butcher; the blunt back of his cleaver's blade was positioned right where Naruto's head was. Considering the amount of punishment that Naruto was able to take just prior shows that the weapon mostly used it's own weight to slice and chop.

The Butcher looked down at Naruto's body before looking at Nightmare then over to the procter. The procter looked back before giving a short, awkward cough and turning to the crowd.

"The winner of the free-for-all and completer of the chunin exam is, Nightmare!" He announced to the silent crowd. The Butcher turned to the crowd as well before raising his cleaver high into the air and slamming the blade hard into the ground and puffing out his bare and blood-stained chest in victory. The crowd remained silent for only a moment before erupting into a deafening roar of cheers and applause.

The Butcher made his way over to Nightmare and picked her up before exiting out of the arena. He passed two medics carrying a stretcher that was heading over to where Neji and Naruto's prone forms were. The stopped beside Neji and dropped the stretcher before kneeling over the Hyuuga's body and examining it.

The empty eye socket and dry braincase was all that they needed to see to verify that the young Hyuuga Neji was dead. A solemn look appeared on their faces as one of the medics reached over and closed Neji's only eye. They slowly lifted the Hyuuga's body onto the stretcher before slowly caring it out of the arena.

Hiashi watched the scene with a grim expression; his youngest daughter did the same as well as several other Hyuuga. He stiffly stood up and sent a deadly glare at Naruto's still laying body before silently leaving the stadium. Any positive thoughts he might have had for the boy was quickly dashed away as he looked near the back of the bleachers and saw Neji's mother's tear-stricken face and his wife trying to comfort the poor woman.

The only positive thing about this was that there was now evidence that Naruto needed to die! For one, he had killed a fellow ninja and a Konoha citizen; and two; he had 'stolen' a very valuable bloodline. There was no possible way that Naruto would be alive within the next three days.

Nobody came to pick up Naruto, so he was left lying there until a familiar high pitched squeal was heard. Baby slowly appeared over the edge of the arena and lazily floated down and over to her unconscious father. She gave a purr before suddenly landing on Naruto's head with an audible 'plop' and gripping her perch. With a happy squeak, Baby slowly started to float up into the air with her papa and slowly left the coliseum with his limp body.

Nobody noticed Payback and Ambush slink away silently. Empress took her leave, as did everyone else in the coliseum. Several Uchiha had gone to grab Sasuke while Fugaku fumed over the humiliation his clan just experienced.

Inside the walls of the coliseum, the two medics silently carried Neji's corpse towards the exit and were coming up to a turn to turn a corner when Revenge stepped out from around the corner. The two medics immediately stepped back and set Neji's body down.

"We have need for that corpse. Would you kindly had it over?"

She asked in a kind and calm voice. The two medics quickly dropped into fighting stances, which only caused Revenge to sigh. She slowly rolled her head back before shooting it forward and releasing a nasty green-ish yellow glob out of her fanged mouth. The mass splattered onto the face of one of the medics, who instantly started to scream as his face started to quickly dissolve.

His coworker turned to help only to feel a hand on his shoulder force him backs around. Another pulled the man's head back and forced his mouth open. He could see Revenge staring down at him and heard the tall-tell signs of violent stomach activity as her stomach started to surge and lurch. She tilted her head back once again before opening her mouth wide and holding it over medics forced open mouth.

The same green-ish yellow acid came splashing out of her mouth and directly into the medic's mouth, down his throat and into his lungs and stomach. After she felt she had spewed enough acid, Revenge released the man who was quick to push her away before grabbing at his throat and coughing loudly as his insides burned.

The man fell to his knees as he hacked loudly in an attempt to purge his body of the acid. The skin around his mouth had bubbled and was started to dissolve when he suddenly vomited violently. A mix of acid, blood, and bits of dissolved organs splattered on the floor. He looked up at Revenge's permanently wicked grin before falling face-first into the puddle of fluids.

Revenge looked down at the two bodies for a moment before calmly walking over to Neji's and lifting it over her shoulder and walking away from the grisly scene, some of her acid dripping from her jaws before gently wiping it away with her unoccupied hand.

* * *

La da da da...Two Days Later...At Naruto's Hive

Naruto slowly woke up and sat up in his bed, his head had healed completely. He slowly moved the sleeping Baby off his legs as he heard footsteps approaching his newly enlarged room. Since his whole apartment was now covered in his tentacles, his whole apartment had now become his bedroom. He had opted to change his cocoon into a bed just for convenience sake.

The tentacles that blocked his doorway parted to allow Empress and Nightmare entry. **"Nice to see that you are awake, Lord Venom."** She said with a creepy smile. Naruto returned the smile and waved with his left tentacle before stopping mid-wave and staring at the appendage that had replaced his missing arm.

'Ok, what the Hell Venom. Where is my arm?"

Naruto asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Venom gave a loud grunt before responding. _**'That Butcher hit your head hard enough to splatter your brain against your own skull. Do you have any clue how much energy it takes to reconstruct, repair, and reconnected damaged brain cells? Your lucky you're not blind and deaf. We just got started on your arm barely an hour ago. Be patient and it should be done this afternoon. The tentacle is just a base we need to get started on the actual limb. You should be ok with that since almost 87% of our body is now symbiotic material.'**_

Naruto blocked out most of what Venom said and instead turned his focus to the Payback that has slithered her way into his room, onto his bed and was currently playing with his tentacle arm. She currently had the appendage wrapped around her neck and was slowly pulling it down her chest, through the valley between her breasts and down her belly. Naruto forced his appendage to stop moving when Payback tried to get it to go lower than her belly button. The female symbiote pouted cutely when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

Empress ignored her follower's sad expression and continued speaking to Naruto. **"Due to a combination of your defeat of the Uchiha and Hyuuga, along with some new information we have been able to gather. You will soon be sent out to gather information and to gather whatever items we request for you. And before you ask, everything you will be looking for will be to find a way to fix our daughter's condition unless we specify exactly what you must do."** Empress suddenly clapped her hands before smiling.

"But before any of that. We thought it would be nice for us all to relax a little before sending you off on a bunch of life threatening missions that no normal human could possibly survive."

She extended her hair and wrapped it around a low hanging tentacle and used the tentacle to pull herself towards the ceiling; which pulled apart every wooden plank aside for the female symbiote to reach the roof. She quickly disappeared onto the roof.

Naruto quickly followed using his tentacle arm and softly landed on his roof. The second he looked up, his jaw literally smashed to the floor, thanks to Venom. Before him was Ino, Nightmare, Samus, Marta and several nurses were all wearing some form of swimwear and lounging around on beach chairs.

Ino was in a basic purple colored bikini and was lying on her stomach while reading a magazine. Nightmare simply sat there while her nurses; in their flesh colored bikinis leaned back and enjoyed the sun. Marta was laying on her back and was holding a sun reflector while a cold glass of tea rested on her armrest. Samus however was wearing nothing but string. The largest parts of her outfit were the two hears that barely covered her nipples and the larger heart covering her almost visible slit. In fact, there was no string at all; Samus was simply wearing three stickers. Her child, Baby slept quietly next to her.

Empress quickly shed her symbiotic form and stood in a modest one peice outfit before laying down in her own beach chair next to her daughter. Naruto was about to question what was going on but decided to keep his mouth shut and shifted his outfit into a pair of swimming trunks and sitting down in a chair between Ino and Samus.

Naruto noticed a squad of Anbu standing on the building directly next to his. Naruto tried to relax but kept an eye on them while wondering why none of the ladies seemed concerned.

Suddenly one of the ninja pushed off the building's roof directly for Naruto's; only for a thick black tentacle to shoot out from one of his windows and slam into the ninja's stomach with enough force to send him right back where he had come from. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his home defense system and closed his eyes as the sun slowly warmed up his cold-blooded body.

An hour later, Naruto opened one eye to see that the crazy snake chick from the chunin exams had arrived and was standing right next to the Anbu and was eyeing the group. With out any kind of warning, Anko leapt from the roof and quickly stripped herself of her trenchcoat and skirt while in mid-air. Whatever she was expecting, a tentacle tipped with a massive blade was not one of them.

Anko was able to turn just enough to avoid the blade, but not the section of tentacle that had curled and smashed into her pretty young face, knocking her to the ground below. The tentacle did not stop traveling until it had embedded itself into the roof that the ANBU were standing on. It suddenly wrenched itself free, tearing out a large section of the building's roof and one wall; forcing the ANBU to move.

They all quickly gathered at another roof with Anko pouting and not even trying to cover her surprisingly pink panties. Seeing this, Samus sat up and with a wicked smirk puffed out her chest to show how much larger her breasts were compared to Anko's. This caused the snake user to get red in the face with rage end tightly grip her fishnet shirt.

In one smooth motion, Anko tore her shirt right off and allowed the sudden motion to jiggle her breasts around. Samus frowned before standing up and grabbing her two breast stickers with her index fingers and thumbs. With a quick flick of her wrists, the stickers were ripped away from Samus' flesh, causing her pink nipples to turn a light red color. Her breasts jiggled more than Anko's and a fire burned behind her eyes. A fire matched only by the half naked Anko.

Anko looked next to her to see the two ANBU out cold and that the only male around was Naruto; who was watching with one eye open. Samus noticed this and looked at Naruto too before quickly glancing back at Anko and then to Naruto again. Naruto quickly noticed he was the only male nearby and his only open eye slowly grew wider.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto had dashed away and was running across the streets of Konohagakure with half-naked Samus and Anko right behind him. Several ANBU saw the three and decided to give chase as well, for more than one obvious reason.

Samus slowly gained on Naruto and almost had him in her grasp when Naruto gave a sudden sharp left and slipped clean away and caused Samus to smash her face directly into a wall. Anko gave a wicked cackle when she passed, her trenchcoat in hand.

She reached her other hand into her coat and brought out several shuriken with steel wire tied to them. Anko threw the weapons with precise accuracy and watched as they sailed through the air and wrapped around the still moving Naruto. Anko quickly ripped one of her leg bracers off and placed it on her arm before wrapping the either end of the wire before digging her heels into the soft dirt road. She quickly realized how futile her plan was when Naruto effortlessly continued running and started dragging her behind him.

Anko fruitlessly continued to try and slow Naruto down until the boy took another sharp turn and the snake user was sent into a wall herself. The ANBU stopped at each scene of impact and were quick to reprimand the women for jumping around the village half-naked.

This gave Naruto all the time he needed to get as far away as he felt need be. Naruto leaned his back against a while and closed his eyes and panting lightly. He completely missed the pair of long-fingered arms slowly reach out from behind him. The arms ever so slowly wrapped themselves around Naruto and Ambush's net-like head laid itself against Naruto's shoulder. Her dark pink tongue snaked out and slowly moved over to Naruto's check on the opposite side before lightly caressing it.

"Why hello there, Lord Venom."

Ambush whispered.

Naruto sighed, "Look, whatever **fangirl** you are. We are **not** going to go out with you or **sleep with you** either. So you might **as well give** up now and go home." He did not even bother to look at the female symbiote when he heard her chuckle lightly at his response. Her hands slowly trailed down Naruto's chest and down the sides of his legs.

"You may not know this, but we are not like all those other

**_whores_**** and ****_sluts_**

**you've had to deal with."**

"How

so?" Naruto asked without any hint of real curiosity. After his cheek was completely covered in her saliva, Ambush moved her tongue to underneath Naruto's chin and started to slowly draw the appendage down and around his neck.

"We, for one: we know more about Naruto-kun then he probably thinks one could know."

Her arms trailed back up to Naruto's chest as she lifted her head off his shoulder. She slowly pulled him back against her massive fleshy mounds. Naruto's eyebrow arched at hearing that.

"Also,"

She whispered into his ear. **"It is not Lord Venom we both love, but his host instead." **She ended with a wet kiss on Naruto's cheek before sinking into the wall and vanishing from Naruto's senses.

Naruto quickly spun around to face the wall and pressed his nose right up to it to try and find the slightest sent of her. After sniffing around for a minute or so, Naruto pushed off the wall and turned to make his way back to his hive.

"...Cinnamon."

One the opposite side of the building, Ambush leaned her back against the wall with a massive grin on her face.

'How could you tell him that!?'

Hinata screamed at her symbiote.

'Calm down dear. We never told him who we are, but we did leave behind a little something with will struck a cord in that Payback woman.'

Ambush thought calmly. **_'We will win Naruto's heart not with slut-ish behavior, but by showing our love and care for him...Of course, acting a little perverted is fun_**** too.'** She giggled as she spread her legs a little bit and looked down.

'Any woman can give a man a blowjob and titfuck at the same time. But only we can give our Naruto a blowjob and full-blown, hard raw

sex.' Ambush was about to make her way back to her host's home, when she suddenly received a mental calling from Empress and quickly rushed towards Naruto's home.

When she arrived, she saw that all the symbiotes' hosts were lounging about and soaking up all the sunlight they could while a small group of ninja glared on nearby buildings. Since bonding with a symbiote causes the host's body to turn cold-blooded so that energy can be used for feeding. A good sunning was a luxury all of the species enjoyed. They just had to be careful not to heat themselves too much. She sent a confused glance over to her leader who returned it with a warm smile.

"Come young Ambush, join us and relax. Tomorrow, Lord Venom will be heading out on an assignment. Who knows, maybe you might join him." She smirked. This caused a smile to form on Ambush's face and Naruto to roll his eyes.

The still topless Samus did not find this the least bit funny and narrowed her eyes at Ambush, who returned the look with a smug one before waltzing over and sitting down in the chair next to Naruto.

The group remained quiet for a short while before Samus smirked at an old idea. She quickly flipped onto her belly before a bottle of suntan lotion popped out of the roof and into her hand. "Oh Lord Venom~." She cooed, eyeing the boy while holding the top of the bottle in her fingers swinging it lightly.

Before she could voice her desire, Ambush spoke up. _**"**_Oh please." She sighed loudly. **"Like as if Naruto-kun would fall for such a straight forward and rather simple form of seduction." **She sat up from her laying position and gave a condescending look at Samus.

Samus glared back before smirking and slowly pouring a generous amount of the lotion and sitting up. She slowly trailed her hands up her firm stomach and grapped her breasts with enough force to make her fingers sink into the soft flesh.

Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he watched Samus work the lotion into her fleshy globes. Seeing this, Ambush pouted before stretching her arms out and gently wrapping them around Naruto's torso. She spread her legs and pulled Naruto into her so that his back was pressed up against her front. Naruto looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"You see, old hag, Naruto-kun does not need such rough and raunchy treatment."

She smiled down at Naruto before nuzzling the top of his head. **"Naruto-kun needs a much more gentle and subtle touch."**She spoke as she slowly trailed her claws up and down Naruto's respective arm and tentacle. Ambush tilted her head down and gently kissed Naruto's forehead.

This actually caused Naruto to blush, which caused Payback to grow angry and to growl in irritation. The now woken Baby gave a happy squeal and quickly zoomed over to Naruto and snuggled into his chest while cooing adorably.

* * *

Several thousands of miles away...

"Are you sure?" A man in a red robe asked Adrian Toomes. His face hidden by the large hood.

Toomes glared down at his damaged suit and gave a stern breath before announcing his confirmation of what had caused its destruction. The hooded man gave a grunt of understanding before turning around.

The darkness behind the man slowly parted to make way for a well-lit pathway lined with several floors of room separating from the path by blue shielding. Next to each shield was an apartment number, a name, and the symbol of the Order, the Halo of the Sun. The man started walking down the path and motioned for Toomes to follow. The crooked nosed man quickly fell in step behind the red-robbed man.

They walked quiet a distance before stopping at a wall that separated two slightly larger rooms. The man raised his hand and pressed it against the Halo of the Sun, which sank into the section of wall before parting directly in half. The man moved out of the way when the wall had stopped moving he grinned underneath his hood as he caught a glimpse of Toomes dumbstruck face.

"Take it." He said while motioning to what was held within the wall. "If what you told me is true then you will most definitely need it." The man stood there silently while Toomes walked over to the wall. The robed figure suddenly moved his head up when an idea struck him.

He quickly strolled over to one of the shielded rooms and smiled at what it contained before turning to the preparing Toomes. "I think this too will help you." He placed his hand on a panel next to the shield and said cover crackled before dissipating completely. The man smiled as several stomps echoed through the massive hall followed by a grunting snort.

The newly equipped Adrian Toomes walked over to where his leader was and widened his eyes at the mass that stood before him before smirking wickedly. His expression quickly changed to one of confusion before turning to the man.

"I know it is not my place to ask, but where did you get all this?" Toomes asked as he motioned towards his new equipment and to the being still inside the room. He got a chuckle as a response and a motion to follow as the leader started to walk along the massive hallway.

"We have been as war with these demons for countless years." He began. "Ever since the corrupted and stole our glorious god. They are many as are we, but the demons have much greater power than we do. So all we have ever been able to do is very small strikes and small and almost unimportant locations. After several short years of losing our holy followers, we discovered that fighting them head on was very unwise; the Order then opted to do things a little more...'covertly' you could say." He took a sharp left down a bend in the hallway.

"We started doing more stealth bases attacks. Instead of bombing a toy store, we stole all the merchandise. Everything in this room, even the walls, are things that we have liberated from the demons. Such heretic creatures should not be allowed to possess anything the Order does not have." He lectured. "Of course it would be foolish of us to just take what the demons possessed and not use it. As you just saw, we have been using their technology in an effort to destroy them and reclaim our god."

The two turned around another corner and the hooded man continued his speech. "We have also, over the years, gained powerful members and positions around the world. The Order owns at least eighty-nine percent of all of the worlds major business' and we have at least two dozen members in each country and city's political offices. Now then..." He stopped in front of a raised platform and a hologram of the Elemental Nations.

Toomes walked up beside him along with five other robbed figures that all surrounded the map, which slowly began to expand to show the rest of the world, "...we plan."

Toomes explained everything he knew to the group before going silent and allowing the members to silently talk amongst themselves. The original robbed man was the first to speak.

"We know that the host of our god is still burned; so it is safe to assume that every location that she will go to, along with her bodyguard, will involve her current state."

"And considering the village that the bodyguard resides in..." Another robbed figure said. "Then we can expect for the very first target for them would be to retrieve Tsunade Senju."

"That would be very problematic." A third spoke up. "We know she has the best medic skills of any ninja on Earth and that it should only take her at most only a year to completely remove our attempt at releasing our god."

"Not true." The first interjected. "The burns we inflicted with our holy flames can not be removed as simply as any other, as you _should_ be aware."

"Then there is no problem?" The third asked.

"Wrong." The first snapped. "Very wrong. There are countless people, creatures, and artifacts that would easily corrupt our god if combined with Tsunade's healing power." Hundreds of tiny blips appeared all over the map to show exactly what the leader meant. The room fell silent as each member thought of possible strategic plans.

"Toomes." The leader finally spoke up. "You will prepare to leave as soon as we locate Tsunade. We want you to find her and try to convince her to join us against the demons. Try everything you can, but if she refuses, kill her." The leader turned his head towards Adrian so that his next sentence would hold the most impact. "You will be killed if you fail at either option."

Toomes' stern face showed that he understood completely but continued to remain standing until he was properly dismissed.

As they continued to talk and made agreements and plans, doors opened, shielding fell, and a multitude of shapes exited the rooms only to be told where to go on the planet and who they were to look for. The only thing they all were told that was of the utmost importance was:

"Kill Venom!"

* * *

Back with Naruto, inside his hive...

"So, we are to find this Tsunade **chick?"** Naruto asked, as he looked a photo of the woman. "She doesn't really look like anything special, **got big tits though."**

"Yes, to both." Annette said while giving a soft chuckle at the symbiotic fighter's words. "She may not look spectacular, but her medical skills are beyond that of anyone still alive and getting her on our side will help with the healing of our daughter." She reached into her large robe and pulled out a backpack filled to the brim with money. "Tsunade has racked up quiet the dept in her years of travel. In this bag contains enough to pay off all of her dept as well as a considerable sum if she chooses to join us. Also..." She reached into her robe again and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is how much she owes several of our smaller villages."

Naruto took the slip and his eyes literally popped out of his head. It was only after they had retracted and popped back into place did he speak again. "How can **anybody** rack up that much of a dept?!" Naruto nearly shouted. He looked down at the picture and saw the Senju's nickname underneath it. "We are going to **take it her nickname** relates to her gambling dept and not how talented she is with her mouth?"

"Yes." Annette said quickly. "Now please don't use that over-used joke ever again."

"Yes **ma'am."**

"Good, now, to discuss who will be accompanying you on this little quest." She struck a quick thinking pose. But before she could say anything, Samus flipped over the coach and Ambush dashed from the kitchen before both smashed into each other trying to wrap their arms around Naruto. Both fell to the floor and quickly untangled themselves from each other before standing straight up.

"We would like to humbly volunteer to go with Lord Venom on this mission Lady Empress." Samus said firmly. "We would like to contribute our power and knowledge in assisting Lord Venom in any way possible on this mission."

This caused Ambush to state her opinion on the matter. **"Lady Empress, we would like to remind you of the old hag's obsession with Naruto-kun and how it could possibly create problems if Naruto is expected to face any opposing force on his mission. We feel that if we were to accompany Naruto-kun on his mission that we would be of greater assistance, our youth will make sure that we do not slow down or hinder his progress at all."**

Again, before Annette could reply her subjects interrupted her. "Who are you calling 'old hag' brat?!" Samus shouted. "If anybody would hinder Lord Venom then it'd be you, when all you'd do is rush off into the woods every five seconds to masturbate!"

"At least we would not be annoying Naruto-kun with nagging and pick-up lines from an ancient cougar."

And so, the two continued to argue about who was the most worthy of going with Naruto. This caused their leader to start developing a headache and leave the hive to get some peace. Annette rarely ever got headaches or was ever short with her underlings, but something about those two arguing just drove her up the tentacle-covered wall. She leaned her back against the door and sighed heavily.

As she was gathering her thoughts, a messenger symbiote leapt down right in front of her. His long legs bent slightly while he fished out a message for the symbiotic leader. Annette quickly took the note and dismissed the messenger before reading the note and scowling. She re-read the note several times before turning in her heels and walking back into the building, where the arguing between Ambush and Samus was stilling going on.

"Silence!" Annette said sternly and the building was suddenly very, very quiet. "Both of you will be going with Lord Venom." She held up the note. "From what we have just read, it seems that _they_ have found out who Naruto is and have a plan on where he will be going."

"Then that means they'll have sent at least a few formidable opponents to try and probably kill Tsunade." Samus stated the obvious.

"Well." Naruto stretched. **"We'd better** stop wasting **time and get** moving." Naruto said with a big smile. "We've been itching to **really tear something apart."**

It was at this time that Baby decided that she wanted some attention and flew over to Naruto and squeaked loudly. Naruto looked down at her then back at Annette. "After we play with Baby for a while." He chuckled sheepishly. Baby chirped loudly while Annette gave an amused smile and an approving nod.

Baby lifted her father into the air and zoomed out the door all the while squealing happily. Samus smiled and was about to follow when Annette stopped her. "We might be in need of an upgrade." She said darkly.

Samus' grin grew before she raised her right arm. Said arm quickly changed into a small cannon that took up all of her forearm and winked. "Not a problem milady." She then dashed out after her 'man' and child.


	32. Finally, A Real Fight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the chapter.

The Black Leaves

Chapter 32

* * *

The next morning we find Naruto and his two female companions yawning and stretching just outside of the village's massive gate. Baby slept peacefully ontop of Naruto's head. The boy wisely kept his mouth shut when he realized the metroid felt a little heavier than he recalled. They were all just about to head out when an old man with long spiky white hair wearing an old red outfit and old wooden getas strolled up to the group.

They all took note about how his eyes leered pervertedly at Ambush's naked symbiotic body. This seemed to cause said symbiote to growl lowly. Only her Naruto-kun was allowed to give her perverted glares.

"Who might you be?" Samus asked as she crossed her arms underneath her sizable bust. The only man took a moment to tear his eyes off Ambush's bust before responding to the blond woman.

"I am the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya and one of the legendary Sannin. I heard that you all were going to track down my old teammate and thought that I could help."

"How would you **being her team**mate help us?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Perverted sage." He quickly added just so he could see the vain pop on the old man's forehead.

"Well." Jiraiya started. "I have a vast network of civilians and ninja in almost every village and town within the Elemental Nations. Each one monitoring any and all activity that could be deemed dangerous to this village. So I already know what village Tsunade will be heading to, what gambling halls she will most likely gamble at and even what hotel she will be staying at. Little brat."

Naruto shrugged. "Why not? You can join **old** perv." He stood and waited for Jiraiya to pull out a map and give them the low down on where they were going. It turned out that the Senju was heading to a rather large tourist village lovingly called Tanzaku Town. According to the male pervert, the village will be easy to spot since it has a large old castle smack dab in the middle of it.

"Everybody ready?" Jiraiya asked before receiving nods from the group. "Then let's go." And they started the trek to Tanzaku town. Baby slept most of the time and only woke up to give a cute squeak and zoom over to someone else's head to sleep on. She avoided Jiraiya for some reason. As was to be expected, Samus tried to get into Naruto's pants with Ambush fighting her off and instead trying to simply reach her hand and grab Naruto's.

Jiraiya had taken a little spiral notebook out of a hidden pocket and was scribbling down individual notes on the events happening. That is, until Baby caught site of this and quickly snatched the notebook out of the old sage's hands. The little metroid started playing with the perverted old man by holding the notebook just out of his reach and letting him make a grab for it and pulling just a tad further away before coming back within range.

This slowed down the group a bit, but a majority of them felt it was worth it just to get a cheap laugh at the old perv's expense. They continued down the dirt path after Baby finally got bored and handed back Jiraiya's notebook and going over to her mother to sleep in her arms.

The walk had become rather quiet and uneventful as both Samus and Ambush had given up in their attempt and nobody had anything to talk about. So, Jiraiya decided to ask a question that was bugging him.

"How do you creatures reproduce?"

"Asexually."

Ambush was quick to respond. She did not was the pervert to start writing things involving her hopefully relationship with her Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, Samus failed to see this and decided to expand on Ambush's words.

"Unless we have a host. Then we just have hours and hours of hot, steamy, raunchy sex." She said with a giggle as Naruto's currently unexpressed face turned a dark shade of red and Ambush glared at Samus.

"We can give live birth or we could lay eggs." And to prove this Samus raised the shirt she was wearing and her stomach became translucent. Inside a large cluster of clear orbs filled with a translucent gel, each was about the size of a golf ball. "These are some unfertilized eggs I just produced a few hours ago." She said huskily while leering at Naruto. "Would you like to help fertilizing them, Lord Venom?"

"How disgusting!"

Ambush nearly shouted. **"To blatantly show off something so intimate; and to tempt Naruto-kun with it!"**

Naruto would have agreed with her...if he were still human. But having bonded so much with the symbiotic lord had almost completely changes many aspects of his mind. Now to say that Naruto and Venom were one in the same would be like calling copper salt. Many things about Naruto's mind had changed, from the clothes he liked to wear to the food he enjoyed. It just so happened that his symbiotic half really, _really_ enjoyed seeing that cluster of eggs inside of Samus. Seeing the eggs showed how fertile the female symbiote was; and coupled with knowing how strong she was showed the potential for very strong offspring to be born.

This, along with Venom's perverted nature, caused Naruto's mind to be filled with many dirty images of him and Samus with several of Naruto with Payback doing very adult activities. Ambush saw Naruto's red staring face and fumed but kept her harsh words silent.

THe small group silently made walked along the path to their destination until night was close to appearing. Just ahead was a small town that appeared to gain most of its commerce from travelers since most of the building appeared to be built on the main road.

"Let's stop for now and continue our search tomorrow." Jiraiya said when they had reached a small hotel right at the entrance to the small town.

The three symbiotes gave the old sage odd looks before collectively asking. "Why?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to give them odd looks. "Because we need to sleep to build up energy for tomorrow. Don't you aliens sleep?"

"Of course," Samus said. "We just don't need it as much as you _humans_." The snarky way she said the word 'human' showed that the space lady did not like being called an alien. It was just plain rude.

**"Now now Sammy, you know Jiraiya-sama is really old."**

Ambush said with a chuckle, causing the other symbiotes to smirk at the old sage's expense. Jiraiya decided against saying anything further and just walked into the hotel. All but Ambush followed, knowing that her walking in would cause more problems then needed. Once they got their rooms they would signal her to come up.

The hotel was packed since there was some sort of big event happening in the next town over, said town just so happened to be the town they were searching for. The group was just barely able to get two rooms for the night. Jiraiya was visibly disappointed when Samus said that she would stay in the same room as Naruto with Baby squealing in agreement.

When they got to their rooms, the old man was hoping that Ambush would be staying in his room. Yet, again he was rejected for the symbiotic lord. Downcast, Jiraiya did what he always did in his free time; check out every bar, strip club, brothel, and hot spring for perverted material.

With the symbiotes all alone in their room, Samus saw it fit to flirt with Naruto some more before it was time to head off to bed. All Ambush did for about an hour was glare daggers at her fellow female symbiote before sighing heavily and heading into the restroom.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Ambush rushed over to the mirror and gave herself a hard look.

'What is it about that woman that attracts our Naruto-kun?!'

Hinata internally screamed as her eyes dug into her reflection.

_**'Well we can rule out her behavior and attitude, darling.'**_

Ambush said with a hot tone. Ambush opened her mouth to look at her long, sharp tongue and many sharp fangs.

_**'We don't think it has anything to do with our mouth, dear.'**_ A quick breath and sniff revealed that her breath smelled of a mix of cinnamon and chocolate. Far from the stench of Venom's mouth. She looked into the far back of her mouth and saw several teeth were not straight and was quick to remedy that little problem.

_**'We also doubt that was the problem.'**_

She ran her fingers through her hair and was not satisfied with the slight split ends she had acquired. A few cellular shifts and another little problem was solved. That continued for a good fifteen minutes with Hinata controlled Ambush picking at every speck of dirt or physical imperfection on her face. It was when she went to the rest of her body did the young symbiote take note of something very important. She had massive tits.

Ambush looked at her self as she jiggled her breasts, lift them up and down, raised them up and suddenly dropped them, along with several other things that would cause any man's pants to tighten. _'Maybe they are too big?' _Hinata thought as she poked her nipples.

**_'Again, that is very doubtful darling. Did you not say that you we were going to woo our Naruto-kun with the amazing power of love and not resort to prostituting ourselves like that old hag?'_**

Ambush said in a very overly dramatic tone.

_**'Besides,' **_She forced her right arm to raise up so that her hand could be seen. The skin that covered her long, sixteen-inch fingers slowly shrank away, revealing the long sharp claws that the skin hid. _**'We have the true power of love on our side.' **_Ambush said passionately.

_**'We just need to show Naruto-kun what we can really do. And with any luck, by the end of this little mission Naruto-kun should be proposing to us constantly.'**_

Hinata imagined several scenes of that scenario happening and had to hold back the excited squeal that threatened to explode out of her symbiotic mouth. She took quick and calming breath before exiting the restroom and witnessing both Naruto and Samus creating their own little nests. Ambush walked over to a corner of the room and started to do the same.

A few minutes later and there were three different colored pod-like nests on three corners of the room. They symbiotes, plus Baby with her mother, quickly got in and sealed their own nests before letting sleep claim them.

* * *

The next morning had the symbiotes and Jiraiya leaving the hotel and continuing on towards Tanzaku Town. They walked a short while in silence until they had gone a good distance away from the town they were just in.

"Last night, I found out that this 'event' that the people of that last village thought was going in is probably not real." Jiraiya stated suddenly. "The...people I talked to described that a large group of people in red and black robes had passed through the town. They had apparently been shouting something about their 'time being near' and 'the event shall soon begin'."

"Well, it looks like the Order has got a good head start." Samus said passively.

"Then we had better pick up the pace." Naruto said with a horrifying lack of emotion. Without waiting for the others, Naruto started jumping across the treetops in an effort to get to Tanzaku Town that much faster. Every time he launched himself from a branch, said platform would break. Every time he'd land on the ground, it would shatter.

It only took the group a few short hours to reach the town with them all trying to keep up with Naruto's violent pace. They stopped just outside the large town; the large castle in the center was a dead give away that they were at the right place.

Unfortunately, countless numbers of people wearing red and black robes could be seen wandering around all over the town. All them either chanting incoherently or attempting to recruit anyone that was not dressed the same.

A low and gurgling growl echoed from the back of Naruto's throat as a torrent of saliva poured from his parted jaws. Black tendrils could be seen slowly trailing down the boy's arms as the volume of his growling increased.

"Lord Venom," Samus spoke as she placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Please calm down. We still have a mission to complete."

"Yeah. As soon as we got Tsunade on our side; you can have all the fun you want kid." Jiraiya said with a smile. He read the report on the Order and what atrocities they have committed over the centuries. He did not feel the slightest bit of sympathy for the slaughter they were going to soon be a part of.

Ambush decided to hide away outside of the village and wait incase of an emergency along with Baby while Samus, Naruto, and Jiraiya all went into the village to seek out the mythical medic. It took every ounce of Naruto's will to not rip apart every single robe-wearing freak he came across.

They continued to walk through the large town before Jiraiya told them to stop in front of a bar/gambling hall. "Knowing my teammate, she wouldn't dare miss a chance to gamble and drink at the same time." They walked into the establishment and were greeted with the sight of several Order members talking to a busty blond recognized as Tsunade.

Naruto was about to leap ontop of the closest member but another firm hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"Please join our holy cause Miss Senju." The Order member politely said to Tsunade. "You would be very useful in helping us achieve the peace this world desperately needs."

Next to Tsunade sat a brunette-haired girl in a simple purple outfit holding a pig. THe women looked nervously from the busty blonde to the red and black robed man.

Tsunade picked up a bottle from the table she was sitting at and took a big drink. "No." She stated plainly when her lips parted from the bottle. The quick and sudden answer must have unsettled the guy because the next sentence that came from his mouth was filled with nervousness and excitement.

"B-But, please Miss Senju! Please reconsider! You'll be doing an amazing serves for all of humanity!" He sputtered.

"No." This time, the aged medic's tone was much firmer and even held a little aggression. As if to threaten the man to ask again. The man must have gotten the message because he backed away a tad before responding one final time.

"Very well, it appears you need a little time to think this over. We shall let you think about our offer for a while. I and my associates will find you tomorrow after you realize how valuable you are to our cause." He ended with a huff before turning and stalking out of the gambling hall, quickly followed by his fellow Order members.

Jiraiya and his compatriots stepped aside and allowed the disgruntled man and his following to leave before approaching the table Tsunade and the other woman sat at. The blonde failed to notice the new group approach her table, but the other woman did take notice and another nervous expression appeared on her rather cute face.

"As beautiful as I remember." Jiraiya spoke up with a kind smirk on his old face. A vein appeared on Tsunade's hand as she glanced up and say her old perverted teammate.

"And what the Hell do you want?" She nearly barked. She had just about enough of people bothering her for the day; especially after she just lost another big bet.

Jiraiya's face suddenly became very serious. "I would be lying if I said we had not come here for you. But your village and her allies need you."

Tsunade's only response was a grunt and another swig of her drink before actually speaking. "I'll tell you what I told those cloaked guys: No."

Recognizing the old man, Tsunade's friend turned to her mentor and finally spoke. "Tsunade-sama, please. He is your old teammate. We should at least hear what he has to say."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes, grunted in defeat and allowed her perverted old friend to explain. And explain he did, Jiraiya gave almost every detail pertaining to why she was needed and obviously exaggerated key parts in hopes to get the busty blond to come back to the village with little to no confrontation.

After hearing her old friend's plea; Tsunade took yet another swig before speaking. "And why should I care about this 'magic' little girl? Why should I care about what this group of idiots want to do to the world?!" She nearly shouted. Her suppressed anger slowly leaching out behind her mask of calm.

"If the Order gets what it wants. You can say good bye to bars, gambling, drinking!" Jiraiya tried to stress.

"There will be plenty of other shit-holes I could go to." She stated. Jiraiya continued trying to settle things diplomatically with little to no success. Finally, Tsunade had had enough and suddenly stood up.

"Come Shizune, we are leaving." She sent Jiraiya a glare before giving the dark-haired girl a stern look.

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said before reaching down and picking up a small, pink pig wearing a little outfit and following her teacher as they proceeded to walk out of the gambling hall/bar. Jiraiya and his two cohorts were right behind her and were about to try another spree of begging when a loud scream followed by something slamming into the ground right in front of the bar stopped them all.

A monstrous scream of pain burst from Ambush's mouth as she hit the hard unforgiving Earth. She turned and saw her comrades; she was about to say something when a large green and silver sword slammed into the ground right between them.

This drew the group's collective attention at where the weapon had come from. A man in a green mechanical suit hovering in the air just a short distance away. His whole body was covered by the green armor with his long-nosed face being the only exception. The most obvious part of the suit was the two dozen large swords that made up the wings on the shoulders of the suit.

Visible electrical sparks leading from the back of the suit's shoulders to the swords leaving a small gap between the actual suit and the massive steel 'feathers' of the wings. The sword that had dug itself into the ground slowly started to vibrate before suddenly pulling free of the dirt and twirling around for a moment then zooming over to the green suited man and joining the other swords in the wings.

He and Naruto suddenly locked eyes and his face slowly scrunched up into a snarl as he recognized the lad. He slowly started to move up and back before angling his body in a dive. The folding of his wings and a blast of fire from his feet sent him into a straight dive for the kid.

In turn, Naruto's face broke into a wicked smile. He'd been itching for a fight the instant he neared the village, and now he was sure he was going to get exactly what he wanted. He quickly shoved aside the two oldest members of the group and stood directly in the line of the suited guy's flight.

Right as the man got within a foot of Naruto, time seemed to slow down for the boy; his symbiotic senses having kicked in. Able to see and react in time to the time allowed for Naruto to both come up with a quick plan and just as quickly perform the plan.

Naruto bent his knees and bent his spine backwards while bringing his tentacled arm up. The arm was able to grab onto the right ankle of the suited dude just as he barely passed over our blond antihero.

Now, Naruto was expecting that his impressive grip on the man's leg combined with his strength would have caused the man to come to a sudden stop and allow him to be slammed hard into the ground. Of course I would not be saying, "Naruto expected..." if that actually happened.

Instead, what happened was Naruto being jerked backwards and forcibly dragged for a few feet before regaining his footing and trying to stay up to speed with e green guy so as not to be dragged again. It would have been rather humorous if it was not for the fact that Naruto was running into and over quit a large number of people.

After getting just the right footing, Naruto dug his heels into the Earth in an effort to slow down and hopefully stop the suited guy. Instead, the man started to speed up that much more.

The women and Jiraiya were about to help their comrade when a very, _very_ heavy object hit the ground behind them. They turned to see one Hell of a sight!

There stood a man of at least thirteen feet in height and about as wide as two small market stands. Every inch of his massive body was covered in pure muscle that throbbed with enlarged veins. The man's whole body, except for his rock hard face, was covered in a skintight gray suit. Section of the shoulders, elbows, knees and stomach were covered in a leather-like armor. A large horn stood proudly atop the man's head, just above his forehead with a smaller horn directly behind it.

The man stared down the group with beady little black eyes before giving an animalistic snort, lowering his horned head, and charging with a surprising amount of speed. Samus quickly leapt in front of the charging behemoth while her right arms quickly transformed into her arm cannon. Said cannon opened along the sides to reveal a purple and yellow light.

She held her arm up at the man's face before the light coming out of her arm grew brighter and a large purple, yellow, and green orb of energy appeared at the end of her arm cannon. Just as the man was about to reach the group, Samus unleashed the charged energy.

The man stopped in his tracks when the orb smashed into his face and exploded into a storm of electrical spark. His body twitched and spasmed heavily as visible strings of electricity arced across his body and limbs.

"Wave Beam always slows 'em down." Samus said to herself before turning to the Sannin, and Shizune, and her fellow symbiote. "Ambush, go and get them out of here. Keep them safe. We don't think the Order likes us taking what they want."

Ambush did not question her senior and quickly pushed her wards away from the rhino-man. She was able to get them just around the corner when they were suddenly surrounded by a large number of Order members. All of them wielded some sort of weapon, be it a real weapon or a makeshift one, they were all ready to fight.

"Look!" One shouted loudly. "The Healer has sided with the Demons! Kill them all!"

Ambush turned her head a smidgen. **"We hope your ready for a fight!"** She drew her claws and leapt into the mass of humans while letting loose a feral scream.

Near the center of town, Naruto finally let go of the green-suited man and landed rather hard on his feet. The man flew up a few feet before stopping and twirling to face Naruto. The blond in turned growled deeply before holding his tentacled arm straight out and flexing his body.

In a matter of seconds, the tentacle grew and twisted around until reforming into an exact replica of the arm that once was there. Naruto quickly looked at his new limb before flexing it while opening and closing his new fingers.

"Good as new." He growled to himself. He looked up just as the man thrust his wings forward and several of the massive sword-like feathers launched directly towards Naruto. Naruto dodged a majority of the blades before quickly grabbing one and giving a short spin, using the kinetic energy, and throwing the weapon right back.

The man smiled as the blade went right back to it's original spot, along with all the others. He was about to try the attack again when a food cart came whizzing just over his head. He did not have time to look at where the cart landed as a section of roofing came flying towards him right after the cart.

He quickly dodged the debris and glared down at the guilty party, who currently had several tentacles sticking out of his back and grabbing anything that was or was not nailed to the ground. The instant a tentacle wrapped around something, the appendage would jerk and toss the object at the green dude. The object ranged from lampposts to pieces of wall and Earth.

Naruto tossed another large junk of Earth directly at the man, who simply flew over it only to receive a nasty black blob of symbiotic goo courtesy of Naruto's mouth. The glob smacked right into the man's face and stuck fast.

The man threw his hands up to his face instantly and started pulling at the glob in an effort to remove the sticky substance. As he struggled with it, the man started to slowly ascend with each hard yank and pull. He felt something wrap around his ankle, but before he could try to kick it away and boost a good distance, he felt Naruto land on him and grab his shoulders.

The boy's claws dug deep into the man's green armor as several tentacles wrapped around his target. Naruto opened his mouth and let out an angry roar just as the man was able to yank the goo off his face.

Naruto lunged forward and snapped his jaws in the man's face only to be blocked by the man's elbow jamming itself into the blond boy's chest. Naruto's claws dug deeper into the green armor as he tried to pull the man's face closer to his still gnashing teeth.

The man's face slowly got ever closer before Naruto was just about to bite off the man's long nose. The only thing stopping him was the sudden green fist making contact with the side of Naruto's head.

The force of the punch was strong enough to shake off one of Naruto's hands and allow the man to reach down to his waist and pull out a small round object. Naruto quickly shook off his daze and made another attempt to snap off the guy's face, only to have the object jammed into his open jaws.

Venom's host blinked his eyes in confusion for a moment before the sound of rapid beeping alerted him to what the ball really was. He quickly tilted his head to one side and spat out the object, which exploded violently just before impacting the ground.

Naruto glared at the man while giving a massive smile. "You did not honestly think **that would work, did you?!"** He then re-acquired his grip on the man's shoulders before suddenly tilting his body backwards. The sudden uneven distribution of weight caused the green man to tilt forward and for the two to quickly start plummeting to the ground headfirst.

Toomes was able to knock away the boy before the two could hit the ground and both righted themselves before landing on the ground. Not giving Adrian any time to get away, Naruto dived straight for him and slammed his shoulder into the man's stomach before attempting to force him to the ground. A blast from the man's feet forced Naruto back before he could get burned and Toomes was able to get off the ground and back into the air.

Adrain once again got a good distance up and away before shouting. "Where the Hell is my back up?! Take this freak down?!" Before launching another barrage of sword-feathers. Naruto tried to dodge the attack again, but a mass of red-robed bodies blocked him and several of the swords were able to slash into his flesh. One of said weapons was able to impale itself directly through the young host's right side; directly underneath his ribcage.

Naruto quickly yanked out the weapon and used it to slash at the mob of Order members blocking his path. He was able to cleave one member in two before throwing the weapon away and returning his attention to the green guy. Instead of jumping up at the man, Naruto launched a barrage of tentacles at the man and was easily able to grab him.

Adrian tried to boost away but only caused the thrusters on his feet to overheat and almost blow out. Again, Naruto launched himself at his target, but instead of impacting as expected, Toomes used the boy's momentum and was able to throw Naruto through the roof of a close by building. Instead of waiting for the youth to exit the building, Adrian threw a half dozen of his bombs into the hole Naruto created.

The bombs began beeping before entering the hole and one second later caused a large explosion that caused a majority of the building's roof and large sections of it's walls to collapse. Seeing the dust and smoke rise, Toomes decides to throw more explosives at the remains of the building and watched with a smile as the rest of the structure collapsed.

Once the dust and smoke cleared away, all that could be seen was the rubble of the building. This sight caused a large number of the Order members to start cheering and shouting out words of praise to Adrian Toomes.

A name slowly started to echo along with the cheers and started to mesh into the words of praise. 'Vulture'. Soon all cheering had replaced Adrian's name with the new name, Vulture.

The loud cheering drowned out the sounds of the rubble of the destroyed structure shifting. Only one poor twenty-seven year old Order member noticed the sudden shift of wood and saw to it to investigate the movement. The continuous shifting of the rubble drew the man closer to spot until he was standing just a few inches from a plank of wood that was slowly moving.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I don't think it's de-ACK!" His sudden strangled choke drew everyone's attention back to the destroyed building and the massive claw that had gone through the guy's throat. The claw dug so deep the it had reached a point where with just the slightest twitch, the few remaining strands of flesh holding the man's head to his body would easily snap.

And snap they did, causing the man's severed head to roll away as his body was flung aside by the massive hand the large claw was attached to flicked it's wrist. Another hand quickly shot out of the rubble and, along with the first, slammed into the pile and began to press down as they hefted up what they were attached to.

Slowly crawling out of the rubble was the new form of Lord Venom. His posture had changed from its slight hunch to being completely straight, leaving him at approximately ten feet tall. Venom's skull had extended past his bottom jaw and two new sets of white eyes had appeared on the extended skull, in front of the original and larger set.

His long and sharp tongue had split completely into two individual appendages as well as his fangs showing a small sense of order and correct dental work. That being, they were mostly in line. The most glaring change however, was that Venom's once bulky and massive frame was now much, much leaner. Not skinny, but had all that muscle suddenly compressed and tightened into the sleek form of an Olympic athlete.

His primary set of arms were obviously more leaner than his previous forms as well as each finger sporting the same dark purple claws as before. His secondary set had obviously grown much larger than before. So large were the claws that it was surprising that Venom had not fallen over on either side. His legs had grown longer as well as starting to walk on his toes, much like most quadrapedic creatures. Venom's feet in question had changed into more human looking except a little more rectangular and with the obviously dark purple claws on each toe.

The large spider symbol that adorned Venom's chest had begun to pock out of his flesh, revealing its legs to be made up of several ribs and the spider's body to be Venom's sternum. That, coupled with his now revealed spine did not make Venom anymore pleasant to look at.

Venom growled lowly before rearing back and unleashing a loud, angry roar and extending his secondary arms out into the crowd of Order members. His primary arms were launched at the Vulture and snatched the man right out of the air before violently tossing him down to the hard Earth. Before he could get up, Venom roared again and started to repeatedly slam his arms down onto the man's body. Pushing the armored guy into the ground.

Any soldier that tried to get close enough to help the Vulture was quickly ripped apart by Venom's secondary set of arms. Eventually, Vulture forced his bladed wings to swing forward and severe both of Venom's primary arms before using the thrusters on his boots to become airborne once again. He quickly gained a few feet and quickly took a look at his options.

Vulture could either A) Be killed and eaten by an enraged Lord Venom; or B) Be killed by the Order. Vulture went with option C) Run his sorry ass out of there, go into hiding and live in a remote area far from Order control.

He quickly threw several of his sword-feathers at Venom before turning away and bolting as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, Venom's massive claws were able to deflect the blades and said symbiote was hot on his heels. Anyone fool enough to get in Venom's way was stamped into the ground by his stomping feet.

Vulture performed quick turns while ascending to try and loose the monster chasing him. His efforts were in vain since the instant he got past the rooftops; Lord Venom was already leaping from them and getting that much closer. With a final burst from the thrusters on his boots, the Vulture passed the castle smack dab in the center of the town.

Venom leapt up into the side of the castle and quickly crawled up to just near the top. Using enough force to break down the wall he was attached to, Venom jumped off said wall and straight for Vulture. Despite the height and the distance, the black symbiote slammed into the green suited man and quickly grabbed onto and part of the suit his hands could grip.

Shaken, Vulture quickly ascended while trying to fight off the roaring and clawing Venom. They kept going up and up, higher and higher into the sky.

They had just reached one and a half miles straight up when the Vulture struggled out. "Kill me now, and we both die!" As he tried to pry off one of Venom's tentacles that had wrapped itself around his neck.

Venom climbed up until he was at head level with his prey before forcing that man's head to face his. **"No, ****_we_**** won't. ****_You, _****will." **And with that, two tentacles sprouted out of Venom's neck and wrapped themselves around the Vulture's wing control nodes. With a wicked grin, Venom's tentacles started to pull out the nodes from the suit, causing Vulture's flying to become very erratic.

Vulture's eyes widened when he realized what Venom was planning and quickly started to stab the symbiote lord repeatedly with his many sword-like feathers. In turn, Venom started to laugh loudly as he watched the fear in the Vulture's eyes grow as he ever so slowly removed the nodes attaching the massive metal wings to the green-suited man's back.

With the sounds of electricity sparking and metal ripping, the nodes were ripped clean from the suit and the wings that they once controlled started to plummet to the Earth below, along with the Vulture and Lord Venom.

Venom shoved himself off of Vulture as the two plummeted downward, Vulture screamed while Venom simply smiled. After the ground became a little more detailed to the eye, Venom suddenly righted himself and spread his secondary set of arms. He spread out the claws as far as possible before the skin on the massive hands stretched over each claw and connected them all together.

Venom's new 'wings' quickly caught the force of his fall and greatly decreased his descent. He was still falling at an incredible speed, but the drag his second pair of arms were creating would at least guarantee he would not splatter upon impacting the unforgiving ground.

He watched as the Vulture plummeted while screaming and clawing at the air in a futile attempt to save himself from his inevitable death. Venom neared the ground and was about to feel his legs shatter when a high pitched squeal along with something's sharp poked onto the sides of his head.

Venom's descent slowed down a great deal as Baby made adorable grunts of effort as she tried to save her falling father. Venom still landed hard enough to shatter the ground and caused his legs to ache violently.

Baby made loud panting sounds as she slowly removed herself from her papa and struggled to stay afloat. Venom gently held the metroid in his hands. **Good girl."** He spoke with a surprising level of gentleness. **"Why don't you go rest and feed while your mommy and papa finish everything here?"**

Baby gave a soft titter before slowly leaving Venom's hands and slowly floating up and out of sight over a nearby building.

A sudden sharp tingle in the back of Venom's head warned him of the quickly approaching danger just a split second before the sound of charging feet; loud snorting and low grunting reached his ears.

Venom turned to face the danger but was suddenly and violently slammed into by a massive gray and horned mass. The large horn piercing straight through Venom's shoulder.

**"SHIT!"**


	33. Did you spot the Refrences!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the chapter.

The Black Leaves

Chapter 33

* * *

**"Shit!"**

Venom shouted as a large horn was shoved through his shoulder alone with a massive gray mass. The Rhino smashed into Venom and continued to carry the symbiote through several buildings. Crashing through each wall with a surprising amount of ease. Each slam into a wall jolted Venom and caused him to shout out loudly in pain.

The massive man violently grabbed the black symbiote and ripped him off of the massive horn atop the man's head. Caused the already large hole in Venom's shoulder to become that much bigger. Rhino held Venom's primary arms tightly against his side and started to squeeze.

"You crush Bird-man. Rhino crush Spider!" He shouted as his muscles flexed and the pressure on Venom increased. "Rhino hates Spiders!"

Venom let out a roar of pain before bringing his secondary arms up and stabbed at the Rhino's arms. And nothing happened. Venom's massive claws failed to pierce the thick material that the horned idiot's suit was made of.

Venom tried again with more force and only succeeded in bouncing his claws off the tough hide. Rhino laughed stupidly as he continued to crush Venom's smaller body. The black symbiote produced several tentacles that wrapped around Rhino's arms and tried to pry the massive man off with little success.

Seeing as how nothing appeared to work, Venom tried one more tactic. He opened his mouth wide and let loud a loud, long, and wretched roar. Strings of saliva splattered on Rhino's face as the around their heads rippled with a combination of the ferocity of the roar and the wretched smell of Venom's breath.

Rhino's eyes widened as they began to tear up, the stench becoming too much for even his dim brain to handle. Rhino let go of Venom before rearing back and quickly bringing his hands up to his nose and groaning loudly at the awful smell that had invaded his senses.

The symbiotic lord landed on his feet before balling his hand into a fist and clocking Rhino hard against the side of his dull head. The punch did not even faze the massive man, but it did distract him from the awful stench.

Rhino gave an angry roar before attempting to flatten Venom under his massive fist. Luckily, Venom's new body was well suited for dodging the obvious attack and allowed him to land onto the wall of a building before using his momentum to launch a flying kick right for Rhino's face. The kick landed and caused the behemoth to stumble back a few steps.

Venom quickly followed the attack with a barrage of tentacles that slammed into the wall of flesh and forced Rhino to stumble back again. But this time into the wall of a close by building and falling over along with a large portion of the structure. Venom dived in and made an attempt to attack the downed man, only to have a giant gray fist collide with his side. Sending him careening through another of the building's wall and the wall of the building right next to it before crashing through a table and skidding to the wall across from the new hole his body made.

Venom took note of the family huddled in the corner of the room. The loud groaning of Rhino brought Venom's attention back to the beastly human as he crawled out of the rubble. Venom quickly got to his feet and produced several tentacles out of his back and stomach. Said tentacles stabbed into the floor of the cowering family's home and quickly hooked themselves deep into the Earth, anchoring Venom solidly to the spot.

Rhino got to his feet and say the black spider guy standing in a 'come-bring-it' posture. This man Rhino give a loud animal-like snort before lowering his head and preparing to charge.

Rhino let loose and charged straight for Venom with his head down. Venom's entire body tensed up as he saw the charging mass and prepared for the impact.

Rhino slammed into Venom full force and ripped the symbiote clean out of the floor and through several more buildings as he tried to impale the black creature on his horn. Venom had grabbed onto Rhino's shoulders and was able to keep himself away from the horn but was finding it difficult to get off of the raging beast-man while being constantly bashed through walls.

The man in gray came to a sudden stop that flung Venom off of him and onto the ground. Before he could even roll across the unforgiving Earth, Rhino slammed his fists down onto Venom's smaller body. Venom tried to grab onto Rhino's arms to stop him but failed as the man's massive fists smashed into his body, shattering bone and forcing his body to start to liquefy. Rhino's fists continued to beat down until the near liquid body of Venom was buried within a small crater.

Venom was about nothing but a black puddle when a loud whistle brought Rhino's short-span attention to the squatting form of Ambush on the roof of the building he had just ran through.

Ambush gave the giant a wink before turning around and shaking her shapely symbiotic rear at him while sticking her tongue out in an insulting manner. **"Come and get us Horn-boy."** She slapped her butt a few times.

It took Rhino a few seconds to understand he was just insulted. So, he growled before approaching the building Ambush was standing on and attempting to grab the female symbiote. Ambush simply leapt straight up into the air every time the idiot tried to grab her.

As she continued to jump up and down, away from Rhino's grasp, Ambush looked behind the bulky man with her scary smile plastered on her symbiotic face. Behind the impressive sized, Ambush could see the semi-liquid mass of her dear Lord Venom slowly slurp its way out of the small crater towards the growling and increasingly furious Rhino.

Ambush groaned in annoyance. This was _not_ something she enjoyed doing, but after finding a heavily injured Payback hiding away in the rubble of a smashed structure, the two worried for Naruto's life and decided that the least injured of the two would go assist their Lord and Master.

The female symbiote continued to distract and dodge Rhino as she watched Venom's amorphous body produce several small tendrils and increase its crawling speed. It came to a stop just a few feet away from the enraged Rhino.

Seeing this, Ambush suddenly came to a stop and held her hand out in the international sign for "halt". **"Wooooh there Horn-boy!" **The idiotic Rhino stopped and stared at Ambush with a dull, confused expression. She then pointed a long talon at the black, rippling. **"Looky looky!"**

Rhino slowly turned around and looked at the mass that Ambush was pointing at and gave the most confused and mentally dull expression humanly possible before taking a step over to it.

**"We wonder what it is! It looks soooo cool!"**

Ambush was not even bothering to try and sound at all interested in Venom's liquid body. Rhino looked down at it for a minute before reaching down and attempting to pick it up.

**"Don't to that!"**

Ambush suddenly shouted just as Rhino's hand was about to touch Venom.

"Why not?!" Rhino bellowed as he turned his head to glare at the female symbiote.

"It might be bad to touch. It would be better if you got a real close look at it, just to be safe."

The dusty, rusty and broken gears inside Rhino's head clanked and grinded as his small brain found the little logic there was in Ambush's dumbed-down explanation. So, the Rhino did the only thing he could think to do. He got down n his hands and knees and got his face as close as possible to Venom's liquid form without touching it.

He stared at it for a few seconds before Venom's face suddenly popped out of the puddle and bit down in Rhino's exposed face. Rhino reared back and yelled out in a combination of pain and surprise, bringing the whole of Venom's mass with him.

The very instant he mad contact, Venom started to absorb Rhino's energy, both in an effort to kill the massive man as well as to speed up the regeneration of hi splattered body. His prey grabbed a handful of him and attempted to pull off the symbiote lord.

Rhino quickly began to swing around his other arm wildly while stumbling about and struggling to remove the external parasite. He smashed into every standing structure that was around him in his panic and only succeeded in tiring himself out that much faster.

He finally pulled the black mass off of him and tossed it aside only to receive four large cuts across his hard face, courtesy of Ambush. Rhino stood there for a moment before the pain registered and he threw his hands up to his hard face and bellowed loudly in pain.

This gave Venom enough time to quickly use up the energy he had absorbed from Rhino to quickly reform his body and then slam full force into the still bellowing monster-man. The force was enough to make Rhino fall down onto his back and open himself to a vicious beating from Venom attacking his face.

Rhino tried to grab Venom and throw him off, only to realize he could not move his arms and that both of his arms felt really, really cold. Just a few feet away stood a heavily injured Payback her arm cannon pointed right at Rhino's arms. The top of the cannon was open and extended, showing a white glowing light and cold fog leaking out.

**"Now stay! You fucking piece of maggot infested shit!"**

Payback screamed as she held a massive hole in her side.

The more Venom beat on Rhino, the more enraged the idiot got and everyone knows how dangerous a mad moron can be. With a mighty roar, Rhino ripped his massive arms out of the ice and smashed a fist hard enough against Venom to send the symbiote lord flying through the air.

"Rhino tired of games!" Rhino bellowed before turning his attention to the two women. "Rhino done with creepy ladies!" He lowered his head and charged at them, only for the two women to dodge the attack and for Rhino to just keep running. They prepared for another attack, only to watch Rhino continue running until he was out of the village and out of sight.

The two women looked through the line of holes the beast made, then at each other before looking over to their limping lord. When he reached the two, all three looked at each other before wordlessly walking to where the sounds of combat still echoed through the village. They slowly made their way to the three non-host humans they were involved with.

Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade were a little battered and bruised but being legendary ninja, a massive mob of thousands of untrained fighters was not too difficult. The three symbiotes approached the trio before they all heard a happy chirp and Baby came calmly floating down, caring the corpse of a drained Order member.

Baby hovered down to where all three had gathered and hovered there for a few moments before dropping the corpse and floating over to her papa. Everyone gave each other a short glance before they all turned towards the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village and slowly began to walk home. Not a word was spoken or a grunt was heard as they all quietly walked home.

The group had just finally made it to the woods when Baby made a soft chirp. Right after, everyone else let out a massive sigh as their collective bodies loosened and their posture slacked.

**"Our body hurts all over."**

Venom complained as he rubbed one of his aching shoulders. Baby cooed softly before giving her father a 'hug'. Venom rubbed her affectionately in return.

**"Tell us about it."**

Payback groaned as she continued to hold the now much smaller hole in her side. Her other arm was still a cannon and was currently being used to create a small ball of ice to apply to a large discolored portion of Shizune's back and shoulder. The young apprentice was reluctant to lower down a bit of her outfit, but her wrappings were enough to cover her good-sized assets.

A tired Jiraiya was leaning up against a just as worn out Tsunade. The breasty old lady was too tired to push away the old pervert and just used him for just as much support. Ambush was gently massaging her sore legs while trying to walk off the pain.

"I'm all for a break." Jiraiya spoke out. Everyone else made grunts and groans of agreement. The group walked a ways off the road and came to a very small clearing, where everyone simply slumped down to the ground.

**"This was supposed to be easy!"**

Payback whined loudly.

**"Please don't be so loud Payback darling."**

Ambush moaned as she rubbed her head.

**"We've taken a few too many pipes to the head."**

"How were we supposed to know that they would have some guy in a bird suit and a rhino monster?!" Jiraiya tried to shout, but hurt too much to produce anything more than a slightly excited voice.

**"Did anyone check to see if that Vulture guy was dead?"**

Venom asked while laying spread eagle on the ground. Hearing only grunts and groans of negative confirmation; Venom gave a loud angry groan and just went limp. He saw Baby slowly float over to her mother and cuddle up against her.

The group decided to just stay in the small clearing for the rest of the day and that night, none moving or even thinking about getting food. The next morning the group begrudgingly continued on their way back to Konohagakure.

"Looks like you coming with us without much of a fight." Samus said with a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

Tsunade shot her fellow blond an icy glare. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Being on the wanted list of the Order and Konoha. It isn't hard to figure out which of the two is the lesser evil."

"If you only knew." Naruto mumbled quietly.

The trip back to Konoha was as uneventful as possible, with only Samus' flirting and Ambush's attempts to pry off the blond host the only constant remainder beside the near silence of everything else. They reached the village with no problem and made their way to the Hokage's tower.

On their way, Naruto, who was lagging behind a bit, heard some strange noises coming from a nearby alley. His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto decided to take a peek into said alley way and the result of witnessing what was inside had the young boy's jaw hanging wide open and both of is tongues hanging limply in the air.

In front of him was his old sensei and father figure, Umino Iruka, pressing the body of a tall woman with long pink hair against one of the alley's walls. The woman's arms were tightly wrapped around Iruka's neck while her legs were just as tightly wrapped around the academy instructor's waist. Her mouth was wide open in an audible moan while her eyes were clenched shut in pleasure while Iruka's mouth firmly attached itself to the woman's neck. His hands were firmly gripping onto the pink-haired lady's butt.

Naruto slowly raised his thumb up to his one large fang and firmly pressed it up against his fang hard enough to snap both him and Venom out of the shock induced daze they shared. The pain snapping the two out of their collective daze, Naruto quickly looked around to make sure nobody noticed him or the adult couple, of whom were suddenly missing an article of clothing or two, before silently slinking away.

The young blond quickly caught up with the group, minus Ambush and Payback who both had suddenly remembered they needed to be somewhere else. Shizune looked at our young hero and noticed his pale face and slightly disgusted face.

"Is something the matter Naruto-kun? You look like you have just witnessed a passing spirit." She chuckled slightly at the end. Naruto did not respond.

After they remaining individuals of the group reached the Hokage's office and both Naruto and Jiraiya gave their own respective reports; the two males left their female companions with the Hokage to discuss matters that Naruto did not really care about.

A tired Jiraiya decided to head to wherever the Hell he currently lived to catch some much needed r and r. Naruto waved him off before quickly grabbing his gut in pain as the feeling of incredible heat spiked in his gut for a split second. Just as quick as the pain had appeared, it had vanished. Naruto decided to ignore the strange pain for the moment and decided to get some much-needed rest.

Meanwhile, Venom was far from as calm as his host. Deep inside of his host's mind, Venom slowly dragged his massive form through the very tight corridors that made up Naruto's sub-consciousness. Ever so slowly, Venom dragged his bulk further and further down the respectively small corridor. The light grew dimmer and dimmer as the symbiote approached a room that he had long sense nearly forgotten.

The old massive room that had once contained the dreaded nine-tailed demon fox. The room was covered in Venom's symbiotic tentacles and, just like the rest of Naruto's mind, the water had been drained and the room looked to belong inside a European style castle's dungeon. The bars that had once held the formidable beast were now gone and only strands of symbiotic tendrils covered where the bars once stood.

The tendrils slowly parted as their master dragged his bulk through the once massive cage. Near the back of the nearly endless darkness that was the cage, stood a tiny flickering light. As Venom got closer to the light, the symbiote started to see it take the form of a small ball of fire. The symbiote stopped close to the burning orb and noticed that the small area around it was void of any symbiotic growth.

He gave a loud grunt of annoyance before commanding his tendrils to cover and consume the orb. As soon as his tendrils got close to the small flame, they were quickly burned to ash. This caused a curious look to appear on Venom's face as he slowly lowered one of his massive heads down closer to the flame for a better look.

Deep inside the little frame was the white kanji character for fox. A hair-thin length of chakra was visible coming out from his tendrils and into the flaming character. Venom gave another huff before raising himself back up. **"We thought you long since dead. It matters not. You will never regain your full power."**

The small flame gave a small angry burst at the comment. **"You are and will never be a threat to us or anybody else, fox. Even if you do burn yourself out of here, you will be nothing more than a snack for the symbiote hive."**

The small fireball let out a tiny ember of anger at the symbiote's words. **"We wonder, how does it feel to be a once mighty and feared being then to suddenly become nothing more than mere morsel for a parasite?!" **Venom's booming laughter echoed through out Naruto's sub-conscious landscape. **You and your kind will be consumed by the Symbiote Horde!"**

* * *

The resulting week was rather calm with the only real excitement being Tsunade being declared the next Hokage once the old man steps down. She was currently stationed as the hospital's top medical officer in the meantime. Not many people were against it and nobody really cared about those that complained. Shizune had been left as Tsunade's personal assistant with the Hokage telling her she will "need the help" when the time comes for her to wear the hat.

There had also been some hoopla over at the Hyuuga estate with the sudden return of Neji out of the blue! The once thought dead Hyuuga was quick to explain that Naruto had cast some sort of genjutsu over the crowd and hit Neji hard enough to put the white-eyed youth into a short coma. The hospital had been commanded to not say anything due to the potential of adding fuel to the violent debating that had been going on over the potential execution of the Uzumaki kid.

Considering how farfetched Neji's explanation was he quickly summed it up as "It was the Hokage's orders."

The other cause for the collimate over at the Hyuuga main household was the way Hinata was acting. For a while now, the girl had slowly stopped eating her meal, and whenever she would, all she would eat would be whatever meat was provided. The young Hyuuga girl had also stopped participating in the mandatory practice sessions as well as not using any Hyuuga techniques or her Byakugan during the few training sessions she did participate in.

Hinata would also tend to get rather rude whenever her bossy and admittedly asshole-ish father would command something out if his eldest daughter. She would act haughtily and more refined than a ninja of her caliber should ever allow. But her father could not be completely outraged at his daughter since he had snuck a few peeks are her training on her own, and he had to admit that while she trained in a manner he would most definitely NOT approve of, the dedication, time and energy Hinata put into is was astounding.

But the final straw was when one of the maids was cleaning Hinata's room and tripped over a loose bit of flooring right near the young girl's bed. The maid quickly reported to Hiashi what she discovered underneath the loose flooring and an instant family meeting had been called for all direct members of the Hyuuga's main family branch.

Hinata sat silently on one side of the large meeting room while her father and younger sister sat on the opposite side of the room. The heated glare, grinding jaw, and massive tick mark on Hiashi's head were the only signs of the extreme rage churning around inside him. Hinabi just sat there silently; unaware of what her older sister could have possibly done to tick off their father so badly.

They sat silently for a full five minutes before Hiashi cleared his throat loudly. "Would you like to explain yourself?!" He nearly shouted at his eldest child. Hinata looked up to her father with a genuinely confused expression.

"Explain what, father?" She said in the most polite tone humanly possible. This seemed to have been the last the head of the Hyuuga clan could take since he suddenly leapt up to his feet and threw open the door behind him.

"Explain this!" This time he did shout as a mountain of chocolate cascaded down around him. He stood there motionless as the mountain fell; Hinabi quickly covered her head with her hands to prevent any stray chocolate bars from hitting her cute lolicon head.

Hinata stared as the chocolate fell around her father and his face started turning a slight red. "Well?!"

Hinata looked at the chocolate mass before looking up at Hiashi before speaking. "We were hungry." Her response was as cool and calculated, as Hiashi's would have been. And if the Hyuuga leader was not so pissed off, he would have been a little proud at his daughter's emotional control.

"What is this 'we'?! Are you keeping a pet in your room?!" Hiashi shouted loudly in rage. Everyone in the clan knew that pets were not allowed on the clan grounds. They distracted too much from training and daily duties.

"No sir." Hinata responded calmly, though her eyes had shifted from her father's to the massive pile of chocolate behind and around the man's feet. _**'Control darling.'**_Ambush warned Hinata in her usual tone of voice that made the young Hyuuga think that the symbiote would belong perfectly in a large butique in the middle of some small village.

"It's that Uzumaki brat isn't it?! You've been allowing him into the compound and into your room!?" Right as the words left his lips, Hiashi paused in his shouting and slowly, his face grew very, _very_ pale. The mental image of Hinata, Naruto and a small child ran through his mind.

"Hyuuga Hinata!?" He growled through clenched teeth. He was about to explode in rage when a sudden _worse_ feeling of dread washed over the Hyuuga leader. He could feel the whole compound tremble as the shadow of a demonic figure appeared behind the paper door directly behind his still sitting and calm oldest daughter.

The shadow grew in size as a massive wave of incredible rage washed over Hiashi and froze him on the very spot. The demonic shadow grew in size until it took up almost the entirety of the wall behind Hinata. Now Hiashi was visibly sweating.

The door behind Hinata slowly cracked open just an inch before stopping, along with Hiashi's breath. Time seemed to stand still as the door slowly opened. An eternity passed before the horrific monstrosity appeared standing behind Hyuuga Hinata in all of it's pristine beauty.

"Oh my! What could possibly be the problem, Hiashi-kun?" The matriarch and stepmother to both Hinata and Hinabi said in the most kind and sweet voice humanly imaginable.

Hiashi tried to school his facial features but failed as the visible signs of fear were still etched clearly on his well trained face. "N-nothing! I was just scolding Hinata here for keeping so many sweets in her room." His stutter was almost non-existent but was just barely heard.

The Hyuuga woman looked down at her stepdaughter, then to her husband, then to the mountain of chocolate surrounding him. A small motherly smile appeared on her soft face as she looked down at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you and Hinabi-chan go while I have a word with Hiashi-kun?" She said sweetly.

The two girls looked at their mother for a moment before nodding their heads and quickly and quietly leaving the room. The door mysteriously slammed shut behind them right as they left with the only sound being a near silent whimper coming from Hiashi.

After that, Hinata's stepmother had come to her room that night and explained that what was going on was completely normal and that her parents would lover her no matter what. This caused Ambush to laugh inside the confused Hyuuga's head. Also, all of the chocolate that Hiashi had taken was kindly returned to Hinata and was even put back underneath her floor.

The whole endeavor was confusing for everyone but Ambush, who simply laughed at the entire situation. After the event had passed, Hiashi seemed to appear much paler than usual for the next few weeks.

Besides all that, the next week or so was rather calm and uneventful. And Naruto was about to loose his mind to the amount of boredom he was experiencing. All that he had done was go train with his team or do some simple chore-like missions.

Naruto took notice of Sasuke and how he seemed suddenly a little different then how he acted before the blond returned from the Tsunade Retrieval mission. He had become nearly silent and somber. His normally, average normal attitude was gone and an almost scowl was always seen on his face.

When asked about his sudden mood change, Sasuke would suddenly revert to normal and would admit that nothing was wrong and that he hasn't changed. And he would act like his normal self for a few hours before slowly turning back into his somber self. He would refuse to eat with the rest of the team and would almost completely ignore any form of teamwork when training or on chore-missions.

Ever since Tsunade had been announced as the successor to the current Hokage, the Uchiha populated portion of the village was in an uproar. Feeling that the Uchiha might have finally been able to get their rightful place as leaders of the hidden village, Uchiha Fugaku was at the head of the outrage and anger that the whole of the Uchiha clan felt towards the Hokage and the council. Even though, half of the council did want the Hokage's successor to be a member of the Uchiha clan.

While his youngest son was out training with that 'demon' Fugaku had called a clan meeting and was currently sitting sternly while the silent room was filled with the clan council members and tension.

"This is unbelievable." An aged council member mumbled as he held his head in his hands.

"Agreed." Another spoke up. "To think that the position of Hokage would be given to that old bag of a woman and not Lord Fugaku." She brown-nosed.

"Not only that, but that woman _and_ old man both do not seem to have any concern about that beast that roams our village!"

"Unacceptable." Fugaku muttered under his breath, but was loud enough for all to hear. He had not planned for himself to succeed the Hokage, but for his eldest child Itachi to take the metaphorical throne. "That old fool has gone too far this time. Allowing that demon brat to run free as well as place MY son on his team! Then allowing for that man-eating demon to roam free!"

The council started to converse in agreement to their clan leader's sudden violent outburst. "I feel that it is finally time for the Uchiha to take their rightful place as the true leader of Konohagakure." Fugaku stated calmly. A cheer erupted among the council members at the announcement, but were quickly quieted down by Fugaku's hand.

"Unfortunately." He said softly. "We will first have to talk to our...benefactors, before we can proceed with any form of taking what is rightfully ours. As we are now, we would never succeed in our mission and the Uchiha clan might be completely eliminated."

Again, the overzealous clan members agreed with their leader. These cheers only helped swell up Fugaku's already massive ego and would unfortunately lead to him making several mistakes in the future that will not be stated here and now since that would spoil this entire story and nobody would even bother to read it anymore.

Fugaku's announcement was quickly spread through out the clan grounds and a great wave of eagerness and pride reiterated over said clan residential area. The very few Uchiha clan members that were opposed to the idea of a hostile take-over of their home village wisely did not voice their opinions or else risk the wrath of the Uchiha leader and being executed.

Unfortunately for Fugaku, his immediate family were on the later side of the situation. The only person brave enough to mention to the Uchiha leader that his plan might not be the best idea, was his wife. Ever since his announcement, Uchiha Mikoto had tried a combination of hidding hinting at his plan being a bad idea to almost screaming at him to cool his head and poke a hole into his inflated head. None of her attempts were successful and were only met with being ignored or yelled at.

This near constant fighting was tearing poor Sasuke apart. On one side, he wanted to agree with his father and make the clan leader proud; but on the other hand, he knew that what was planned was very wrong and wanted to side with his morally correct mother. So, the reason for his currently somber mood was the conflicted emotions tumbling about inside his mind and heart.

* * *

If only Sasuke knew the horror he would experience within the next few days as he heard his parents arguing again. He looked at his father with a combination of fear and adoration, completely unaware that said man would breath his last relatively soon. Since even the Uchiha leader failed to notice the set of ears that had over-heard the betrayal that was planned.

The individual that had listened in on the many conversations was quick in heading over to his leader, the powerful leader of the Symbiote Horde, Lady Empress. Finding this little bit of information interesting, Empress decided to address the situation to her colleague, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"This, is very unfortunate news." The Hokage lamented. "The people and a large portion of the council will be upset and will want the extermination of the Uchiha." He muttered to Empress before sighing heavily. "I can guarantee that just as many members are for this whole mess?"

Empress sat across from the old man and decided to remain quiet while the Hokage mulled about what he was going to do. The symbiote leader had already thought up a plan, but chose to wait for either Sarutobi to make one up himself or ask for her help.

After a full hour of thinking, Sarutobi finally came up with a plan of his own. Unfortunately, it would result in all but one of the Uchiha being terminated which would end up causing said last Uchiha to be exiled and thus end up being a danger to the village if he/she were to be accepted by an enemy faction.

Sarutobi explained his plan to Empress and was given a dejected look from the female leader. **"Come now Hokage-sama. Surely you can come up with a much better plan?"**

Hiruzen leaned back in his large chair and crossed his arms as he sent a half-hearted glare at the symbiote. "And what do you propose I do?"

Empress' already impressive mouth grew into an even larger, toothy smile. **"Use Venom."** She stated as if it was the most obvious idea ever.

"Explain." The Hokage said kindly.

Empress' smile grew even larger. **"As far as your village knows, Lord Venom is nothing more than some random monster that had happened across the village and decided to make Konoha his feeding grounds. The last thing your villagers would expect would be a planned and calculated murder spree of an entire clan of very powerful ninja. Any ninja would be both confused at the sudden change of intelligence as well as be too terrified when the see all of the strong Uchiha slaughtered so easily."**

Sarutobi gave Empress a skeptical look. "Sounds like you've had this planned out for quiet a while." He accused.

Empress only continued to smile. **"One must always have a plan within a plan within a plan, Hiruzen-kun. To be truthful, this plan was created just in case your village decided to try and attack our own, knowing that the Uchiha are perfect users of any and every fire technique. This way, you can get rid of a usurper and we can get rid of an annoyingly deadly pest."**

The Hokage continued to sit quietly in his chair, deep in thought. He silently weighted his options on what currently was and what might eventually be the biggest threat to the safety of Konohagakure. His eyes slowly moved over to the still smiling Empress and slowly hardened into a glare.

"Fine. Do what you must to protect the village." He said. "BUT! You will only have those in direct responsibility removed. Understood?!" He announced harshly with a deadly glare.

Empress simply continued to smile before standing up and walking to the door. **"Have no worries Hokage-kun. Lord Venom may be a brutish beast, but he knows when to follow orders. Most of the time."** She laughed loudly before leaving.

Hiruzen suddenly had a very terrible sinking feeling fill up inside his chest.


	34. Maim and Raid

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.

Now on with the chapter.

The Black Leaves

Chapter 33

* * *

'Tonight is the night.' Sarutobi though solemnly as he gazed outside the large window behind his desk. Off in the distance, he could see a massive storm slowly approaching the massive village as the setting sun teased the shadows. Knowing what this meant, the Hokage slowly slumped down into his armchair.

Even though it was a large portion of traitors, he knew were to be slaughtered; they were still members of _his_ village, a village that was _his_ responsibility. He was going to need a very heavy drink before the day was over. Even though he had done all he could to, both, keep the future massacre secret from the rest of the village as well as keep all who were not involved in the conspiracy safe and as far away from it all as possible.

The old man was able to do all that with relative ease; having a large number of stores set their wares on sale as well as a small carnival in the far areas of the market district was a sure fire way of attracting a lot of the attention of the civilian side of the village's population. Due to the massive number of people currently located in that section of the shopping district, most of the in-village ninja were posted around the area to help prevent any form of chaos that might occur.

Sarutobi raised his head and saw that the storm was much closer now and the distinct flashing of thunder could be seen inside of the cloud. The aged Hokage prayed that the storm would hold off until the task was completed, the last thing he wanted was for a mass of civilians running home and into the gnashing jaws belonging to Venom.

The lights from the very active shopping district shown brightly as the last remaining flickers of the sun's light disappeared beneath the horizon. Sarutobi gazed over in the direction of the Uchiha district and saw a large black mass moving from rooftop to rooftop in that direction.

With Venom, we see the beast land rather softly on the large wall that separated the Uchiha clan from the rest of the village. He was far enough away to not draw attention from the guards. He looked out at the last remaining rays of natural light before reaching over to one of the major power-lines of the Uchiha compound with several tentacles.

Just as the sun finished setting and darkness covered the ground, Venom quickly jerked back the tentacles and snapped the power-line apart. Every single light in the Uchiha district flickered before going out completely. Only several buildings that had their own power generators had the lights still on. The symbiote looked up and grinned wickedly as thick storm clouds moved to block out the moon and stars, shrouding the black symbiote in shadow and allowing his natural skin color act as the perfect camouflage.

The only thought that was in the symbiote lord's head was the commands of his female leader. _**'Kill. All. Uchiha.'**_

Venom leaped over to the section of the wall right above the posted guards and quickly shot out two tentacles from his hands that pierced the guards' skulls and ripped their brain in half.

By now, most of the district's population where wondering what had happened to the power and were leaving their homes to check on the condition of others as well as wondering if the coup had already started. It took all of Naruto's self control to NOT slaughter every human he laid his six symbiotic eyes on, he was, however, unable to control attacking anyone who had a halfway decent amount of chakra.

His first meal came from a man who was trying to start up a power generator. Venom landed on the ground directly behind the man before stabbing a large claw through his stomach and silently snapping the man's neck. Venom's hand quickly came up to the corpse's skull and ripped off a large chunk of the skull, leaving the delicious brain exposed and easily accessible for Venom's tongues to get at.

After swallowing the brain, Venom tossed the body aside and continued on his mission, killing any and all that crossed his path in a near silent manner. Blood and body parts all littered the ground with the only similarities being either an empty brain case or no head at all. After eating a good few dozen brains and drinking a good amount of spinal fluids, Venom arrived at his destination; the Uchiha leader's abode.

He licked his fangs and began to drool at the thought of killing the most dangerous human in the village. Dangerous to symbiotes and the villagers.

The lights were on in the large home and excited chatter could be heard coming from inside. Naruto tried to calm Venom down enough so that they could verify who was inside. Venom's large mass slowly moved over to the closest window and his neck extended away from his body so as to not be easily seen while peeking on with a few eyes.

Inside, Venom could see an irate Fugaku, sitting at a table along with several other Uchiha. "Where the Hell is everyone!?" He shouted loudly. The other people sitting around the leader all had angry and worried expressions etched on their faces.

Another Uchiha ninja appeared next to the table and stood stock still until he was given attention, he then whispered into one of the Uchiha sitting at the table before stiffly walking out of sight.

The man the newest ninja whispered to decided to speak. "It would appear we have received a very unwelcome visitor this evening."

"Who?" One of the other Uchiha sitting at the table asked in a worried tone. "A ninja of the Hokage's?!"

"I don't know. All I was told was that the roads are littered with our dead. What is odd is that they are all missing their brain."

Fugaku sat there silently in thought for a few moments, with a very displeases expression, before seeming to come up with an idea as to why there were suddenly a lot of dead Uchiha all over the place. He looked up and his eyes widened just as the wall directly across from him exploded in a mass of splintered wood and roaring symbiote.

Time seemed to slow down as Fugaku crawled out of his chair and bolted for the door while one of Venom's massive claws embedded itself into the spine and out the gut of one poor old fool, who did not even get to turn all the way around to see what had exploded. Venom's massive jaws closed down on the shoulder of another at the same time and tossed him aside.

Time began to return to normal speed as Venom roared and continued to charge after Fugaku, destroying the table, walls and whatever stood in-between him and the running Uchiha. Fugaku made it out the back of the building and was able to leap up onto a nearby rooftop before Venom burst out of the wall, the corpse of the stabbed Uchiha still stuck on the massive claw.

Fugaku did not bother to slow down or look back as he bolted across the rooftops, several other Uchiha came out of the shadows and joined their leader; wondering what their orders were. He told them simply and swiftly. "Distract that demon!"

His men quickly obeyed their leader only to be tossed aside by Venom's massive bulk. Fugaku was able to clear the Uchiha gate and started to head to where the most people could be found, all in an effort to hide from the demon. Pushing himself as hard as possible, Fugaku heard the crashing and roars of the demon slowly fade away until becoming completely nonaudiable as he landed in an alley way close to the village festivities.

During his mad dash, the Uchiha father failed to notice an ANBU agent dash towards the Hokage's tower; where the agent informed the old leader of the events that had occurred. Fearing for the safety of the citizens of his village, the Hokage quickly left the tower and arrived at the festival before putting on the air of enjoyment and serenity.

He calmly walked through the streets and greeted everyone he saw with a false expression of happiness, all the while making his way to where he was told Fugaku was walking. He stopped when he was greeted by a friendly voice that caused a depressing chill to run down his spine.

"Good evening Hokage-sama. Enjoying the festivities?" Uchiha Mikoto asked the aged village leader with a bright smile. Her two sons stood on either side of her. Sasuke looked as normal as usual as did his older brother. All three were completely unaware of the disaster that had just struck their home.

"Why yes, Mikoto-san. What about you? Are you and your boys enjoying yourselves?" He asked in a calm and happy tone of voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Sarutobi saw Venom's massive form silently land on a nearby building and his alien head swivel back and forth rapidly in search of his prey. The two locked eyes for a moment before the black symbiote shimmered away with its camouflage ability.

The Hokage continued to lightly chat with the female Uchiha and her sons as they slowly walked through the streets. After a short while of walking, Sasuke's teammate, Sakura, and her mother were encountered. So now almost all of Team Seven was around along with their families, making the Hokage's task that much harder.

He was about to excuse himself when a slightly sweaty and irritated Fugaku made his presence known. "Greeting, Hokage-sama." Fugaku said while trying to hold in his breath, his eyes were slightly darting all around in fear of finding white eyes staring back at him.

The Hokage was quick to notice almost nonexistent movement of the male Uchiha's eyes and feigned knowledge at the cause for such action. "Is something the matter, Fugaku-san?"

Fugaku's eyes focused on the Hokage and he put up a smile just as fake as the Hokage's. After a short while, the group had moved itself over to a bench and continued to talk about the goings on in the village and why the shops were all going on sale and the existence of the festival.

As they talked, Sarutobi's eyes moved to where he was looking slightly behind Fugaku. A small puff of dust had suddenly popped up without any wind as an excuse. Slowly, large animal-like handprints formed on the dirt behind Fugaku.

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" Mikoto asked from her sitting position next to said village leader. The woman noticed Sarutobi's eyes sudden movement and looked at where he was staring at, only to see the dirt shifting in the wind. Except there was no wind!

She reached out for her husband with wide eyes and a terrified expression just as Venom's massive jaws appeared out of nowhere directly behind Fugaku. Everyone turned as Venom's jaws made to close upon the flesh of the mere human before him.

Seeing his wife's expression at the very moment of their formation, Fugaku pulled out a kunai knife from within his robes and was able to swing his arm out and around while twisting on the heel of his foot. The knife embedded itself into the side of Venom's head and the force brought along with the stab caused the symbiote's head to move just far enough that his jaws missed the Uchiha, but the rest of him did not.

Venom's shoulder slammed into Fugaku, knocking the man off his feet before letting out an angry roar and ripping the kunai out of his head, only to have Itachi leap onto his back and thrust his sword straight through the black symbiote's neck. Despite his face not showing it, Itachi was surprised when the symbiote did not die from the weapon piercing both his trachea and esophagus and instead swatted the young Uchiha off with one of his extra limbs.

Itachi easily landed on his feet, but was now without his primary weapon since it was still stuck in Venom's neck. Said monster let out a gargled and bloody roar before attempting to smash one of his massively clawed hands down on the Uchiha heir. Itachi easily leapt back and out of the way as Venom's hand slammed down onto the ground.

Instead of going after Itachi, Venom turned back to face Fugaku, who just completed a series of handsigns. He inhaled deeply while leaning back before suddenly leaning forward and spouting a massive stream of fire from his mouth.

Seeing Fugaku broadcasting his attack, Venom quickly bent his knees just as the fire left Fugaku's and leapt high into the air before the dangerous flames could reach his vulnerable flesh. The attack blew harmlessly underneath him but caused a stand to catch fire as well as increase the already panic stricken crowd.

After finishing his burning attack, Fugaku had to roll out of the way before he could be crushed by Venom landed right where he had stood. Fugaku did not have time to stand up and had to continue rolling on the ground as Venom attempted to stomp the man flat. Every time Venom's stomping missed, it only fueled his ever-growing rage.

Thankfully for Fugaku, his eldest child once again leapt on Venom's back and grabbed his still embedded sword. Venom roared angrily and was able to grab Itachi and throw him off. Unfortunately, this caused Itachi's weapon to cut clean through half of Venom's neck. Seeing what his weapon had accomplished, right when his feet hit the ground, the talented ninja pushed away from the dirt road and launched himself at the black beast.

As Venom's body and head were pulled away from each other, Itachi aimed his weapon and sliced clean through the remaining strands of muscle, ligaments, and skin that held the symbiote's neck as one. Both of his tongues flailed about in the air as his eyes widened and head spun through the air before landing on the ground and remaining motionless.

Venom's headless body thrashed about for a few seconds and was even able to clip a landing Itachi pretty badly with one of its large claws. It too eventually slowed down before falling to the ground and becoming motionless.

Everyone stopped and stared at Venom's corpse, watching for any signs of life returning to the demon. When none could be seen, Fugaku allowed an arrogant smirk to grace his face before sauntering over to Venom's head and grabbing it off the ground. He then leapt up onto the roof of a nearby building and held Venom's head high into the air.

"Look!" He shouted. "Gaze upon what the Uchiha were able to do, that your precious Hokage could not!" More people started to gather in the massive crowd and looked at the dead head and corpse of the demon that had been plaguing their village. Slowly cheers and applause erupted amongst the villagers while whatever remaining Uchiha ninja leapt up to their leader and lined the rooftop while expressing an air of significance greater than any Hyuuga could have possibly created.

With his wife and children at his side, Fugaku made sure that not only did him holding his trophy show that he was a powerful leader, but he had compassion as well. Being a 'family-man' and all. Plus, having a few civilians Uchiha amongst the crowd whispering words of glory did not harm Fugaku's cause.

Amongst the crowd, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata stood with their respective family members and allowed very inhuman grins to appear on their otherwise pretty faces. There was just something entertaining about Venom playing with his prey. A sort of, animalistic pleasure in watching the mixed mind of human and beast play before killing.

People started feeling a little more brave than they should have and started to kick, stomp and walk all over Venom's motionless corpse; all the while shouting jeers at the demon and cheers for the Uchiha.

Suddenly, before anyone could direct their jeers towards the Hokage and his lack of being able to control and/or kill the demon, a platoon of ANBU landed on the ground and roofs surrounding the crowd and Uchiha.

The Hokage finally stood up and turned to direct Fugaku. "Uchiha Fugaku, current leader of the Uchiha clan. You have been found guilty of treason and attempts to usurp the position of the Hokage of this village and several of its council members." One ANBU announced loudly. This caused a wave of confusion to wash over the crowd with conflicted feelings wheeling up and slowly splitting the village between those that wanted the Hokage to stay in power and those that were for the Uchiha. Some people tried to calm everyone down with reminding everyone that the village demon was dead and how that there was one less mark off their villages 'wanted list'. If only they could take care of that _other_ one that the Hokage foolishly protected.

The Hokage quickly became angry over the whole situation. If it had not been for Venom's brutish-ness and ferocity, this whole problem could have been avoided. He looked up at Itachi and saw the youth holding his bleeding side before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Above the crowd, Fugaku smiled as harder than he could ever have remembered doing before. His initial plan may have not been able to even begin, but this alternative worked just as well. Fugaku felt as his he had already won over the entirety of the village and was already the Hokage.

"F-Father?" Sasuke slowly spoke up.

"Yes, Sasuke." Fugaku spoke confidently. "This is what our clan has been destined for ever since this village was first settled. The highest of esteem and power is the rightful place of the Uchiha clan. And with you, Itachi, and your mother by my side; this village will become the leading power of the world!"

"No, father, that's not what I need to tell you!" Sasuke almost shouted. "The demon's body is gone!"

Fugaku's head snapped to where Venom's corpse was once laying and only saw an empty space surrounded by confused and scared villagers. Before he could react, the roofing directly beneath him exploded and Venom's new jaws snapped close on Fugaku's left leg. The beast landed on the roof and proceeded to violently shake Fugaku around like a bloody rag doll, occasionally slamming the man onto the hard roof just to add a little more pain.

The violent shaking prevented Fugaku from doing anything to free himself and Venom's erratic movements stopped anyone that dared to come close to help. Several tried throwing varies weapons at the monster, only for it to either block them or knock the weapons away using it's claws or the corpse still stuck to it.

Finally, after a relatively long time of blood spraying and screaming, something gave away. Fugaku's leg ripped itself clean away from his body with a bloody rip and, due to Venom's constant thrashing, he was tossed to the ground, hard. The instant Fugaku was thrown clean away, every Uchiha with a hint of ninja training charged at Venom with nothing but pure murderous intent.

Mikoto had quickly followed her husband and helped up to his foot, acting as his crutch while some civilians tried to wrap up the wound while medical help was being alerted. Sasuke appeared next him a moment later with a massive bruise that covered the left side of his face, just getting grazed by a punch from Venom hurt.

Uchiha started sailing off the roof as Venom's enraged roaring rang out. A corpse flew off the roof and crashed into the nearby burning stand, causing burning chunks of wood to fly wildly into the air and into the crowd.

It did not take Venom long to throw off all the Uchiha and land in front of 3/4s of the Uchiha clan head's family. Once again, the symbiote lord made to close his jaws down on Fugaku's head, but _this_ time, Mikoto grabbed a piece of burning wood and jammed it directly into one of Venom's large eyes; ironically, the same one her husband had stabbed at the beginning of this whole thing.

Unlike when Fugaku stabbed him, Venom let out and agonizing screech of pain when the burning wood made contact with his vulnerable flesh. His hand grabbed Mikoto and tried to pull her away, but the force she was using to pierce Venom's eye caused too much pain for him to focus. His normal mighty roar was now a horrific screeching scream of pain and agony.

Eventually, Venom was able to break away with half of his face appearing melted and distorted. His symbiotic body felt drained as he fell to his knees, the fire absorbing and burning away a large chunk of Venom's energy. His face dripped onto the ground has his gurgling panting could be heard loudly.

Seeing the mighty demon brought down to his knees, for real this time filled the injured Fugaku with confidence. Using his youngest son and wife as crutches he glared down at Venom. "Not so powerful now, are you freak!? Just a little bit of fire brings you down to your pathetic knees. Right where you belong." He reached over and snatched the burning chunk of wood away from his wife before holding it high into the air and loudly proclaiming. "I, Uchiha Fugaku, leader of the Uchiha clan and the future leader of Konohagakure shall deliver the final blow that will destroy this demon and remove one of the many blemishes that mare the perfection of this village!"

He raised his weapon a little higher before activating his sharingan. "Let all who live in this village realize the might and power of the great Uchiha clan!" He thrust flaming weapon down at Venom's head, only to come to a complete halt when he saw Itachi's half-melted face looking back at him.

That was all the time Venom needed. He quickly reached up and grabbed Fugaku's arm before reforming his original head and pulled the Uchiha down so that his fang-filled maw could clamp down on his shoulder. Fugaku let out a pain filled scream as Venom tore into his flesh and pushed him to the ground. He continued to yell as the symbiote ripped the man's arm clean off and swallowed it down.

Venom was sick and tired of the old fool and not even having his back suddenly filled with varies sharp object was enough to stop him from violently devouring Fugaku. His claws dug into the man's stomach and ripped away his entrails and tossed them aside as his jaws ripped a large chunk of him away. After a short while of listening to the grown man's cries of agony, along with the shouts and yelling of people trying to distract Venom; the beast grabbed Fugaku's head and quickly crushed it into a bloody paste before throwing the body onto the ground hard.

Venom reared back and let loose a loud, victorious roar before letting out a more threatening roar at the surrounding humans. He slowly looked around at everyone that surrounded him before locking eyes with the Hokage for a split second. Venom's still half-melted face contorted into a bloody grin before he leaped high into the air and his body shimmered out of visibility.

Itachi came out from around the corner of a building, holding both his bleeding side and his newly bleeding head. Fugaku's family and the villagers all surrounded his still warm corpse as rain started to pour heavily from the dark sky.

The Hokage was able to slip away unnoticed by the newly shocked an dumbstruck crowd before any questions could be raised, just as it started to rain. A headache was already beginning to form just from the knowledge that there was going to be a mountain of paperwork along with a mass of angry citizens waiting for him tomorrow.

The rain put out the fire the fight had caused as well as began to wash away the blood that soaked the grounds of the Uchiha clan. It was not a welcome sight for the Uchiha returning home.

Naruto had to deal with his own gruesome sight as well. He held what remaining, melted flesh there was still on his missing face half and pressed it firmly against his dripping skull. He also had a fan blowing on his head to help lower his overheated body.

**'We have no clue how you humans are able to survive with such a high body temperature.'**

Venom grumbled to his host. Naruto's response was a loud pain filled hiss as he applied an ice pack on his dripping skull. Slowly, the melted bits of flesh adhered to Naruto's exposed skull and began the healing process. Now all that he could do was wait until his face healed. His expression lacked any sign of enjoyment as the fan blew on his face.

He heard his apartment door open and a sultry Ambush slowly walked into his room with a sway of her hips. She gave the unammused blond a gentle wink before sitting down right next to him. She silently pulled out an ice pack from hammer space and gently pressed it on Naruto's still hot face. Naruto gave her a confused look and only received a smile in return.

**"Don't worry Lord Venom, we will always be at your service darling."**

She continued to hold the ice pack to Naruto's face with one hand while her other slowly rubbed up and down the young male's back.

After a few minutes, Naruto tried to look over at Ambush before making an attempt at conversation. "So," He began, "Um, who is your host?"

**"We could tell you darling."**

Ambush giggled. **"But what fun is there in giving straight answers?"**

Naruto gave a dissatisfied groan, "You're almost as bad as Payback." He mumbled.

A wicked smirk formed on the womanly symbiote's face. **"Good thing we are not her then." **

Naruto thought for a second before making an affirmative noise. "We guess so. We can't imagine how weird it would be with two Payback's acting perverted and weIRD!" He screeched the last word when Ambush cheekily pinched his rear. He quickly shot her a glare while she looked in the opposite direction.

The weeks that followed the near total annihilation of the Uchiha clan were filled with depression, sorrow, and fear. Almost no civilian was brave enough to go outside after the death of Uchiha Fugaku. The mass of ninja and civilian-made militia patrolling the village in search of the demon had become more prevalent around the village than the usual shoppers. Fortunately, like everything else, the somber air surrounding Konohagakure slowly dissipated and life went on.

The Uchiha's, on the other hand, were not so quick to return to normal life. With nearly all of the Uchiha ninja force dead, the remaining few ninja and civilians were forced to work much harder than they ever had needed to before. Not even the main household had time to mourn their late leader as both Mikoto and Itachi had to take every job available to be able to afford to maintain the clan grounds.

While the attack had an effect on everyone, Sasuke appeared to take witnessing his father being eaten alive must harder than anyone else. He was almost never seen by anyone except for a few times, and only then people could see him covered in cuts, bruises and burns. The only expression that was ever shown in his damaged face was one lacking any form of mirth and stricken with a somber yet furious glare.

The once vibrant, young Uchiha had become so very hard and distant from even his mother. Sasuke almost never spoke and when he did, one would be lucky to get even two words out of him. After training started back up, Sasuke trained mostly alone and would only get involved in any teamwork related exercises when it was absolutely necessary.

While not being detrimental to the team currently, Sasuke's aloft nature and unattached attitude could prove to be a lethal hazard in the future. Seeing the possibilities of failure, Kakashi saw it fit to take a more personal charge in Sasuke's training and gave him specialized training to help the youth obtain his goal. Which; as anyone could guess, was to kill the monster that ate his father.

Naruto did feel bad about what he had done to cause such misery to his teammate and his family, but was continuously reminded by Venom that what had happened was completely necessary. That still did not ease Naruto's guilt about eating the kids' dad directly in front if him. In an effort to make up for what he had done, at least to himself, Naruto tried to be more of a friend to Sasuke. He offered to eat with him, train with him and even offered to help around the clan grounds for free. Every attempt at acting friendly was met with either indifference or outright hostility and this only caused Naruto to become short tempered and frustrated with the Uchiha kid.

This hostility started to flare up more and more between the two until it came to the point where whenever one made any sort of screw up, the other would be quick to toss barbs and insults. These would be quickly followed by yelling and more insults until Kakashi saw it fit to break up the conflict before a physical fight ensued. The combination of Sasuke's attitude and the villagers constant patrol of the village caused Naruto and Venom to both be short tempered.

The increase of missions was a pleasure to his wallet, while being forced to buy his own chocolate to keep sane was hurting his wallet just as badly. The limited amount of the sanity sustaining he could get his hands on was nowhere near what he really needed, but hunting was out of the question with so many people searching for him.

And this nearly insane state is where we find Naruto, along with the rest of his team on their way to report in a successful mission of lost pet searching. The team had set up a trap to catch an all too familiar cat; unfortunately, when the trap was sprung something went haywire and nearly killed to feline instead of just capturing it. And, as was expected, the Uchiha began to blame the blonde for the trap's failure.

Naruto's anger was at its peak point of eruption. "Maybe if you Uchiha were worth they eyes you have, you would have figured out what was wrong before we finished the trap!" He shouted in outrage.

A sudden jerk on the back of Naruto's coat caused the youth to stumble back and suddenly face an angry Sasuke. "What did you just say?!"

An evil smirk grew across Naruto's face, making his one large tusk-like fang that much more pronounced. "The Uchiha are all **useless. **Your eyes serve no purpose. Your clan is," He chuckled. "Or should we say, **was**, controlled by a moron. In fact, we were happy when we heard about your father being **eaten alive**. Thought it would send the message how **pathetic** the Uchiha really were."

"Naruto!" Sakura nearly shrieked in shock at her teammates blunt and rude comment.

Sasuke took a swing at Naruto, only for it to miss and for Naruto to chuckle evilly. "Aww, is little Sasuke-kun upset? Did poor old daddy get a few too many **bites?! Hahahahahah."**

The entire team was taken aback by Naruto's sudden change in demeanor and voice.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he lowered his book. "Are you sure that thing inside you isn't doing anything?"

Naruto's unusual laughing was suddenly cut short by a loud growling coming from his stomach. Everyone just stood around and stared at the frozen mid-laugh Naruto. "Sorry." He mumbled. "We're hungry." Naruto then dashed away in a random direction.

The second he felt he was far enough away, Naruto slinked away into an alley and shifted into his symbiotic body. He pressed one hand against a wall and held his aching stomach with another. **"We need foooood." **He groaned loudly. The sweet scent of chocolate filled Venom's nostrils and forced him to begin roof hopping on a quest to find the delicious food. It did not take long for him to find one of the few pure candy shops in the village.

The symbiote looked back and forth, making sure nobody was looking and quickly activated his natural cloak. He slowly crawled down the wall and across the empty street until he was at the door of the still open store. He gazed inside and saw that there were only two people inside, the girl working the register and a civilian woman lazily glancing at the sweets that lined the isles.

Hungry, but not stupid, Venom decided on a way that would fill his aching stomach as well as not alert another mob of bloodthirsty villagers. Venom slowly made his way over to the shop's front door and slowly opened the door a crack, his tongue quickly shot out and wrapped around the bell above the door, keeping his entry silent.

He stopped moving and glanced over at the girl over the counter. She was too involved with her magazine to notice the front door of the shop slowly open. The black symbiote tried to open the door as little as possible while wriggling his way into the shop unnoticed. After a good amount of time, Venom finally was inside the candy shop and slowly closed the door with a near silent click.

Again, scanning over the store, Venom could see the bored register girl yawning while turning a page in her magazine. The other civilian woman was still browsing around and had partially filled a small bag with several different candies. Venom slowly went down to all fours and just as slowly crawled along the floor of the shop, reaching for his delicious goal.

When he finally reached one of the many isles containing the sanity delivering chocolate, Venom slowly reached forward with a shaking hand and slowly grabbed a fistful of different chocolate based candies. Venom quickly shoved the fistful of candy into his mouth and swallowed the whole mass, wrappers and all. Venom's nonexistent pupils rolled up into the back of his head as he felt the delicious chocolate roll down his throat and into his starving gut.

The taste was divine, superb, and refreshing. Without thinking, Venom reached forward with his two main hands and grabbed more fistfuls of chocolate. He shoved them down his throat noisily and reached for more. He was so enraptured with eating every gram of chocolate, that he completely forgot he was supposed to be acting stealthy and dropped is camouflage.

Obviously, the noisy eating and the sudden appearance of the large black mass brought the attention of the other two individuals inside the store. The eyes of the girl working the register grew wide and her mouth opened to scream, but a hand quickly covered her mouth and prevented her from doing so. The civilian woman had quickly snuck up behind the girl and it was her hand that was covering her mouth.

The woman covered her own mouth a finger, signaling the girl to be quiet before pointing at the door. The girl nodded before ducking down with the woman behind the counter. The two slowly crawled out from behind the desk and crawled their way to the shop's front door, the loud growls and noises of eating coming from Venom were loud enough to muffle the sounds of their shuffling bodies.

When they finally reached the door, the register girl grabbed the handle and slowly turned it and opened the door up to where it nearly touched the bell. The girl looked over to the older female with a worried look and received a resolute glare and nod. The girl grabbed the doorknob hard before violently pulling the door all the way open and attempting to dash out of the store with the older women right behind her.

Just as she cleared the doorway, something wrapped around her mouth and violently yanked both her and the woman back into the store while a little black tentacle closed the door after they were yanked in. The two females were brought to the spot behind Venom and were held in the air as the symbiote continued to eat noisily.

Venom turned his head a little to get a better look at the two members of the opposite sex before returning to shoving every little bit of chocolate available down his throat. For the next half-hour, Venom ate every single chocolate morsel within the shop while holding the two women in the air with their mouth's gagged by tentacles.

The younger of the two females had seen enough hentai to know where this would go and struggled as much as she could. This only lead to her being completely tied up by Venom tendrils. Seeing as the monster was only interested in the candy, the older of the two stopped her useless struggling after a while and just accepted the fact that she wasn't getting out of the situation.

After every trace of chocolate was gone, the two women were suddenly brought over to in front of Venom's face. Venom brought the younger girl closer and sniffed her loudly before snorting and bringing the older woman closer and doing the same to her. Venom gave a sudden snort and allowed one of his tongues to snake out from in between his parted jaws.

His chocolate dripping tongue climbed up the woman's body and slowly dragged across her chin before diving in-between her cleavage. The younger girl's eyes grew impossibly wide in shock. The slimy appendage continued to travel down before poking out of the bottom of the woman's shirt and digging into her left pant pocket. His tongue wriggled around inside the pocket for a few seconds before coming out, holding a single bar of chocolate.

He pulled his slimy tongue out of the woman's clothing and pulled it and the candy into his evil maw. Venom felt something warm on a tentacle and looked to see that the younger girl was crying. If he had pupils, Venom would have rolled them as a tendril went over to the handle of a 'Employees Only' door and opened it before tossing both women inside and closing the door.

Just as the door clicked closed, the shop's bell rang and Venom turned to see Jiraiya standing there with his arms crossed and a disappointed glare aimed at the massive creature.

"While I am disappointed in you for doing something so bold and _not_ filling those two beauties; I have something important to talk to you about." The old man said. He pulled out a notebook and a pen before walking over to Venom and looking over at the door the symbiote had tossed the women inside. "You sure you don't want to do it?" He asked.

Venom gave an annoyed growl that made Jiraiya chuckle. "Kidding, just kidding; but in all honesty. What I have to tell you is very important." His tone had changed instantly from humored to serious. "Your host. His parents are not dead. And they will be returning to village in a few days!"


	35. Family Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters written here. They are own by their respective owners. Nuff' said.**

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason (blood, gore, extreme violence, language, and possible adult themes/lemons, etc.) Some of the characters will be a little OC.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**The Black Leaves**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

"So, that's it?" Naruto asked rather emotionlessly as he stared out of the window behind the Hokage's desk.

The old man took a deep inhale of his nicotine laden, tobacco-filled pipe before replying. "Yes, that is all I know of why your family left this village. And left you here." Tsunade and Jiraiya were both there just in case things went either very bad or very emotional. So far, everything appeared relatively calm.

"They left us here, for our **safety?"** Naruto repeated back to the Hokage. "And to be the **hero **of this village." He pressed the palm of his left hand on the window and a web of cracks suddenly appeared across the entirety of the clear surface. "This village owes us quiet a lot. **Doesn't it?"**

"More than you know." Sarutobi agreed. He refused to look at the boy, fearing that gazing upon whatever expression he had would destroy the aged worrier's resolve. The room remained silent for a good few minutes before Naruto decided to speak again.

"These; **worthless** humans!" He shouted. "They treated us like **trash, like garbage** after what we've done for this place! And they have the **GALL** to deny us their pathetic lives!?" The window nearly shattered.

"You have every right to be angry, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said calmly while taking a deep inhale of his pipe. "But please calm down and don't do anything drastic." Naruto swiveled on his feet and walked in front of the Hokage and glared directly into the old man's eyes. The Hokage stared right back as Naruto slammed his hands onto the desk that separated the two.

Tsunade made to approach Naruto and pull him away, only for Jiraiya to stretch out an arm and prevent her from doing so. In the back of her mind, she was a little proud of the old man from attempting to grab her breast since hi arm was at the perfect location for doing so.

Naruto and Sarutobi continued to stare at one another, one more angry than the other, for a few minutes before Naruto let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. "We can't be mad at you. It is not your fault." He sighed again. "You did what you thought was right."

The Hokage almost let out a sigh of relief before Naruto pointed a newly clawed finger in his direction. **"But you will NOT interfere with our feedings from this moment onward! Understood!?"**

Sarutobi suddenly stood up and made an attempt to size up the boy. Only to see the mass if tentacles slowly rip out of Naruto's back. "Please do not press us." He stated calmly.

This time, it was Sarutobi who was glaring down at Naruto. His glare softened lightly before he slowly sat back down. "Fine. You can continue your hunting. But, I will not call off any of the search parties or deny anyone who wants to hunt you down. You made your bed, and you need to lay in it."

Naruto gave a curt nod, "Agreed." The tentacles retracted back into the young boy; who decided it was time to leave and did so. A few minutes after the Uzumaki's departure, the other two old folk walked over to the village leader.

"Do you think that was wise to do?" Tsunade asked her superior.

Sarutobi pulled out a stack of paperwork and started getting to work signing before saying a word. "Would you deny the only thing keeping the Nine-Tailed Fox from incinerating us?"

The busty blond gave the Hokage a confused look and was about to respond with a question of her own; but was interrupted by Jiraiya. "That seal that Minato had put on his son, became completely useless just a few months ago. He may have been an expert in seal-making and long-term planning, but there are some things you just can't plan for." He glanced out of the window with a solemn expression. "I'm worried about what will happen when Naruto's parents arrive. The demon's anger might go out of control and force the monster out of Naruto."

"We will have to do all we can to make sure that the demon doesn't destroy the village, should the situation arise." The village leader stated calmly.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, the village was alive with action. The shops were being cleaned and stocked with their most impressive wares; food stands, stored, and restaurants were stocked with the freshest foods available. Homeowners and hotel managers were hiring every cleaning service available to make their buildings as perfect as one could imagine.

Ninja were training at more than a fifty- percent increase of effort and determination, all to impress the arrival of the once thought-dead hero. Civilian employees were putting in all effort possible to get their work down sooner so as to prepare for Minato's eventual arrival.

Naruto and his team were not immune to the village's violent activities. Kakashi thought that it would be a wonderful idea for his team of genin to train twice as hard and twice as much to 'keep up with the other teams'. This of coursed caused the already high tension between Naruto and Sasuke to get that much worse, and with Sakura trying to act as the mediator between the two hotheads. To add fuel to the fire, Naruto's stomach had been burning and aching since his team's last mission.

Finally, the day had arrived! The street that led directly from the village's front gate to the Hokage's tower was lined with villagers. Every store was open, wares sold cheaply and as clean and professional as humanly possible. Ninja lined the rooftops as the sounds of excitement roared across the entirety of the village. Standing right at the very end of the street was the Hokage, his two remaining students, and the entire Konohagakure council.

The sounds of the village's front gate creaking caused the excited crowd to instantly quiet. The massive set of wooden doors ever so slowly creaked open to reveal the tall, blond, blue-eyed past leader of Konohagakure standing next to his read-headed wife and blond haired, pigtailed girl. The silence lasted for what felt like ages until the Namikaze's handsome face split into his famous shit-eating smile.

The explosive cheering of the village was loud enough to be heard miles away. Over the noise, one of the illustrious members of the Konohagakure council leaned over and whispered into the current Hokage's ear. "Do you really think this is wise? Everytime we have some loud event, it draws the attention of _it_."

To which, the Hokage replied with a less concerned tone. "Already thought of that. Every available ninja has been warned about the demon's inevitable appearance. To prevent any unneeded problems, no one is to confront it unless a life is being directly threatened. I made it perfectly clear of what punishment will be dished out if my orders are ignored."

The council guy nodded before returning to his original position and watched Minato's family slowly walk down the cheer filled street with the rest of the village's political officials. Sarutobi, however was constantly shifting his eyes across the street and to the roofs, watching out for the inevitable appearance of Lord Venom. The only thing that caught the old man's eyes was a small, tiny bit of roof crumble away.

Down the street, the Namikaze family continued to slowly make their way towards the village leaders. Minato was giving the cheering villagers a reserved and regal wave while his wife was doing the exact opposite and was waving wildly with a massive grin covering her pretty face. The little girl walking with them looked to be very confused and gave a few timid waves to the massive crowd.

They were about half way to their goal when Kushina noticed Tsunade and Jiraiya standing a distance away, her already big smile grew that much more and she made a mad dash towards the aged ninja. Just before she reached the group something large and heavy smashed into the ground directly in front of her, knocking the mother back onto her rear.

"Ow." She grumbled as she rubbed her butt; failing to notice that the once ear-splitting cheering had completely stopped and a deathly silence pervaded the area. Kushina looked up from her sitting position and stared at her own reflection through a giant, odd-shaped eye. The smell of rot and chocolate invaded her nostrils as the white surface slowly backed away a bit to allow the snout of the beast to point directly at her face.

Kushina had to try and not cross her eyes as she stared back at the black monster crouched in front of her. Loud sniffing could be heard coming from the beast's snout as it moved its head back and forth; smelling and looking at her alternatively. Kushina made to stand up, only for one of Venom's large hands to grab and pin her down on the ground.

This, unfortunate, gave the impression that he was about to kill the redhead and gave the idea to attack him to a relatively young ninja standing guard. Said naive ninja WAS about to throw a random weapon of some sort when a low whistle pierced the silent village.

Venom's head snapped up before turning to look behind him. There stood the two women he encountered in the candy shop a few weeks ago; with a large, many layered trolley lined with many different chocolate foods and candies. Almost everyone fell over when the two females struck ridicules poses in an effort to attract Venom's attention.

And; to everyone's surprise, it worked. Venom tossed Kushina aside like an old rag doll before slowly approaching the trolley full of goodies; mouth dripping massive amounts of saliva. Low gurgles came from his drooling mouth as the two women slowly backed away from the trolley at the same pace of venom's approach.

Just as Venom reached the trolley, he reached one large hand out and grabbed a large chocolate cake. He sniffed the food loudly and licked it several times before shoving the entire confection down his gullet. He licked his chops clean before reaching for more, all other concerns gone from his mind.

A distance away, the council member that had bothered the Hokage earlier was holding his head in his hand in shame. "You mean to tell me. That all we had to do to distract that _thing_ was bait it with chocolate?!" He nearly screamed.

"It would appear so." The Hokage said almost emotionlessly. He noticed Minato help his wife to her feet before pulling out a weapon and stalk over to the large, feeding demon. A confident smirk graced his face. His strong demeanor as well as over-confidence put the villagers to ease and filled their minds with the hope that they would _finally_ be rid of the demon once and for all.

"This won't end well." Jiraiya mumbled. Tsunade simply closed her eyes and Sarutobi had to fight the urge to shake his head in defeat.

Minato did not even bother to act stealthily upon his approach of the feeding monster. He stopped almost directly behind it and gave the inattentive beast a good look over for any glaring weakspots before locking his eyes on where the jugular would be and bringing his stabby-stabby tool up to strike.

But before that could happen, Venom swiftly snatched Minato's arm and delivered a swift punch to the blond man's gut; letting go of his arm at the same time. The force behind the punch was not strong enough to cause any serious harm to the ninja, but it had enough power to push him away. Right after delivering the blow, Venom went right back to eating.

Minato held his throbbing stomach; his temper flaring up and his confident smirk replaced with one of anger. Normally keeping a cool head, being so simply pushed aside in front of his past fellow villagers pissed the man off. He quickly shook the pain away before starting a long series of hand signs.

"This thing thinks it can ignore me like that?! I sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!" He shouted before nearly finishing the last few handsigns.

Venom, again, paid the man no heed and finished the food on the trolley before licking his hands and face clean. Feeling the delicious chakra well up from behind; Venom turned his head and saw the obvious attack about to be launched. Getting all the information he currently desired and not in the mood for an all out fight, Venom let out an almost chuckle-like growl before letting his body shimmer and slowly disappear.

Kushina placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder and whispered in a surprisingly menacing tone. "Calm _down,_ my dear." This nightmare-ish whisper quickly snapped Minato out of his ego-driven stupor and had him return to his smiling disposition instantly. The pair's daughter said nothing but looked at her parents with a combination of confusion and worry.

As if nothing had happened at all; the mass of village returned to their cheers and praise of the Fourth Hokage's return and current presence. The family of said man finally arrived to the group of the village's leaders and greeted them as such.

As Minato shook the hand of the elder Hokage, he leaned in and seethed. "Just what the Hell is going on in the village?!"

Sarutobi sighed before giving his reply. "Let your family settle in first. We have much to discuss."

A short distance away Naruto stood atop one of the village's rooftops and stared at his father, mother, and the girl with them.

'They left us here

**. ****_Left you here._****'** Venom whispered. _**'They left you to the mercy of this filthy village. They expected you to die. They wanted you to die. After all, you were nothing more than a shell; a jail-cell for an over-sized plush toy.'**_

With every silent whisper the symbiote spoke, the angrier and angrier Naruto became. _**'Is that what a family does? Leave their helpless child out to fend for himself? For him to suffer? To be punished for uncommitted crimes? To forsake they're first born and cherish their second?'**_

Venom chuckled almost wickedly as he continued to egg his host on. **_'We can't let them know what we are! They will separate us. Tear us apart. Take you away from us; from the horde; from the village. They will do exactly what the foolish council wants. You'll be a tool, a weapon.'_**

"We will just have to make sure that does not happen." Naruto said darkly as he watched Konohagakure's most influential individuals walk inside the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

The Namikaze family were quick in finding their old family grounds. The Konoha Historical Society had kept the place clean and fully functional all the years it had been empty. The place had just been fully furnished and the shelves had been restocked with food. The members of the family walked around the abode and got reacquainted with their new-ish surroundings. The bedrooms were found, but one was empty.

After all the 'exploring' was done and over with, Minato let out a happy puff of air. "Well, I'm off ladies! Go explore the village while I go get bored listening to fossils fart."

"See you later honey." Kushina chuckled.

"Bye Dad." Their daughter said.

Her father gently patted her on the head and smiled. "I'll be back soon. See if you can make any friends 'k Naruko?"

"Ok Dad." She smiled back and saw him leave before looking over to her mother, who was getting her shopping bag and money purse. Naruko raised a questioning brow at her mother.

Said woman just chuckled and gave her daughter a wink. "Your father may be a great man; but he can be rather dim sometimes." She pulled out a large wad of money out of the purse she was holding. "Especially when he let's his wife and daughter have full rein over their money in a new village."

And so, the girls went out on a shopping spree all around their new home. Since they were part of a very influential family, and a hero's family none-the-less, nearly everything was at a reduced price. This made the expectedly large amount of purchased items to increase significantly.

While they were shopping, the constant feeling of being watched loomed over the pair. Now, obviously being who they were, people were going to have their eyes glued to them; but the uneasy feeling that seemed to stick to them from the unseen glare was a little more than irritating. They decided to ignore it for the time being.

They girls worked their way from store to store, from the very center of the shopping district to the very last shop within the walls of the village. Taking a shortcut back home, the Uzumaki women passed right by Naruto's home. Kushina came to a sudden halt a few steps after passing the place.

"Mom?" Naruko questioned as she looked at her mother. The woman was looking straight ahead and was not moving an inch.

"Something's wrong." Kushina mumbled under her breath. Her eyes slowly scanned over the area in front of her before she suddenly searched all around. There was not a soul around besides herself and her daughter.

Kushina dropped her purchased goods and rushed over to the window of an empty building and peered inside. The inside of the window showed a perfectly lived in dining room. The chairs were either pushed over or shoved away from the dinner table; which still had half-eaten food on the plates. The food had long begun to rot and Kushina was a little glad she was not in there to smell it.

She slinked over to the door and urged her daughter to come closer before she began to try and pick the lock on the front door. "What's wrong mom?" Naruko whispered.

"There are no people around here. No one in the houses, no homeless, not even a random drunk." Kushina whispered as she worked the lock. If there was one thing that she was willing to admit, Kushina was terrible at lockpicking. She would always loose her temper and either just break the door handle or find another mode of entry. After a few minutes of working the lock, Kushina's temper started to rise and she was just about to break the doorknob when her daughter reached over, grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The unlocked door slowly swung open.

"Shut up." Kushina mumbled as she saw her daughter smile smugly. She ignored it as she stepped into the house and was suddenly attacked by the sent of rot. The experienced ninja stopped in her tracks as the smell traveled into her nostrils and alerted her brain. The incredible stench was not coming from the rotting food that was left on the table, but from a human corpse.

She quietly walked over to the dinning room table and brought a cloth up to her face to try and block the rancid smell from assaulting her any further. Letting her detective-like skills, Kushina began to survey the area to find out what could have caused the people of this house to suddenly vanish. On the table, floor, and on the doorway leading to the kitchen were deep scratch marks that could have only been made by human fingernails.

Her daughter was right behind Kushina as she slowly walked through the doorway into the kitchen. Her body froze and the cloth she was holding dropped to the floor. Naruko had to push her mother a little bit further into the kitchen to see what had shocked the older woman. The young blond woman had to cover her mouth to keep the vomit from erupting out of her.

Jutting out of the kitchen floor were several thick black tentacles along with countless small black tendrils. The tendrils had spread over a large portion of the kitchen and appeared to still be growing over any surface that they could touch. The few tentacles however, were being used for something different.

The tentacles were holding the drained corpses of the house residences. The tentacles had split apart and pierced each person's skin in several different locations and drained each body of nearly every useful resource. The faces of the nearly skeletal bodies were stuck in unholy expressions of pain and fear.

Naruko jumped when her mother put a hand on her back and spoke. "We need to tell the Hokage about this! This must be why there are no people around here!"

The sudden sound of cracking bone forced the two girls' attention back to the three hanging corpses. The heads of the corpses were now 'looking' directly at the women. Kushina and her daughter remained motionless as they kept their eyes on the once again motionless corpses.

Naruko slowly squinted her eyes when she noticed a tiny movement coming from the corpse of the only dead female. It looked like several worms were crawling directly underneath the tight skin of the body and were slowly moving down the arm to the hand and each finger. Suddenly, all three dead bodies gave a cracking lurch upwards; the tentacles still sticking out of their backs.

Kushina pulled her daughter back as the corpses continued to crack and move until they were held upright and completely facing the women. The three corpses "starred" at the two living women; who were starring right back.

Without warning, the three bodies lurched forward and flew straight for the Uzumaki girls. The women threw themselves out of the kitchen and back into the dinning room just as the corpses slammed into the wall right behind where they had just been standing. The Uzumaki's quickly scrambled to their feet and decided to make a beeline straight for the front door.

The corpses smashed through the wall that separated the kitchen and dinning room and were now assisted with several thick black tentacles. Thinking that it would not be the best idea to fight in such a small and cramped area, Kushina pulled her daughter towards the door just as the corpses lurched forward again.

The two flung themselves out of the building just as the corpses once again smashed into the surface they had just been at previously. The two girls then turned around on their heels and prepared for a fight. Only to have the corpses halt all movement and the door of the house slam shut.

Not waiting around for another attack, Kushina and Naruko both bolted towards the Hokage's Tower as fast as they could. They were unaware of the large white eyes that observed the entire conflict that had just occurred.

They were getting close to the Hokage's Tower when the girls saw the image of Minato leaving said tower. They were quick to stop the man and tell them all that had occurred. Minato turned right around and walked right back into the building and straight back to the council meeting room; where several members were still preparing to leave. The Hokage happened to be one of those people.

Minato had his family explain what they had encountered to the confused village leader; who replied with a sight and a 'We are handling it' response. The family decided to take their leave and head back home.

"There is something really wrong here." Minato said with a deathly serious expression. "I know Hiruzen. I know that man more than most people know their own children. The Hiruzen I know would not allow a demon and some infestation take over his village!"

In an attempt to cheer up her solemn father, Naruko decided to speak up. "So did you find out anything about my brother?"

This caused her father's hard expression to soften as he responded with a slight smile. "I learned quiet a lot about him, Naruko. I learned that he has become the great ninja we knew he would become staying here." His smile faltered for a moment. "Unfortunately, Hiruzen saw it fit to deny Danzo training of Naruto. Why does that old monkey not see how much better a ninja Naruto would have been with that training?"

Kushina crossed her arms and gave a little pout. "I don't like that man. His methods would not allow for the plans we have for our kids to come to fruition."

Her husband only shrugged. "Only a small bump. I'm sure I'd be able to convince Danzo to allow the marriage of our beautiful daughter to our powerful son."

"S-shut up Dad!" Naruko shouted with a blush adorning her face. Having been trained to be both a powerful ninja and the bride of her brother; Naruko had been preened into becoming the perfect woman for him. The only problem was that she had no idea what he looked like.

As if reading her mind, Minato pulled out a photo of said husband-to-be. "And here he is!" He announced with pride. He held the photo out so that his family could see it.

After they all had a good look, Minato put the picture away before speaking up again. "I plan on announcing our son's status after we find him, as well as a few other things a week or two from now. For some reason, Hiruzen must have forgotten to give me the address to the place Naruto is living at."

"So we will look for our son first thing tomorrow and finally be a complete family!" Kushina squealed.

The family walked back to their home and prepared for the next day; completely oblivious of the pair of reflective white eyes that had observed the entire conversation.

"Heheheheh."

Venom chuckled. **"Tomorrow is going to be a very fun day."** He said outloud before jumping away.

The instant the sun rose the next day; the Namikaze estate was empty of those who were currently living inside. The family that owns the estate were all out searching for their missing fourth family member. Each family member going in a different direction so that they could cover more ground in their search.

During their search, the family tried to ask the villagers if they knew where to find Naruto. All they got were disgusted remarks and shocked questions. Besides those, nobody in the village appeared to have any knowledge of where the son of the "Yellow Flash" lived.

At around noon, the family all met back together in front of a flower shop.

"Find anything?" Kushina asked? She received no confirming answers and gave a heavy sigh before leaning against the flower shop window. "How are the three of us supposed to find Naruto in a village of this size?"

"Did you say you were looking for Naruto?" A young blond pony-tailed, purple-clad ninja asked. Ino had been inside her family's flower shop when she overheard Kushina's whining.

The second the Yamanaka stepped out of the shop, she was hit by the massive amount of chakra all three members of the Namikaze family had inside them. The girl was almost brought to her knees due to the overpowering scent of all that chakra.

The family simply took Ino's shaking knees and drooling as the typical fangirl-ism that normal occurs to women to who see Minato. Naruko rolled her eyes as her father and mother chuckled at the reaction. All three completely unaware that what was going on inside Ino's mind was much less sexual and much more cannibalistic. Naruko snapped her fingers a few times in front of the other blond girl's face and snapped her out of her hunger-based stupor.

Ino shook her head a little before speaking up again. "If you're looking for Naruto, you should try over there." She said as she pointed a finger at a small ramen shop placed a far distance down the street. "He's usually at that place whenever he is off from missions."

"Thank you." Kushina said before she and the rest of her family started making their way to the ramen shop.

"Best of luck on your search." Ino responded before walking back into her family's flower shop. It was time for lunch and this girl was _very_ hungry.

When the family made it over to the small restaurant they saw the sign above it read "Ichiraku's Ramen Stand". They only saw the back of one person sitting at the bar of the restaurant. The three Namikaze member's walked into the ramen shop and noticed the spiky blond hair on the head of the person at the bar.

"N-Naruto?" Kushina barely whispered as tears started to wheal up in her eyes. Th figure turned his head to look behind him to see who called his name. And instantly a pair of strong female arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's torso as his mother pulled him into a tight, bone-shattering hug.

All Naruto did in return was stare at the woman and say, "Who are you?"

And so, what followed was a lengthy explanation to who each individual was and their relation to Naruto. What quickly followed was a hear-felt family hug...With Naruto trying his damnedest to not eat each and every member of his family in the most violent and gory way possible.

The newly reunited family left Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, but not before Naruto sent a glance over to the working Ayame, who was pretending to clean the counter where Naruto had just, been sitting. Ayame responded with a smile and a wink, showing that she understood what Naruto had requested of her.

The group made their way to the Namikaze estate and settled in the common area to talk about each other, where they have gone, what they have learned, and most importantly; why the left Naruto in the village.

To sum up a long and pointless speech; Naruto's family left him at Konohagakure in hopes that Danzo would take the boy under his wing and help little Naruto become a strong ninja with complete control over the Kyuubi. They also told Naruto of the arranged marriage between him and his sister and every single plan they had for the ceremony. Hell, they even told Naruto about what they planned on him doing for the rest of his life.

All Naruto did was grit his teeth to the point where they started to crack and give a strained smile. "I'm just so happy that I have a family that loves and cares about me." Naruto said with false joy in his voice. This got a smile out of his family.

He looked over to Naruko and gave a gentle smile that caused the young girl to blush and look away nervously.

'Can we eat her

now?'

Venom asked impatiently. **_'They smell so delicious! Just a little taste? Come on. Please? Haha.'_**He nearly begged. Naruto ignored the parasite and quietly excused himself.

"I have to meet my team for a mission. I should be back in a few days." Naruto's family fell for the lie and gave disappointed groans, farewells, and good-lucks to the boy and observed him leaving the compound.

"It is so nice to finally have the family back together and complete." Kushina sighed happily. She smirked before addressing her daughter. "So, he as hot as you were hopping?"

"Shut up Mom." Naruko grumbled with a slight blush. This only caused her mother to laugh and start picking on her daughter that much more. All the while, Minato said not a word nor did he even glance over at his bickering family.

Something was bothering him. Something involving his son. Since the very moment he met his firstborn; Minato had the nagging feeling that there was something deathly wrong with his first born. But what, was unknown to the sealing master.

'Why would there be anything wrong with the boy?'

Minato thought. _'I've only just met him. It's not like I really know anything about him. The only think I do know is that I sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside him right after he was born.'_

After a few hours of nothing worth writing about, the Namikaze family started heading to bed.

Naruto arrived at his house and walked over to his tentacle-covered armchair before sitting down and remaining silent. His expression was unreadable. He sat and stared at his apartment's front door in complete silence. The only sounds coming from the occasional groan of the building being constricted by his tendrils. He remained in his armchair, not moving or changing expression for a full hour.

Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on his door echoed loudly through the silent building. "Naruto-kun?" The voice of the ramen waitress, Ayame called out from the other side. "I'm here with your special ramen delivery." She knocked a few more times. "Are you there?"

Naruto's expressionless face slowly split into a wicked grin. He slowly raised his right hand to the door and tilted it upwards before slowly pulling it back. The tendrils covering the door moved a little before clenching and opening the door wide open.

Ayame poked her head into the dark apartment and could only see Naruto's grinning face and several thick, black tentacles waving around behind his seated form. She did not have time to scream as she was violently pulled into the symbiotically infected building and the door was slammed shut behind her.

The rest of the week was very eventful as people swarmed the Namikaze wherever they went. Wanting simple things like autographs to extreme things, such as sex and kinky sex. And even kinkier sex.

The family learned that Naruto's favorite restaurant was Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and decided that they might as well try it once a day and try to guess which was Naruto's favorite. Naruko could not really remember, but she did not recall seeing the waitress of the restaurant wearing a medical mask the other day.

The young blond kept her eyes on the waitress everytime the family went to eat at the place. It was only a day or so after they first started eating there did Naruko notice that the bottom of Ayame's mask seemed to slowly darken and get wet. After it got soaked enough in whatever; Ayame would go into the back and exchange her dirtied mask for a clean one.

Despite the mask; Ayame was still able to talk normally, announce orders and even eat and drink somehow without anyone noticing. This made many customers wonder if she had been taking lessons from a certain mask-wearing jounin. Beyond all that, Ayame wasn't any different than from before wearing the mask. So nobody expected a thing when Ino walked into the restaurant one day.

"So," Ayame started as she started wiping the bar in front of the Yamanaka. "Any ideas?" Ino looked up at the waitress with a passive expression.

"We are just preparing for the worst. With _him_ here, it's getting harder and harder for him to hold _it_ back. We fear it might break free soon." Ino said rather passively. "We have made all precessions possible and even have assistants from the Hokage should worst come to worst."

Ayame gave a nod in understanding before Ino decided to get up and leave. Several people asked Ayame what the conversation was about. She responded either with some lame and/or basic excuse or the waitress ignored the questions all together. After a while, people just decided to ignore what they had heard.

All but Naruko; who had decided to pay extra attention to the conversation for some odd reason. Something about the conversation as well as the two people that held it gave Naruko a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. Something was going to happen soon that nobody in the village was going to enjoy.


End file.
